


The gemstone of repetition

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Series: Wish for a happy ending [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Dettlaff Gets His Happy End, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Geralt's Family, Happy Ending, Humor, Maybe Later Mature Rating, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Regis' Family, Romance, Time Loop, Veit and Valka, Witchers and Vampires are the best couples, a tiny bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: Dettlaff may not always make the best decisions spontaneously. But when an unexpected event suddenly grants him all the time in the world...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Dettlaff van der Eretein
Series: Wish for a happy ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640272
Comments: 109
Kudos: 67





	1. Gemmology with Dettlaff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Edelstein der Repetition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014843) by [Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel). 



> ♦
> 
> _Story sets 6 years after the events of_ [Everything is going to be fine in the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542040/chapters/53865811) _and immediately after_ [A rose for Ciri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461645)
> 
> _No need to read that much? Check out the notes below for a summary of the two stories and get to know the characters._  
> 
> 
> ♦

"Take the guest room."  
Astonished, Dettlaff stopped his steps and turned to the origin of the words. Despite the clear request he could clearly see that Geralt of Rivia practically had to force himself to push the sentence through his clenched teeth.  
"You've been coming here every morning shortly after sunrise for over a week now and don't leave again until it's dark. So just take the damn guest room," the Witcher repeated gruffly.  
"I don't have the impression that you really like it," Dettlaff replied sceptically.  
"It doesn't matter", Geralt replied annoyed and made a discarding movement with his hand. "I was outvoted. The others want you to stay. So just stay here and ...don't kill anyone."  
"I wasn't about to", Dettlaff murmured in amazement as he looked after Geralt, who turned around immediately after his last word and stomped back to the main house of Corvo Bianco.  
For a moment, Dettlaff stopped undecided and thought about what to do.

He didn't feel comfortable staying in a house full of Witchers and Geralt really didn't make him feel welcome. On the other hand, Regis had asked him several times to stay longer and neither his wife nor his two children seemed to have a problem with him.  
Besides Geralt was right in one thing. He really stayed all day on the estate, so it wouldn't make much difference if he stayed overnight as well.  
Finally, he shrugged resignedly and trotted after the Witcher.

♦

Dettlaff stabbed the thin needle once more into the fabric and pulled the yarn concentrated into a loop. With routine movements he knotted the ends and simply bit through the rest. Then he stretched out his arm a little and watched his work sceptically from a distance.

"Good morning Cirilla", he growled a little reservedly as Ciri entered the room and looked curiously over his shoulder.  
"Good morning, Dettlaff," the woman replied smiling.  
"A new doll for Rabea?", she asked curiously.  
He nodded off while he continued to examine the small cloth figure. "She wanted me to make one for her. Even though I don't quite understand why it had to be a bat."  
Ciri smiled slightly. "Bats are cute. I always wanted one to cuddle."

When Dettlaff did not answer her immediately, she turned her head to him and noticed in surprise that he looked at her with raised eyebrows. She pondered for a moment what might occupy the Vampire when... Oh.  
She cleared her throat embarrassed and pushed herself away from the back of the chair. She hoped intently that he had missed the soft pink tint to her cheeks.

But if he hadn't, the Vampire didn't show it. He watched her silently as she walked past the armour stands, across the hall. He continued to watch her as she began to play around with a small box that stood on a sideboard.  
"You're up early," she suddenly spoke to him again, but without turning to him. "Haven't you slept well?"

Dettlaff sighed softly and laid the bat puppet on the long table.  
"I have had little rest. Geralt and Veit are... a little... " He hesitantly stopped the sentence, because he didn't know exactly how he wanted to finish it.  
Ciri came to his aid when she laughed loudly and turned around to him again. "They are a little loud," she completed his sentence. "Loud and quite persistent."  
He nodded helplessly and Ciri laughed again. "Don't worry, you learn to block it out with time."  
Dettlaff puckered his brows in disbelief and reached for the doll and his sewing kit again.  
"I hope you're right." Then he set about adding another detail to his work.

~

"Strange", Ciri murmured softly. Instead of continuing to rummage in the box as before, she pulled back her hand.  
Dettlaff raised his head to be able to look at her from his seat. He watched as she curiously looked at an obviously dirty stone on her flat hand, murmuring some incomprehensible words. Finally, she began to energetically wipe the stone on the fabric of her trousers.

After a few moments she held it in front of her face again and examined her find with sceptically narrowed eyebrows. "What kind of thing are you?" she asked the stone directly.  
Dettlaff tilted his head to one side and concentrated on the shiny mineral as well. "That's a sapphire," he said a moment later, and Ciri flinched in shock.

"For heaven's sake, Dettlaff. I wish you wouldn't sit around so still and silent. I had completely forgotten that you were here again."  
"Do you want me to leave?", the Vampire reluctantly asked. She smiled at him, shaking her head. "No, of course not. ...but tell me, what makes you think that's a sapphire? The stone is almost black."

Dettlaff got up from the upholstered armchair, smoothed his coat and walked slowly towards her. "I once made jewellery for a time and I know a thing or two about precious stones," he explained. "Sapphires come in all sorts of nuances. Blue is just the most common. Black is not an unusual coloration. I even had a pink sapphire in my hands once." He bent over the stone and frowned at it.

Ciri changed the angle of her hand a little, and Dettlaff straightened up again, stunned. "This is definitely a sapphire. A star sapphire, to be exact. But I've never seen one like this before."

"A star sapphire?" Ciri asked, confused. Dettlaff smiled briefly and carefully took the stone from her hand.  
"Look at it."  
He stood close beside her and held the stone with the size of a grape, in front of her face, so that the light from the window fell on the polished surface.

Ciri's eyes widened in astonishment when the stone suddenly seemed to glow from deep within and glowing rays of light were streaming through the mineral.  
"This is beautiful," she replied reverently.

She silently admired the sight for a while, until she suddenly broke away from it abruptly and looked at Dettlaff again. "Is it valuable?" she asked hopefully.

The Vampire pondered for a moment. "Considering its size and excellent cabochon cut, I'd say it's very valuable indeed."  
"I hear a "but" in there," Ciri smiled.  
Again Dettlaff pondered for a moment and looked at the stone again. "Of course, the star is an important part of a star sapphire. The more perfect the asterism, the more desirable the stone. This one has six rays. That's a little more common than the rare twelve-ray, but each ray is flawless." He paused briefly and frowned, while Ciri curiously watched him. "I have seen star sapphires where the rays were broken or not quite symmetrical. Even those where the star was only half visible, but I have never seen one where the centre looked so strange. It's almost... it's almost like when you look up at the sky on a clear, freezing night and the stars shine down on you.”

Dettlaff cleared his throat in embarrassment when he noticed that Ciri was watching him smiling. He held the stone out for her again. "I cannot tell you whether this increase or decreases its value. If you intend to sell it, I advise you to go to a merchant and not to go to the bank. It's not quite the ideal star sapphire, and the banker’s rate it according to fixed criteria, but if you can find someone who appreciates exceptional stones, you'll surely get a good price."

Ciri took the sapphire back from him and looked at it again before looking up at Dettlaff, still smiling. "Thank you very much." Then she bit her lip, brooding, and hesitated a moment before speaking. "I was going to ride to Beauclair tomorrow and sell all the stones in the box. Would you accompany me and make sure I'm not ripped off?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, you don't have to," she added hastily when she saw the Vampire immediately tense up uncomfortably.  
She stared at him anxiously while waiting for an answer.

After a moment, Dettlaff sighed and let his shoulders droop. "All right," he replied to Ciri's surprise. "I guess I can bear to be around humans for a few hours."  
A new smile flashed across Ciri's face. "You've been around humans for days."  
"Witchers are different," Dettlaff replied dryly.  
She said nothing but gave him a little ironic smile.

"Where did you get the stones?" he asked quickly to change the subject and bent over the box.  
She shrugged, but when she noticed that Dettlaff wasn't looking at her, she hurriedly added: "I've had them for ages. Someone once paid me with it because he didn't carry any gold. But for the life of me, I can't remember what I got it for." She wiped a strand off her face and shrugged again. "I stumbled across it again a few days ago while going through the saddlebags and I think it's about time I finally sold these things."

Dettlaff nodded approvingly and ran his finger through the box. "At any rate, a considerable reward. Apart from the star sapphire you have here some other sapphires and rubies that look as if they came from a necklace. Then a rather large, albeit deficient emerald. A few small amethysts, some garnets, a serpentine and a very nice rhodonite. Also, several tiger eyes and rock crystals," he enumerated. "Oh, and a somewhat strangely cut lapis lazuli," he added, holding up the dark blue mineral.

Ciri giggled and reached for the stone. "I don't think I'm selling that. Veit would probably be happy about it. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then asked curiously: "What is so strange about this cut?"

"That's how you cut only translucent stones," Dettlaff immediately explained. "It's a cut for jewellery that should make the stone sparkle. It is called the princess cut."  
"Yep, definitely for Veit," Ciri repeated with a laugh.

Dettlaff shook his head uncomprehendingly, while Ciri was smirking. "Whatever," he finally went on. "You have quite a collection. Some pieces are of very little value, but overall, you should have a considerable sum... CIRILLA, WATCH OUT!"

Dettlaff grabbed Ciri's shoulders and pulled her quickly in his direction as she staggered, startled.  
Ciri had thoughtlessly taken a step back, overlooking one of the semi-wild cats that had crept into the house and chosen the soft carpet as her sleeping place.

As the animal ran away hissing wildly, Ciri flinched in shock and made a small leap that threw her off balance.  
Dettlaff's quick reaction prevented her from falling backwards, but her unsteady stance and his somewhat exaggerated use of force made her stagger against his chest instead.  
Overwhelmed by the sudden impact, Dettlaff now fell to the ground, still dragging Ciri with him.  
The moment they hit the floor, a bright flash of light passed through the room and then disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

Irritated, Dettlaff blinked to chase away the stars that were dancing before his eyes. When his vision became clearer again, he looked around the room searching. "Where did this light come from?"  
"I have no idea," Ciri replied, while also blinking violently. "It almost looked as if it came from..."  
"...came from everywhere at once," they finished the sentence at the same time.

Ciri blinked the last tears from her irritated eyes and then looked down. She froze as she suddenly realized that she was still lying on Dettlaff and the Vampire gave her an unreadable look.  
She wanted to hurry to get up, but his eyes captivated her and her movements became hesitant, while she lost herself in fascination in the deep, mysterious blue. 

"WHAT THE...?"

Startled, Dettlaff and Ciri turned their heads synchronously to the side to find the origin of the mutilated curse.  
Geralt stood in the door to his sleeping chamber and stared down at them in astonishment, while Veit peered broadly over his shoulder.

Dettlaff felt Ciri turning uneasily on top of him as she was exposed to the horrified look of her foster father.  
He decided that it was really appropriate to say something.  
"Good morning, Geralt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary **Everything is going to be fine in the end** and **A rose for Ciri** :  
> Veit, a previously unknown Witcher from the bear school surprisingly appears in Beauclair and apparently stumbles upon Geralt by chance.  
> Out of curiosity and also out of boredom, Geralt invites the man first to lunch and then to his house.  
> The two men quickly become friends and when Dandelion suddenly appears and reports about a Vampire threat in Velen, Veit generously agrees to accompany Geralt.  
> On their way to Lindenvale, Geralt has to deal with budding feelings for the Witcher, because unlike Veit, who makes no secret of his interest in him, Geralt has serious scruples about getting involved with a man.  
> Just before they reach their destination, Regis suddenly joins the group. His concern for Geralt's welfare forced him to postpone his other duties.  
> Hardly arrived in Lindenvale, another Witcher appears on the scene. Valka - Witcher of the bear school.  
> Geralt is shocked when he learns that she was the one who condemned Regis to his first regeneration many years ago, when she beheaded him, on behalf of the good citizens of Dillingen, during one of his blood feasts.  
> He is all the more surprised when Regis explains to him that their paths crossed again years later, and they actually fell in love with each other.  
> However, a stupid mistake by Regis caused her to leave him after a few years, angry and deeply hurt.  
> While Geralt has to deal with the mysterious Vampire threat, Regis realizes that Veit, who in the meantime, has been able to establish the first tentative ties to Geralt, is Valkas son.  
> When the head of the Vampire conspiracy finally reveals himself and Veit is apparently mortally wounded, Regis learns that Veit had lied to him.  
> Veit led him to believe that his father was also a Witcher, but in reality Veit was his child.  
> A Half-Vampire. Or rather a Half-Witcher, because that's what he considers himself. Veit could and would do little with his Vampire heritage.  
> Valka had no idea she was pregnant when she left Regis. She searched for him later but could not find him again. 
> 
> After the threat was successfully eliminated, Geralt and Veit decided to return to Corvo Bianco together. However, Regis and Valka went separate ways.  
> But one year later they appeared unexpectedly in Toussaint. Together.  
> To everyone's surprise, they had settled their differences, were married and Valka was even pregnant again.  
> Regis took over the duties of a doctor on Corvo Bianco and settled there together with his wife Valka.  
> A few years later Dettlaff wants to look after his friend. He not only makes the acquaintance of Regis' daughter Rabea, who despite her young age is determined to follow in her father's footsteps. He also gets to know Geralt's beautiful daughter Ciri.  
> 


	2. A day just the same as any other

Ciri had apparently overcome her surprise, because she put her arms on the floor next to Dettlaff and stood up again quickly. "I stumbled over one of the cats. I don't know how that beast got in here."

While she was talking, Dettlaff also hurried to get back on his feet and smooth off his clothes.  
He heard Geralt noisily catching his breath, but before the Witcher had a chance to say a word, Ciri spoke again: "Do you know what that light was?"  
"A light?", Veit now also spoke. The Witcher had limited himself to smirking so far. "What light do you speak of?"  
"It was almost like lightning. It filled the whole room", she explained falteringly.

Veit raised one eyebrow and then looked at Geralt, who shook his head slightly. "I didn't notice anything like that. Could it be that maybe you just imagined it?"  
"Dettlaff saw it too, didn't he?" she replied and nudged the Vampire.  
Dettlaff nodded silently, but then shrugged. "Perhaps it was the sun reflected in one of the armours," he offered a possible explanation.  
Ciri knitted her brows and looked at him angrily. "I hardly think so."

She turned back to the two men when Geralt sighed. "You have to admit that a reflection sounds logical. Definitely more logical than a bolt of lightning in my dining room."  
Dettlaff frowned at the Witcher's unexpected approval.  
"But if it should start raining in here soon, we can talk about it again," the Witcher added with a grin.  
"Oh, Geralt," Ciri grumbled and dropped her hands on her thighs in frustration.  
"Whatever," Veit interfered again. " At this moment nothing is blinking or flashing. So, I would suggest we set the table. Marlene will have breakfast ready soon."  
He pushed past Geralt and grabbed a stack of plates from the sideboard.

While he placed them on the table and Geralt added knives, the door opened, and Valka came through in a good mood.  
She carried a large basket on her arm, from which a huge amount of fresh peppermint herb was peeking out.  
Right behind Valka Regis entered. He held Rabea in his arms, but as soon as they had entered, the girl started fidgeting wildly and Regis let his daughter down with a smile.

Dettlaff heard both of them say words of greeting, but he already concentrated on Rabea so much that he could not react. She came running towards him smiling, just as her feet touched the ground again.  
"Good morning Dettlaff", she greeted the Vampire happily.  
"Good morning," he replied somewhat stiffly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then crouched down in front of her to come to eye level with her. "I have something for you," he announced and rejoiced at how her eyes lit up at his words. He leaned forward slightly and reached for the doll that was still on the table.

When Rabea accepted the doll with joy and pressed happily against her heart, Dettlaff could catch a glimpse of her teeth through her broad grin.  
Surprised, he noticed that she had already lost some baby teeth and that the new set of teeth looked much more like those of a Vampire than Veit's did. He smiled softly. She is indeed all Regis' daughter.

He was torn out of his thoughts abruptly when Rabea suddenly wrapped her short arms around him and pressed him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Dettlaff. It is beautiful," she whispered happily.  
 _Uncle... Dettlaff?  
_ He looked at her in amazement as she enthusiastically left to present the new doll to her big brother.

As he rose slowly from his squat immediately afterwards, his eyes fell on a stone lying on the ground in front of him. He bent forward one more time and picked it up. A quick glance revealed to him that it was the star sapphire of Ciri, which had probably fallen down when she fell.  
He looked around quickly and saw that she was standing with Valka in the meantime and was talking quietly to her. He walked leisurely towards the two women.

Valka looked up as he came closer. "I'm glad you decided to stay," she addressed him with a smile. "Regis is really very happy that you are here. And Rabea anyway," she added immediately afterwards. "Now she has someone else to spoil her additionally."  
The Witcher smiled at her words, but Dettlaff was suddenly insecure. "Didn't you like the idea of me making toys for her?"  
"But of course," Valka explained immediately and waved her hand appeasingly. "I'm all fine with it. Veit had no toys in his childhood. He often didn't even have enough to eat, so I really appreciate that Rabea can have these things. But I sometimes fear that she might be spoiled a little too much. Veit and Geralt shower her with presents, Marlene loves to spoil her with all kinds of goodies and Regis is hopelessly under her thumb anyway. Of course, he would never admit this, but you would have to be blind to overlook it. Just be careful you don't let her twist you around her little finger like that."  
"I'll do my best," he said reluctantly, and Valka grinned at him.  
"We'll see."

Dettlaff tore himself away from her and turned to Ciri, who had watched their conversation amused. He held the star sapphire out to her. "I think you dropped this one."  
Ciri looked at his hand in surprise, then reached into her bag in shock. "You're right," she said a moment later and took the gem from him. "It must have fallen off when I tripped. Thank you."  
Dettlaff nodded and withdrew so as not to disturb the conversation between the two women any longer.

He felt a little useless while he watched the others either chatting or making preparations for breakfast together. He had already eaten several meals together with them, but this was the first breakfast he would attend.

Meanwhile, Marlene was constantly scurrying back and forth between the kitchen and the table, adding more and more dishes to the already abundant supply. Occasionally, Veit followed her into the kitchen and helped her with heavier jugs and bowls.

Dettlaff let his gaze wander to Regis, who stood on the other side of the room and talked with Geralt, grinning, while his daughter played with the bat puppet at his feet. A small sting went through Dettlaff.

Regis was clearly happy. As happy as he had never seen him before in the past centuries. He sighed softly as he let his gaze wander across the room and watched the lively hustle and bustle. _No wonder. He had found his pack, his family._

"Is everything okay?", Veit suddenly asked next to him and Dettlaff flinched in shock. He hadn't noticed that the man had approached him.  
"Sure," he explained hastily. Thoughtfully he bit his lower lip and then spoke to the Witcher again. "Veit, I noticed that more plates than usual were being applied. Are you expecting someone else?"  
The man looked irritated at the table and obviously thought hard, but after a few moments his face brightened and he smiled at Dettlaff broadly. "The extra plates are for Marlene and B.B.," he said cheerfully. "They always have dinner with the other workers in the evening, but Geralt insists they join us for breakfast."  
Surprised, the Vampire listened to his words.

"Is it customary for the servants to eat at the table?", he asked in surprise and Veit laughed softly. "No, it isn't at all. But even if the two are actually servants, they still belong to the family and at breakfast the family should be together. So, find yourself a place... Uncle Dettlaff." Veit winked at him and went around the table to sit next to Geralt.

♦

"So, what's on today?", Geralt asked after he had eaten the last piece of his pastry and wiped the crumbs from his face with a napkin.

"There is a contract for an Archespore infestation at Castel Ravello, sir," Barnabas-Basil explained formally and swung his teacup gracefully back and forth.  
Immediately Veit and Valka jumped up and stretched out one arm in the air each. "Here," they shouted, with Valka being a little faster.  
She grinned triumphantly into the round and ignored the sour looks of the other Witchers.

"You already got the last contract," Geralt growled.  
"And before that, Ciri got two contracts," Veit added sulking.

Valka sat down on her seat again but continued to grin unperturbed. "Don't make such a fuss. After all, we girls want to have fun too and besides, it was your idea that the fastest one gets the job."  
Geralt snorted quietly, but then shrugged. "Alright, then. Valka gets the Archespore. What else is there?"

The majordomo elegantly pushed his glasses up the root of his nose with one finger. "One of the workers claims his late wife cursed him."  
Geralt leaned forward with interest. "Do you know what kind of curse he means?"  
Before he went on, Barnabas-Basil cleared his throat quietly. "He says he's being chased by a frog that, when no one else is around, sings and dances."

This time, Regis raised his arm, grinning. "Here."  
Geralt shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, I think this is something for you. Make sure you carry enough sedatives."

"So what, B.B.?" he turned to the majordomo again.  
"The grapes must be pruned to prevent rot. The harvest will be very bountiful this year, so the workers could use a little help, sir."  
Geralt nodded slowly, pointing to Veit and Ciri. "Well then, I guess we'll have to get back to the vines."

A soft cough made him look up.  
"Is there anything I can do to be useful?" Dettlaff asked stiffly and caught astonished looks.

"You can," Regis explained immediately afterwards. "I would be very grateful if you could collect some specimens of the Gymnopilus for me. I happen to know that there are some to be found in the meadows behind the main building. However, they are very rare this year and the search might take some time."  
Dettlaff nodded at him gratefully. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent," Marlene now joined in. "Then hurry up and do your work. I don't want you to be late for dinner."  
Veit rose from his chair giggling and bent over the tabletop to give the old lady a kiss on the cheek. "Of course not, Marlene."

♦

"WAIT, DETTLAFF!"

The Vampire stopped in surprise and turned around. He saw Ciri walking along the narrow path and coming straight for him.  
She stopped right in front of him and smiled and held a basket out to him. "Regis asked me to give you this."

He nodded gratefully and took the basket from her. "Of course. It was thoughtless of me to leave without a proper means of stowing the Gymnopilus."  
He expected Ciri to say good-bye and return to the house, but she made no attempt. "Didn't you want to help Geralt with the vines?", he finally asked her timidly.

"One can't exactly speak of wanting. I should do it, but to be honest, I have little intention of doing so. I've already spent the last few days slipping around on my knees between the vines, trying to rip out goutweed," she explained sheepishly. "I was wondering if perhaps you would mind if I helped you instead?"

Dettlaff frowned in surprise, but then nodded immediately afterwards. "Four eyes see more than two. I'm sure Regis would appreciate it if we could stock up on supplies."  
He stepped aside and made an elegant little bow to invite her to accompany him. Ciri smiled gratefully at him and they went on their way together.

After a few steps, Ciri spoke up again. "Um, Dettlaff... what are Gymnopilus?"

~

Ciri looked sceptically at the small, almost odourless yellow gilled fungus in her fingers. "Do you mean one of those?" she finally asked the Vampire.

Dettlaff bent over her shoulder and looked at her find. Then he reached out and took it from her.  
Astonished, she watched Dettlaff bite off a tiny piece of the mushroom and spit it out in disgust. "Yes. Definitely Gymnopilus." He put the mushroom in the basket. "Where did you find it?"  
Ciri pointed to a piece of deadwood nearby. "Let's see if there's any more. They usually grow in groups," he explained.

Ciri followed him brooding to the tree trunk. "What does Regis need those things for anyway?"  
"It is one of the few mushrooms native to this area that contain psilocybin. It's also known as rustgill. Regis uses them as painkillers and anaesthetics. But you can also induce strong intoxication with it," he explained, while he searched the wood for other fruiting bodies and placed them in the basket as well.

"Do all Vampires know that much about herbs and medicine?" Ciri asked with a smile and bent down to look for a fungus.  
"No," replied Dettlaff. "In fact, Regis is quite alone with his interest in medicine. The little I know about it I took from the endless lectures he gave during his regeneration. He just never got tired of talking about it."  
Ciri laughed out loud. "I can well imagine." She poked him and pointed to another fallen tree. "He loves to lecture," she added as they walked along.

~

"We should perhaps move away from the water a little, otherwise the mosquitoes will eat you up," muttered Dettlaff, lost in thought, as he watched the dancing cloud of thousands of little black vermins.  
"I am all yours...", replied Ciri, but had to stop the sentence when she suddenly shook with a violent coughing fit.

Worried, Dettlaff turned around and walked towards her. "Is everything all right?", he asked anxiously.  
Ciri nodded but continued coughing violently.  
Her head was red, and tears were in her eyes. It took a moment before she recovered and shook her head in disgust. "Excuse me. I swallowed a mosquito."

The worried expression on the Vampire's face disappeared suddenly and made way for a big grin. "In that case we should leave the water before you've eaten all the mosquitoes."

"Hilarious Dettlaff," she replied sulking. "Why don't the creepy-crawlies come after you?"  
"Vampire," he narrowly replied.

Ciri frowned. "Is your blood poisonous to them?", she asked. "They don't need to be afraid to turn into bloodsuckers, after all."  
Dettlaff had just bent down to pick up the basket with her previous booty and now looked at her crookedly. "Neither Vampire blood nor a Vampire bite can turn anyone. I thought you knew that."

This time Ciri laughed. "Of course, I know that. If I thought that a Vampire bite could turn me into a Vampire as well, I would get hysterical with every mosquito bite."  
Dettlaff's face at first became disbelieving and soon after he burst out laughing out loud. "Thank you," he said shortly after he had calmed down a bit. "It was very... metaphorical."

Ciri had watched fascinated as the otherwise serious Vampire shook with laughter. It was only when he looked at her smiling that she was able to tear herself away.  
"It's our scent," he finally declared benignly. "We are... predators. We're at the top of the food chain. The human sense of smell is too weak to consciously perceive us, but almost all animals can sense us and... they fear us."

Ciri pondered his words for a moment. "Is that why Regis always smells of herbs? To hide his own scent?"  
The Vampire nodded slowly. "Most of us use strong scents to disguise ourselves. Some, like Regis, use herbal extracts, others use strong scented oils or perfumes."

He flinched in surprise when Ciri suddenly leaned towards him and smelled on him with her eyes closed. He stared at her in amazement as she retreated and tilted her head thoughtfully. "You do not smell unusual."  
"I... didn't think it necessary to hide my scent here," he explained still irritated.

"What do you usually use?" Ciri asked curiously.  
Dettlaff put one hand in the pocket of his coat and took out a small vial. He hesitated briefly, but then pulled the cork off and handed it to her.

Curiously she sniffed at the small vial. The harmonious smell of bergamot, ginger, spruce balm and tonka bean tickled her nose.  
"It smells ... good," she said with a smile and gave him back the bottle.  
A little smile flashed on Dettlaff's lips, but immediately disappeared again . He put the vial back into his pocket and held the basket with the mushrooms up. "Let's look over there by the trees and then go back," he explained and marched straight past Ciri.

She nodded in agreement, knowing that he couldn't see her, and then slowly started to follow him. For a moment, she was really grateful that he had turned his back on her, because hopefully this way it escaped his notice that she was dizzy from the idea of Dettlaff's own masculine scent blending with the nuances of his exciting perfume.

♦

"It's time to say goodbye for today, my friend," Regis announced. "I promised Rabea to tell her another tale. I wish you a good night's sleep."  
Dettlaff nodded politely and watched silently as he slowly strolled to his house, leaving him alone on the veranda.

Dettlaff sighed softly and leaned back relaxed as he looked up into the breathtaking night sky.  
The day had been uneventful, but Dettlaff could not help but notice that he had enjoyed it very much.

Even though Geralt understandably behaved very distant towards him, the others tried to include him in all activities and conversations. The familiar atmosphere during the meals still unsettled him, because he felt like an intruder, but he really enjoyed being a part of something again. Even if it would only be temporary.

He smiled barely noticeably while following a small shooting star with his eyes and reflected on the day.  
He and Cirilla had hardly returned from their search when Marlene chased them back to the table. He could easily admit that the old lady was a true master of her trade. Each of her dishes was delicious.

Even his supernaturally sharp senses did not find the slightest thing to complain about. He was almost a little ashamed of the sumptuous portions he had eaten in the last few days. On the other hand, Marlene seemed happier the higher the piles were on their plates.

After the meal he had accompanied Regis to the alchemy laboratory and had a long talk with him while his brother in blood made the medicine. Only when Valka showed up and shooed them onto the veranda with the others, they ended their work.

He had never understood before why Regis was so fascinated by Toussaint, but as he watched the sunset with the others and drank heavy, spicy red wine, he suddenly felt a calm as he had never experienced before.

Dettlaff sighed one more time and then rose from his chair. The others had already gone to rest, and he would now do the same.  
He strolled leisurely to the door and grabbed the knob.  
Surprised, he saw his hand go right through it. But before he could wonder about it, a bright flash of light blinded him, and he felt how he fell.

Just the blink of an eye later, his back hit the ground and a weight dropped on him. Reflexively he grabbed it tightly.

When his eyes had recovered from the light a moment later, he could finally see what had landed on him.  
"Cirilla?", he asked incredulously.

It took Ciri a little longer to recover but finally she gave him a look of no less incredulity. "Dettlaff, what the heck?"

"WHAT THE...?", Geralt's irritable voice suddenly sounded.  
"WILL YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ASS?"


	3. Once again from the beginning

Dettlaff stared silently at his plate filled with warm croissants and sweet berries. The meal looked delicious, but he had no appetite.  
Even without looking up he felt that Geralt was still giving him sinister looks across the table top.  
The Witcher hadn't taken the embarrassing situation very well, but thanks to Veit's and Cirilla's hasty encouragement, worse things were prevented.

Dettlaff flicked a blackberry and watched it roll over the plate and disappear into the whipped cream.  
The events of that morning puzzled him deeply. He had no explanation why he was suddenly lying on the floor again and why all the following events happened exactly like yesterday.

After they got back on their feet, the two of them tried to understand the circumstances of their repeated fall, but in frustration they were unsuccessful.  
The subject was dropped abruptly when Regis, Valka and Rabea arrived.

Irritated, he had given Regis' daughter the doll a second time and again received plenty of childlike joy and a hug for it.

Later on, he had tried to make Regis aware of his dilemma, but the Vampire just looked at him uncomprehendingly and then went back into his conversation with Geralt.  
The only reason why he didn't doubt his own sanity yet was Cirilla's stunned expression when he handed her the star sapphire. Which he had found again in exactly the same place as yesterday.  
It reassured him immensely that he was not alone with his confusion.

~

"So, what's on today?", Geralt asked after he had happily wiped the last crumbs from his fingers.  
Barnabas-Basil cleared his throat gracefully and declared: "There's a contract for an Archespore infestation at Castel Ravello, sir."  
Dettlaff immediately raised his head and watched in amazement as Veit and his mother jumped up almost simultaneously. Again, he was overcome by a strong feeling of déjà-vu.

For a moment he followed the familiar scene, then turned his head so that he had Cirilla in view.  
When he saw the helpless face of the woman, he felt another wave of relief. Apparently, he was really not alone with the impression that the previous day was repeating itself. Not that this realization would help him, but at least his chances were pretty good that he was not suffering from delusions.

The strong feeling of being watched drew his attention back to the other people at the table, who were still dividing the familiar tasks among themselves.  
A quick glance revealed to him that Regis was the source of this sensation. His brother in blood gave him a worried look of such intensity that Dettlaff slipped uncomfortably on his chair.  
It was all the more astonishing that Regis' voice sounded perfectly normal when he suddenly took the floor.  
"Dettlaff, could you perhaps do me a favour and collect some specimens of the Gymnopilus for me? My supplies are running low and I happen to know that there are some behind the main building."

While the Vampire was still talking, Dettlaff gave Ciri another quick glance. This time she replied and nodded quickly to him with a pale face.

"Of course," Dettlaff confirmed and wrung a little smile from himself. The almost threateningly lovable expression on his face that Regis gave him after his promise, but let it go out again immediately.

When Veit stood up right afterwards and let his chair drag noisily across the floor, the situation relaxed a bit. "Well then, we better hurry up and do our jobs. We don't want to be late for dinner," he explained and winked mischievously at Marlene.  
The cook giggled happily. "No, you really shouldn't."

Little by little the others got up from their chairs and went to their daily business.  
Only Dettlaff stayed in his place and thought desperately. _Could it really just be déjà-vu? But then why would Cirilla share my confusion?_

He was startled when someone stepped next to him.  
"Are you all right?" Regis asked anxiously. "I can't help but notice that something's bothering you."  
Dettlaff inhaled sharply and tensed his shoulders. "I told you, this day begins like yesterday."

Regis sighed softly. "Dettlaff, there is a certain routine that comes with living on a winery. "If you're hoping for daily surprises..."  
"That's not what I mean," Dettlaff interrupted him somewhat harsher than intended and Regis flinched in surprise.  
"Yesterday didn't end as it should have and today didn't start as a new day should begin." He paused briefly to think of his next words, then continued with his explanation: "First it was night, then suddenly day, and Cirilla and I found ourselves in the same situation we were in yesterday morning. And the tasks involved are exactly the same as yesterday. Even your request for me to collect Gymnopilus for you was already addressed to me yesterday."

Regis looked at him silently for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "That... sounds rather unlikely. Don't you think I could remember if I had already made that request to you?"  
Dettlaff felt anger and frustration building up inside him. He rose from his seat to be able to look Regis straight in the eye. "Nobody seems to remember it except me and Cirilla."

Regis raised a hand and smiled at him. "I think you attach too much importance to this, my friend. ...You say we've lost our memory, but the only potential explanations I can think of are either a severe head injury - to each and every one of us, which in itself is highly unlikely, or a spell. However, a head injury would not affect me either, and magic would need to have an origin. Have you noticed a Sorceress or a Magician?"  
Dettlaff stared at him in a contrite way. "No. But that doesn't mean that there was no one," he hurried to add.  
Regis smiled compassionately at him again. "No, it doesn't mean that. But please tell me how you slept?"

This time, Dettlaff's face was clearly disbelieving. "I didn't sleep at all because, as I told you, the day ended too soon."  
"All right," Regis made another attempt. "How did you sleep the night before?"  
"Little and restlessly," he mumbled in frustration.  
"There you go," Regis replied nodding. "Probably you had a disturbing dream and are still a little confused. "You might want to retire early today. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow."  
"Cirilla is going through the same thing." Dettlaff no longer tried to hide his frustration.  
"Cirilla is human. She is far more prone to exhaustion than we can possibly imagine. She probably had a similarly restless night and is only imagining experiencing the same thing."

Dettlaff snorted in annoyance and began to retort. Even before he had opened his mouth, he suddenly changed his mind and instead stroked his forehead with his hand in annoyance. "Whatever you say," he pressed out between clenched teeth. He tried to repress his frustration. "Maybe you're right."

Relieved, Regis' smile widened. "You'll see that everything is back to normal." He put a hand on his arm and gave him a friendly squeeze. "I will go now and meet the man with his singing frog. See you later, my friend."  
Dettlaff nodded grimly at him and waited until Regis had disappeared through the door, then put one hand over his mouth and thought.

Regis' words made perfect sense, but the memories of that event were clear and vivid. He did not doubt it. On top of that came the embarrassing situation he had gotten into with Cirilla. This was certainly not a moment that would have found a place in his dreams.

He sighed again in frustration and stormed out of the room shaking his head.

~

Dettlaff was not surprised to find Ciri at the pavilion he had to pass on his way.  
She again held the big woven basket in her hands and waited for him with sinister puckered brows.

As he came closer, she pushed herself away from the decorated wooden arch and took a few steps towards him. "Dettlaff, what's going on here?"  
"I don't know," he replied as he walked past her with long steps. "Come."

Ciri obeyed his command and followed close at his side. "But you remember that we did that yesterday, don't you?" she asked uncertainly. He nodded silently.  
"But the others don't remember?", she asked further.  
"No, apparently not. I tried to explain it to Regis, but he thinks we had a bad dream."  
"Both of us?" Ciri asked incredulously. "That would be a pretty strange coincidence."  
Again, he nodded, but before he could add anything, he was interrupted in some other way.

"Wait. Ciri, Dettlaff!"

They both stopped abruptly and turned to the origin of the words. Looking back along the path, they noticed that Marlene, with amazingly quick steps for such a fragile figure, walked along the path and came straight towards them.

When she arrived before them, she dropped a small package wrapped in a napkin into the basket. "You have both eaten almost nothing," she explained reproachfully and a little out of breath.  
"Thank you Marlene," Ciri replied friendly. "I am sorry that I have not eaten anything. I simply had no appetite. But I am sure the fresh air will soon change that."  
She inconspicuously pushed Dettlaff an elbow into his side and the Vampire immediately nodded in agreement.

"Good," Marlene replied sternly, but seemed a little soothed and prepared to return to the house. "You young people must be careful to eat properly at all times."

Dettlaff looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Young people?" he asked incredulously.  
Ciri laughed softly. "You shouldn't misjudge Marlene. She is much older than she looks... and that means something," she explained amusedly and asked him with a gesture of her hand to move on. "She suffered from a curse for a long time until Geralt released her."  
Dettlaff nodded understandingly while they continued their way. "Regis told me about it." He incidental shrugged. "Still, it seems strange to be called young."

Ciri looked at him from the side, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Um... ...how old are you actually?"  
The Vampire glanced at her in wonder but answered her question without resistance. "Four hundred forty-two. Why do you ask?"

She stared at him in amazement for a moment, but then she quickly tore herself from these thoughts. "I was just curious. ...Four hundred forty-two. Then you're only three years younger than Regis."  
He nodded in agreement. "We've known each other since early childhood. However, we didn't socialize much back then."

This time Dettlaff watched her curiously while she thought about his words. After a while, he crossed his hands behind his back and asked, "And how old are you?"  
Ciri almost tripped in surprise. Her pretty face turned a soft pink as she embarrassedly replied, "I'm thirty-one."

Dettlaff snorted in amusement. "Chick."

"Chick?" Ciri repeated in disbelief.  
Without slowing his steps, Dettlaff turned to her and ran backwards in front of her for a few moments. "Indeed, Chick!"

He had immediately turned around again, but Ciri had not missed the twitching corners of his mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself at my expense?"  
"I wouldn't think of it," he replied forcedly serious, but Ciri could still hear the amusement in his voice.

She was wondering how she should react when Dettlaff suddenly stopped. She leaned a little to one side to look past him and noticed that they were again standing right in front of the fallen tree where they had found the first rustgill yesterday.

"Where exactly was...?", the Vampire began to ask, but Ciri was already faster and ran unerringly around the trunk. She crouched down and tampered with the deadwood for a moment, then slowly raised her hand and held a very familiar fungus in her fingers. "Dettlaff, this is never just a dream."

The Vampire looked down at her and nodded seriously. "I agree with you." He stroked his face and thought for a moment. " Regis mentioned the possibility that a spell might cause this. Maybe we should look for a Magician?"  
"You mean someone's hiding here and doing this on purpose? But for what purpose?" she asked irritated.  
"I don't know," he replied sincerely. "But as far as I know, magic is a local phenomenon. Whoever is causing it cannot be far away. I suggest we pick up the damn mushrooms and then search the vineyard. Preferably separately, to cover a larger area."

Ciri nodded her head in agreement and threw the rustgill in the basket. "At least this time we won't have to search for the mushrooms very long."

♦

Frustrated, Ciri pushed the door open, but her anger immediately faded when she noticed that the others had already gotten back together and seemed to be waiting for her.

"Ciri you are late," Marlene immediately confirmed her suspicions.  
"Excuse me, Marlene. I was busy and forgot the time. I hope you didn't have to wait long, right?"  
"No", Valka replied and winked at her. "We've only just finished setting the table. Strictly speaking, you're very punctual."

Ciri smiled gratefully at the Witcher and then wiggled past Veit and Regis to occupy the place next to Dettlaff before anyone could get ahead of her.  
She ignored Regis' amused grin and leaned against Dettlaff. "Have you found something?" she whispered.  
His answer only confirmed what his sinister expression already suggested. "No sign of anyone who shouldn't be here."

Her stomach growled in protest and she reached for the platter of lavish roast beef. "I haven't found anything, either." She hastily cut off a piece of the meat and put it in her mouth. "I talked to all the workers I could find. No one saw anything unusual," she went on chewing.

Dettlaff grimaced regretfully and thought. "Maybe I'm wrong and the spell will be cast from a greater distance after all," he murmured and, lost in thought, took the bowl from Valka, which she handed him. He continued to brood while he helped himself.  
Ciri swallowed her bite and then shook her head. "No, you are right. Yennefer taught me a thing or two about magic. The source must be nearby."  
She cut off another bite. "So, what do we do now?"  
Dettlaff shrugged barely noticeably. "Eat. Talk to you later."

"What are you two whispering about?", Veit asked with a broad grin and immediately drew all attention to them.  
Dettlaff tensed himself up, but Ciri smiled confidently. "I only asked him if he had always loved potatoes that much."  
Irritated by the burgeoning laughter, Dettlaff looked at his plate and saw that it was completely covered with potatoes.

This time Dettlaff shrugged distinctly. In Nazair he had lived almost exclusively of meat. Potatoes promised a pleasant change. "Could someone pass the butter, please?"

~

"So, Regis, tell me, what's the matter with the singing frog?" Geralt asked and put a raspberry in his mouth with a grin.

The Vampire gurgled softly and put his teacup on the table. "Well, my diagnosis is that the frog doesn't sing and doesn't make any effort to dance either."  
"That was to be expected. The guy said that it only works without an audience", Geralt continued to grin.  
Regis nodded at him smiling. "Unfortunately, there was another complication." He took a dramatic break and waited for Geralt to give him a challenging look. "The Frog was a Toad."

Grinning, Geralt reached for another berry. "So, I guess I don't have to worry about a curse?"  
"No, Regis replied shaking his head. "Your worker only suffers from a high fever and hallucinates. He'll get better in a few days."  
The Witcher's smile slowly faded. "A fever?", he asked anxiously. "Something contagious?"  
This time Regis laughed. "Don't worry. It seems the man only reacts violently to toad secretions." The others joined in his laughter with a snort.

When he had calmed down again, Regis took another sip of tea and turned to Dettlaff, still smiling. "I'm quite impressed with the scale of your Gymnopilus yield. I wouldn't have expected you to find so many specimens."  
"Cirilla did her part," Dettlaff explained monosyllabically.  
"I understand," Regis replied, bowing his head in her direction to signal his gratitude, only to give her an unreadable look immediately afterwards.  
Ciri shivered uneasily and she got goose bumps.

"Would you perhaps give me a hand while I process the mushrooms," he then turned back to Dettlaff as if nothing had happened.  
"Of course."

♦

Ciri looked up briefly from her cards when Dettlaff and Regis finally came back from the alchemy lab and joined them again.

She frowned and tried to concentrate on the Gwent game again. Veit had already played all his cards and grinned at her triumphantly. His monster faction came up with an impressive number of points and she herself only had two cards left in her hand.  
"Well, that doesn't look good for me," Ciri murmured softly and Veit laughed. "Don't you want to surrender right away?"  
Ciri's serious face gloated. "Why should I?" she asked with a grin and played the card "Biting Frost.

The confident grin suddenly disappeared from the Witcher's face and he leaned forward in disbelief. "But I still have more points than you," he said after a moment of relief.  
"Still", Ciri replied and played Villentretenmerth as her last card.

Veit put his hands in front of his eyes and shook his head in disbelief while Geralt laughed at him loudly. "Looks like Ciri has finished you off.  
"Yes, it seems so", the Witcher replied contritely.  
"Do you want a revenge?", Ciri asked smirking.  
"No thanks. I have taken enough of your beatings for today," mumbled Veit.

"The same hand?", someone suddenly asked quietly next to Ciri and she flinched in shock. She hadn't noticed until just now that Dettlaff had stepped next to her.

She slipped a little to the side so that the Vampire could sit on the bench with her. "Every single card was exactly as it was yesterday," she answered his question just as quietly.  
"Have you spoken to Regis again?"  
The Vampire shook his head. "He asked, but I told him he was right about the dream." When he saw Ciri wanted to protest, he continued: "The discussion would have been pointless. We need a proof."

Ciri bit her lower lip and thought. After a few moments, she sighed and turned back to the Vampire. "What do we do now?"  
"I suggest we wait. If we are lucky, it will be a one-time occurrence and the next day will take its usual course."  
"And if we are not lucky?"  
"Then we'll have to think of something else."

♦

Dettlaff could not suppress his frustrated growl when he felt himself falling.  
Granted, he wasn't really surprised, but that didn't diminish his disappointment in the slightest.  
After all, he was prepared this time.

The moment he felt his back hit the ground; he pressed his hands flat on the floor to save himself further embarrassing encounters with Cirilla's foster father.

Ciri seemed similarly prepared. Even before she had recovered from the flash of light, she put her hands on his chest and straightened her upper body. Her knees bent to his left and right.  
Blinking, she looked down at him. "What do we do now?" she asked the Vampire in a state of uncertainty.

He sighed heavily. "I have no idea." Suddenly his eyes widened in horror and he also lifted his upper body in panic. "Quick, get off..."

"WHAT THE...?" hissed the Witcher, as expected.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Dettlaff closed his eyes and let himself fall to the ground again, moaning.


	4. A futile endeavor

Ciri jumped up hectically and hurried a few steps away from Dettlaff. But despite the now visible distance between them, Geralt continued to protest furiously while Veit tried just as loudly to calm the outraged Witcher.

Dettlaff ignored them and grabbed the star sapphire when he got up, which was lying on the floor in the now familiar place.  
Without comment he pressed the stone into Ciri's hand.  
Although he turned his back to her immediately afterwards, he still felt her pleading look lying on him. It was quite clear that she hoped to get an idea for her further action from him. Unfortunately, he was completely clueless.

When the front door opened and Valka entered in a good mood, Dettlaff was torn out of his thoughts again. He grabbed the bat puppet from the table in passing and was at the door before Regis could enter.  
"The day is repeating itself," he informed him without further ado, as soon as Regis had noticed him.

"Good morning, Dettlaff," Rabea whispered to him, unimpressed by his words or her father's uncomprehending expression.  
Dettlaff forced himself to break away from Regis for a moment and concentrate on the girl. "Good morning", he replied and handed her the doll again. But since he immediately turned back to Regis, he missed her enthusiastic reaction.  
"This day is repeating itself," he declared a second time.

Regis looked at him sceptically for a moment and then bent down to put Rabea to the floor. "Please play with your new doll."  
When he straightened up, Ciri also approached. He noticed that she had the same tense look on her face that he had seen at Dettlaff.

"How did you come up with this fascinating thesis, my friend?" Regis asked friendly.  
Dettlaff's expression darkened visibly as he spoke. He knew it well enough to recognize Regis' tone of voice as the one he usually reserved for hysterical patients.

However, before he could start an angry response, Ciri beat him to it. "Because we have already experienced this day three times. All events repeat themselves."  
"Interesting," Regis replied. "I have not noticed a similar thing."  
Dettlaff took a deep breath and suppressed his desire to smash something. "If we had assumed you were aware of the problem, we would hardly have drawn your attention to it."

Regis nodded approvingly. "Now I can hardly say anything against that." He put one hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Has anyone else made a similar observation?"  
"No", replied Dettlaff and Ciri in sync.  
"We have been unable to find a cause for this phenomenon. Nothing unusual has happened, nor is there a Magician lurking about," Dettlaff added.  
"All right," Regis finally replied and put his hands together behind his back. "You claim you have already experienced this day. Then please describe the course of events to me."

Ciri nodded at Dettlaff and the Vampire shrugged. "Cirilla stumbles, we fall to the ground. Geralt and Veit join us, then shortly afterwards Valka, followed by you and Rabea. I give your daughter the doll and we all eat together. After the meal the work is divided, and you ask me to collect Gymnopilus for you. Cirilla accompanies me. In the afternoon we will meet again ..."

"One moment please, Dettlaff," Regis interrupted him. "So, you say you've collected Gymnopilus?"

"An entire basket. Together with Cirilla," confirmed Dettlaff. "After you asked me to do it again," he added once more.  
Regis ignored the last part and gave Valka, who had silently followed the conversation, a meaningful look.

When he turned to Dettlaff again, the corners of his mouth curled with amusement. "I didn't realize that our kind can be affected by this, too, but rustgill's contain a powerful hallucinogen. If the two of you have been exposed..."

"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING."

Dettlaff's angry outburst caused Regis to flinch and now attracted the attention of the others.  
"I'm not hallucinating," Dettlaff repeated, a little calmer.  
"And neither am I," Ciri added with furiously knitted brows.

"What's wrong?" Geralt interfered curiously.  
Valka leaned slightly in his direction and without taking her eyes off the conversation, she said: "Dettlaff and Ciri insist that today is actually yesterday."  
"And the day before yesterday," Ciri added angrily. She gave Geralt a poisonous look when a broad grin settled on his face. "This isn't a joke, and certainly not funny."  
"Okay, okay", Geralt tried to calm her down.

"It must be a spell or a curse," Dettlaff continued unimpressed. "However, we can't trace the source. We searched Corvo Bianco and as I said, we couldn't find a Mage or a Sorceress."  
"And what exactly do you expect from me, my friend?" Regis asked.

Dettlaff hung his head in frustration. "I have no idea what else I could do to solve this problem. I was hoping you might have an idea that leads to the origin of this anomaly."  
Regis shrugged. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you. I know of no power capable of repeating days I have to be honest with you, Dettlaff. And I'm not convinced that you're not imagining it after all."  
Dettlaff started an angry protest when the front door opened again and the majordomo entered.

Immediately Dettlaff's anger smoked, and he instead mockingly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "All right, you want proof? You shall have it. If I hadn't seen this day before, I don't think I'd know about the Archespores infestation at Castel Ravello."

"There are Archespores in Castel Ravello?" Valka intervened with interest, staring at Barnabas-Basil with hopeful eyes.

The majordomo stood motionless for a moment, then relaxed again and adjusted his glasses. "Indeed. ...it was only moments ago that I accepted the contract..."  
"Here," Valka interrupted the man, excited, waving one arm in the air.

Regis ignored the grumbling of the other Witchers and turned back to Dettlaff. "Granted, that was impressive," the Vampire admitted. "But it could just as well be a coincidence. Archespores are not necessarily a rare problem in the vineyards," he added immediately afterwards.

"But there is still the singing frog," Ciri spoke and Dettlaff nodded affirmatively.  
Regis raised an eyebrow. "Your proof that this day is repeating itself is a singing ... frog," he asked dryly.

"I think I can help you there, sir," Barnabas-Basil spoke up. "I was also told earlier that one of the workers complained about being pursued by a singing frog. He fears that his late wife may have cursed him."

Regis frowned in amazement. "Is there anything to it?"  
"No", replied Dettlaff. "The man simply cannot tolerate toad secretions. But do you believe us now?"  
Regis tilted his head and thought.  
After a few moments, he raised his arms in confusion. "Well, at least it won't hurt if I take your request seriously."

"Wait a minute," Geralt interfered. "Have you spoken to any strangers lately? Dressed like a merchant and dark hair shaved short?"  
"You mean O'Dimm, don't you?", Marlene asked shocked and the blood drained from her face as Geralt nodded silently.  
"I haven't talked to any stranger and I haven't seen anyone who matches your description," Dettlaff replied. "Neither did I", Ciri agreed with him.  
Geralt clearly seemed to be relieved. "Good."

"Well, as I said, I have no idea what could trigger this," Regis took the floor again. "But after breakfast, I'll be happy to check if I can find anything in my books."  
"That would be very helpful," Dettlaff replied gratefully.

♦

Dettlaff stopped and looked up at the dense crown of the big tree. The rustling of the leaves in Toussaint's warm wind calmed him down a little.

He wasn't really angry, but the frustration about the situation was dragging on him. With all the things he had learned in his life, patience and calmness had never been there. He was itching to do something but lacked useful ideas.

Softly sighing, he leaned against the thick trunk. Perhaps it would be better if he simply left Corvo Bianco? He sighed another time and slowly slid down the trunk until he sat on the soft grass.  
Only now he noticed that from his position he could overlook a large part of the vineyard. He let his eyes wander until he found what he was looking for.  
Regis was sitting on the veranda, deeply lost in a book.

The quick succession of turning pages and the high pile of books at his side told him that Regis was not reading for pleasure. He obviously kept his promise and looked for possible explanations for the situation he and Cirilla were in.

The sound of soft footsteps drew his attention to the narrow path leading to his location. He turned his head to the side and recognized Ciri who was slowly coming towards him. Surprised, he realized that despite her obvious reluctance to approach him, she was already much closer to him than his senses would have suggested. "Geralt taught you a lot, didn't he?", he asked her with a smile.

Spurred on by his words she bridged the last steps and let herself sink to the tree trunk next to him. "He did," she replied unusually monosyllabic and stared embarrassed at her hands.  
The silence between them was not directly unpleasant, but Dettlaff could sense that something was obviously burning on her soul.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, ...but at the moment you're the only person who can understand how I feel," she finally broke through the silence.

Dettlaff sighed softly, but when Ciri immediately flinched in alarm, he hurried to calm her down. "You are not disturbing me, Cirilla," he explained friendly. "This whole affair frustrates me, and as Regis has repeatedly stated, my tolerance threshold for frustration is not very high."

She nodded understandingly, then suddenly leaned forward a little and turned so that she could look him straight in the face. "Please call me Ciri."  
In surprise, he raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

But before he could finish his question, she tilted her head, embarrassed and smiling. "I prefer to be called Ciri," she explained. "Regis is a hopeless case. I've asked him so many times, but he's just too used to Cirilla." She took a short break and laughed. "I thought I'd better bring it up before you get used to it too much. So...?"  
She left the question unspoken, but Dettlaff understood her to mean it. He hinted at a slight bow. "I will try to comply with your wish, ...Ciri."

It felt strange to pronounce her name so abbreviated, but the sight of her delighted smile at the moment he called her pet name made up for the inconvenience. He could not help but return her smile.  
For a short moment they fell into silence again, but then Ciri spoke again.  
"Can I ask you one more thing?"

He nodded at her to signal his agreement. Oddly enough, Ciri seemed to have been taken by surprise by the positive answer and was surprised to find that she was obviously searching for words with great effort.  
"I'm a little embarrassed," she finally began hesitantly. "I'd like to see what you really look like?"  
Dettlaff hesitated. "What do you really mean by that? I look exactly as you see me," he replied confused.  
"I mean, with the claws and everything... Isn't that your real shape?" she asked in an unusually shy tone.

At last understanding seeped through Dettlaff. "This appearance is as correct as the other. For you humans there may be only one form, but for a Vampire the outside is much more flexible. But that does not mean that one form is more correct than another," he explained more seriously than necessary. He didn't like what the conversation was leading to, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet and forced himself to stay calm.  
"I understand." She hesitated uncertainly. "Then may I see your ...other shape?"

"Why are you interested?" he asked indignantly. "If you were trained as a Witcher, you should know our characteristics well enough. Are you looking for weaknesses?" he asked, unable to hide his anger after all. "Or do you just want to see the monster?"

Ciri's eyes widened in shock.

"No, I just wanted..." She broke the sentence and jumped to her feet. "Please forget I asked. I'm sorry." She didn't wait for a reaction from him but hurried to climb back down the path.

At once, Dettlaff regretted his harsh words. He reached out a hand to stop her, but he could already not reach her.  
Another wave of frustration rolled over him and he bit annoyingly on his lower lip. He was certainly not intended to drive away his only ally.

Ciri's surprising question had reminded him unpleasantly of an early conversation. Rhenaw... Syanna had asked him for something very similar. He had accepted it in the good faith that she was asking out of interest in his person. He had no idea that she was only trying to assess his usefulness for her own intrigues.  
But Ciri was not Syanna. Whatever the purpose of her request was, she certainly did not want to harm him. He was sure of that.

He still didn't see through the lies of the people, but she had been friends with Regis for a long time and obviously held him in high esteem. He also knew that Regis himself thought highly of her. And even though he was very reserved with Geralt, the Witcher offered him only one more reason to be convinced of Ciris' sincere character. Geralt had impressively demonstrated his trustworthiness and honourable intentions. He would hardly have conveyed other values to his foster daughter.

Sighing, Dettlaff decided to follow her and apologize for his violent reaction. Regis had repeatedly asked him to be more responsive to people. This would be a good opportunity to practice.

He didn't have to look for her for long, but he was surprised to find Ciri in the meadow where they had been looking for the rustgills the last days.  
She was sitting on a tree trunk and playing with a daisy, lost in thought. Guiltily he recognized from her sunken posture that she was sad. He cleared his throat softly to get her attention.  
As she slowly looked up at him, he bowed his head. "I apologize for my inappropriate reaction."

Ciri stared at him blankly for a moment, then suddenly she jumped up and waved her hands. "No, Dettlaff. I must apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"You didn't," he made it clear. "Your question has merely brought back... unpleasant memories. ...Of someone I'd rather forget."  
"Oh," Ciri replied, looking sympathetic.

He ran his hand over his mouth and embarrassedly scratched with his feet. "It seems that I am not as over it as I thought I was. "  
His eyes fell on the daisy in her hand and he used it as a welcome distraction. "Do you like daisies?" he asked timidly.

Ciri looked at her hand in astonishment at the abrupt change of subject, as if she wondered how the flower suddenly got there. "No, not really," she replied after a moment. "It may be a little silly, but daisies always seemed very... naive to me."

He laughed softly. "I think I know what you mean. They seem very thoughtless in their choice of location."  
Ciri looked up in amazement and finally nodded with a smile.

The smile, died away abruptly when Dettlaff suddenly disappeared into red mist and flew away at lightning speed.  
While she was still trying to recover from her surprise and thinking about what might have made him flee unexpectedly, the fog was already returning.

It was still a few steps away from her when its shape materialized again, and it bridged the distance between them in an elegant, flowing transition from flying to walking.

When he stood directly in front of her again, he held a rose out to her with a smile. "If I remember correctly, you like them."

With trembling fingers, she took the rose from him and hid her blushing face by sniffing the delicate blossom.  
"Yes, I do," she assured him with delight. "Thank you, Dettlaff."

"What is your favourite flower?" she asked curiously a moment later.  
Dettlaff tilted his head and thought for a moment. "I think I like columbines best."  
"Columbines?" Ciri asked with interest. "I don't know any."

"They are just plain plants, really. They grow in many places. Even here in Toussaint. If I find one, I will show you."  
"What do you like about them?" Ciri asked.

"You often overlook them, but if you take the effort to look closely at them, you will soon find that they come in many colours and shapes. And that their bloom is of extraordinary complexity. The petals form calyxes, heels and bows. I like the combination of simple elegance and complex beauty.  
"Does it smell nice?" she asked.  
"No, it's not. Its scent is very faint, but not unpleasant either."  
Ciri looked at him with a smile and rolled the rose between her fingers while she thought about his description.

Finally, she lifted the rose again to smell it. "Well, what do you think? Shall we pick up the stupid mushrooms for Regis?"

♦

"Ah, there you are," Geralt noticed when he looked up from his Gwent cards and noticed Regis approaching. "Marlene was furious that you missed dinner."

"Did you find anything?", Ciri threw in impatiently, thus depriving him of the chance to react to Geralt.  
"Sorry, Cirilla. I haven't had any luck so far," the Vampire replied apologetically.  
Stunned, she let her shoulders droop. "Nothing at all?"  
Regis shook his head.  
"You said, "so far"," Dettlaff remarked.  
"That's right," Regis replied. "I'm far from having gone through all the books in question. "But until I have a clue as to what is happening, I cannot search specifically. So, it takes time."  
Frustrated, Dettlaff put a hand to his forehead. "The day is almost over."

"What?" laughed Veit. "We still have a few hours."  
"Unfortunately not," replied Dettlaff. "It'll only be a few more minutes before the day repeats itself."

"Sorry, Dettlaff," Veit continued. "But I'm still not convinced that you two are really right in your assertion."

"If the day repeats itself, then I won't be able to remember what we talked about today," Regis pondered.  
"Yes, we have already figured that out," sighed Ciri. "But gradually I am getting used to it. I only wish we had at least a rough idea of what is going on here by now."  
"I admit that it would be quite helpful in this situation if one of your Sorceresses was available, Geralt," Regis remarked with a smile. He flinched in surprise when Ciri grabbed him by the arm.

"Of course, that's it. Yen can certainly help," she excitedly called out. "I will go and ask her." Hastily, she left the porch to put some distance between herself and the others.  
"Wait, Ciri," Dettlaff yelled after her. "There's hardly any time left."

"I know," she replied. "It won't be long." She turned her back to him and took another step, only to stand there, irritated. She shook briefly and took another step.

"Is everything all right?", Geralt asked her in surprise, but instead of answering, she just looked quickly over her shoulder and gave him an irritated look.  
When she took another step right afterwards, the whirling vortex of a portal appeared right in front of her and she disappeared.  
Only fractions of a second later, another portal appeared, a few steps away from its original position, and Ciri stepped out.  
"We still have a problem," she explained, pale as a sheet. "Apparently, I can only create portals within the confines of Corvo Bianco."

"Oh, no," Dettlaff muttered as a terrible premonition overtook him. He quickly changed into his foggy form and flew over the vineyard as fast as he could.  
He materialized again just before the stone that marked the outer limit of Geralt's possessions. He raised a hand and then slowly stretched it out. After a few moments, when his fingers hit an invisible barrier in the cool night air, he closed his eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath. Surely this cannot be true.  
Only a moment later the now familiar flash of lightning cut through the darkness.

When he hit the ground this time and Ciri landed on him immediately afterwards, he just sighed resignedly.  
Ciri leaned on his chest and quickly raised her head to look into his eyes. "What did you discover?", she asked worriedly.  
"You are not the only one who cannot leave here," he explained unhappily. "I was on the edge of the vineyard and..."

"WHAT THE...?", Geralt interrupted the Vampire in disbelief.

"I was on the border of the vineyard and there's some kind of barrier. Invisible, but apparently impassable," Dettlaff continued unperturbed.  
"That means we have no chance of getting help from Yennefer to... ."

"DAMN IT, I'M TALKING TO YOU. WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU'RE DOING?", the Witcher continued to scold.

Ciri turned her head to him, annoyed, and yelled back: "WE'RE TRYING TO TALK, HERE!"


	5. A bug in his ears

"We have to speak to Regis immediately!"

Ciri's approving growl turned into a surprised squeal when, without warning, Dettlaff wrapped an arm around her waist and simply dragged her with him as he rose from the floor.  
With sheer reflex, she started to protest, but swallowed the words quickly as he let her go again immediately, as soon as her feet touched the ground.

She stayed behind him for a moment, stunned, as she realized how effortlessly he had pulled her along. While thinking about it, she came to the conclusion that the physical strength of the Vampire was really impressive, a bit scary and also a bit... sexy.  
She shook her head to chase away the distracting thought, picked up the star sapphire and hurried to catch up with Dettlaff, who was already hurrying ahead.

The Vampire had already disappeared through the front door when Geralt stopped her once more. "Ciri, what the hell is going on?"  
Without stopping, she turned to him. "We would like to know ourselves."

She turned back the moment she stepped through the door and almost collided with Valka.  
"Excuse me," she muttered thoughtfully and only just avoided the surprised Witcher.

She bridged the last steps to Dettlaff, who had already gone to talk vigorously to Regis over Rabeas head.  
The puckered brows of the Vampire revealed to her clearly that he reacted as sceptically as he had done the last time.

Ciri put a hand on Dettlaff's shoulder to interrupt him in his flood of words and indeed he stopped immediately and turned to her.  
"It's probably no use trying the same tactics again. We'd better take him to the border," she suggested and earned an approving nod. "You are right."

"Is there any problem?", Valka asked, who had come curiously closer again in the meantime.  
"However," Ciri explained. "I'm sorry, Valka, Rabea, but we need to borrow Regis for a while." Without further ado she lifted the girl out of Regis' arms and put her gently on the floor. Then she bent down to her. "Dettlaff has made a doll for you. It's inside on the table."

She straightened up again and put her hands on her hips while looking sternly at Regis. "And I want you to come with me."

~

"Would you be so kind to explain what I'm doing here now," Regis asked expectantly and looked perplexed along the dusty road.  
"We're trying to explain to you that we're trapped in time," Dettlaff described in a tense voice.  
"Well, this is the lot of all life," Regis replied dryly. "If you are worried about the wrinkles, I can reassure you. Unlike me, you still look..."

"Regis, I was serious," Dettlaff interrupted him angrily. "We're trapped in a specific day that keeps repeating itself." As he spoke, he gestured wildly with his hands, but then suddenly stopped and gave Regis the opportunity to let his words sink in.

Regis frowned and looked back and forth between him and Ciri for a moment. Then he put one hand to his chin. "Hmm."

"Is that all you can think of?" Ciri asked incredulously.  
Regis shrugged. "You have to admit that this sounds rather implausible.  
"I expected you to say that," Dettlaff replied grimly. "Now please stretch out your arm."

Regis looked at him in astonishment, but immediately did as he was told and raised his right arm in front of his body.  
Dettlaff groaned in annoyance and pressed his index finger and thumb against the root of his nose. "Please extend your arm to the side."

Regis smiled in amusement and let his arm slide to the side. "Is this your way of telling me I need some exercise... ."  
He broke off his sentence in irritation when his sharp fingernails met with resistance in the air.

Confused, he drew his hand back, only to stretch it out again immediately afterwards.

Dettlaff gave Ciri a triumphant look as Regis hurriedly turned to the side and pressed his second hand flat against the invisible obstacle.  
"This is..., this is... . Well, I'm not quite sure what it is," the Vampire murmured anxiously as he slowly crept along the barrier, looking for a weakness.

As suddenly as he had started, he stopped and turned back to them. "We should go back to the others, and then please tell me everything you know about it."

~

"And you really believe that?", Geralt asked with a wrinkled forehead.  
"Yes I do", Regis replied nodding. "I felt the barrier and since I don't know a better explanation for this phenomenon myself, I see no reason why I shouldn't simply believe the words of Dettlaff and Cirilla. Moreover, they have also impressively proved that they knew about events of the present day in advance. Barnabas-Basil confirmed that no one else knew about it but him."  
"Yes," mumbled Geralt. "It just doesn't sound... very likely."

"I agree with you, my friend, but there is no doubt that something extraordinary happens," Regis replied and then nodded in the direction of the front door, which opened and Veit entered at that moment. "Besides, I suspect that Veit will also confirm this to you in a moment. I doubt that he stormed out just because he was tired of our company."  
"You're right," Veit confirmed, twirling his braid between his fingers. "I wanted to have a look at this "barrier"."

"And?" Geralt asked.  
"Well, I didn't see anything", the Witcher replied. "But they are right. There is something. One can't leave Corvo Bianco." He threw his braid over his shoulder and instead crossed the arms in front of his chest. "Except for the road heading north-west, of course."

Dettlaff's ears began to prick up. "What do you mean, 'except from the road'?"  
"Well, I came across a gap in the barrier there."  
"The north-west?" Dettlaff asked irritated.

Ciri clenched her fist in her flat hand. "Castel Ravello is north-west of here. Of course, that makes sense." She leaned against him a little and put a hand on Dettlaff's arm. "Think about it. Valka went there during the last few reruns and finished off the Archespores. So, it must be possible to reach the vineyard."  
"Right," Dettlaff agreed with her. "Then perhaps we're not as trapped as we thought."

"I suggest we investigate this a little more closely," Regis interfered again. "The best thing would probably be to postpone today's visit to Castel Ravello and instead check together with Geralt and Veit what extent this ominous barrier actually has," he said to Valka, who nodded affirmatively.  
"And I will devote myself to the books again. You two said that I already looked through some of them on a previous day? I hope you remembered which works they were, right?"

Dettlaff and Ciri gave each other embarrassed looks and Regis nodded mockingly. "I suspected that you were otherwise occupied."  
Now Dettlaff raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was about to ask what Regis meant by his comment when he noticed that the Vampire no longer looked him in the face. He followed Regis' gaze and suddenly realized that Ciri's hand was still resting on his arm.

He drew his arm back and coughed embarrassed, at his friend's grin.  
"I may remember a book or two," he offered afterwards.  
"Well, we'll see," Regis replied still grinning and asked him to follow with a gesture of his head.

~

"Here, I think this was one of the books," Dettlaff said, and he pulled the thick leather-bound volume from the top shelf.  
"BE...," cried Regis, as Dettlaff reached for the book and the small metal box on top fell down. "...CAREFULL," he ended his warning, at the moment when the lid of the can opened and the contents were spread over the Vampire.

Dettlaff growled in disgust, dropped the tome on the table and set about shaking the fine powder out of his hair. "What is this?"  
"Diamond powder, I'd say," Regis chuckled softly. "Excuse me, but Valka just can't stop herself from collecting all the forging materials, monster ingredients or whatever else she finds useful at the moment and distributing them all over the house. If I didn't collect and sell the ingredients every two weeks, we wouldn't get through the door after a month. Unfortunately, Veit and Geralt are no better. I'm afraid witcherdom doesn't come off that easily." He smiled apologetically. "But at least they don't drag carcasses around anymore."

Dettlaff ran his hands through his hair a few more times and wiped the dust off his face. Then he crossed his arms and leaned against the bookcase.  
Brooding, he watched Regis, who had turned back to the other shelf.  
After a while he finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for some time. "You... really love her very much, don't you?"

Surprised, Regis paused and turned back to him. "Yes, I do," he replied after a moment. "Considering our past together, I'm even convinced our bond was predestined."  
Dettlaff bobbed his foot thoughtfully. "Although she... ."  
"... is a Witcher?", Regis finished his sentence hastily.  
"No", Dettlaff replied curtly. "Although she isn't one of us."

Regis sighed and placed the book he still held in his hands on the pile before his feet.  
"Dettlaff, I realize that your relationship with Rhenawedd is not quite as..." He broke off the sentence when Dettlaff turned aside annoyed. "Please listen to me, my friend," he started again and waved his hands soothingly. "What I'm trying to say is you haven't had any qualms about a mate of another species for a long time. You shouldn't let this once-in-a-lifetime bad experience become a fundamental belief now."

He paused briefly and thought for a moment. But as he continued to speak, a slightly mischievous undertone resonated in his voice. "And I can't help but feel that you have long since re-established your ties with a human being."

Surprised, Dettlaff turned to him again. "What are you talking about?"  
Regis coughed artificially and then added with a smile: "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've become quite intimate with Cirilla."

Dettlaff tightened his figure gracefully. " I don't think I understand what you' re talking about. We're merely allies in a time of trouble."  
"Of course", Regis giggled. "And that no one else can remember the previous days is probably of no importance. Not to mention the fascinating opportunities that await you."  
Dettlaff shook his head slowly. "What do you mean?"

Regis pulled another book from the shelf, giggling, and put it on the pile of books he wanted to look through. "Now you can do whatever you want. You would have no consequences to fear. You could probably even rip the clothes off Cirilla right under Geralt's nose, put her on the dining table and..."

"REGIS!" Dettlaff interrupted him in horror.  
"All right, all right," Regis placated him laughing.

"Are these all the books you recognized?" he abruptly changed the subject and pointed to the small pile on the table.  
"I'm afraid so," Dettlaff replied nodding, but kept his sinister expression.

"All right," said Regis and clapped his hands. "Then I have a lot of work to do. If we can't find a solution today, then please come to me in time tonight to remember which books I have worked through so far. "It would be pointless if I have to start all over again the next time, we do this."  
"Wouldn't it be better if I could give you a hand right away?", Dettlaff asked confusedly.  
Regis gave him a crooked look as he pulled his favourite armchair closer to the window. "My dear Dettlaff, you know that you have many qualities that I really appreciate. But the speed with which you read is not one of them. And I would prefer to work undisturbed. Besides, you could use some relaxation. You seem a bit irritable, which is not surprising considering that you suffer much more from this time phenomenon. The best thing is to find Cirilla and while the rest of us are dealing with this problem, you'll find a way... to let off some steam," he suggested with a grin.  
As he spoke, Dettlaff's eyebrows moved closer and closer together.

"Well, have a nice day." Regis winked at him, crossed his legs and opened the first book.

~

He left his friend's house and shook his head. Regis' tendency to have an obscene sense of humour always seemed to come through in the most inappropriate moments. Nonetheless, he was right about one thing at least. The last few days were tiring. The uncertainty and above all the constant fruitless discussions with the others had claimed their toll. Interestingly enough, the lack of sleep had no effect on him.

He was always a little tired when the day started again. But this tiredness was no different from the one he had felt when he first lived through that cursed day and was kept awake by Geralt and Veit's night-time activities.

The idea suddenly got him thinking.  
Shortly before the end of the last repetition he had already felt very exhausted. This could mean that although his mind was following the events fluently, his body was returned to the state it was in at the beginning of this... loop. A really interesting thought.  
He decided to visit Ciri and ask her if she had made a similar observation.  
But he didn't get far, because after a few steps Geralt came in sight and approached him unerringly.

At first the Witcher considered him with a frown and a sceptical look, which soon turned into an amused grin. "And at that point I thought I already knew everything about Vampires", Geralt took the word with a grin.

Now Dettlaff, for his part, frowned. "I doubt that you really know - everything - about Vampires." He spared it after Geralt's implied, new insight to questions, since he assumed that the Witcher would tell him right away and he probably won't like it either.  
His assumption was confirmed in both respects when Geralt told him with a broad grin: "In any case, I had no idea that Vampires sparkle in sunlight."

Dettlaff suppressed an impatient groan. "That's diamond dust," he narrowly replied.  
"Very chic", Geralt continued to smile. "And so original."

With a sigh, Dettlaff crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I strongly suspect that you had a special reason for coming to see me?"  
"Two in fact", said Geralt and got serious again. "Firstly, I wanted to know if you'd seen a stranger with short, dark hair..."  
"You mean that O'Dimm?", Dettlaff interrupted him and Geralt nodded with a frown.  
"You had already mentioned him on the last repetition", Dettlaff explained. "And my answer is again: No, I haven't talked to anyone, nor seen anyone who would fit the description."

"Well, that's good. I think", mumbled Geralt. "But I will speak to the workers for safety's sake.  
The Witcher turned around and sent himself to continue his way, when Dettlaff stopped him.  
"You said you had two requests."  
"That's right", said Geralt. "Marlene wants to see you. She's pretty upset that you skipped breakfast. I wouldn't advise you to keep her waiting. When it comes to food, the old lady can't take a joke."

"Geralt?", Dettlaff stopped the Witcher one more time. He waited until the man looked at him before hesitating to ask his question. "Why do you allow your servants to treat you ...like this?"

This time the Witcher sighed. "There are also two reasons. Those people know what they are doing, and they want the best for everyone and..."  
"...And?", Dettlaff asked curiously.  
Geralt raised his hands over his head resignedly. "And you don't really believe that anybody here would listen to me."

~

Dettlaff knocked quickly against the door frame to announce his entry and not to surprise the old lady. But as he entered the kitchen, he saw that his concern was unnecessary.  
Marlene stood at a flat table and chopped the peppermint from Valka's basket. Next to her, Ciri sat on a stool and chatted with her.  
He felt the blood rush to his face at the sight of her as Regis' words came back to his mind and he hurried to push the thought away quickly.

The two women looked up at him as he approached.  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked Marlene.  
The cook nodded, put the knife aside and wiped her hands on a cloth. "Both of you," she explained seriously, pointing first at him and then at Ciri. "You simply skipped breakfast." She bent down, pulled out a basket from under the table and pressed it into Dettlaff's hand. "So now you will take advantage of the lovely weather and have a picnic."

Dettlaff started a protest, but Ciri beat him to it. "Marlene, that's really sweet of you, but we'd better work on finding a solution to our time problem."  
"Poppycock," Marlene replied, waving one hand. "The others are taking care of it and Regis pointed out to me that you two are really stressed out. The suggestion for the picnic came from him and I think he's right. Besides, he's a doctor and he'll have thought of something."

"I'm sure he has," Dettlaff replied dryly. "He's been thinking things up pretty hard all day."  
"What do you mean?" Ciri asked him in surprise.

Dettlaff stiffened up in horror. He had spoken without thinking and had completely forgotten that Ciri was there.  
He cleared his throat embarrassed. "He has expressed some... wild theories about me. But it doesn't matter", he hurried to add before she could ask further questions. Then he lifted the basket. "I suggest we make up for breakfast before we are forced to. We may as well consider how we want to proceed in the meantime."

"Very wise," nodded Marlene.  
Then she suddenly puckered her brows and reached for a fresh cloth, dipped it briefly in a bowl of water and wrung it out vigorously. "You've got something there," she explained before she suddenly stretched and ran the damp cloth over his face.

Perplexed, Dettlaff stared down at the woman, who now just as determinedly washed the cloth out again.  
Only when Ciri's quiet giggle sounded and she stepped beside him he did regain his composure. "Come on, let's go before she notices that your hair is glittering too, and she has B.B. drag you into the bathhouse," she whispered to him with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Marlene," she said loudly and pulled him out of the kitchen by his sleeve.  
Once in the dining room, she let go of him again but went straight on to the front door.  
Dettlaff followed her bluntly, still overwhelmed.

Only when they walked through the rose garden did some life come back into him and he sighed softly, which in turn provoked a soft laugh from Ciri. "Don't think about it, Dettlaff. Marlene treats us all like children. She just loves to coddle us."

He sighed a second time, shaking his head. "It's not that. You humans behave rather oddly at times, but I think Regis might be right and it's time I got some rest." He gave her a sideways glance and then swung the basket. "I'm afraid we'll still be stuck in the time loop tomorrow, so please remind me to eat breakfast before I do anything else."  
"Yes, that would probably be better", Ciri giggled. "By the way, I've been thinking that in that case I'd like to leave for Castel Ravello tomorrow. I don't expect too much from it, but maybe I can find a clue there. Or perhaps even someone else who, like us, can remember the reruns."  
"A good thought," said Dettlaff and nodded appreciatively. "You'll have to beat Valka to it, though."  
"Well, it's lucky I know what will happen."

~

"I wanted to ask you something else," announced Dettlaff, when they had arrived at their now familiar meadow and had chosen a pleasant spot.  
Ciri nodded to him with a challenge while she sank into the grass. "Go ahead."

"Have you been... tired lately?", he asked curiously and Ciri looked up at him in astonishment.  
She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I haven't noticed it before, but no, I am not tired, although I couldn't sleep... " The last part of her sentence was lost in a vague murmur when she suddenly rolled up the left sleeve of her thin shirt and examined her forearm. After a few moments a bright smile spread across her face. "I scratched myself on a splinter of wood last night. Now there's nothing left to see." Her voice almost rolled over with enthusiasm. "Dettlaff, do you know what that means?"

"Obviously, we have nothing to fear from the consequences. Nothing of what we do remains in the others' memories or could harm us permanently," he nodded, while he hoped that Regis hadn't made any pointed remarks to her about dining tables.

"I can eat as much cake as I want," Ciri beamed at him.

It took a moment before Dettlaff could follow her statement. At first, he stared at her in disbelief, but then understanding won and he lost his composure.  
He pressed a hand on his stomach and laughed throatily.

Confused by the violent and unexpected reaction, Ciri froze and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
While Dettlaff shook with laughter, the smile on her lips grew gradually until she finally grinned broadly.

The otherwise dark and serious face of the Vampire almost lit up under the laughter. His whole posture suddenly seemed less stiff, even relaxed. The fangs, which were so prominent during the casual laughter, looked a bit frightening, but the sight faded away from the cute dimples that had formed on his cheeks.  
Fascinated, she moved a little closer to him to be able to observe him better.

It took a moment until Dettlaff had calmed down enough to speak again. "Cake is really the first thing that comes to your mind?", he asked, still grinning broadly.

She gave him a radiant but indistinct look before she finally reacted to him. "What comes into your mind?" she asked instead of giving an answer.  
The intense green of her eyes that suddenly appeared so close to him captured him once again and slowly the smile on his lips faded.

Dettlaff swallowed heavily and forced himself to take a deep breath before answering. "That I should take the opportunity to drag Regis onto a boat and then kick him in the open sea and send him out where it's deepest."  
Ciri crouched and shook her head laughing. "How come?"  
"Because sometimes he really is an idiot."

Before Ciri could ask any more questions, he quickly pulled the basket on his lap and bent over it deeply. "Shall we see if Marlene has packed cake?"

~

"So, what do you like to eat best?" asked Ciri and took another bite of the cherry cake.

Dettlaff looked up in surprise from his bowl of olives and for a moment put his forehead in thoughtful folds. "Blood pudding."  
Ciri choked on her bite and coughed. After a moment, she asked, incredulous, "Are you serious?"

"Not really," he replied and gave her a sly wink.  
She shook her head, smiling. "Then what's your favourite food?" she made a second attempt.  
"Blood oranges."

"Dettlaff!", Ciri scolded laughing and threw a strawberry at him. He cleverly dodged the fruity bullet and fell into her laugh.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked after they calmed down.

This time Ciri shrugged. "For no particular reason. It just came to me. Probably because I was just thinking that there is probably nothing, I would rather eat than cherry pie."  
"Yes, I can see that," Dettlaff replied with a smile.  
"I don't really have anything like a favourite dish," he finally declared graciously. "I like many things." He fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment and rolled an olive between his fingers.

When he finally took the floor again, his voice was serious. "But there was once a meal that I remember with special affection."  
"What was it?" she asked curiously.  
"A lamb stew," replied Dettlaff. "The dish was very good, but I'm probably more attached to it for other reasons."  
Ciri leaned forward with interest. "Will you tell me about it?"

He smiled briefly and then shrugged again. "A rather old human woman cooked for me," he began hesitantly.  
"I was still very young when I happened to pass by her hut. A man rushed out at that moment and ran away as fast as he could. I stopped in amazement and when a moment later the old woman came whining out of the hut, I realized that the man had robbed her. I did not think much of it and went after him.  
I did not have to look for long either. In his haste he had run straight into the forest and stumbled over a root there. He was already dead when I arrived just a few moments later. Had broken his neck."  
Dettlaff shrugged again. "I collected what I could find on him and returned it to the woman.”  
“As it turned out, these were the belongings of her son, who had died shortly before. And although I had not actually done anything, she insisted on rewarding me. She didn't have any gold, so she wanted to cook for me." Dettlaff shook his head, lost in thought, before continuing. "She spent hours cutting vegetables, chopping herbs, stirring in the pot. The effort she put in was truly enormous. No one has ever, before or since, put so much effort into making something for me."  
He laughed softly. "And besides, it was delicious."

"A beautiful story," Ciri said with a smile. "And it was very nice of you to chase the thief."

"I was there, and it was within my power to help. Anyone would have done so," replied Dettlaff.  
Ciri's smile widened a little more. "No, Dettlaff," she replied lovingly. "Very few people would have acted like that. You really have a noble character."

♦

Dettlaff hurried to cover the way to the main house. He knew that Ciri would have to make some effort to keep up with his pace, but he didn't want to worry about that at the moment.

He had enjoyed the last hours with her, a little more than he was prepared to admit, but now he had reached a point that made him uncomfortable. Which was not least Regis' fault.

Ciri's friendly nature definitely aroused his interest, but since Regis' suggestive comments in the morning, his thoughts drifted again and again into areas where they had absolutely no place. And the more familiar their conversations became, the more often he caught himself in them.

He desperately needed a little distance. Physically, but above all thematically.  
Asking the others about the results of their respective investigations would allow him to do just that, without giving Ciri the mistaken impression that he was trying to escape from her.

"There is Valka," Ciri gasped somewhat strained and tore him out of his thoughts again.  
Dettlaff nodded as he also spotted the Witcher and steered his steps in her direction. After a few more steps he could also see Veit and Geralt sitting on the veranda next to the woman.

"Have you been able to learn anything?", he asked without greeting and as soon as he was within reach.  
The three Witchers lifted their heads and looked at him, then they turned to each other again and exchanged meaningful looks before they turned to him once more.  
"Probably nothing that will help us," Veit finally let it be known.

"We rode along the entire barrier," Valka explained. "It's really closed, and we are trapped inside it."  
"But I thought, the road to Castell Ravello is free?", Ciri asked confused.  
"It is," Geralt now intervened. "The barrier leads all the way to the other winery and encloses it just like Corvo Bianco."  
"So, both places are connected," Dettlaff said. "But for what reason?"  
"I don't know", Veit replied. "We spoke to some people there. No one there either was aware that the day was repeating itself. They seemed more interested in removing the Archespores than in listening."

"Then we can only hope for Regis for now," Ciri said sullenly and let her shoulders droop.  
"Hey, cheer up", Geralt replied. "At least you won't forget everything tomorrow.  
"Unfortunately, that is only a small consolation," Dettlaff replied and wiped his face with his hand in exhaustion.  
"But at least I will get rid of the miserable diamond dust," he remarked, with a long look at his fingers.  
Veit laughed softly. "Oh, I don't know. It suits you somehow."  
Dettlaff shook his head as everyone present joined in the laughter.

"I'm going to Regis. Even if he hasn't learned anything yet, I have to memorize the books he's already discarded."

~

Ciri lifted her head curiously when she saw Dettlaff come back some time later.  
The question she actually wanted to ask died unspoken when she noticed the drooping shoulders and the sad head shaking of the Vampire.

She waited until he had taken a seat next to her and then pushed a glass of wine towards him. As she watched him bring the glass to his lips and empty the contents in one go, in a manner untypical of him, she muttered, "Well, we know what's coming."

♦

"WHAT THE...?", the now familiar morning greeting from Geralt roared through the room.

Sighing, Dettlaff laid his head on the floor and looked up to Ciri. "Please don't take it amiss, but I gradually feel the desire to throw a dresser at him.

She nodded understandingly. "I will join you with a chair."


	6. Sparring

Ciri swung one leg over Kelpie's back and let herself glide elegantly out of the saddle. She skilfully cushioned her fall, grabbed the reins and loosely wrapped them around the nearby post so that the horse could graze effortlessly in the meantime.

After she was satisfied with Kelpie's accommodation, she turned around again and was not too surprised to see Dettlaff standing at some distance.  
Smiling, she walked towards the Vampire.

They had attended breakfast, silent as on the first day of the time loop, and until the distribution of the daily tasks, they didn't show anything of their current situation.  
Ciri's unusually quick claim of the Archespore-contract had caused astonished faces and some grumbling, but apart from that it didn't provoke questions or other consequences.

When it was finally time for her to leave after the meal to reach Castel Ravello early, Dettlaff stayed at Corvo Bianco first. He had to make Regis aware of her tiresome situation again and brief him on his previous research.  
And although they had not mentioned it with a syllable when planning their action, Ciri had firmly assumed that the Vampire would join her again.  
Properly, as it now turned out.

"You arrived much earlier than I had expected," she called to the Vampire as she came closer, smiling.  
"I think I've now been able to develop a feeling for how I can convince Regis of our situation," he replied and after a moment he added with a smile: "And besides, it's early afternoon already.  
"That's right," she replied embarrassed. "On the way here, I completely forgot the time. Probably because I was just glad to leave Corvo Bianco for a day."  
Dettlaff nodded approvingly. "Have you found out anything?", then he changed the subject hopefully.  
She shook her head, sighing. "It's like the others said. No one is aware of the time loop. There are no strangers here and unfortunately no local Magician or Scholar. Castel Ravello, as far as I can tell, is just another dead end."  
"That is regrettable," Dettlaff replied sadly. He was silent for a moment, then he asked more vividly: "Will you return to Corvo Bianco now?"  
Ciri smiled and shook her head "I still wanted to finish the Archespores."  
Surprised, he frowned. "For what reason? They' II be back tomorrow after all."  
"I know," she replied happily. "But I just need to let off some steam. You're welcome to join me if you like." She strolled past him smiling and nodded her head in the direction she had already taken. "Those things are supposed to be right over there in the meadow."

~

Happily, Ciri made a lunge to the side, went slightly to her knees and avoided another acid flush. When the sprout immediately retreated to prepare for another attack, she hurried forward and hacked vigorously at the toxic-yellow stem of the cursed plant. The first two blows injured the sprout, but it wasn't until the third that she reached her intended goal and it fell to the ground, twitching and hissing.

She threw a triumphant glance over her shoulder and saw that Dettlaff was still watching her motionlessly.  
The Vampire stood like a statue, with arms crossed behind his back, next to the high wall surrounding the centre of the winery. He seemed almost impassive, but Ciri knew that he was following her every move precisely.

So far, he had made no attempt to take action against the Archespores, but Ciri was quite right. The effort did her a lot of good and she didn't have any problems with the monsters so far.  
In fact she had already finished most of the aggressive monsters.  
The severed trunks lay silently scattered all over the meadow, in their puddles of aggressive acid that continuously dripped from their wounds.

A high hiss, almost a squeak, drew her attention back to the Archespore field.  
She gripped her sword tighter and prepared herself for her next enemy to rise from the ground.

When the earth split in front of her feet and two, instead of the one expected, burst out of the ground, Ciri jumped back in surprise. A torrent of earth crashed down on her while she cursed faintly, "Damn."

So far, she was lucky and could fight the sprouts one by one, but now she was facing a problem.  
Hurriedly she withdrew further so the plants couldn't attack her from two sides and frantically went through her options.  
She had to find a solution quickly, because the pulsating movements of the sprouts already heralded the approaching acid attack.

She had just decided that her position was too unfavourable for a meaningful attack and was about to open a portal to escape to safety, when suddenly a dark shadow appeared between the Archespores.

Astonished, Ciri watched as Dettlaff, in his vampiric form, rushed at the sprouts with a waving cloak and with a single blow of his huge claws, the monsters fell.  
Even before the twitching plants could fall to the ground, he had elegantly turned on his own axis and struck at them once more. The sprouts plopped into handy pieces, onto the grass.

"Unbelievable", she whispered reverently, as the Vampire, after another sweeping turn, came to a proud and upright halt. Gracefully, like a dancer, he lowered his arms.

~

When Dettlaff noticed that Ciri no longer just casually looked in his direction, but directly looked at him - almost even stared at him - he immediately felt the urge to return to his usual human features. And still he did not.  
Something in her gaze captivated him. Paralyzed him.

He held his breath tensely as she turned completely towards him and slowly came up to him.  
He watched the movement of her green eyes during the intense patterning of his appearance. Her gaze was almost palpable to him.  
His skin tickles expectantly at every point that Ciri's vision even passes by.

He saw and felt her gaze wander across his monstrous face. Brushed the far more prominent cheekbones, the pointed ears followed, caught briefly on his fangs, and then glided unbearably slowly across his chest, all the way to his arms.

Dettlaff shivered when he saw a smile on her face, just after her gaze fell on his claws.  
His heart suddenly beat so strongly in his chest that he was convinced Ciri must have seen it pounding despite the wide coat.  
Ciri had slowly but steadily come closer and closer. Now she stood right in front of him. So close that all he had to do was lean forward slightly to...

"Fight me."

"WHAT?!" His shoulders slumped in disbelief.

Ciri's eyes were suddenly snapped back to his face and she beamed at him enthusiastically.  
This and her unusual request had the same effect as a bucket of cold water being emptied rigorously over him.  
His mind was suddenly clear again, although his less eloquent response did not necessarily suggest this.  
"'I want you to fight me', Ciri repeated excitedly.  
Disbelievingly, Dettlaff spread his hands a little bit from his body and struggled for words.

He was not capable of active thinking in the last moments, but with all the things that had just gone through his head and which he hoped that Ciri might want them from him at that moment, THAT really had not been there.  
"Why?", he asked in astonishment and made a grimace.

"Dettlaff, that was incredible," Ciri explained and teetered excitedly on her toes. "How you rushed at those Archespores. It was incredible. And you smashed those things to pieces with just one blow. It's just..." She broke off the sentence overwhelmingly and wrung her hands instead.  
"And that's why you want to... fight?"

Ciri nodded excitedly. "I would love to know how it feels to fight an opponent like you. I have fought several fights against strong opponents and even defeated some lower Vampires, but I have never had an opponent who was even remotely as powerful as you are. Please, Dettlaff, fight me?"

Despite the effort to stop it, the multitude of emotions that were running like waves above his head in this situation resonated clearly in his voice. Fortunately, Ciri seemed too excited to pay attention. "I... I don't think that's a good idea," he replied hesitantly and took a cautious step back.  
"Why?", Ciri asked in surprise.

"Because I could hurt you," he explained in a firmer voice. "I don't think you really realize how different we are. No matter how well Geralt has trained you, I am many times stronger than you and also have fighting experience from centuries."  
"But that's what it's all about," Ciri replied and waved the sword in her hand. "I want to understand."

"No," he decided with conviction and turned aside dismissively.  
"Dettlaff...", she begged unhappily, but was silenced by a quick movement of the Vampire's hand.  
"No," repeated Dettlaff. "I could not forgive myself if I harmed you."

She flinched at first in surprise, but then suddenly relaxed again. Slowly a mischievous smile crept up on her face and she innocently twisted a strand on her finger. "Then it's a good thing we're stuck in a time loop and you couldn't harm me at all even if you wanted to."

Dettlaff sighed up and left his head down. "Ciri, that is not the point. Even if no injury were permanent, I could still cause you great pain."

"Either way, I will suffer pain. Either you inflict it on me, or someone else will. ...I have decided to follow the path of the Witchers. I hunt monsters, I fight, and I get hurt. That's just the way it is. ...Dettlaff, I want to fight with you to learn, I want to know what I'm getting into. You can help me with that."  
She waved her sword one more time. "You didn't think I was just asking you because I want to show you my sword fiddling?"  
Dettlaff snorted and waved his arms helplessly until he finally gave in resignedly. "Damn."

"Is that a damn yes or a damn no?" Ciri asked with a grin.  
He took a quick step closer and put a clawed finger under her face. "We will stop as soon as I get the feeling you are too tired or you get your first scratch."

Ciri beamed at him from her green eyes and Dettlaff snorted discontentedly. "Get ready."

~

Ciri gripped the hilt of her sword tighter and slowly moved her left leg forward.

Without letting the Vampire out of her sight even for a moment, she shifted her weight to give the impression of wanting to start an attack. But in fact, she was now ready to absorb a strong thrust.

So far Dettlaff didn't give the impression that he was planning to take the first step, but she was convinced that he would attack her soon. And he would do fiercely.  
After his announcement, he would certainly try to convince her as soon as possible that to mess with him was not very wise.

As expected, Dettlaff suddenly raised his hands and let his claws hit each other so violently that sparks flew. And even before his form faded before her eyes, Ciri knew that now was the right time.

She turned her wrist and held the sword with bent arms across her body. She turned the blade upwards, stabilized the blade at the tip with her left hand and prepared for the impact.  
And it came faster than expected.

She had barely taken up the defensive position when Dettlaff appeared directly in front of her and smashed his claws onto her.  
Frightened, Ciri gasped. Despite her preparations, the sheer force of his attack had not only almost brought her to her knees but had also pressed the air out of her lungs.

She suddenly realized that if he had immediately launched a second attack, the fight would have been over for her at this point. But fortunately, her tactics seemed to have impressed him. He took a step back and nodded appreciatively.  
She grinned cheekily at him and now went on the offensive on her part.

Her blow was neither very powerful nor very well coordinated, but it still fulfilled its purpose. Dettlaff disappeared before she could even bring the blade near him.  
She suspected that he would not launch a frontal attack this time, but since she had no feeling for his approach, she would have to guess from which side the attack would come. She decided to play it safe.

She quickly concentrated on her surroundings and waited anxiously for the moment when Dettlaff would show himself again.

It did not take long before she noticed a movement from the left corner of her eye.  
She didn't even bother to check if it really was the Vampire, but simply let herself fall into a portal.

When she reappeared behind Dettlaff a split second later and swung her sword at him, the Vampire who had been taken by surprise could only dodge by a hair's breadth. "You've forgotten I can do that, haven't you?" she asked with a smirk.

Again, Dettlaff growled, but this time it sounded more impressed. "I did indeed."

Ciri did not allow herself to enjoy the small triumph and instead went back to attacking.  
She bridged the short distance between them with a leap and dropped her blade on Dettlaff.  
Her dubious strategy left her upper body unprotected, but she trusted that Dettlaff would not take the blow just to put her out of action.

When he raised his arms to intercept the blade, she knew she was right in her assumption. But she was immediately overcome with bitter disappointment when he was not even slightly shaken by the blow.  
Not only had she put all her strength into this attack, she even had gravity on her side and still had failed.  
Dettlaff laughed softly. "Nice try, but you can't defeat me like that."

Ciri puckered her brows and took some careful steps back to create distance.  
Dettlaff was right, of course. Force wouldn't help her at all. Even at speed, she was far inferior to him. But she had one advantage.

Dettlaff could move very fast, but he actually had to move from one place to another. She, on the other hand, could just appear at any point.

Again, the grin flamed up on her face. The attempt would be damn exhausting, but it could actually work.  
She opened another portal and before she stepped through, she noticed with satisfaction that Dettlaff was anxiously tense and hectically looking around.

When she appeared out of the portal this time, she was so close to him that he had no chance to escape.  
She laughed exuberantly as she slapped the flat blade on his arm and immediately disappeared into the next portal.  
Only a moment later, she appeared on his other side and struck the blade against his calf, causing him to jump up in horror.

She took her time for a heartbeat to give him the opportunity to react to her, then she reappeared at exactly the same spot and this time she hit him against the shoulder.  
As she suspected, he had already turned to the wrong side again as he had expected her attack from the opposite direction.  
Her next stroke hit his arm again, but when she wanted to open another portal this time, she knew that her fun would come to an end.  
It had taken her only a fraction of a second longer than the previous portals, but that was enough time for Dettlaff.

Ciri just managed to circle her sword at the very last moment, fending off his claws and going into defensive position.  
His stroke wasn't nearly as powerful as the first one, but he didn't give her a break this time. Incessantly his blows were now pounding on her sword.

Ciri gritted her teeth and bravely braced herself against him.

Dettlaff didn't try to avoid her defence and she guessed that he just wanted to tire her. He wanted the fight to end by exhausting her to the point where she had to drop her sword. His smug grin seemed to agree with her.

Suddenly she felt an obstacle on her back, and she realized that Dettlaff had pushed her backwards against the wall by now.  
Now she was finally trapped, and Dettlaff didn't bother to hide his gloating about it.

His broad grin irritated her, and she decided to make one last desperate attempt. It would probably not bring her victory, but she hoped that she could at least lure him out of his reserve once more.  
She let herself fall like a stone and rolled to the side in a flash. As she had hoped, Dettlaff was unable to stop his last attack and his claws drove sparking through the stones of the wall, leaving deep tracks.

His irritation lasted only for the blink of an eye, but it was enough for Ciri to jump back on her feet and make one last heavy blow to his chest.  
Sparks flashed again as Dettlaff fought off the blade with his crossed claws at the last moment and Ciri mobilized all her remaining strength to break through his defence.

Dettlaff laughed in amusement as he felt her desperate efforts.

Not only did he not have the slightest trouble keeping her at bay, but he could easily drive her back against the wall again. He grinned at her beyond his claws and came one step closer to her.  
She kept up bravely, but the angle at which she held her arm was too unnatural to resist much longer.  
Another step towards her further increased the tension in her elbow. She still stubbornly refused to give up even though her face was already twisted from effort.  
He moved a little closer again and finally reached his goal.

Triumphantly, he looked after her sword as it fell out of her limp hand and hit the ground.

He lowered his hands and changed back into his human form, then he looked up at her again, grinning.

~

Actually, he had planned to compliment her for the impressive fight, but when their eyes met, his breath was taken away.

The exhausting fight had left clear traces on her. Her cheeks were reddened and shining beads of sweat stood on her forehead. Her chest rose and fell quickly under the heavy breathing.  
They still stood so close together that he could watch the play of the tiny muscle fibres in her iris.  
They faced each other in silence. Both unable to commit to any action.

Then suddenly Ciri closed her eyes and she leaned forward slowly.

She took a deep breath as she brought her face next to his. Her movement was so infinitely slow. She followed the prominent line of his chin and then finally moved to the bend of his neck.  
She stopped only when her chin was almost on his shoulder and took another deep breath.

Dettlaff swallowed and closed his eyes deeply shaken. The fine hairs on his arms and neck stood up crackling and his whole body began to tingle uncontrollably.

She was so unbelievably close to him and yet did not touch him. Only her tender, warm breath caressed seductively over his skin.  
A soft sigh crept over her lips and almost drove Dettlaff out of his mind. "You are wearing your perfume," she breathed softly into his ear, followed by another gentle breath. "You smell... divine."

Trembling, he clenched his hands into fists and swallowed again. A quick deep breath followed, then he forced his eyes to open again and took a long step back.  
"I... thought it appropriate, since this is not Corvo Bianco," he explained, trying in vain to hide the trembling of his voice.

Ciri didn't answer, but her stunned look, burned like hellfire on his skin.  
"It is already late. I have to get back to Regis before the day starts again."  
Even as he spoke, the strength to resist her gaze left him. He turned his back on her and exhaled tremulously.

"Dettlaff...?"  
Her voice carried a wounded undertone that almost brought him to his knees.

"You're exhausted. It's best if you just stay here and rest. ...I'll see you... soon."  
As he disappeared into a dark red mist, he suddenly realized that for the first time in his life he had now taken flight.

~

Dettlaff grabbed the doorknob, but instead of turning it and entering, he paused in the middle of the movement. Powerless, he leaned forward and put his forehead against the lacquered wood of the door.

He had somehow managed to repress his thoughts of Ciri all the way back, but now the events caught up with him.  
He closed his eyes with a sigh and recalled the feelings he had felt when Ciri was this close to him.

She probably didn't have the slightest idea what she had caused in him with her behaviour. What desire she had awakened in him.  
Her uncomprehending look when he withdrew, tormented him. But he had no choice at that moment. He was forced to flee.  
If he had stayed near her for even a moment longer, he would have lost control.  
Just one moment... and he would have ripped her blouse to shreds, covered her tender neck with kisses and explored every inch of her velvety skin.  
He would have taken her right there among the carcasses of the slaughtered Archespores.

He swallowed hard, clenched a fist and raised his head a little, only to strike both hard on the wood immediately afterwards. He had to chase those thoughts away. ...The idea of her thighs closing around him when...

"Huff." Dettlaff gasped in surprise when suddenly the door opened. He was still holding the knob, and the sudden movement took him away.

It was only at the last moment that he was able to catch himself and stop him falling straight into Regis' arms.  
"Dettlaff?", the Vampire asked irritated. "Is everything all right?"  
Sighing, Dettlaff smoothed his coat and tried to maintain a minimum of dignity. "I wanted to inquire about your progress," he explained, without going into the previous question.  
"Sure," Regis replied reluctantly, adding immediately: "Why did you knock?"  
"I didn't... . Just forget it," replied Dettlaff tense. "Are these the books you've been working through?"

As he spoke, he quickly walked past Regis through the door and stepped up to the table covered with countless books.

Regis watched him thoughtfully for a moment, then stepped beside him. "They are," he confirmed. "I'm afraid I haven't found a solution yet. However, in Anabelle Radfind's 'Lectures on Security and Hygiene in Magic', I have found a reference to localized time phenomena. Apparently, some magicians and alchemists use time loops when they want to conduct particularly dangerous experiments. Well, at least the more sane among them do. Unfortunately, I have not yet been able to determine how they are triggered or how to stop them."  
"There are no Magicians here," Dettlaff replied half-heartedly.

"I am well aware of that, my friend. But so far, this is the only lead I've been able to follow. I think it's worth exploring further. I would like to ask you, unless the time anomaly suddenly resolves itself, to bring this work to my attention again. Otherwise, I am now through with all the books that could be of use and that I keep here. For further research, I will have to turn to the works in the alchemy lab."  
"I understand," mumbled Dettlaff, his eyes drifting absently to the window.

"Very well," Regis finally said determinedly and leaned against the tabletop with folded arms. "Now I want to know what's wrong with you. It's not just the time warp that's bothering you."  
Dettlaff silently watched the advancing twilight and the first flash of the full moon disk above the roof of the outhouse.  
After a while he said softly, "The day will soon repeat itself."

"Dettlaff..." Regis's voice was tinged with anger.  
"I've fallen in love with Ciri."

For a while, there was nothing but motionless silence between them. Only Regis' expression changed from incredulous amazement to mischievous joy.

"Well, that... doesn't come as a complete surprise," Regis replied with a grin when he had finally processed the information. "Even at your first meeting I had such a feeling that this could happen." He laughed softly. "However, I must confess that I hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. ...and certainly, I didn't expect you to admit it so readily."

"It didn't happen quickly," Dettlaff replied energetically and now turned back to him. He stared at the other Vampire under darkly knitted brows. "I have spent far more time with her than you realize."  
"Of course," Regis replied slowly. "The time loop."

He thoughtfully raised a hand to his mouth. "How far... are you... advanced?"  
"We haven't had sex on the dining table yet. If that's what you mean," Dettlaff hissed suddenly in disgust.  
Regis was stunned and his eyes widend. "Pardon?"

Sighing, Dettlaff expelled his breath and pressed two fingers to the root of his nose. When he had calmed down again, he said: "I think she's... not uninterested ...that's the problem."  
"I don't quite see where there should be a problem. I rather think, under the circumstances, you'd better take up your idea about the dining table. Ideally, but not during mealtimes."

"Damn it, Regis. This is serious. I had a relationship with a human and we both know how that ended. I just don't think I should get involved with a human being again."  
"My dear Dettlaff," said the Vampire politely but firmly, "trust the experience of a man who fell head over heels in love with the Witcher that decapitated him. If you're so ready to admit you're really in love, it won't change just because you don't like the way it is."

Dettlaff sighed once more. "I should have known you wouldn't talk me out of it," he finally replied dryly.  
Regis laughed softly again. "Yes, you could have known that. And I suppose you are already longing for the moment when the time loop will make me forget all this again?"

"No, Regis. Not this time. Not at all."

♦

The impact and Ciri's weight on him was by now familiar. So familiar, in fact, that he was able to act almost immediately.  
He had even got used to the bright light. It hardly dazzled him anymore.

So, Dettlaff could have stood up straight away. He could have taken Ciri with him and the two of them would have separated before the two Witchers had even come out of their bedroom.  
Actually.

Instead, he remained lying on the floor, petrified, gritting his teeth so tightly together that the muscles of his jaw stood out sharply, looking firmly into her beautiful green eyes and... felt ice-cold panic.

Much had changed since their trip to Castel Ravello. And since he had left Ciri there to flee to Regis, he had been afraid of this very moment.  
It was useless to pretend that he only had friendly feelings for her.  
He was attracted to her, and so... she was attracted to him.  
It no longer mattered that they hadn't voluntarily taken up that ridiculously intimate position.  
The only thing that mattered was that he was on the floor, Ciri on him, and their faces only a few fingers apart.

"Why did you leave?" Ciri asked quietly and shyly.  
"I... had to see Regis about the books. The time loop," he replied shakily.  
"Is that really the only reason?" she asked further, and quietly hope resonated in her voice.  
Dettlaff nodded silently, although he knew it was a lie.  
His throat suddenly felt parched and he had to swallow as Ciri slowly approached him.

"WHAT THE...?", Geralt shouted startled and made a jump forward. "Ciri, is everything ok?"

Puzzled, Ciri blinked and stared in disbelief at the empty floor in front of her. Then she jumped up and sat down on her knees. Her stunned look roamed the room until she finally found what she was looking for.

The pain that now appeared in her eyes only increased in intensity when she saw Dettlaff materializing out of his fog-form on the opposite side of the room.

"Ciri, what's wrong with you?", sounded now also the worried voice of Valka, which had just entered the room, irritated to find Ciri crouching on the floor.

"Nothing", she replied bitterly and quickly jumped to her feet. "I just made an incredibly stupid mistake."  
Hurriedly she walked across the room, ignoring the questioning and worried looks that lay on top of her.

She reached the door the moment Regis entered. The Vampire quickly stepped aside to avoid the obviously upset woman.  
Astonished, Regis looked at her for a moment and then flinched in shock as Ciri angrily threw the door into the lock behind him.

Irritated, he shook his head, put his daughter on the floor and looked at the others. "Is everything all right?", he asked anxiously.

"Great," Dettlaff replied sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that giving Rhenawedd my trust and turning Beauclair to rubble is now officially not the stupidest thing I've ever done."


	7. Solving problems like Valka - morning

Geralt put his hands on his hips and stared at Dettlaff sinisterly. But since the Vampire didn't make any effort to give an explanation of his own, he finally felt forced to ask. "What have you done?"  
"I have done nothing," the Vampire replied rather unhappily. "And that is the very problem. I should have done something."  
Geralt raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "Could you be more specific?"  
"No", Dettlaff replied grimly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mistake to correct."

Geralt struggled for words and in furious protest reached out his hand to him, but Dettlaff had already turned around with his coat flowing and was almost at the door.  
But just before he reached the door, he stopped once more and pulled his hair in frustration. Then he turned surprisingly to Valka and asked her in shame: "Could I speak to you for a moment, please?"  
The Witcher looked up in wonder. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself with her finger. "Um, sure. Why shouldn't you?"  
"Not here. I would prefer a conversation in private," Dettlaff explained hesitantly and pointed to the door.  
Valka took a questioning look around but found only perplexed faces. Finally, she shrugged, put the basket on the table and followed him through the door.

After the Witcher had closed the door behind her, Geralt snorted impatiently. "Regis, I know he is your friend, but if he did anything to Ciri... "  
"I'm aware of that," Regis calmly interrupted him. "However, I have no idea what happened here, and I strongly advise against jumping to conclusions."

"They weren't exactly fighting when we came in," Veit also remarked.  
"And why do you think Ciri stormed out of here like that?" Geralt asked annoyed.  
Veit shrugged and grabbed the handle of Valkas basket. "No idea." He walked a few steps towards the kitchen before he spoke further. "Maybe Ciri just fell and Dettlaff made the fatal mistake of laughing. Remember what happened when Ciri got tangled up in the stirrups and fell off Kelpie a few weeks ago. She almost came at me with a sword just because I had to grin a little bit."  
Geralt tilted his head and replied dryly, "You were laughing at her half the morning."  
"And you didn't?", Veit asked with a smile. "At any rate, she can be a bit sensitive at times. But at least she doesn't hold grudges. I'm sure it'll blow over tomorrow." He paused for a moment to think and then added hesitantly: "Besides, I have the impression that the two of them like each other very much."  
" I feel the same way," confirmed Regis nodding and underlined the statement with a quick gesture of his hand. "Geralt, would it really be so terrible for you if the two became friends," he added calmly as he watched his counterpart's face darken further.  
The Witcher crossed his arms in front of his chest, grumbling. "I just don't trust him."

Regis shook his head rebukingly and continued gesturing gently. "By now he has understood that his behaviour was intolerable, and he is ashamed of it. I assure you, my friend." He pointed his finger at him once more. "Besides, Cirilla is a very clever young woman and you trained her well. She can take care of herself."  
With a sigh, Geralt lowered his arms again. "You're right. I'm just..."  
"Resentful", Regis smiled and immediately reaped a scowl. He waved a hand in appeasement, then he explained: "That's only understandable. Regardless of the terror he spread here, you had to go to prison because of him. Believe me, my dear Geralt, I understand your anger perfectly."

"He apologized," Geralt replied contrarily, and Regis raised his eyebrows in amazement. "The very first night he came to me and apologized."  
Regis nodded appreciatively. "I admit, I hadn't expected that. ...And what did you reply to that?"  
"If I had to guess, I would say that you just grunted at him," Veit speculated amusedly and then laughed out loud as Geralt shrugged helplessly. "What a surprise."

"Whatever," Geralt grumbled insulted and quickly changed the subject for safety's sake: "What do you think he wants to discuss with Valka?  
"That's indeed an interesting question," Regis remarked, putting a finger under his chin. "Especially since he's so concerned about his privacy."

Veit pushed the door to the kitchen open and put a foot inside so it wouldn't close again. Before he entered, he giggled softly. "Valka is a beautiful woman. Maybe he just wants to find out if she's getting tired of you."  
Regis grimaced in disgust when Geralt joined in Veit's laughter. "You obviously share a taste for childish humour."  
Veit winked at him amusedly and finally disappeared into the kitchen.

~

"So, what have you done?", Valka asked, right after they had arrived in the living room and the door to the courtyard was closed.  
"What makes you think I did something?", Dettlaff replied somewhat irritated.  
"Dettlaff, do you know what dogs, little children and higher Vampires have in common?", the Witcher asked amusedly  
Dettlaff frowned. "Not exactly."  
"You have that unique look of guilt that comes over you whenever you've really screwed something up. ...so, what happened?"

Dettlaff sighed softly as she finished and let his shoulders droop, then suddenly he gritted his teeth and straightened up again.  
Valka could clearly see how he struggled with himself. Patiently she waited until he could finally convince himself to speak.  
"Ciri wanted to kiss me," he finally revealed as gracefully as possible.

Valka flinched in amazement, but quickly recovered. She leaned against the back of an armchair and crossed her arms. "And?", she asked curiously.  
"I prevented it," he explained, visibly unpleasantly touched. "I turned into a mist and avoided her."

"Ouch!" The Witcher made a face. "You know you could have just held her back with one hand? And then politely told her you weren't interested. ...but you were - of course - very flattered."  
"That's the problem," replied Dettlaff, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I am... interested."

Valka winked irritated a few times. "You know you could have accepted that kiss, too? And then you would have politely led her into the bedroom."  
Dettlaff snorted angrily and rolled his eyes. "You've clearly been married to Regis too long."

Valka flinched. "Sorry, Dettlaff. You are right, of course," she replied embarrassedly and ran her short hair through. She pointed to an armchair. "Please sit down and tell me what I can do for you."  
He hesitated for a moment, but then complied with her request and sat down. "I wanted to ask you how you view your relationship with Regis. "Do you have problems with him being a...?"

Valka started to nod while he was still speaking. "So actually, you want to know what reservations Ciri might have about you, don't you?" she finally interrupted his bumpy question.  
Dettlaff nodded unhappily. "Yes. ...I know my reservations about humans, but... I... If I'm honest, none of that counts for anything anymore. Ciri is not like the humans I used to know. But I do wonder if humans and Vampires aren't fundamentally different..."

"Listen Dettlaff, Ciri is practically a Witcher, but I cannot speak for her. Our lives are very different. I am not her and Regis is not you," she said to him once more.  
"But," she added, waving her hand in appeasement, 'I still want to say something to you about me and Regis. Perhaps I can help you with that after all."  
She dropped herself on the armchair opposite him and kneaded her hands thoughtfully while she thought about how she wanted to express herself.

"I love him," she finally began hesitantly. "I loved him from the first moment I saw him. Of course, I didn't realize it until much later, but that's the way it was."  
"Every morning I wake up, happy to have him beside me."  
"Regis means everything to me and I can't imagine life without him." She took a break and gave Dettlaff a meaningful look. "...And yet there are moments when he... ...scares me."

Dettlaff stood up in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes. "You... fear him?"  
Valka pressed her lips together and nodded affirmatively, then she continued: "But not for the reason you now probably suspect. I know that he would never hurt me."

She hesitated uneasily for a moment before continuing. "He tends to stress the differences between our species. As if he cared that a clear distinction should remain."  
"I... I think he's only doing this for information. He's just sharing his observation. But there were always moments when I wondered if maybe he just thought Vampires were the superior species after all. And I wondered if, at some point, he'd get tired of these differences and..."

"Never," Dettlaff now interrupted her for sure. "He loves you."  
"I know," she replied and smiled gratefully at him, "but I love him, too, and am terribly afraid of losing him."

She paused for a moment and sighed softly. "You know, Dettlaff, there's nothing scary about loving a Vampire. Monsters come in many shapes and sizes and the worst I've ever seen were born human."  
"A Vampire's little fangs and claws is no more scary than a funny hairdo or unflattering clothes. It doesn't matter what someone looks like." She paused for another break and looked down to hide her sad smile.

"But what can be truly terrifying is to be loved by a Vampire. ...you're in the incredibly privileged position of letting him go in the morning, knowing that no bandit will slay him, and no disease will take him away. But the uncertainty of whether he will return in the evening remains. ...your strength and longevity frees you from the compulsion to really commit to a place. Or to a person."

She looked up briefly and smiled despondently as she saw the disbelieving look of Dettlaff.  
"Ciri is a Witcher. She may never have gone through the mutations, but she is a Witcher. She understands the differences between our species. She painfully realizes that you are far superior to her in strength, knowledge and life experience. She is more aware than any human of how little she can offer you."

"But... that's not true" protested Dettlaff indignantly. "She... is... She..." He stammered desperately trying to find the right words.  
"It doesn't matter," Valka stopped him. Her smile became even more melancholy. "Confidence is a fuzzy thing. And when the heart comes into play, it becomes very fragile."  
Valka sighed softly one more time and bent over to take Dettlaff's hand in hers.  
"It must have taken her a lot of effort to reveal herself to you. Your rejection..."

"I humiliated her," he interrupted her bitterly.  
"No Dettlaff, not that at all," Valka replied and squeezed his hand lovingly. "But maybe you broke her heart."

Dettlaff looked for her eyes. His face was serious, and he seemed to be looking for the confirmation of her words in her gaze. Then suddenly he jumped up. "I have to speak to her immediately," he pressed out between clenched teeth.  
"Wait, wait," Valka called to him and rose up as well before he could reach the door. "Please wait, Dettlaff," she repeated one more time.  
He seemed tense but stopped and turned to her in a hurry.

"Please answer me one more question," Valka asked him seriously.  
"You said that you were interested in her. ...That can mean a lot, of course. "Dettlaff, what do you feel exactly?"  
He stared at her irritated at first, then he let his shoulders hang down again and looked down on the ground. "I think... I love her."

Valka's face suddenly faded, but Dettlaff had still turned away and missed it.

The Witcher pressed her lips together and nodded understandingly. One deep breath later she hesitantly spoke up again. "You two... haven't known each other very long."  
Dettlaff slowly raised his head and gave her a bitter look. "We've spent more time together than you know. Please believe me."  
"I must," Valka replied.  
"Dettlaff, please do me a favour and don't go to her."

The Vampire's stunned expression moved her quickly towards him and put her hands on his arms. "Do not go to her yet. Please give her some more time", she explained. "Ciri needs distance. If you try to clear up this ...misunderstanding now, you will probably only make it worse. She is hurt and you are excited and full of guilt. That is not a good premise."  
She lovingly squeezed his arm. "Use the time. Think carefully about what you want to say to her and then talk to her tomorrow. Please trust me, it's better this way."

For a moment Dettlaff looked at her as if he wanted to protest, then suddenly he hung his head sadly. "If you think it's better..."

"I do," she replied politely. "You'll see, tomorrow everything will be completely different."  
Dettlaff snorted unhappily. " If only it were so. "

~

"Let's better set the table quickly," Regis suggested dryly, ignoring Geralt's constant gloating grin.  
The Witcher dutifully reached for a stack of plates but continued to smile as he walked to the table.  
After he had set the first places he suddenly paused and thought aloud. "Maybe I really should give Dettlaff another chance?"

The knife, which Regis actually wanted to have neatly draped next to the plate, landed clinking on the table and the Vampire looked up in surprise. "I am amazed to hear these words coming out of your mouth, my friend. ...amazed and delighted."  
Geralt shrugged indifferently and pushed aside one of the flower vases. "I'm pretty much alone with my reservations here anyway, and besides, he's actually behaving himself so far."

"What did you expect he would do?", Regis asked with a smile.  
"I have no idea", Geralt replied. "But he destroyed half of Toussaint because of his heartache. I wouldn't have been surprised if he set fire to the stable, just because he didn't like the food."  
Regis laughed softly and then shook his head while he kept circling the table to distribute the cutlery. "I can calm you down. He is quite frugal with food and as long as Marlene is cooking, such a scenario is unthinkable."

"Well then I am reassured", Geralt replied ironically.  
Regis smiled and skilfully avoided Rabea who was sitting on the floor playing. "Didn't you just want to give him another chance?"  
"Sure," Geralt said and pushed the door to the kitchen open. "But give me some time to get used to the idea." Then he disappeared through the door.

Regis shook his head amused and put the last knife in its place. When he'd finished, he looked to the side and his eyes fell on his daughter by chance. As he watched her play, a detail caught his eye.  
"What are you playing with, dear?" he asked her curiously.

The girl stretched the bat puppet out to him, but he shook his head gently. "I meant the one in your other hand."  
"I found this on the floor, daddy" his daughter replied, now extending her other hand to him.  
"Please let me have a closer look at it, my little bird" he asked her smiling and took the grape-sized stone from her.  
Curious, he held it against the light and looked at it carefully.

"What's that?", Geralt asked casually as he returned from the kitchen with a plate full of cold roast.  
"I'd say that's a star sapphire," Regis replied thoughtfully. "Are you missing one by any chance? Rabea said she found it here on the floor."

Geralt winked at the eagerly nodding girl and then shook his head himself. "But Ciri had left a box of gems here somewhere last night. Maybe it fell out of it." He looked around, then nodded towards one of the cupboards. "Over there. I think this is it."  
He made his way back to the kitchen and almost collided with Veit, who was carrying baskets of croissants and pastries.

When he came out of the kitchen with the next plate, he noticed that Regis was still staring at the gem in amazement. "Is there something wrong with it?", he asked as he put the cheese down.  
"I'm not quite sure," Regis replied thoughtfully. "I have the feeling I've seen that stone somewhere before. But I can't quite remember."  
Geralt stepped next to him to examine the mineral as well. "I've seen one like it before lying around Yen," he said casually. "But it was a different colour and a piece was missing."

Regis turned the gemstone once more between his fingers and shrugged. "Anyway... I'll give it back to Cirilla as soon as I see her," he said and put the stone in his pocket. "Is there anything else that needs to be taken from the kitchen?"

Before Geralt could answer the question, the front door was suddenly pushed open violently and Valka rushed in. She hesitated for a moment when she saw Regis and Geralt standing at the table, but then hurried further into the kitchen.  
Geralt looked in surprise at Regis, who looked after her with a furrowed forehead.

A moment later Veit came out of the kitchen. But his irritated look was still on the adjacent room.  
Only when the door had closed completely, he turned to the others. "I think Valka plans to leave the country spontaneously."  
"Pardon?", Regis asked incredulously.  
Veit pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "She's packing a huge basket of food at a speed as if her life is at stake."

Regis didn't get the chance to answer, because suddenly the mentioned Witcher stormed out of the kitchen again. A large, closed wicker basket hung on her arm. She walked determinedly to the table, reached past Geralt and took something from a plate.

While she put the pieces of cake into the basket, she finally began to communicate. "You have to do me a favour," she said hurriedly. "Please make sure that you grab Dettlaff and keep him busy the rest of the day. ...the best thing is to get him drunk without mercy."  
Regis raised an eyebrow in amazement. "What is it, my dear?", he asked in amazement.

Valka looked up at him only briefly, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him wordlessly with her to the door. Once there, she turned to the two Witchers again. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain it. ...but I must find Ciri." Geralt opened his mouth to say something, but Valka quickly cut him off. "Don't worry, Geralt. Everything will work out."

She pushed Regis through the door and before she went through herself, she added: "And don't blame Dettlaff, please. There was just a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything wrong."

After the door closed, she bent over and gave Regis a quick kiss on the mouth. "Please, my dear. I'm counting on you. Marlene will look after Rabea in the meantime. When I come back later, I don't want either of you to be able to stand."

Regis shook his head irritated and put his hands on her shoulders. "Valka, what happened?"  
"No time", she replied and smiled apologetically at him. "Please just trust me." She broke away from him and already walked a few steps down the courtyard. "Oh... and make sure that Dettlaff doesn't have a confidential conversation with Geralt, as long as he can still hold a sword."

Regis looked at her silently, then shook his head again. "This is indeed extraordinary strange."


	8. Solving problems like Valka - evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for that chapter.
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

The large basket hit Valka's thigh with every step she took as she ran briskly up the narrow path to the lookout point under the huge chestnut tree.  
She wasn't sure if she would find what she was looking for, but her gut instinct pushed her in that direction.

But as soon as she had climbed up the last ledge, the Witcher could breathe a sigh of relief. As she had hoped, Ciri sat under the tree.  
Her legs were bent, and she held them tightly with her arms. Her forehead rested dejectedly on her knees.

Valka sighed softly as she slowly approached her and searched for suitable words.  
"Leave me alone," Ciri preceded her in a subdued voice and without even bothering to look up.  
Valka gave her a sympathetic look, put the basket down and crouched down directly in front of her. "Unfortunately, I can't do that," she replied friendly. "I must speak with you."

Ciri sighed annoyed and raised her head. "Did you at least bring some booze?"  
A little smile flitted over her sad face when she saw that Valka was already grinning and holding a bottle towards her.  
She gratefully accepted it and removed the cork with her teeth.  
"Be careful. This is one of Regis' stronger distillations," Valka lovingly warned her.  
Ciri snorted and put the bottle on. "Today, it can' t be strong enough." She took a big sip and then coughing in shock. "I was wrong. That's exactly right."

Valka smiled and took the bottle back to take a sip herself.  
When she put it down, Ciri looked into her eyes for the first time. "You know what happened, don't you?" she asked in a trembling voice.  
Valka handed the bottle back to her and nodded sympathetically.  
"Why?", she asked sadly.  
Sighing, the Witcher sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "Dettlaff", she explained succinctly. "He told me what happened."  
"I guess he was not very pleased," mumbled Ciri depressed. "The others must have laughed their heads off."

"Don't worry, Ciri. Dettlaff has terrible remorse, and the others know nothing about it. He only spoke to me. He wanted advice on how to make amends for his behaviour."  
"Seriously?" Ciri asked with raised eyebrows. "Then why are you here and not him?"  
"Because I asked him to stay away from you today," said the Witcher seriously.  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid you might make a mistake and wanted to talk to you first," Valka explained.

"I made that mistake long ago," she replied and shook her head unhappily. "I was indeed sure that he had a thing for me, too..." She broke off the sentence and buried her face in her hands. "I should have guessed he was just being polite. If it wasn't for the damn time loop, he probably wouldn't even have spent time with me. He's only here for Regis anyway."

"Time loop?" Valka asked irritated.  
Ciri looked up again and shook her head in depression. "Just forget I said that. It doesn't matter anymore."  
Valka frowned, but actually refrained from asking further. Instead, she thoughtfully bit her lower lip. After a moment she asked, "What do you hope to find in Dettlaff?"

Ciri laughed bitterly. "Nothing. No more," she murmured and took another sip of the hooch.  
"Please Ciri, I am serious", the Witcher begged urgently.

"What do you mean? I don't want anything from him, I'm just... ", she stammered helplessly.  
"No, what I mean is... Ciri, do you want Dettlaff in your bed for a few nights or are you hoping for more?"  
Ciri paused for a moment and suddenly blushed.

She lowered her eyes and thoughtfully rolled the bottle between her hands. Finally, she looked Valka firmly in the eyes again. "I... I don't know. I guess I really like him, but I don't know if I want a serious relationship with him." She paused and turned her head to the side, embarrassed. "For the last couple of days, I just keep getting into situations with him where I just peel him off that damn coat and, uh, well, you know."

Valka giggled softly. "I have a hunch." Soon after that she got serious again and picked up the real issue. "But you don't rule out the possibility that you might want to do something long-term with him?"  
"No", she replied sadly. "No, I don't. ...I see you with Regis and Geralt with Veit. ...I see how happy you are. I guess I only wish for someone by my side too. It's probably pretty silly that I should have to put up with... Dettlaff... ." She broke the sentence in agony.  
"No, it's not stupid," Valka said consolingly. "The heart wants what it wants."

Ciri nodded unhappily. "When I first met him, I was really sceptical. I thought he was very attractive at first sight, but after all he did, I didn't trust him. Meanwhile I spent so much time with him and got to know him better." She sighed softly and pressed a hand to her chest. "He is so obliging, friendly and helpful. Everything he says and does is sincere and when he laughs, he... When he laughs, I feel like my heart is going to burst." When she looked back up, her eyes were glistening with moisture.

Valka exhaled and reached out her hand to caress Ciri's cheek with compassion. "Oh, my dear Ciri. I fear you have fallen in love with him far worse than you realize."  
When she heard Valka's words, she flinched and turned away again. "Never mind. He's not interested. Why are you asking me all this?"

The Witcher sighed and reached out for the bottle. When Ciri handed it to her, she said: "It is really unseemly to tell you this, but I do believe it is necessary. ...Dettlaff, is by no means... not interested."  
At once, Ciri lifted her head and stared at the Witcher in disbelief.  
"He still has scars from what that Syanna did to him and he just panicked a bit earlier," Valka continued.

Ciri's eyes lit up hopefully, but after a moment she pinched them together suspiciously "Valka, what are you actually trying to suggest?"  
The Witcher remained silent for a moment. Finally, she stroked her mouth and gave the bottle back to Ciri. "Please remember what Regis told you about him. About his special gift as a Vampire."

Surprised, Ciri tilted her head and thought. "Regis said his special talent was group instinct," she hesitantly started. "He lives for the pack, he... he is..."  
She broke off the sentence and buried her face in her hands again when it occurred to her what Valka wanted to draw her attention to. "He's a family type," she ended her sentence unhappily. "And because I never did the trial of the grasses, I couldn't have children with him..."

"Yes", Valka replied quietly. "Ciri, that doesn't have to mean anything," she added immediately afterwards and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "I don't want to scare you, just warn you. ...For Regis, children were never important. Of course, he loves his children, but if we couldn't have any, it wouldn't be a problem for him. Dettlaff, on the other hand...? He'll want children, and you should be sure you want to risk getting involved if..."  
"...sooner or later he would leave me because of it," Ciri ended the sentence bitterly.

"Could leave," Valka corrected. "Nothing is set in stone and Dettlaff has a noble character. I don't want to rule out that he would give it up for your sake. Well, you'll probably find Bruxae in your closet all the time and Katakans will raid your jewellery box, but it doesn't mean a relationship with him is impossible."  
"Valka..."

"All right, sorry. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not trying to talk you out of anything. I'm just asking you to think carefully about how you really feel about him, and if you think it could be more than just a hot flirt, then talk to him about it. He needs to be equally aware of what a relationship between you would mean."

"Don't you think he already knows that?" Ciri asked in surprise.  
"Ciri, Vampires may be superior to other species in many ways. But Dettlaff is more than a Vampire. He is also a man," she enumerated dryly.  
"And on such subject’s men don't think with their brains. Vampire or not."

Ciri giggled softly until a weak hiccup interrupted her. She pondered for a moment and finally nibbled her fingers embarrassed while she addressed Valka again. "You said he was not... uninterested. What exactly did he say?"  
"Sorry, dear", the Witcher replied while shaking her head. "But I can't tell you that. Not only because it wouldn't be fair to Dettlaff, but also because I might be misrepresenting something. You will have to wait until he tells you himself."

Ciri nodded insightfully and then looked at her legs again unhappily until Valka bumped into her with a grin. "But I am convinced that the next time you try to get into his pants, he will not just disappear."  
"I didn't try to get into his pants," Ciri protested. "I only wanted to kiss him."  
"So," Valka said and took another sip of the hooch before she held the bottle out to her again with a grin. "Of course, as a married woman I would never think of such things, but if I were unattached and look at Dettlaff, I hardly think I would stop at kissing..."

"Valka," Ciri laughed and said. "You're one of a kind."  
The Witcher fell into the laughter until Ciri finally took her hand and gently squeezed it.  
"Thank you, Valka," she said, smiling.  
"I didn't do anything", she replied.  
"Yes, you did, and I should talk to Dettlaff now."

Valka quickly raised both hands to hold her back. "Stop, stop", she said. "You should keep calm and think about what you want to say to him first. And besides, you're drunk, that won't make a good impression."  
"I am tipsy at best," Ciri protested.  
Winking, Valka pulled a second bottle out of the basket. "Then we should really try harder."  
"But..." Ciri started again.  
"No, my dear. Trust me and wait until tomorrow. You are far too upset to make any meaningful decisions right now. Use the time until then and try to figure out what you really want from him."

Ciri sighed resignedly and let her shoulders droop. "I don't know if I can even get a rational thought right now."  
"I have already expected this," replied the Witcher with a smile. "That is why I have prepared something." She drew back the big basket and opened the lid. "For situations like this, there is an ancient ritual that has served women like us well for generations."  
"And how does it work?" Ciri asked with a furrowed brow.

"Very simple," Valka explained with a grin. "We stuff ourselves excessively with cake and gossip about men."

♦

Geralt clenched his eyes and tried hard to focus the cloudy gaze on the bottle in his hand.  
After some attempts, he finally gave up and opened his eyes wide for a moment to relax his facial muscles and to suppress the dizzy feelings that appeared.  
"I thin' my bottle is emp'y 'gain," he finally informed the others.

While Veit and Dettlaff only grunted sympathetically in his direction, Regis immediately slipped off the tabletop and landed almost elegantly on his feet. As he crossed the alchemy laboratory and approached the wavering Witcher, he even managed to hide his own staggering almost completely.  
Arriving at Geralt's place he bent over awkwardly and took a look at the said bottle. "True. You're absol'uely right, my frient, uh friend." He turned around again and pointed to Veit. "Would 'ou please gimme 'nother bottle?", he asked the Witcher kindly. He immediately turned to the bottle rack behind him. After a moment he scratched his head, irritated. "Nothin' left," he announced sadly.  
"Can't be," the Vampire replied immediately in disbelief.

Veit leaned to the side to give him a clear view of the shelf. "Look for yourse'f. All gone."  
Confused, Regis stroked his hair, but then his face brightened again, and he pointed to a spot behind Dettlaff. "There'sh 'nother shelf."  
At once, Dettlaff turned around and stared at the furniture in surprise. "ln'eed. There are bottles inside, too."  
"That's jus' as well. Valka said that we have to go on 'ntil we can't stand anymore", Regis informed them while he handed the bottle Dettlaff gave him to Geralt.  
"She'll be very plea~sed with us", Veit said and cheered into the round. The others agreed with him nodding and mumbling.

"Why should we get drun' anyway?", Geralt suddenly asked. Regis shrugged uncertainly. "I assume this has some'hing to do with Shirilla. 'Cause of the mishunderstanding between Dettlaff and her."  
Geralt puckered his brows and frowned at the Vampire. "That's right.I r'member something."  
He reached in their food basket and pulled out a single olive. With trembling fingers, he threw the drupe at the Vampire's head to get his attention. When Dettlaff glanced up as requested, Geralt happily crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked him: "What did 'u do anyway? Why is Shiri so pissed at you?"

Before Dettlaff could answer, Geralt's expression suddenly darkened again and he hit the table with his fist in indignation. "'U weren't trying to get into Shiri's pants, were you?"  
Dettlaff jumped up in horror and shook his head so wildly that the booze splashed out of the bottle he was holding tightly. "Absholu'ely not," he hurried to make himself clear.  
He watched anxiously as the Witcher's eyebrows moved even closer together as he said his words, and now almost collided over the root of his nose.

"What are 'u tryin' to say? Don't y'u think Shiri is pretty?", Geralt asked indignantly. "The fine Mister Vampire pro'bly thinks that Shiri isn't good enough to be noticed by him."  
Dettlaff waved his bottle appeasingly and staggered one step closer to the Witcher. "No, no. Shiri is ver~y pretty. She's the most b'jutiful creature I've ever seen."  
"That's what I wanna t'ink," Geralt replied self-satisfied and then pierced his index finger into Dettlaff's chest. "A sin'ster guy like you would be really lucky if a fine girl like Shiri would get involved with him."  
Dettlaff nodded with a sigh and let his head hang down a little. "You're damn right," he confirmed the Witcher in a low voice. "I would be the happiest Pamvire... Vampire in the world. But I fucked up."

"Why that?" Geralt wondered.  
"Well, you know, Shiri want'd to kiss me this mornin'."  
"And?", the Witcher asked curiously.  
Dettlaff put a hand over his eyes and swayed unhappily back and forth. "I didn't allo' it. I ran away."

Geralt gave the Vampire a blow to the shoulder, that made him stagger back. "You're 'n idiot."  
"Yep", Dettlaff replied and let himself sink back onto the chest.  
"That's won'erful," Regis suddenly announced solemnly and put his hands together. "At last you both fin' common ground. Both of you like Shirilla."

Geralt raised an eyebrow before he answered the Vampire dryly. "Pah. It's hardly the same. I like Shiri, 'cause she's pra'tically my daughter." He pointed the bottle at Dettlaff. "And this one wants to fuck her."  
"Regis suggested that I do it with Shiri on the dinin' table," Dettlaff added with a serious nod.  
"'U see," Geralt growled smugly and bit into a piece of bread.

"Did I?", Regis asked sceptically, while ignoring the Witcher. "Don't r'member that at all."  
"Well, that was yesterday," said Dettlaff, and waved him off. "So today. …When today was yesterday. You know what I mean."

The others looked at him confused and wondered what he had said. Geralt even used his fingers and counted the days clumsily.  
"It's all 'cause of the damn time loop," Dettlaff said. "It makes ev'rything so complicated."

"Whoa, wait a minute", Geralt stepped in and leaned far towards the Vampire. "We're in a dime loop?"  
"Yep", Dettlaff replied and took another sip from his bottle. "It's been...days."  
Geralt frowned. "We are caught in a dime loop and you don't tell us?"  
The Vampire raised his hands apologetically. "I keep tellin' you this. You just keep forgettin'."

"Does it have to be like this?" Veit asked irritated.  
"What?" replied the Vampire.  
"With the time loop. Should it be like this?"  
Dettlaff shook his head laboriously. "No. I have no idea where it came from. Shiri neither."

"Shirilla knows 'bout it too?" asked Regis with interest and Dettlaff nodded as gracefully as he was able to.  
"Are we goin' to do anythin' 'bout it?", Veit asked further and tried to drink from his empty bottle. Irritated, the Witcher shook his head and then turned it upside down. "Shit. Emp'y."  
Dettlaff reached into the shelf behind him and pulled out another bottle. As he handed it to the Witcher, he explained: "We search'd the whole 'state, 'cause of the Sorserrors... .

"'Cause of what?", Geralt asked.  
"'Cause of the Sorserrors. 'U know, Magicians."  
"Oh, Magicians", the Witcher nodded.  
"And Regis, you've been readin' your books", Dettlaff finished his explanation.

Regis was startled when his name was mentioned. He needed a moment to catch up with the events and then nodded. "An'? Have I found somethin'?"  
"Maybe," said Dettlaff. "You said you found somthin' in Analbells... Anabelle Radsfind. "Safety through hygiene".

Regis tilted his head for a moment and thought hard. Then finally, it hit him. "Anabelle Radfind "Lectures on Security and Hygiene in Magic"."  
"'Xactly," said Dettlaff, pointing at him enthusiastically with his finger.

Suddenly, Regis' eyes widened, and he put his hand to his forehead. "That's it," he said and began frantically digging in his pocket.  
A moment later there was a clacking sound, as if something had fallen to the ground, followed by the scraping sound of an object rolling away. "Oh," said Regis and knelt down on the floor in an awkward manner.

Geralt looked up from his bread and watched with interest as Regis crawled on the floor. After a moment he leaned against Veit and asked: "What's wron' with him?"  
Veit shrugged unsuspectingly. "Don't know. Maybe he's dropped his monocle."

The Witchers watched him one more time while he crawled under the table and cursed quietly. Finally, a chair was moved on the other side of the table and Regis stretched his hand steeply in the air for the others to see. "Got it."

"What's that?" Dettlaff asked curiously.  
Regis stood up and smoothed his clothes, then went into the middle of the room and stretched out his hand again. This time the other men could see the jewel glittering on the palm of his hand.

"But that's Shiris' star sapphire," Dettlaff said in surprise, and Regis nodded at him.  
Veit bent deeply over the stone and looked at it sceptically. Finally, he stood up again and staggered a step back. After he had regained his composure, he asked, "And what about this?"  
"Now I remember where I saw the stone before," Regis explained, waving the sapphire in his hand. "There was a picture. In a book." He put one hand on his chin and thought hard. "Could have been "Lectures in the hygiene of magic."  
He paused for a moment and thought about it some more. "I'll have to look it up," he finally decided and staggered towards the door. But before he could reach it, Dettlaff had jumped up and grabbed him by the sleeve.  
Shaking his head, he said: "It's pointless, Regis. The day's almost over."

Regis scratched his head in confusion, but then nodded and patted Dettlaff on the shoulder. "Remin' me to look it up t'morrow."  
"I will," replied Dettlaff, then let his head hang down. "But first I mus' talk to Shiri. I mus' tell her that I love 'er."  
"Damn right," Geralt shouted, and slammed his bottle on the table. "'U mus'."

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop for a moment and then lifted the bottle again to toast Dettlaff. "Once one gets to know you a little, you're not such a bad guy. Was a fine chat."

♦

This time the bright lightning hit Ciri completely unprepared.  
In her alcohol-fogged state she had completely lost the sense of time. One moment she was laughing and joking with the Witcher and the next moment she felt Dettlaff's strong body lying underneath her.

She had already prepared words that she wanted to address to Dettlaff, but when she opened her eyes and looked at him, she only regretted that her intoxication had passed completely.  
She felt the blood drain from her face and panic build up inside her.

Frantically, she tried to remember what she wanted to tell him, but her mind was blank.  
She was about to jump up and run away when it suddenly hit her that Dettlaff didn't bother to say anything or move.  
The Vampire just stared apathetically at the ceiling and blinked irritated from time to time.  
Despite her panic Ciri could not suppress a quiet gurgle. "So, you were drinking, too, weren't you?"

She didn't get an answer, but this little distraction was enough for her to calm down and to remember what Valka had been telling her until now.

When Dettlaff's gaze slowly wandered down and her eyes finally met, she smiled at him gently.  
She quickly put her hands next to his head on the floor and jumped to her feet. "I want to talk to you," she announced. "Meet me... Well, you know where to find me."  
She turned around without further ado and went to the door.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and the two Witchers came out in a good mood.  
When Geralt saw the Vampire lying on the floor, he supported a hand on his side and asked smirking: "Well, did you lose something?"

Dettlaff slowly turned his head to the side to be able to look the Witcher directly into his eyes. "My courage, my self-respect and especially my heart."


	9. Gemstone of repetition - morning

The front door closed clattering and only a moment later Ciri sank against it, groaning. Powerlessly she sagged a bit. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably, and her knees were about to bend at any time.

With the back of her hand she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, and she struggled fiercely to regain control of her much too fast breathing.  
The last time she had felt such freezing panic, she was still a child and her dreams were haunted by the horrible memories of the nilfgaardian soldier Cahir.  
She repressed the thoughts of it and focused on lessons learned in Kaer Morhen instead.

She slowly took a few deep breaths and finally managed to regain the control over her body and her confused emotions. Then suddenly it crossed her mind that Valka and Regis would appear here at any moment and she quickly pushed herself away from the door. With unsteady steps she passed the veranda and then turned around the edge of the house just at the moment when Valka's bright laughter echoed across the yard.

Apparently, she had managed to get out of sight just in time.  
She sighed gratefully and supported her hands on her thighs. At this moment she lacked the strength to deal with anyone else but Dettlaff. And she wasn't even convinced if her strength would be enough to do so. In fact, she wasn't even sure where she got the courage to ask him to have this damn conversation.

Of course, Valka had practiced the situation with her several times and listed dozens of reasons why it was absolutely necessary to talk to him. But it's still something completely different, whether you play through a potential scenario with a befriended Witcher of yours or whether you talk to the man you... love? Maybe.

With a soft moan she let herself sink to the ground. She pulled her legs up and embraced them with her arms, then put her forehead on her knees.  
It wouldn't be long now before she was forced to talk to Dettlaff. She had provoked this, and she still didn't have the slightest idea what she really felt for him and what she actually wanted to tell him.  
PERHAPS she loved him. At least she suspected it or rather feared it. Or... hoped it?  
She shook her head energetically to clear her thoughts. Because she just couldn't get anywhere like that.

Valka's reference to Dettlaff's... peculiarities, had complicated the matter greatly.  
Of course, the Witcher's concerns were absolutely justified, but it put Ciri under additional pressure. Despite Valka's assurance that Dettlaff was interested in her, it is one thing to flirt with Dettlaff and see how things develop. But it is quite another to admit to yourself that you might want to spend the rest of your life with this particular person.

To admit to oneself, to bring it up and on top of it all, to seriously fear being turned down just because biology doesn't play along.  
She stroked thoughtlessly over the tattoo on her thigh and for the first time in a long while she was thinking about Mistle again. With her, things had been simple.

It had hurt a lot to lose her and she had mourned for a long time, but with time this wound had healed, and she had found other lovers. Nothing that would have lasted longer than a few nights, but that was not an aspect she had ever regretted.

Mistle had given her tenderness and the feeling of being part of something in a brutal time full of pain and loneliness. But those dark times were long gone. If it were her wish, she could still hang up her sword and stay here with Geralt in Corvo Bianco. The Witcher had asked her to do so more than once.

She now voluntarily exposed herself to all the misery that could still happen to her. She did it because she wanted it as well.  
She no longer needed that comfort.

So, a new lover would have to do nothing else for her but to satisfy her physical needs. At least that's what she thought until now.  
But with Dettlaff, her ideas had changed once again. Another previously unknown aspect had crept into her wishes almost unnoticed.

The Vampire aroused her. He excited her very much, but there was more to it than just physical attraction.  
The very day he arrived; he had haunted her dreams.

Dettlaff was of course a very handsome man, so she had thought little about the erotic dreams in the beginning and simply enjoyed them in silence. But as the days went by, she found herself thinking more and more often, and her thoughts took such a direction even during the day. And... the desire to be near him. To talk to him and learn more about him.

The time loop had put her in an uncomfortable situation, but despite everything, it was the only way for her to get to know him and as much as she would like to deny it, but with every additional piece of information, with every further detail she learned about his life, the desire to only discover something new about him gained additional intensity.

She stroked through her hair with a sigh and tried to refocus her thoughts.  
Her interest in other people had always been either purely physical or purely emotional. With Dettlaff, on the other hand, she felt the urgent need for both for the first time.

And the feelings she experienced when she imagined what it would be like to fully satisfy her curiosity made her terrified.  
She sighed unhappily one more time and then finally stood up again.

Dettlaff would not remain lying on the dining room floor forever, and she had no doubt that he would comply with her request immediately. Polite as he was, he would not keep her waiting.  
She brushed the crumbs of soil from her fingers and tried to encourage herself.

The conversation between them was definitely necessary and now that she had set the ball rolling, she had to comply with it.  
As promised, she had to wait for Dettlaff at her usual meeting place on the meadow. Ciri tugged her blouse into place and nodded confidently. Then she set off again.

She hadn't come far yet when suddenly the familiar reddish mist passed her by and made her flinch. Immediately she stopped again as if rooted to the ground and looked at the cloud with a beating heart, which disappeared from her sight again immediately afterwards.

Bitter bile rose up her throat and she swallowed hard before she finally forced herself to move on.  
She had actually chosen the meadow behind the main building as her meeting place, but she was sure that Dettlaff would now be waiting for her in the rose garden.

She struggled along the path with leaden legs and when she finally reached the pavilion, she stopped tremblingly.  
At the moment she would have given her soul to avoid this conversation. Even fighting a Zeugl in a sewer suddenly seemed like a tempting alternative.

When she finally found the courage to look up, she found Dettlaff at one of the artfully woven trellises, as expected.  
He had been half turned aside so that she could only see his severe profile. In his fingers he held a delicate rose blossom still shimmering with morning dew.

Ciri shivered as she let her gaze wander along his slender figure.  
As she came closer, he leaned forward smoothly and smelled the rose with his eyes closed.  
Slowly his severe expression changed into a melancholic smile.

"In Nazair - where I come from, there is a very special kind of rose," Dettlaff said softly, without looking up from the blossom. Its thorns are longer than those of other species and the leaves are more inconspicuous, but the flower is all the more spectacular."  
"It's like velvet and blue like the sky." He sighed softly. "In the early morning, when the first rays of sunlight break through the dewdrops, it seems as if each petal is carved from a flawless sapphire."  
Again, he sighed softly and let his fingers gently slide along the rose petal. "I would like very much to gift you with one. If only I could get it for you."

Slowly he lowered his hand and finally turned towards Ciri who watched him with eyes wide open.  
"I know that you actually wanted to speak to me, but I would like to ask you to let me speak first. I would like to explain my... behaviour. I want to... explain myself."

For a few moments she wasn't able to react, but then she nodded slowly. Dettlaff's smile widened for a short moment, but without the loss of the melancholy expression. He made an elegant bow and invited her to follow him with a gentle swing of his arm.

He waited for a short time until she had caught up to him and finally followed the narrow path to their meadow.

As they walked, they both remained silent. Ciri, because her thoughts were whirling around in her head much too chaotically and Dettlaff, because he was still busy finding the right words.

When they finally reached the meadow, Dettlaff did not take the usual path to the fallen trees. Instead, he strolled slowly along the bank of the stream.  
Ciri glanced at him in surprise, but followed him, trembling with tension. They walked on for a while and only the sounds of the magnificent nature surrounding them, broke the silence.

Slowly his silence began to break her and although she still didn't know what she was going to say to him, she considered being the first to speak.  
But just when she thought she couldn't bear it for a moment longer, Dettlaff suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"I've never been very... fond of humans," he finally began to say. "I don't understand why you lie to each other and fight. Why you waste your short lives plotting and scheming only to harm each other."  
His merciless enumeration made Ciri freeze in terror.

"You put your energy and passion into rage and hatred and, of all things, when it comes to pleasurable things like joy and love most of you become so... dispassionate. I just don't get it." He sighed loudly and turned to the stream where he gazed at the sparkling surface of the water while shaking his head.

"It was probably what attracted me to Rhenawedd… to Syanna. Compared to the humans I usually met, she was passionate and wild." He stopped for another brief pause and stroked his mouth in an extremely nervous manner. "She never expressed a negative thought in my presence. She was always friendly, courteous, open-minded, and full of the joys of life. I had no idea what dark intentions she had. ...or perhaps I didn't want to see them, because my feelings for her were ...sincere."

While he was talking Ciri flinched violently several times, but Dettlaff either didn't notice it or he ignored it on purpose.

"Even when the Witcher... when Geralt presented me the irrefutable evidence, I didn't believe him. Despite the evidence that Syanna had manipulated me, that she forced me to murder for her, to murder my FRIEND, I refused to believe it. ...I was so foolish."

Shaking his head, he drove his hand through his face once more and fell into an unfortunate silence for a moment.  
But as he continued, he suddenly turned back towards Ciri. "When I finally realized that what attracted me to her was not the passion and enthusiasm of a joyful being, but the madness and delusion of a sick mind, it hurt me more than you can imagine."

"I guess she really was a monster," Ciri muttered horrified and Dettlaff looked up in surprise.  
"Yes, she was," he finally acknowledged slowly. "But so was I. I have brought untold shame on myself. Not only did I allow myself to be betrayed by Syanna, I did unforgivable things in my rage."

"Dettlaff, you regret what you did, you..."  
"No, Ciri," he interrupted her with a harsh gesture. "Please don't try to find excuses for my behaviour. It is not excusable. Syanna betrayed me, but the dead in Beauclair are my sole responsibility. ...After the events there, I withdrew for a long time. I wallowed in self-pity and tried to blame humans for my behaviour."

He laid his head back and sighed softly as he watched a small cloud in the sky. "However, over the years and through Regis' constant encouragement, at some point the realization gained the upper hand that I could not transfer my guilt to others. I realized that my behaviour was terribly wrong. And I regretted it. But what I couldn't shake off was the... aversion I felt towards humans."

Again, he turned to her and looked her firmly in the eyes. "Ciri, I swore to myself that I would never get involved with humans again, that I would never have anything to do with them."  
Ciri opened her eyes wide again and looked at him in horror. Then she slowly lowered her gaze to her feet. Her lips trembled as she answered, "I... understand."

A sad smile settled on Dettlaff's face and he tilted his head a little while he looked at her lovingly. "No, dearest Ciri. You don't do that."  
He reached out a hand and put a stray ash blond strand behind her ear.

"I was just fooling myself again. ...I WANTED to despise humans so much that every time I could not do it, I panicked. And when I am around you, I just can't do it."  
He took a deep breath and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I can no longer deny that I'm in love with you."

In disbelief, Ciri lifted her head and stared stunned at the Vampire.  
Despite Valka's hint she had not seriously considered it to be possible that she would hear these words from him. And even now that it had happened, she could hardly believe it.

Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes and leaned into the continuous, gentle movement of his fingers against her cheek. "Dettlaff...", she sighed softly, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

His prominent presence wrapped around her like a cloak as he reduced the distance between them.

As he spoke again, his breath gently brushed across her face. "You know what I am. You know what I have done. And yet... Ciri, the day before yesterday morning you wanted to kiss me, didn't you? ...Tell me, Ciri, dearest Ciri, can I hope that you have... similar feelings?"

She shivered and slowly opened her eyes again.  
Dettlaff's face was close to hers and in his blue eyes lay an expression of such fervent hope that her breath faltered.

And suddenly she understood what her own feelings appeared to be.

She swallowed dry and took a step forward. Slowly she lifted a hand and let it move tenderly across his chest until it finally came to rest on his neck, and while she snuggled up against him, she breathed in a trembling voice: "I... . I do. Dettlaff, I..."  
Then her voice failed, and she clawed her fingers in his coat.  
This subject would have to wait...

Dettlaff relaxed as a wave of relief came over him. With shining eyes, he wrapped his arms around her slender body and finally drew her close. He trembled with excitement as he slowly leaned down towards her.

When their lips met for the very first time, they both sighed happily into the tender touch.  
Slowly, Dettlaff's hand moved from Ciri's back to her neck.

"HEY, YOU LOVEBIRDS", it suddenly resounded loudly across the meadow and they jumped apart in alarm.

Dettlaff growled angrily and let his gaze glide across the meadow to search for the source of the disturbance. Only a moment later he spotted Veit, who was standing on the path to the rose garden, grinning broadly and with crossed arms.

It irritated him that he hadn't noticed the Witcher approaching and he was just about to start asking him about his request when he saw Veit's eyes widened in fright and he quickly released his arms.  
Following a hunch he immediately turned back to Ciri and just witnessed her fall into the stream a few steps away, rowing frantically with her arms.  
Apparently, she had jumped back too far in shock and slipped down the bank of the stream.  
"Ciri," he exclaimed in horror, and made a dash to the spot from where she had fallen into the water.  
Hectic steps announced that Veit was approaching and only a moment later, the Witcher was by his side.

Fortunately, the stream was not very deep, but it was enough to drench Ciri completely when she fell.  
Now she sat in the water with bent legs and looked up at them unhappily.

Immediately both men stretched out their hands, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of the stream together.

Ciri shook herself and then she sank into the grass in discontent. "Great," she muttered angrily. "Just great." She wrung out her hair with both hands.  
"Is everything all right?" Dettlaff asked anxiously.  
"Yes," she replied monosyllabically and a little more angrily than she had intended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," muttered Veit embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head.  
Ciri looked up at him displeased. "And what have you intended to do then?"  
She turned away again immediately to continue her hair. But when there was no reply from the Witcher she looked up again.  
To her astonishment she had to realize that Veit had turned his back on her. She raised an eyebrow in bewilderment and looked at Dettlaff.  
Surprisingly, she also found the Vampire with his back to her.

Irritated, she paused. Then suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she looked down at herself quickly.

Her cheeks burned with shame when she realized that her thin, light-colored linen blouse had become almost completely transparent due to the water and now revealed every detail of her body.

"Oh no", she mumbled embarrassed. She wrapped her arms around her upper body to cover herself a little. Sudden rustling and clacking drew her attention once more to Dettlaff.  
With astonishment she watched the Vampire quickly release the buckles and gags on his coat and finally let it slide off his shoulders.

Without turning around, he held the coat up to her. "Here, put this on," he murmured somewhat hoarsely, then cleared his throat embarrassed.

She stretched herself a little to take the coat off him and wrapped it briskly over her shoulders.  
Dettlaff was slim in stature, but Ciri was still completely absorbed by the garment. She pulled the ends of the coat together and tried to cover her nakedness properly.

She shivered comfortably and snuggled up deeper into the coat when its residual warmth penetrated her, and the Vampire's adherent smell hit her.

Slowly her gaze wandered back to Dettlaff and her breath faltered.  
All of a sudden, she realized that she had never seen him without this coat before and she let her curious look wander up at him.  
She followed his long, athletic legs, admired his slim waist and muscular upper body.

Even in the wide cloak, one could always clearly see that the Vampire had broad shoulders and an extraordinarily narrow middle. But it was only now, when he was wearing only his long, dark red tunic, that Ciri became aware of how distinct these characteristics really were.

She swallowed heavily as her gaze glided across his chest and she began to wonder what it would feel like to slip her hand under his tunic and slowly... .

"By the grace of Melitele. Ciri, you look like you're about to bite the buttons off his shirt," Veit suddenly spoke up again, amused.

Immediately she stiffened and looked at the laughing Witcher outraged.  
"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.  
"Honestly? If Geralt had just seen your expression, he would have hanged himself from the next tree", Veit replied smirking.  
"I don't know what you're talking about either", Dettlaff now said slightly annoyed, too.

"So?", Veit replied with a smile. " And I'm surprised that with the glance she just gave you, your belt didn't jump open by itself.”  
Shocked and with glowing faces they turned away from the giggling Witcher.

Veit suddenly waved his hand appeasingly "Don't worry, I will certainly not sabotage your love affair by telling Geralt about it. You can do that yourself. And besides, it's not as if I don't enjoy the view here very much", he added grinning.  
He let his gaze wander lasciviously along Dettlaff and finally winked at him mischievously.

Immediately the Vampire tensed up even more and turned his back on him for good.

For a moment Ciri lacked the words. She looked back and forth between Veit and Dettlaff. Then suddenly she burst out laughing out loud.  
She pulled the coat tighter around her and rose from the floor gurgling. "Veit, you're really one of a kind."

"I know," replied the Witcher, and bowed impressively. "Now, come on. Marlene sent me to fetch you. She would be very sad if you missed breakfast, and besides, you must put on something dry. You can continue later where I interrupted you."

~

Ciri sat tensed at the table and stared at her croissant.  
She had no appetite, but she felt a constant desire to look at the place next to her. Since the beginning of the meal she had to constantly hold herself back so as not to move her chair closer to Dettlaff and press her leg against his.

Only the fact that Veit regularly gave her an amused look, kept her from doing so until now and gave her some self-control. She also found a little comfort in the fact that Dettlaff was no less tensed in his chair and kept glancing in her direction.

Apart from the dark-haired Witcher, nobody seemed to have noticed them yet.  
Of course their arrival had raised some questions, especially since Ciri was still wrapped in Dettlaff’s coat at that time, but they had settled for a quick explanation and after Ciri had changed and sat down at the table, the conversations had returned fluently to the usual topics.

Sighing, Ciri finally pushed the croissant aside and grabbed a strawberry instead.  
As she bit into it, she cast another furtive glance at the Vampire and immediately the countless butterflies fluttered again in her stomach and made her dizzy.

The conversation at the table blurred in her perception to a monotonous humming and against better knowledge, she directed all her attention to the Vampire, who had confessed his love to her only a few minutes ago.

She smiled when she saw that Dettlaff could apparently relax a bit in the meantime, because the corners of his mouth now twitched slightly while he concentrated on something that happened on the other side of the table.

Her heart skipped a beat as the twitching corners of his mouth turned into a gentle smile. The desire to touch him regained the upper hand and she quickly turned away. Then her smile died suddenly.

All of a sudden, she became aware of the scene Dettlaff had observed.

Nausea rose in her as she watched Regis cut an apple into pieces for Rabea and handed her the slices one by one. The blissful smile on his face when his daughter squealed with delight hit her like a fist in the stomach.

She took a trembling breath and looked once more at Dettlaff.  
As she had feared, it was exactly this loving scene between Regis and Rabea that had made him smile.  
She swallowed with a dry throat, put the half eaten strawberry back on her plate and clenched her teeth.

~

When the meal was finally finished and the others were going on with their duties, Ciri hurried to go to her room. But she had hardly closed the door and leaned groaning against it when she heard a soft knocking again.  
Dejected, she sighed up and quickly took a few steps into the room. "Come in."

Even without turning around, she knew exactly who was entering her room.  
"Your coat is hanging on the armour stand. I guess it's dry again," she murmured. "Thanks for lending it to me."  
She flinched violently as Dettlaff wordlessly put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around carefully.

She had to swallow again when she noticed the deeply disturbed look in his eyes. Distraught and worried.  
"Ciri, what is the matter with you?", he asked visibly nervous and her heart contracted painfully.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to raise the subject. Nevertheless, at the moment she still lacked a lot of the necessary courage.  
She forced herself to a cramped smile and took his hand off her shoulder. "It's nothing," she replied. "So, I just wish that we could finally break out of this damn time loop."

Dettlaff seemed little satisfied with her words but nodded in agreement after a moment.  
Then suddenly he squeezed her hand a little. "Regis had another idea yesterday. He wanted to look up the book again, in which he had already found the first clues about the time anomalies. Maybe we should go and see him now."

Ciri's smile widened immediately and became much more sincere. "This is a great idea. Come on, let's go." She turned around with verve and hurried to leave the room.  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that although Dettlaff gave his coat a long look, but he simply left it where it was.  
When he noticed that she was watching him, he flinched and cleared his throat embarrassed.

Despite the unpleasant feeling in her stomach, she could not suppress a smile now.  
But then immediately afterwards she sighed barely audibly. If only it weren't for this tiresome business. …She would immediately push him back into her room, lock the door behind her and...

She shook her head grumpy. She shouldn't give herself over to such thoughts. Not until she knew if he could see past her deficiencies.

~

Ciri accelerated her steps and it didn't take long until they arrived at Regis' and Valka's house.  
She had already noticed in passing that Topaz was no longer in the stable.  
This meant without a doubt that the Witcher had already left. But if they were lucky, Regis would still be at home.

She knocked, but she already pushed the door open. "Regis?", she asked as she put her head through the open door.  
A quick glance revealed to her that the living room was empty. She pushed the door wide open and entered, closely followed by Dettlaff.  
"Regis?", she tried a little louder a second time. Again, she received no answer.

"He'll have left by now," Dettlaff guessed, shrugging.  
"You're probably right," she replied. "Do you know what book he meant?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Of course. Lectures on Security and Hygiene in Magic. It is on the back shelf, far right. But, Ciri, before we do that, we should probably... ”

He stopped his sentence when she went straight to the shelf described and with one finger she ran off the spines of the book until she had found what she was looking for.  
Silently he watched as she pulled the heavy tome from the shelf and gently weighed it in her hand.

He sighed softly. It was time to act.  
"Ciri?", the Vampire repeated one more time and approached her to take the book out of her hand again.  
She let it happen without protest, but immediately turned away a bit so as not to have to look him in the eyes.

This time, Dettlaff did not let it bother him and pushed her gently but firm to one of the ridiculously luxurious chaiselongues. He waited patiently until she had obediently taken her seat and then sat down next to her.

He granted her silence for another moment, then he reached around her and gently put a hand on her face.  
Reluctantly she followed the movement and she had to fight the urge to close her eyes.  
As Dettlaff leaned forward and put his forehead gently against hers, her fingers trembled so much that she had to lay her hands flat on her thighs.

"You just told me that you would return my feelings," he whispered softly, almost pleading. "Please don't tell me that you've changed your mind."

Ciri sobbed uncontrollably and put her hands on his neck. She pulled him wildly closer until her lips met.  
For a moment, Dettlaff was too surprised to react, but then he leaned into her desperate kiss and returned it fervently.  
The kiss continued and meanwhile Dettlaff's fingers caressed her back tenderly. Making her whole body tingle and shake.

She leaned further against him, pressing herself against his body more and more. Her fingers clawed into his hair and the fabric of his tunic. Like a drowning person she clung to him while trying to put the sum of her feelings into this one painful kiss.

After a few moments Dettlaff separated from her and gently pushed her back a little. Reluctantly she let it happen.  
He put another hand on her cheek and again he gently stroked her with his thumb. "Ciri, what is the matter with you?", he asked seriously.  
She squeezed her lips and forced herself to look him straight in the eye. "I... am in love with you, Dettlaff. I really am," she confessed to him haltingly. "Please don't doubt it. ...it's just that..." She stopped the sentence when her voice failed and looked down again.  
Dettlaff audibly inhaled the breath. "It bothers you that I'm a Vampire, doesn't it?" he finally asked bitterly.

Immediately she shook her head violently but could not bring herself to look at him. "No, Dettlaff. Certainly not. But... I'm afraid it will bother you that I am only... human," she murmured dejectedly.  
For a brief moment there was silence.  
When he spoke again, there was a distinct relief in his voice. "Ciri. Dearest, I told you before that I have dropped my reservations about humans."  
Sobbing, she shook her head again and then let herself fall forward until her forehead was against his chest. At once he wrapped an arm around her.

When she could finally bring herself to speak again, her voice sounded muffled by the thick fabric of his tunic. "That's not the point," she started softly and sighed sadly. "Long before we met for the first time, Regis had told me about you. About you and your special gift."

Dettlaff winced in surprise. "Does it bother you that I like dealing with my pack? Don't you like having your family around you?", he asked visibly surprised this time.

Ciri sobbed another time quietly and clawed her fingers even tighter into his shirt. "It scares me to know that you value family so much," she whispered barely audible. Then she paused, took a deep breath and before her courage left her again, she spoke loudly and hectically: "It scares me because you can never have a family with me. ...Dettlaff, I'm not a real Witcher, I'll never be able to bear you children..."

She stopped the sentence, squinted her eyes, and held her breath while waiting for his inevitable reaction.

Freezing panic rose in her as she felt Dettlaff tense up and suddenly sat in front of her completely stiffened.  
She knew that she should withdraw from him now, but with the fear in the back of her mind that she might never touch him again, she couldn't bear it, and she snuggled even closer to him instead.

After some time, the panic was mixed with a slight confusion.  
Dettlaff hadn't shown any reaction except his tense posture.

He neither made any attempt to separate from her nor did he say anything.  
Worried, Ciri lifted her head just enough so that she could carefully look him in the face.  
To her boundless surprise, she saw Dettlaff staring dreamily into the void and apparently struggling hard to wrestle down a broad smile that stubbornly tried to stick to his face.

Dumbfounded, she now detached herself from him and withdrew a little to look at him in amazement.

After a few moments, the smile finally won, and Dettlaff looked down on her with shining eyes. "You have really thought about children? Children with... me?"

All of a sudden, Ciri's head turned scarlet and she covered her face with her hands. "I only meant... I wanted to say, but only to say that... ", she stammered sheepishly. "Oh my gosh, this is embarrassing."

Dettlaff now laughed softly and used her wrists to pull her hands away from her face.  
Ciri turned away bashfully, but he followed her movement, forcing her to keep looking at him.  
"I understand perfectly what you meant," he said lovingly. "And I am very happy to know that you have given so much thought to my wishes. ... that you obviously hope we can have a future together, like I do."

He let go of her wrists and put his hand to her cheek again. "Please do not worry about it, dear Ciri," he said smiling and bent over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"I enjoy my pack to be around me, ...I even need it around me," he murmured and spread more kisses along her chin. "But you forget that Regis is a member of my pack and with him, his mate, his daughter, his son, his son's mate. And of course, my mate would also belong." As he spoke, his lips moved down her throat and she threw her head back, breathing heavily. "Would you want to be that, Ciri? Would you be my mate?"

"I would," she replied rough and groaned softly as he sucked gently on the tender skin of her neck.  
"This is my family and they are more than enough for me to be happy."

He searched her lips once more, but immediately afterwards he detached himself from her again and stroked her hair. "I admit that I certainly wouldn't object to having children of my own, but please believe me when I tell you that I would rather not have children than give you up." He pulled her back to his chest and Ciri melted away with a grateful sigh against him.

For a moment they were both silent and Ciri enjoyed the steady movement of his fingers on her back. Then, suddenly, he pushed them away again a little. "But... I wonder if it is enough for you?", he finally took the floor again and looked down at her seriously.

Slowly Ciri let her hands slide to his chest and wordlessly pushed him back even further. Irritated, he followed her movement although it would have been no problem for him to resist her.  
To his surprise, she didn't stop and continued to push him further until he suddenly felt the back of the chaiselongue and lay more or less stretched out on the upholstered furniture.

He watched intently as she quickly rose from her seat and immediately supported one knee next to his body, swinging her other leg over him until she was sitting astride him.  
He had to swallow as she slowly bent down towards him.

Just before her lips met, she paused. "I never expected to ever have children of my own. You are more than enough for me. More than I ever dreamed of," she breathed to him. "I want... to be your mate. And I want... you." She bridged the last bit of distance and involved him in another kiss.

They both shivered as their lips moved against each other.  
After a moment Ciri moved a little higher to take up an even more comfortable position, without letting go of him. She grinned into the kiss as Dettlaff groaned softly through her movement.  
Immediately the Vampire took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth, which he explored curiously.

Ciri smiled inwardly and let her hips roll playfully. Immediately she reaped another sweet sound from him. But then she suddenly squealed in surprise at the now rather sloppy kiss.  
Right after her last movement, he had suddenly grabbed her tighter and pulled her further onto his hip. The inhuman growl he emitted immediately created excited goose bumps all over her body.  
Slowly she moved her hands along the sides of his upper body.

Eventually, she parted from his lips and instead spread small, feathery kisses on his chin, throat and collarbone, while her fingers found their way to the top button of his tunic and nested nimbly around it.

She sighed softly as another piece of his skin became visible and hurried to cover it with tender kisses as well.  
Slowly her fingers moved to the second button.

***THUD***

Startled, Ciri stood up and looked around the room frantically.  
The sudden noise had taken her completely by surprise. But when she couldn't find the origin of the noise, she looked down to Dettlaff instead, who had leaned to the side and stared at the floor.

She followed his gaze and noticed the bulky book that had apparently slipped off the chaiselongue and hit the wooden floor hard.

"Oh, it was only the book," she sighed with relief. She shook her head giggling and was about to return to her previous activity when something on the parchment suddenly caught her eye.  
She leaned a little further to the side to get a better view.

Due to the fall the book had opened and revealed a random page.  
Astonished, she concentrated on a detailed illustration that adorned a longer paragraph.  
She stretched out her arm and laboriously picked up the book.

After a further examination she finally stroked the densely written page in disbelief.  
Dettlaff slid a little higher to be able to take a curious look at it as well.

"This really is the star sapphire," he noted with astonishment a moment later. "Regis was indeed right."  
"Yes," she replied irritated. "But what does it mean?"

Dettlaff took the book out of her hand and turned it so he could skim the text. After a few moments, he frowned in surprise.  
"The illustration is not mentioned in detail, but it is directly related to the passage about the magic time bubbles. The one Regis has already told us about."

Thoughtfully, Ciri put a finger to her mouth. " So, it is possible that the sapphire has something to do with it? Maybe even is the trigger?"  
"Well, it could be," Dettlaff replied. "After all, we both had the stone in our hands just before this time loop began."

"Then we must definitely find out more about the stone," Ciri said excitedly. The Vampire nodded approvingly. "Do you have it with you?"  
She shook her head. "I thought you had it."  
"Not this time," he replied with a smile. "I really had other things on my mind this morning."  
Ciri leaned forward laughing and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth. "Well, I guess I had the same thing on my mind."

She stood up again and typed on the drawing. "The stone will probably still be lying around in the dining room. We might as well get it now."  
Dettlaff opened his mouth to say something back when the sound of a doorknob stopped him.

They turned their heads to the door at the same time and watched Regis wander thoughtlessly into his living room.  
He had already walked two steps into the room when he noticed them.

They watched in amazement as his eyes first widened in amazement and then suddenly the corners of his mouth began to twitch wildly.  
He opened his mouth and a gurgling sound escaped his throat. With time it turned more and more into an uncontrollable giggle.  
Then suddenly he slowly started to leave the room backwards.

Just before he finally closed the door again, he quickly put his head through, and gurgling allowed himself a final glance.

After Regis had disappeared again, Dettlaff shook his head irritated. He turned back to Ciri, who returned his gaze no less confused. He was just about to ask her what the strange behaviour meant when it suddenly came to him why Regis was so amused.

Unbelievingly, he pulled his hands up and hid his face in them. "He'll never let me forget this," he moaned unhappily.


	10. Gemstone of repetition - evening

"What do you mean?" asked Ciri irritated and looked down on Dettlaff with arched brows.  
The Vampire still kept his face hidden and shook his head constantly.  
Finally, he muttered muffled, "Look at us."  
Ciri followed his recommendation, but immediately afterwards she squeezed her lips to smother her burgeoning laughter. When she had become calm enough to speak again, she pulled her blouse into place and tried to find a halfway dignified pose. "Well, it could have been worse."  
Dettlaff now took his hands off his face and gave her a sceptical look. "You mean there are worse things than being caught by Regis in that position?"  
"There is," Ciri smiled. "We could have been naked."  
Dettlaff sighed heavily and dropped his head on the padded armrest. "That would hardly have made a difference. I don't think you can imagine what a... moron he can be sometimes. Especially when it comes to sex. Even if it's only in the broadest sense."  
Ciri laughed out loud and climbed down from him. "I have experienced Valka blotto, and I am inclined to believe that the two are quite similar in that respect."

She crossed her legs and put one hand on his knee. "That reminds me that you mentioned this before. You wanted to sink Regis in the sea, didn't you?" She smiled impishly. "What did he do to deserve that?"  
Dettlaff froze and looked embarrassingly at his legs. "I don't think I should mention that."  
"Come on," Ciri laughed and gave him a little push.  
"All right," Dettlaff muttered, but continued to avoid eye contact. "Regis suggested that I use the time loop to have... to have sex with you on the dinner table."  
"And you didn't like the idea?" she asked, feignedly horrified.  
"Ciri!" Dettlaff replied in shock.  
"Time loop", she replied dryly.

Dettlaff paused for a moment in horror. "You can't be serious?"  
Ciri folded her arms across her chest. "Why not?"  
"You would really risk getting caught? You'd risk Geralt seeing you with me...?"  
"Usually, no. Of course not, but... We still have all the time in the world. Dettlaff, you don't really think he'd attack you, do you?"  
"I don't know. I have no idea how he would react."  
"Let me assure you, he wouldn't. In fact, he would pout, and I can live with that very well. Besides, sooner or later we're gonna have to tell him about... us."

"Not us," Dettlaff replied, and Ciri looked at him in amazement.  
"You expect me to do this alone?"  
"I didn't mean it that way," he hurried to correct himself. "I meant to say that I must do this." He sighed softly. "It's time we put our differences aside once and for all. He is very close to you, so it is my duty to try to have a good relationship with him."

Ciri nibbled her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment and let his words sink in. "But what if he does react rather rudely?" she finally asked hesitantly. "Not that I expect it, but if he, hypothetically..."  
"Don't worry about it," he interrupted her smiling. "It's not as if he could do me any really serious harm. And maybe breaking his hand on my nose would make things easier between us."  
"You underestimate him," she replied with a furrowed brow.  
"Not at all," Dettlaff added with a smile. "But I have an ego that needs nurturing, too."  
Ciri laughed out loud and Dettlaff joined in just a moment later.  
Still laughing, she leaned forward and kissed the Vampire tenderly on the lips, then she gave him a thoughtful look.

"What's bothering you?" he asked a bit puzzled.  
She shook her head, smiling. "I don't know. ...It's just... you're acting so different suddenly."  
Surprised, he slid a little higher and sat up straight. "Different?"  
"Yes", she replied still smiling. "You seem much more relaxed and exuberant."

The Vampire laughed softly. "Does that really surprise you? I feel good and I have something to live for again. I am full of hope for the future and... happy." He stretched out his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly, but in the middle of the movement he suddenly stopped. "By the way," he said hesitantly. "You like being a Witcher, don't you?"

Surprised, Ciri winced, but then nodded approvingly. "Let's say so: I like being free and independent." She bit her lip and looked at him thoughtfully while he nodded slowly. She could see what Dettlaff was getting at.  
"What about you?" she asked after a moment. " Regis said... you had a toy store in Beauclair. Will you reopen it?"  
"No," replied the Vampire quickly and in a firm voice. "I really shouldn't stay in town for too long at a stretch. Not for the next few decades."  
"What will you do?" she asked worriedly. "Not going back to Nazair?"

Smiling, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Nazair is my home, but I've spent enough time there for now. And I won't necessarily have fond memories of this stay." He sighed softly and then squeezed her hand a second time. "I don't know yet what I will do, but dear Ciri, you must realize that you belong to my life now. I won't do anything that you don't want me to."  
Ciri's eyes widened in surprise at his words and then she turned her head to the side in embarrassment.

"But tell me, what do you want to do, my love?" he spoke again. "Do you want to go on wandering the world and fighting monsters?"  
Ciri took her hand out of his, then put it in her other. She remained silent for a while, kneading her fingers thoughtfully. When she looked up again, there was a slight smile on her face. "In a way, it is my life. I don't think I want to give it up. But... I think I would like to accept certain limitations."

Dettlaff set about replying, but Ciri quickly bent over and put a finger on his lips. "Let's not discuss this now. I have to think about it for a while. This day is so full of events, I can hardly keep up."  
As she pulled her hand away again, Dettlaff nodded affectionately at her.

She smiled gratefully at him and then nudged him on the shoulder, demanding. "Come on, let's go and get the stone first. My head is already spinning, and I have to do something productive."

♦

Disgruntled Ciri crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared darkly into the void.  
She had been on her knees for over an hour, crawling through the dining room looking for the star sapphire. She had even asked Dettlaff to move some of the cupboards forward to look behind it, but the result was the same. The stone was gone.

Even asking Marlene and other personnel had not helped them. In the end, they had nothing left to do but realize that the sapphire was lost for this loop.  
They would have to wait another day and this time they would have to get it to safety in time.

Dettlaff was no less displeased with this development than she was, but unlike her, he did not want to simply call it a day and had once again gathered the inhabitants of Corvo Bianco and set about the laborious task of clearing up their situation.

Ciri's thoughts had already drifted away some time ago and only when Dettlaff reported on the latest state of their discoveries and Regis finally took the floor, she was startled again. "Well, I would suggest you continue to follow the existing trail," Regis said owlishly and dropped the heavy book in his hand.  
"And what l trail are you talking about?", Ciri asked confusedly. "All we have so far is this picture and a reference to time anomalies."  
"There, there, my dear Ciri," Regis graciously rebuked her. "You must look properly." He held the book out to her so she could read the gold letters on it without difficulty.  
"Anabelle Radfind. "Lessons on Security and Hygiene in Magic," she read aloud, then shrugged. "I'm still not able to understand you."

"But I can," said Valka, who had left the group a while ago and had just returned to the front door.  
Immediately all heads turned to the Witcher. She stepped back into the group and pulled out another, no less extensive book from under her arm and held it up, too.  
"Anabelle Radfind. "An Invitation to magic," Dettlaff read aloud this time. "Is this the second part?" he asked, stunned.

Regis nodded to him smiling and let Valka give him the book. "Of course, there is no guarantee that we will find anything in there, but it would only be logical to stick to the author. And now if you'll excuse me, I'll see what I might find."  
Regis immediately sat down on a chair and opened the book.

Ciri watched him for a moment, then sighed sadly and strolled to Dettlaff, who had already taken a few steps back. "And now?" she spoke softly to him.  
The Vampire shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see if he finds anything," he whispered to her and watched the others retreat as well to give Regis some peace and quietness but at the same time stared at the Vampire in awe.  
He smiled at his brother's serenity, which remained untouched by the intrusive looks.

"I don't like the fact that we can do nothing more than wait for him again. I feel useless," Ciri murmured further with a lowered voice. He nodded at her sympathetically but didn't know what to say.  
For a moment Ciri stood still, then she shook her head. "I will check again if I can find the stone after all," she announced.  
Immediately, Dettlaff reached out and grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "Wait, dear."  
Astonished, she paused and turned back to him.

"There's no need for that. Tomorrow the stone will be back exactly where it belongs, there is no need to bother now. Also... ", he broke off the sentence and then hesitated briefly. "... it's better not to disturb Regis. It would only delay things."  
Ciri sighed dejectedly but nodded reasonably. "Alright..."  
Immediately afterwards she flinched as Regis clapped his hands loudly.

"I am delighted to be able to tell you that you don't have to wait any longer," Regis said again.  
"You have already found something?" asked Ciri hopefully and Regis nodded at her triumphantly.  
"Indeed, I have." He lifted the book into his arms and ran his finger along the lines while muttering softly: "Toverji creasa yn Veiligheid. ... Juweelsteen deien... de daerienn..."

He interrupted again as Geralt cleared his throat loudly and demonstratively raised an eyebrow until it almost touched his hairline.  
Immediately Regis smiled at him embarrassed. "Just be patient, my friend. Unfortunately, this passage is only written in nilfgaardian language, but here again it speaks of a protection spell for, or rather against, magic. But this time there is no doubt. The protection spell is bound in a gemstone and activated by it."  
"Well, that's good to know," Veit said, "but how do we end it?"  
"Right," Dettlaff agreed with the Witcher. "I hope that's what it says there, too."

Regis tapped the page with his sharp fingernail. "I suspect so."  
"You ... suspect it?", Ciri asked incredulously.  
Again the Vampire nodded and then continued reading: "Tròcair de tedd y Vermogen de feainn ... Vrede bij de maan." He finished the line and cleared his throat before beginning to explain: "In essence, it says here that the grace of time is granted through the power of the sun."

"Regis," Geralt scolded angrily. "But that still doesn't tell us how to end it."  
"Be patient, my dear Geralt. It also says here that the moon brings peace."  
For a moment, the entire group fell into silence. Regis looked amused as they tried to decipher his words.

Finally, Ciri grabbed her head and sighed out loud. "I don't understand anything. What does it mean?" The others immediately joined in their frustrated murmurs.  
Regis laughed softly, closed the book and put it on the table next to him.  
"Ciri, please remember the moment when the time loop began. What did you do with the star sapphire during that time?"

Dumbfounded, she lowered her hands and thought. But after a while, she hesitantly said, "We looked at it. I didn't know what kind of jewel it was, and Dettlaff explained it to me."  
"That was all?" Regis asked curiously. Ciri nodded first and then shrugged.  
"I held it into the light," Dettlaff suddenly exclaimed. He turned quickly to Ciri. "Remember, I held it up to the sunlight so you could see the star better."  
"That's right," she replied, and excitement crept into her voice. "That must have triggered the time loop."

The Vampire nodded approvingly, but a sceptical interjection from Veit made him pause. "You don't seriously believe that a little bit of sunlight could do this? Then every time someone pulls out one of those things, a time loop would occur."  
"No, it wouldn't", Ciri replied enthusiastically. "The stone was all dirty. I thought maybe the previous owner had dropped it in the mud, but if I'm honest, the black dirt was much too even. Probably to prevent accidental activation.

"All right," Regis spoke up again. "We now know that the sun has given us the problem... and the moon brings peace. So, I would suggest we put the star sapphire in the moonlight tonight and hope for the best."

It did not go unnoticed by the others that Ciri and Dettlaff took a quick, uncertain look at each other.

"Okay", Geralt said and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"  
Again Ciri looked at the Vampire, then she turned to the others and raised her arms apologetically. "We lost the stone."

"WHAT?", it sounded unanimous.

Dettlaff waved a hand in appeasement. "There's nothing to worry about. We know where the stone is as soon as the loop repeats itself."  
"But then we'll lose our memories again," Valka said with a frown. "And I can't say I like the idea."  
"Unfortunately, that will probably be unavoidable," said Ciri and smiled apologetically to her.  
"Well," Veit said relaxed. "It is the way it is. No need to be grumpy. Let's enjoy the day. Maybe this is a good opportunity to finally do things you never dared to do before."

~

Ciri pushed open the door to the kitchen and immediately found herself confronted with the laughing face of Rabea.  
"Ciri", the girl exclaimed enthusiastically and clapped her hands. "Will you cook with us?"  
"With pleasure", she replied nodding. "If I may?" She turned to Marlene, who stood smiling by the stove.  
"But of course, dear," she replied immediately. "Rabea and I were just thinking about what to have for dinner tonight. And even though I can understand why Rabea was in favour of cake, I would be interested in another suggestion." She gave Ciri a sly wink and then took a loving look at Rabea.  
Ciri also smiled and then tilted her head while she thought about possible dishes.

After a few moments, her thoughts drifted a bit and suddenly she had an idea. "How about... lamb stew?"  
"Lamb stew?" Marlene repeated broodingly. "Well, everything necessary is available. But it's a lot of work to make such a dish."  
"Would that be a problem?" Ciri asked, entering.  
"Of course, not", the old lady replied almost a bit indignant. "Good food needs time and attention. The question is, is it worth it to you?"

This time Ciri cleared her throat a little embarrassed and her cheeks turned pink. "I think so."  
"Alright," said Marlene and turned to Rabea. "Do you agree with lamb stew?"  
Immediately the girl nodded violently. "Uncle Dettlaff likes it."

At once more blood raised to her face and she turned away to hide her glowing cheeks. "How the hell does she know?" Ciri muttered through her clenched teeth.

Marlene giggled briefly and then clapped her hands. All right, lamb stew. Ciri, you wash the carrots, parsnips and the celery, please. I'll roast the bones and make the potatoes... Oh, Veit has already peeled some... I'll cut the meat and you, my sweet Rabea, will pluck the thyme leaves from the twigs."

~

"What do you want?", Geralt asked straight out and without turning to his visitor.  
"Talk to you", Dettlaff replies briefly.

The Witcher turned his head slightly in his direction for a moment. Even from this position it was completely impossible for him to actually see the Vampire behind him, but Dettlaff understood the gesture as a sign of surprise.  
But the confusion didn't seem to last for a long time, because Geralt turned back immediately afterwards and let his gaze wander silently beyond the borders of Corvo Bianco.

Dettlaff crossed his hands behind his back and watched the Witcher in silence. For a moment he wondered if Geralt's disposition to turn his back so willingly was a sign of his trust or rather of complete indifference.  
Well, he would have the opportunity to ask him.

Dettlaff cleared his throat quietly and then stepped beside the Witcher. "I've seen you standing here before. What is it that you keep looking at?"  
Geralt did not react immediately and Dettlaff was already tempted to change the subject when he suddenly raised a hand and pointed into the distance. "Do you see that?" he asked absently.  
Dettlaff puckered his brows and looked in the direction in which he was pointing. "A building. Pretty large and rundown."  
Geralt nodded without looking at him. "It's the old orphanage."

"Orphanage? You mean Orianna's orphanage?" Dettlaff asked astonished.  
"Yes, it belonged to her," confirmed the Witcher.  
"Belonged? Do you mean she owned it... Oh." For a moment the Vampire stopped and let his head hang down sadly. "What happened?"  
Geralt laughed out roughly and turned to him for the first time. "What could have happened? That bitch kept the children there as her personal blood supply. I hunted her down like such a monster deserves. You got a problem with that?"

Uncomfortably, Dettlaff shook his head. "I... don't appreciate my kind being killed, but in this case I can understand. You acted... reasonably."

"Did you know that this is why she took the children there?" Geralt asked coldly, and again Dettlaff shook his head. "I didn't know her very well. Regis had known her for much longer. And I'm sure he would have done something about it if he had known," he hurried to add.  
Geralt ignored his last sentence and instead let his gaze glide over the land again.  
"The land is for sale and it borders directly on Corvo Bianco. B.B. has already pointed this out to me several times. It would be a good opportunity to enlarge the estate and the land would be perfect for more olive trees."

Dettlaff, irritated, tilted his head and thought about what the Witcher was aiming at. "Why are you hesitating?", he finally asked.  
When the Witcher didn't answer, he followed his gaze into the distance again and a moment later he understood. "Because of the orphanage."  
Again, he gave no answer.

"What happened to the children," Dettlaff asked quietly and he flinched immediately when Geralt burst into a hoarse laughter. "Interesting that you, of all people, choose to ask.", he remarked sarcastically. "They were all slaughtered by an Alpha Garkin some years ago. Obviously, it was too much trouble for it to tear apart the soldiers in Beauclair with the rest of your henchmen."

Instantly, Dettlaff turned pale and he looked down in horror. "I... I didn't mean to," he murmured horrified.  
Geralt snorted in disgust. "I even believe you, but that doesn't change the fact that you accepted it. How you willingly accepted a lot in the first place."

It took a moment for Dettlaff to regain his composure. "Is there... an alternative for the children?"  
"No", replied the Witcher bitterly. "Even in rich Toussaint, the weakest have to see how to survive on their own."

After these desolate words they fell into an unpleasant silence for a while, but then Geralt suddenly started up again. "What did you want anyway?"  
Dettlaff hesitated a moment and thought about his next words. "This time loop may be a considerable annoyance, but it also offers an interesting opportunity", he finally began in a puzzling way.

At first it didn't seem as if Geralt intended to answer, but then he suddenly grunted and shrugged. "Maybe that's true for you, but I can't see much positive in experiencing the same day over and over again and not even being aware of it."  
"That's true," Dettlaff replied embarrassed. "But I am confident that with the next loop we will be able to solve this problem."

"Hmph", replied the Witcher. "So, you want to take advantage of this opportunity to practise?"  
Astonished, Dettlaff frowned. "To practise?"

Before he answered, Geralt turned completely towards the Vampire, crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him a mocking smile. "Aren't you trying to figure out the most gentle way to tell me that you're fucking my daughter?"

Dettlaff stumbled a few steps back in disbelief. He hadn't exactly expected that.

When he became aware that Geralt didn't make any effort to add anything to it or even attack him, he tightened up gracefully. "I didn't do Ciri..."  
"Alright, alright", Geralt interrupted him and waved his hand. "You may not have, but you want to."

Then he sighed deeply. "And the way I see it, the feeling is mutual. ...So how long has it been going on between you?"  
It took Dettlaff a moment to overcome his surprise, but then he sat down on the low wall of cobblestones, sighing. "We had a talk this morning."  
"This morning?", repeated the Witcher sceptically. "And you're not saying that just to reassure me?"  
"I have feelings for her for much longer, it's true. But I can assure you that before this morning, it wasn't an issue between us." He watched as Geralt slowly nodded and turned away from him. "How did... you know?"

The Witcher laughed softly and then followed Dettlaff's example and sat down next to him on the wall. "I may not be good at understanding and expressing MY feelings, but I am not a complete idiot. You two were constantly ogling each other at breakfast. I was even a little surprised that you came right out of her room after you followed her there. What a pity, I had already come up with a few excuses to disturb you," he smiled at the Vampire, who only lowered his head embarrassingly.

"I was really convinced that something is going on with you until you explained the time loop thing. You haven't had much of a chance to become acquainted, so I didn't thought much of it at first. But in fact, it's not true, is it?"  
"We've spent a lot of time together these last few days. That's right," confirmed Dettlaff seriously.

"Good," Geralt said. "I trust Ciri's judgment, but I still feel more comfortable knowing that she has thought things over thoroughly beforehand and is not just keen on you because she likes your perfume that much."

"Let me assure you, Ciri has considered many more aspects than... ", suddenly Dettlaff stopped and thought again about the Witcher's words.  
"How did you know about my perfume?" he asked irritated. "During my stay here I only used it once and you should not remember that." Exerted he thought hard and went through their previous meetings. "As far as I remember the only time, I used it in your presence was on Orianna..."  
"It doesn't matter", the Witcher suddenly spoke to him unusually forcefully. "You shouldn't change the subject now."

Surprised by the reaction, Dettlaff shrugged a little. Then he watched in amazement as the Witcher turned away from him. Was he mistaken or did the man look embarrassed?

After a moment he shook off his irritation and returned to the real subject. "Geralt, there is something that concerns me. It is not the first time that my feelings for Ciri have been discussed between us and even though the circumstances of the last conversation were rather ...unconventional, I have to say that your reaction last time surprised me as much as this time. I had actually expected that you would..."  
"Freak out?", the Witcher interrupted him again, amused.  
"That you attacked me with your sword," he corrected dryly.

Once again Geralt laughed and shook his head. "Ciri is a grown woman. She makes her own decisions, independently from me. What exactly do you want from me? My permission?"  
"Yes."  
"What?", Geralt replied in amazement. His laughter died away suddenly, and he stared at the Vampire in disbelief.

"Is it so extraordinary? I thought you would have realised by now that I place great value on intact family ties."  
"But... what if I didn't agree?" Geralt asked hesitantly. "Would you give up on Ciri?"  
"No, I would certainly not", Dettlaff replied seriously. "But I would leave no stone unturned to make you reconsider your decision."

"You really mean it, don't you?", the Witcher asked thoughtfully.  
"Of course."

Geralt jumped back up so suddenly that the Vampire flinched. Then he watched in amazement as the Witcher built up in front of him with a rather sinister look.  
"Listen carefully, Vampire," he finally began in a cold voice. "I remember quite well the end of your last girlfriend and I will not allow Ciri to suffer the same fate. You will treat her with respect and if I hear even a rumor that you harmed a hair on her head, I swear I will find a way to kill higher Vampires. I hope I've made myself clear?"

Dettlaff had been listening to him in silence with his teeth clenched. Then suddenly he nodded his head. "Completely."  
"And you'll make amends for what you've done", Geralt added a moment later, a little milder.

Astonished Dettlaff raised an eyebrow, but then he nodded. "You mean my behaviour in Beauclair?"  
"Correct,' Geralt replied. 'You may be truly sorry, but that doesn't help anyone. So, do something useful."  
Dettlaff thought about his words for a while, then bit his lower lip and turned back to Geralt. "Anything in particular you have in mind?"

The Witcher shrugged. " Regis may enjoy being the doctor, but we both know the main reason he's so dedicated, is because he feels he has to atone for his juvenile sins. ...Find something similar. Something that suits you and helps people. Toys may be nice, but they don't fill bellies or heal sick people."

Again, Dettlaff was silent for a while, then he slowly rose from the wall and straightened up so he could look Geralt straight in the eyes. "You know that you won't remember this tomorrow?"  
Geralt frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you hope to wriggle out of this with that?"  
"Not at all", Dettlaff replied, shaking his head. "Your request is more than justified. I promise to bring it to your attention again myself."

"So, you already have a plan, then?" Geralt asked and curled his lips mockingly.  
Dettlaff gave him a wry look and then wagged his head indecisively. He took a step to the side to be able to look past Geralt.  
"The hint was broad enough. A little more and it wouldn't fit the room." He stopped again and put a hand to his chin, brooding. "I must first discuss this with Ciri."

~

"A little harder, Ciri. You have to be careful that nothing sticks to the bottom of the pot," Marlene admonished her friendly and devoted herself again to rubbing slices of bread with fresh garlic.

Groaning, Ciri stirred the thick stew with a wooden spoon and she tried hard to follow the instructions exactly. She was very surprised in several respects. Firstly, because the lamb stew was actually much more elaborate than she had expected and secondly, that her countless hours of sword fighting training obviously did not adequately prepare her for swinging the wooden spoon. Luckily, she was still in the time loop, otherwise her arms would certainly hurt tomorrow.

"Well, now it's fine", Marlene suddenly spoke and tore Ciri out of her thoughts again. "You can take the pot from the fire. Now only the bread has to be roasted and the meal is ready."  
Relieved, Ciri did as she was told. She pulled the big pot aside and covered the cooking area. Then she curiously took the spoon from the stew. She quickly blew a few times to cool the stew down and then tasted tensely.

Astonished, her eyes widened as the spicy aroma spread through her mouth. "Mmmmhhhm", she said enthusiastically and quickly licked the last bits of stew off the spoon.  
Marlene watched her smiling. "And? Did it turn out well?"  
"It's perfect. I don't think I've ever tasted a better stew," she replied euphorically.  
"Excellent. Then we hope that your Vampire will also like it," Marlene answered mischievously.

"I'm sure of it," Ciri confirmed, but then suddenly it occurred to her what the old woman had just said and she squeezed her lips embarrassed.  
Giggling, Marlene patted her arm. "Don't worry, my dear. Gradually a trend is emerging when it comes to Witchers and Vampires. At least in this house."

Then she turned to Rabea again. "My dear, did you stir the sour cream until it was smooth?"  
"I did," the girl replied, holding the bowl up.  
"Excellent. Then please put it on the dining table and go fetch the others. Dinner's almost ready."  
She waited a moment while Rabea balanced the big bowl through the kitchen and then looked back at Ciri. "Do me a favour and set the table."

Ciri nodded at her and intended to leave the kitchen, but she stopped again just before the door. "Tell me, doesn't it bother you that there are so many Vampires here?", she asked curiously.  
Marlene had already turned to the bread and carefully roasted it over the stove. "Hm?", she said after a moment of absence.  
"The Vampires, Marlene. Don't they bother you?", Ciri repeated a second time.

"But why should they?", the woman asked in surprise. "Regis is a blessing for the whole area and Veit is probably the most cute little brat you can imagine. And Rabea is in no way behind her brother," she enumerated in a good-natured manner. "Besides, I have never seen happier couples. Especially your father never used to shine like that. No, believe me, it would bother me more if they left."

Ciri thought for a moment and nibbled her cheek. "And what about Dettlaff? You know he did bad things."  
"Sure", Marlene replied, spearing another slice of bread on the fork. "But he seems to have changed for the better. I never met a more polite man. Even though he might be a little tense," she winked at Ciri again mischievously. Then she took the floor herself. "You like him very much, don't you?"  
Ciri slowly began to nod. "Yes, I do."  
"That's great," Marlene remarked happily. "If things go half as well between you as between Geralt and Veit, Corvo Bianco will gain another happy couple."  
Ciri laughed. "You are quite optimistic."  
"Come on," the old lady replied winking. "I just have a lot of life experience. And beautiful love stories are always worth cooking lamb stew, to me."

Ciri laughed again. "I am glad to hear that." She turned back to the door, but then stopped again. "Tell me, what is Regis' favourite food?"  
"What?" Marlene asked, distracted by the bread again. "Oh, crullers. Crullers with plums."

~

Ciri was still giggling when she came into the dining room and took a stack of plates from the sideboard.  
She had just placed the first plate when the front door was ripped open and Rabea came rushing in.  
"Have you told everyone yet?" Ciri asked the girl in surprise.

"I have," she replied cheerfully and moved a chair to another sideboard. While she climbed up to get the cutlery, she added, "It wasn't difficult. Mommy and Veit were at the stable, Uncle Geralt and Uncle Dettlaff in the yard, and Daddy was sitting on the porch."  
"It wasn't hard at all," Ciri smiled and grabbed a stack of napkins.

A sudden click drew her attention back to Rabea.  
The girl had taken a handful of spoons but was now crouching on the floor trying to pick up something that had obviously fallen down.  
Curious Ciri came closer and squatted down.

When she realized what it was, her eyes widened in surprise. "But that is the star sapphire," she exclaimed. "Did you have it the whole time?"  
Shocked, Rabea shrugged. "I found it on the floor. Are you... angry with me now?"  
At once, Ciri recovered and smiled calmly at the girl. " Not at all," she said affectionately, patting her head. "But can I have it back?"  
Rabea nodded with relief and dropped the jewel into Ciri's hand. Gratefully, she stroked the girl's hair once more, then straightened up again and looked at the stone thoughtfully.

So now they had the chance to end the time loop today after all.

The sound of a door made her look up and she saw Marlene put a plate with the toasted bread next to the sour cream and then disappeared into the kitchen again. She knew, Veit would carry that heavy terrine with lamb stew from the kitchen to the table and before he left the kitchen, he would give Marlene a kiss on the cheek.

Ciri smiled dreamily and let looked out of the window.  
Surprised, she noticed how Dettlaff came across the yard together with Geralt and both obviously had a lively conversation.

Her heart was beating heavily, and she felt a wave of affection rolling over her. For Geralt, Veit, Valka, Regis, Rabea, B.B., Marlene and of course for Dettlaff.  
She sighed softly as she watched the Vampire and the corners of her mouth twisted into a little smile. Her heart reacted immediately with a little jump.  
She now had no more doubts about her feelings for him. Not the slightest.

When the door opened and he entered, she let her gaze wander again along his advantageous shape.  
Their eyes met, and she secretly dropped the gemstone into her bag.

It wouldn't hurt if they had one more evening without consequences.


	11. Gemstone of repetition - night

Until the moment when Veit felt called to serve the stew in the bowls, it seemed to Ciri that it was a great idea to make this dish.  
But when one of the well-filled bowls was placed in front of Dettlaff and the Vampire froze almost instantly, Ciri suddenly got worried that the idea might not have been such as good after all.

Despite Dettlaff's reaction and Ciri's worries, the others thanked Marlene and dunked their spoons into the rich stew.  
Valka was the first to react. "Hmmmm... .", the Witcher sighed and nodded at Marlene once more. "You have outdone yourself once again."  
"Oh dear", Marlene giggled in a good mood and waved off when Regis and Geralt also started murmuring enthusiastically. "Besides, it was Ciri's idea and she did a lot of the work. And Rabea as well, of course," she hurried to add and stroked the girl lovingly over the hair.  
Immediately afterwards she said goodbye to join the other workers for dinner. A circumstance that Ciri completely missed.

The moment Marlene had revealed her role in the choice of menu, she flinched and now stared doggedly at her bowl. _Stupid idea. Very stupid idea_ , she thought.  
Dettlaff had turned to her as soon as her name came up and even without looking at him, Ciri could feel his unreadable gaze lying on her.

Several times she tried to convince her body to follow the others and to dip the spoon first into the bowl and then lead it to her mouth. To her sorrow her hand refused to move even a finger's breadth.  
After some time she noticed a movement out of the corners of her eyes. Without turning his head away from her, Dettlaff had obviously decided to taste the dish.

The movement that immediately followed was so violent that she couldn't help but look carefully to the side.  
To her surprise, Dettlaff had tilted his head back. He chewed slowly, with his eyes closed and undoubtedly with relish. It didn't take long for the corners of his mouth to curl up into a shallow smile and Ciri expelled her breath in relief. _Maybe not such a stupid idea after all_.

A part of her body control returned. She relaxed a bit and even found the courage to turn to Dettlaff more directly.  
As if on cue, the Vampire opened his eyes and gave her another enigmatic look. While he slowly put down his spoon, grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, his eyes never left hers for a moment.  
Once again Ciri held her breath spellbound, and Dettlaff slowly leaned towards her.

Without having noticed how it had got there, she suddenly felt his hand in her neck. With gentle pressure he directed her to meet him.  
"Thank you," he whispered in a rough, barely audible voice and immediately afterwards his lips touched hers.  
Sighing, Ciri dropped her spoon.

Her own hands found their way to his neck, clawed into his thick hair, and drew him even closer to her.  
His soft lips almost drove her crazy and she wanted to let herself fall into the kiss completely, but somewhere in the back of her mind a last bit of pride came up unasked, not completely destroyed by the sensations the Vampire caused in her. This time she would not let him get the upper hand.

She confessed to him sucking her lower lip gently but when he licked her lips teasingly, she took the initiative.  
Skilfully she let her tongue rush forward and used the split seconds of his surprise to curiously explore his mouth.  
Carefully she drove along the row of his razor-sharp teeth and shuddered at the thought of what he was able to do with them. Only with great effort did she suppress a hoarse groan. She was just about to let one of her hands wander slowly down his neck when a moment of clarity hit her.

In panic, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed the stunned Vampire away from her. The bewildered expression on his face only lasted for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Ciri closed her eyes and blamed herself for the thoughtlessness. Then she forced herself to look at the other people at the table.  
The faces on the other side of the table all showed pretty much the same expression. Only the finer nuances of the displayed bewilderment varied a little.

A wave of shame rolled over Ciri as she looked into the petrified faces. Of course, she was not ashamed of her feelings for Dettlaff, but her previous activities did not necessarily correspond to the finer table manners. Not to mention the fact that they had never officially told anyone about their feelings for each other before. And she certainly hadn't intended to make up for it this way.  
Desperately she searched for words of explanation, but before she was even able to stammer something rash, her attention was suddenly drawn to Regis in particular.

Although the Vampire had found her in a rather compromising situation only a few hours before, he now seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the development.  
There was such disbelief in his obsidian-coloured eyes that she almost had to laugh.  
When a piece of lamb fell from the spoon, which he had already led halfway to his mouth before he froze, and splashingly found its way back into the bowl, she could no longer hold back either.

Snorting she burst out into a cheerful laughter.

Ciri shook herself with laughter and after a few moments the cheerfulness appeared in Dettlaff's face too. The Vampire remained more composed, but one could see the amusement flashing in his blue eyes as he lifted his wine glass and mischievously raised a toast to the other.

Veit was the first to come to his senses. He imitated Dettlaff's gesture and toasted him with the wine glass. "Chapeau", he giggled amusedly. "I've noticed that you two can't keep your eyes off each other. But that was a sight I hadn't expected. You two should charge admission."  
Ciri made a grimace and grabbed a slice of bread, which she threw at the cheeky Witcher. "Maybe you would like that."

Veit evaded the projectile and laughed. "We all have our little problems."  
"Damn it, Veit", Ciri gurgled amused. "You're practically my stepmother. Buck up, will you?"

With this comment life returned to the table. Valka and Regis burst out laughing, while Veit first made a sour face, but then shrugged indifferently. "I guess I can't deny this."  
Relaxed, Ciri leaned back. Even if the situation hadn't developed as she might have planned, she was satisfied with the result. Apparently, no one was bothered by her feelings for Dettlaff.

Then suddenly it dawned on her that two people at the table had shown almost no reaction to her performance. One person was Rabea, who didn't pay the slightest attention to the hustle and bustle at the table. The girl was completely busy spooning her stew and offering every second bite to the bat puppet she had gotten from Dettlaff.

The other person was Geralt.

Astonished, Ciri turned to her foster father.  
He looked back at her expressionlessly while she looked at him curiously. "You knew it, didn't you?", she asked astonished.

At first, the Witcher did not reply. He just grabbed his wine glass and leaned back relaxed on his chair. But finally, he spread the index finger of the hand with which he was holding the glass and pointed to Dettlaff. "He asked my permission earlier."  
Hissing, Ciri took a breath and gave Dettlaff a stunned sideways glance, but instead of waiting for his reaction, she turned to Geralt again, "What did you say?"

The Witcher shrugged insignificantly. "It's not my decision."  
A small, grateful smile flashed across Ciri's face and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Tense, she leaned forward. "Do you approve?", she asked the Witcher anxiously.  
Abruptly Geralt put down the wine glass on the table and leaned forward on his part. "Are you happy?", he asked Ciri without hesitation.  
Again, Ciri gave Dettlaff a quick sideways glance, but she didn't stay with it for long. Instead, she turned to Geralt again. "I am," she replied briefly.  
With the flat of his hand, Geralt struck the tabletop. "So, I approve."

But immediately afterwards he pointed again with his index finger at Dettlaff and stared at him sincerely. "But if you start another massacre... ."

~

The rest of the meal proceeded very relaxed.  
Although it could not be denied that Ciri and Dettlaff were still in the centre of attention, the delicious stew did an essential thing to change the minds of all present and they spooned out their bowls with satisfaction.  
Only when the last bowl had been emptied, the mood changed again, but by no means for the worse.

As on the previous days of the time loop, the chairs were moved, and everyone got up from their seats. But this time, Geralt and Veit were the only ones who immediately opened up to do the last part of their day's work before they joined the others on the veranda to finish the day.

Ciri had hardly got up from her chair when Valka was already with her and despite quiet protests, she pushed her into the yard and probably from there into her own house.

Accordingly, Dettlaff was not very surprised when he turned around and found himself face to face with Regis.  
"I'd like to talk to you for a moment," he announced without hesitation.  
"And I suspect that you won't take no for an answer, won't you?", Dettlaff replied with a smile.  
Regis nodded seriously. "Indeed." With one hand he waved to follow him and then went into the now abandoned kitchen himself.

It wouldn't be long before some maids or servants would come in to scrub the dishes and pots, but until then the crackling of the cooking fire was the only interruption they had to fear.  
Dettlaff walked around the low table and sat down on the bench where Rabea was usually to be found. He watched silently as Regis pushed a kettle of water onto the hotplate and then rummaged around in a shelf filled with innumerable clay pots until he satisfiedly selected one of the pots. He fetched two of the simple cups that were actually used by the staff and filled each of them with some of the tea herbs.  
Then he picked up a chair, which as always stood against the wall, placed it at the table and took a seat opposite Dettlaff.

Regis did not immediately take the floor. For a moment he just hectically kneaded his fingers and he actually seemed a bit as if he had trouble finding the right words.  
But just when Dettlaff was really amused by the sight, he found his cue.

"How serious is it?" Regis asked timidly.  
Dettlaff smiled once more. "Considering that I intend to make her my mate, I'd say it's very serious."

Surprised, Regis leaned back in his chair. "To your mate?" he repeated thoughtfully. "And Cirilla agrees?"  
"She does." But before Regis could ask another question, Dettlaff raised a hand to beat him to it. "Before you ask, no, we haven't discussed what exactly this means to her, but she left no doubt that she's not interested in just a superficial affair."

Regis nodded slowly, but again he was interrupted before he could say anything. The kettle behind him whistled loud and penetratingly.  
Without batting an eyelid, Regis turned around and took the scalding hot kettle off the hob.

He filled the two cups and the aroma of fruity lemon balm and sweet camomile immediately filled the room. As he pushed one of the cups towards Dettlaff, he said thoughtfully: "I'm aware that you're probably much better acquainted with each other than the rest of us can even suspect - thanks to this time anomaly. But are you sure that this isn't perhaps a little premature?"

Dettlaff sighed a little annoyed. And immediately Regis raised his hands apologetically. "I don't want to offend you, my friend. I just want to make sure that no unforeseen problems arise."  
Dettlaff shook his head but didn't answer immediately. He took a sip of the tea and then massaged his forehead with his fingers. " That's not the problem. I appreciate your concern. The only thing that bothers me is the fact that I will certainly have this conversation with you tomorrow again."  
Giggling, Regis waved his own teacup. "Then consider it a practice run."

"You know, patience isn't my strong point," Dettlaff replied seriously. "So please forgive me if I hurt your feelings, but I'll try to keep this short. Regis, please tell me how long you were involved with the Vampire before you made her your mate?"

A faint stab of guilt sent Dettlaff reeling when he saw Regis tense up uneasily and the blood draining from his face. But he decided to pursue this approach nonetheless, adding: "I clearly remember you courting her for a long time, but how much time really passed when she had finally heard you?"  
"Three days," Regis murmured softly and lowered his eyes.  
"That's right," replied Dettlaff seriously. "For you were sure of your feelings. And that although you only had three days to get to know her."  
"But you know how that ended," Regis suddenly let it slip away violently.  
"I remember. She left you because she couldn't stand your drinking anymore. Not because she no longer appreciated you."  
This time Regis clearly flinched. "There's no denying it," he finally admitted.

For a moment Dettlaff looked at him silently, then leaned towards him, sighing. "I think the inevitable happened. When I look at where you are now and what you have won, I have no doubt that fate had a hand in it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to point out that I have known Ciri for weeks now and we have spent more than one of them getting to know each other. She returns my feelings. More than that, she was willing to admit them before I did."

He lifted his cup to his mouth and emptied it in one go, then he rose again from the bench. "Please do not worry. There are still things Ciri and I need to discuss, and I have learned my lesson from the disaster with Syanna. I WISH that Ciri will become a part of my life, but I will not make the mistake again and rush into a dependency until it is certain that we have the same ideas. Now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to discuss this very subject with Ciri. The sooner we discuss it, the sooner she'll be able to make a decision."

~

The conversation with Valka was more pleasant than Ciri had expected.  
The Witcher had first offered her congratulations and then again carefully directed the subject to her concerns about Dettlaff's peculiarities.

But when Ciri was able to assure her immediately that she was not only aware of it but had already talked to Dettlaff about it, Valka reacted very pleased. She repeated her congratulations and their further conversation was in a good mood and was peppered with numerous salacious anecdotes and questions from the Witcher.

Ciri had faced the whole thing amused and only when she reached into her bag by chance and the star sapphire slipped through her fingers, she decided to leave Valka and go to Dettlaff.  
Despite her previous decision, it was not up to her to decide about the course of time.  
She said goodbye to Valka and left the house.

Instinctively she took the path to the meadow behind the main house. She couldn't know for sure, but she still expected to find Dettlaff right there.  
When she reached the meadow, she was afraid for a moment that she had been mistaken, but after following the stream for a while, she could see Dettlaff's slender figure stretched out under a tree in the distance.

As she walked towards him smiling, she saw that he had retrieved his coat in the meantime, but instead of carrying it he had rolled it up and put it under his head.  
"What are you looking at?" she asked, right after she reached him.  
Dettlaff did not answer immediately but stretched out an arm to invite her to lie down with him.

Ciri followed the invitation and lay down next to him. She hesitated for a moment, but then she crawled a little closer, snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"The sunset," Dettlaff finally explained, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer. "The clouds are burning, and the first stars are rising."

Ciri followed his gaze to the sky and saw what he meant. The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, but the few small clouds in the now dark blue sky glowed in shades of orange and violet. Stars sparkled between them and with every moment that passed, new ones were added.  
For a while they silently watched the play in the sky, but then Ciri remembered the reason why she had come to see him.

She let her hand slide into her pocket and turned her head so she could look at Dettlaff, but before she could speak, the Vampire beat her to it. "We have something to discuss."  
Surprised, she let go of the sapphire again and looked at Dettlaff questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Again, he did not answer immediately, but sat up and sighed, taking Ciri with him. Without letting go of her, he slipped back until his back could lean against the trunk. Still he held her tightly with one arm.  
"You have agreed to be my mate," he finally began.

Ciri was silent at first, but when she realized that he was obviously hoping for further confirmation from her, she hurried to say, "Yes, I did, and I haven't changed my mind."  
A brief smile flashed across his face, then he went on. "I hope you won't change your mind, but you must be aware of something." He paused briefly and licked his lower lip thoughtfully as he searched for the right words.

"Ciri, we Vampires do not bind ourselves carelessly. For such a commitment comes with responsibilities."  
"What responsibilities?" she asked curiously.  
"The bond is …a promise. As long as it exists, both partners are obligated to give their full attention to each other's wishes and needs. And it ends..."

"...If one of them is no longer willing to do so", Ciri finished his sentence.  
"Yes", Dettlaff confirmed seriously.

Ciri hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "For humans, it is not much different. If we get married, then..."  
"It's not quite the same," Dettlaff interrupted her gently. "Your way of life is different from ours. Especially in the fact that you all have basically the same needs. Sooner or later, you will feel the need to settle down, find a partner, have children and find a decent routine in which to live your lives."

"But a Vampire does not follow the rhythm of nature. Our nature alone determines our way of life, and once a Vampire has found the way, that won't change." Ciri withdrew a little bit from him and pulled her legs up. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, it's not in my nature to wander. I always feel the need to have a home and if possible, not to give it up. Every time I've been forced to settle somewhere else, it's been a most unpleasant experience."  
Ciri was silent for a moment and let his words run through her mind. Then suddenly she nodded. "So, you want me to give up the path and settle down somewhere with you."

"Of course, not", Dettlaff replied energetically. "I would never ask you to do something like that. But you must understand that I couldn't follow you. At least not all the time. The thought of you alone somewhere, competing against monsters, would probably make me forget my own discomfort more often. But you must realize that we can't be together all the time."

Again, Ciri thought about what he said. "Would that be a problem for you?" she asked hesitantly, and Dettlaff immediately shook his head and leaned against her.  
"I would wait for you anytime." He smiled slightly and put a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "No matter how long, as long as you come back."

After a moment, he dropped back against the log. "I'm thinking of rebuilding La Compassion Orphanage. It would be a good opportunity for me to make some reparations and it borders directly to Corvo Bianco. I would have Regis close by all the time and you wouldn't have to decide whether to spend the time off the path with me or with Geralt. And as we've already established, I like having children around."

Ciri had listened to him silently and nodded slowly. The idea was not bad. She would never have thought of taking care of orphans. Of course, she felt sorry for the poor, half-starved children on the street, but she never saw herself in a position or with the power to help them.  
And despite her insinuation to Valka, she had never seriously considered leaving the path. She enjoyed the freedom and the thrill. ...And she had no alternative until now.

There was no question that she would let Emhyr lock her in a golden cage and even the affection she felt for Yennefer would not convince her to join the sorceresses.  
Slowly a smile spread over Ciri's face. She lifted her head and looked at Dettlaff who in turn nervously watched her.

Geralt, Valka and Veit all knew the intoxication of being a Witcher and yet they were now very content to limit themselves to Toussaint. Nobody who had watched them for even a few hours could doubt that all three were extremely happy.

During their visits, she had taken part in the hunts of the three and so far, there was no reason to believe that four Witcher could be too many for this area.  
She could stay here. She could stay with him and together they could...  
Ciri broke off her own thought and instead rushed forward to press her lips onto Dettlaffs.

Surprised, the Vampire tensed up, but immediately afterwards he relaxed and returned the kiss with relief.

Finally, he released himself from her again and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You have already made your decision, haven't you?"  
Ciri put her forehead back on his shoulder and nodded. "I'm staying with you," she said smiling and Dettlaff winced in surprise. "Are you quite sure about this?"

"I've never been anything but, on the run, or on the path in my life. I can't promise that I won't feel the need to go out into the world for a while now and then, but I would like to stay here with you. I think I'd like to stay here with you to take care of the orphans, too."

Dettlaff replied nothing but stroked her hair happily.  
After a moment he laughed quietly. "And you were worried we might not have children."

"Urghs, Dettlaff," she replied embarrassed and buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her reddened cheeks.  
But then she giggled, too. "A lot has happened today."

Dettlaff nodded thoughtfully and stroked her back. "Indeed, it has. When I went into the rose garden this morning, I could not have hoped for this development even in my wildest dreams."

Suddenly, the star sapphire came back to Ciri's mind. She retreated from Dettlaff and looked up at the sky with scepticism. They still had time.  
She quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out the stone to present it to him. "Look what I found," she said, but flinched immediately when he quickly dropped his hand on it to cover it. Before she could say anything, Dettlaff smiled apologetically at her. "I don't think I'm ready to let the day end here and yet. Let us have this day all to ourselves. Tomorrow we can face reality again."

Ciri hesitated for a moment, but then she smiled approvingly and put the stone back in her pocket.  
"And what do we do now?" she asked curiously. "Shall we go back to the others?"

"That's not quite what I had in mind," Dettlaff replied mischievously and slowly loosened the tie that was closing her blouse.  
"I see," Ciri giggled as she lay back on the floor.

~

Scratching his sharp teeth across the tender skin of her neck released more and more adrenaline and Ciri threw her head back with a groan.  
Dettlaff held her without the slightest effort with just one arm and pressed the other against the rough bark of the tree above her head.

His movements were slow and well dosed, and the use of his fangs was playful and tender, yet Ciri shuddered at the thought of what he might do to her. The thrill that emanated from a creature as dangerous as him only intensified her longing for him.

She moaned another time as Dettlaff pushed a little harder and another shiver went through her body. Her breath went violently, and she clawed her own short nails into his back without restraint. The marks she left on his skin faded as quickly as they were made.

"Faster," she begged him in a hoarse voice. A soft growl sounded next to her ear, but the Vampire immediately complied with her request.  
Again his mouth moved to her throat, but instead of teeth it was now his tongue that continued to tease her.  
Suddenly Dettlaff threw his head back, the wood of the tree splintered under his fingers and he groaned loudly.

Ciri could feel the waves of his climax running through his body and only a moment later she joined him screaming with pleasure.

Her orgasm had faded away, but they were still both breathing heavily when their eyes met. "You know what comes next, don't you?" Dettlaff asked smiling.  
Ciri hurled a sweaty strand of hair from her face with a quick movement of her head and only managed to return his smile, as the bright lightning already struck the darkness.

~

When Ciri opened her eyes and looked down at the Vampire, he was still smiling at her.

She smiled when she thought of the fact that just a moment ago, they had both been standing on the meadow behind the house and making love under the impressive starry sky of Toussaint.  
And now they were back in the dining room of Corvo Bianco. Fully clothed, but still in a compromising position.

"So how do you want Geralt to know?", Dettlaff asked grinning.  
Ciri giggled and put her hands on his head, then she bent over and involved him in another passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE...?", the Witcher's angry voice broke the silence as expected.

"Oh stop, Geralt", Veit's panicky voice sounded immediately afterwards. "Please put down the sword."


	12. The Last Loop – Morning

The kiss ended reluctantly when the stinging in her lungs forced Ciri to do so.  
She had moved back just far enough to stop touching Dettlaff, but as the Vampire's face widened to a broad grin, he brushed the soft skin of her lips again for a brief moment. The tingling sensation that then ran through her body made her heart beat even more euphorically.

Strictly speaking, they both had only had sex a few moments ago, but the thrill and exhilaration triggered by the new kind of relationship aroused in Ciri the almost irresistible urge to peel Dettlaff out of his clothes again. Here and now.

Her fingers were already playing with one of the numerous buckles of his coat, when a loud rumbling made her stop for a moment.  
Dettlaff laughed softly and raised his head to breathe a last quick kiss on her lips. "Later, dearest. And not here," he whispered softly and with the same subliminal disappointment Ciri felt at that moment. "We have some unfinished business."

Ciri sighed softly, but then she smiled as well. "Of course. You are right," she replied and sat up again.  
But before she could manage to move her leg over Dettlaff's body and get off the Vampire, another rumble and a subsequent bang drew her attention to the door of the master bedroom.

She gurgled in amusement as she saw Veit's feet pressed against the door frame and the strong muscles of his arms swollen with tension as he used all his strength and body weight to keep the door closed.  
While she had concentrated on Dettlaff, the Witcher must have somehow managed to overpower Geralt and pushed him back into the bedroom.

The constant rumbling and the occasional visible light gap on the door leaf clearly indicated that Geralt did not think of staying there.

A look at Veit's strained face abruptly dampened Ciri's ecstasy of joy and instead a small worried sting went through her.  
Geralt was very relaxed in the last loop when the truth about the nature of their relationship with Dettlaff was revealed to him, but this time he didn't seem to agree with it at all. Maybe they would have been better off with more restrained behaviour after all?

Veit still fought fiercely against Geralt's attempts to open the door, but despite the effort a broad grin fell on the Witcher's face and he turned towards her and Dettlaff as far as he could. "Honestly, I've never experienced Geralt so awake at this time of day before", he laughed amusedly.  
Apparently, he noticed Ciri's concern, because he winked at her happily. "Don't worry. He'll get himself under control in no time."

As if on cue, Geralt let go of the door and his voice sounded muffled through the wood: "I actually would have thought you had better taste, Ciri." His tone of voice actually sounded a bit offended, but Ciri knew him well enough to recognize at least some amusement in his voice and she relaxed in relief.

"What exactly bothers you about a dark-haired Vampire?" she shouted loud enough for the Witcher to hear her.  
"That would be of interest to me now as well," Veit continued and winked at Ciri once more.

They listened attentively, but for quite a while nothing could be heard. Then finally a muffled tone sounded and Ciri giggled because she was sure that her foster-father had just stomped his foot defiantly.  
"I... oh, damn," he finally growled. "Now just let me out of here."

Veit let go of the door button, but immediately changed his mind and grabbed it again. "First you put the sword down."  
"What makes you think that I still have it?", the Witcher asked muffled.  
"GERALT!" Veit still grinned, but there was a noticeable warning in his voice.  
Behind the door sounded a sharp clang. Apparently Geralt had simply thrown the sword unlovingly into a corner.  
Immediately, Veit nodded contentedly and gave the door a push that made it swing wide open.

When Geralt appeared in the door frame immediately afterwards, his sinister look was focused on Dettlaff. He didn't say a word but his attitude was proud and straight and Ciri got the thought that he actually tried to intimidate the Vampire.

Curious she turned to Dettlaff and saw that he stoically returned the look of the Witcher. His face showed no emotion, but the muscles of his jaw were a bit tense and the suspicion that he was biting his tongue at that moment came to her.

Veit must have noticed it as well, because he rolled his eyes and bumped into Geralt. "Stop it now. If you keep this up, he won't be able to hold back his laughter."  
The remark was enough to make Dettlaff lose his self-control and his face widened into a broad, amused grin. Quickly he lifted one hand to cover it but Geralt had already turned away and now he gave Veit a sinister look.

"Hmph," he hummed a moment later and then let his shoulders hang down with a sigh. "Do I have to expect it more often now?", he finally asked Ciri in a depressed tone.  
She laughed a little and went towards him to pull him into a quick hug. "You have to," she replied as she released herself from him right away. "But we'll try to keep a low profile in your presence."  
Geralt snorted up once more and finally turned away shaking his head. "Let's set the table."

At that moment the front door opened and Valka entered as expected. When Regis appeared behind her, carrying Rabea in his arms as usual, Dettlaff suddenly remembered the star sapphire.  
Quickly he looked around on the floor and only a moment later he found it. It lay a little way from its usual place. Apparently one of them had bumped the jewel when they rose.

He squatted down and picked up the sapphire, when the tripping sound of small children's feet alerted him that Rabea was hurrying towards him. When he looked up, he looked directly into the girl's radiant face. "Good morning Rabea," he greeted her friendly.  
"Good morning Dettlaff", she replied and in her big dark eyes there was an expression so full of hope that the Vampire had to smile. "I have something for you," he announced and stretched out an arm to take the bat puppet from the table and hand it to her.

The shining in her eyes became even brighter as she reverently admired the doll for a moment and then put her short arms around Dettlaff. "Thank you, Uncle Dettlaff. It' s beautiful."  
Smiling, he stroked the girl's blonde hair. "You're welcome."

A moment later, when she happily ran to Veit to show him her new toy, Dettlaff noticed that Ciri had been watching him smiling the whole time. He stood up and strolled calmly towards her.  
In front of her, he held up the star sapphire and waited until she had taken the stone from him. "When will you tell them?" he asked.

Ciri let her gaze glide through the room and watched as everyone in the room busily prepared breakfast. Then she turned to him again, smiling. "Let's do it right during breakfast. Perhaps then we can finally enjoy this day in peace and quiet."  
Dettlaff nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything, Ciri turned completely to him and put one hand on his arm. "Were you going to discuss your plan for the orphanage today?"

For a moment Dettlaff waved his head indecisively and thought. "I'm not quite sure. We don't know for sure yet whether the moonlight will really end the time loop. Perhaps tonight we'll have to conclude that we're still stuck and then it would be quite annoying if I had brought the subject up in vain." He sighed briefly and let his eyes wander to Geralt who was handing out the last knives on the table and looked annoyingly in their direction every now and then. "But maybe it would soothe Geralt. After all, the idea originally came from himself, even if he is no longer aware of it now."

Ciri smiled slightly. "He's not really pissed off. I guess he's just a bit offended because he would like to play the fatherly protector, but he can't intimidate you..." She broke off her sentence in surprise and stared at Dettlaff. "Wait. Did you just say it was Geralt's idea?"

He nodded a little irritated. "Yes. He said I should make amends, and I think he's right. Besides, I like the idea of the orphanage. Does anything about it bother you?"  
"When exactly did he suggest it?" Ciri asked frantically.  
"Yesterday. Before dinner."  
"That's not what I meant. Was it before or after he knew about us?" she asked excitedly.  
"After. He knew about us even before I brought it up. I even had the impression that he had been thinking about it for quite a while before I came to see him."

Ciri laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "This is unbelievable. Apparently, he had learned a little something about her deviousness from all those years with Yennefer. Who knew he could be so sneaky?"  
Confused, he frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
She laughed again and put her head on his shoulder. "Dettlaff, did you ever get the impression that Geralt wanted revenge?"  
He shook his head in confusion. "Not really."  
"But you think he suddenly expects you to make amends now?" she asked amusedly and then immediately continued: "Geralt has been trying to convince me to stay here in Corvo Bianco for years. When he got an idea of us, he must have sensed his chance. By tying you to this place he makes sure that I will stay here as well. Or at least he's probably hoping I'll be around more. …Dettlaff, he tricked you."

Dettlaff looked at her in astonishment at first, but then he shook his head again. "I don't understand the point. It's a good idea and you belong to his family. Of course, he wants you near him. In fact, it only persuades me to comply with his wish and take over the orphanage."  
For a moment Ciri was at a loss for words and she stared at Dettlaff with her mouth open, then she started giggling in disbelief. "I can't believe that you two actually feel the same way."

They were interrupted when Veit suddenly appeared beside them. "Hey lovebirds. Breakfast is ready. Find a seat so we can get going."

They quickly followed his request and took their usual places. It didn't escape Ciri's attention that Regis watched them both with interest.  
For a moment she considered whether she should take the opportunity to reveal the new nature of her relationship with Dettlaff to the rest of the audience, but immediately decided against it.  
There were more important things to discuss first.

She quickly looked at Dettlaff, who smiled affectionately at her and then took a crispy croissant from the bread basket. Suddenly she realized that she was not only very hungry, she also had a real appetite. Even though she had been served the same food every morning for days, breakfast seemed much more inviting to her today.  
Satisfied, she leaned over the table and also took a croissant and a sweet brioche roll from the basket.

Marlene's attention was immediately drawn and she smiled at her benevolently. "You've got a healthy appetite today."  
"Indeed", Ciri confirmed with a grin and put a generous amount of cherry jam on her bun. "I feel fantastic."  
"You are glowing quite conspicuously," Regis now joined in.  
Ciri sensed that Dettlaff was watching her closely, but she did not take her eyes off Regis. "I am also extremely happy."  
Interested, the Vampire leaned a little towards her. "And what might be the cause of this happy state of mind?"

Ciri first bit with pleasure into her breakfast and Regis had to wait curiously until she could answer again. "You know, Regis, there are two reasons for this," she explained mischievously.  
"One is that thanks to your help, there is finally hope that we no longer get stuck in this miserable time loop... ."  
Immediately, the amused expression on the Vampire's face gave way to clear confusion. "You've lost me."  
"I'm sure about that," Dettlaff interjected and winked at Ciri.  
"Don't worry. We will explain it to you", she promised. "We will explain it to everyone", she added louder to get the attention of all present.

It didn't take long until the conversations and background noises at the table fell silent and all eyes were turned to her.  
"We, Dettlaff and I, have something to tell you," she finally began. "For ... a few days ...", she paused and thought for a moment, but Dettlaff came to her aid. "For a little more than a week."  
"That's right," she confirmed. "For a little more than a week, all the people in Corvo Bianco and Castell Ravello have been caught in a time loop. Since the beginning of the loop, the same day repeats itself over and over again, and only Dettlaff and I can remember it."  
She paused to let her words sink in.

For a moment the silence was absolute, but then Regis cleared his throat quietly and rhythmically tapped the wood on the table with his sharp nails. "An interesting story," he remarked amusedly.  
"No story," replied Dettlaff seriously. "We know you all have doubts. Unfortunately, we have had this conversation far too often. But I will be happy to escort you to the edge of the vineyard and let you convince yourself once again of our situation."

"I don't think that would be necessary," said Ciri and pulled the star sapphire out of her pocket and placed it in the middle of the table for everyone to see.  
"This stone is the origin of the spell that starts the time loop. We both accidentally activated it, so we can remember the repetitions. Unfortunately, we didn't know what caused it at first. Only in the final loop did you manage to find the answer in your books." She nodded at Regis gratefully.

"Such stones are used by magicians to conduct dangerous experiments without danger. The place where the stone is activated is separated from the normal flow of time. So even if an experiment goes horribly wrong, the mage and those around him are protected."

"Not that I'm eat your story, but I'd be interested to know how this spell is triggered," Veit asked with a broad grin as usual.  
"According to Regis' book the loop begins when the stone is held in the sunlight. And we actually held it into the light when the loop began," Ciri explained to him.  
"And how is this ... time loop ended again?", the Witcher asked further.

Ciri first took a quick look at Dettlaff before she turned to Veit again. "As far as we know, with moonlight."  
"As far as you know?", Geralt asked sceptically, then he turned directly to Ciri. "Why don't you go ask Yennefer about it. If I remember correctly, I once saw a similar stone at her place."  
"I would have done that if I'd been able to leave the estate. Unfortunately, we're trapped here. Regis' books are our only hope."  
"And we haven't had a chance to test it yet. We won't know for sure until tonight," Dettlaff explained.

Regis nodded slowly, then grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. "And from which book did I learn this wisdom?", he asked amusedly.  
"Anabelle Radfind. ‘An invitation to magic’," Dettlaff said immediately. "If you are looking for more information about the spell, you will find it in ‘Lessons on Security and Hygiene in Magic’."  
Again, Regis nodded and rose from his chair. "Would you excuse me a moment, please?"

While Regis disappeared through the front door, Valka spoke up. "If this ...Magic Stone is used to protect a certain area, why is Castel Ravello also affected? And why not the Cockatrice Inn, for example?"  
Ciri shrugged. "I can only speculate, but I suspect it's because no one here intended to go to the tavern that day. While you were off to Castell Ravello."  
Irritated, the Witcher leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "For what reason should I do this?"  
"Because there is a small plague of archespores there. B.B. accepted the contract this morning," Ciri explained.

"Is that true?", Geralt asked the majordomo with a frown.  
Immediately, Barnabas-Basil nodded and pushed his glasses to the highest point of his nose root. "That is correct, sir."  
"Why haven't you told anyone else about this?", Geralt asked further.  
"I beg your pardon, sir. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone else about this yet. I am astonished that Miss Cirilla has already been informed."  
"Well," said Ciri and knocked on the tabletop. "As I told you, the day is repeating itself and only Dettlaff and I can remember it."

Just a moment later, numerous whispers flared up at the table.  
Ciri leaned back on her chair in amusement and watched as everyone present talked in disarray and discussed their situation and the likelihood of a time loop.

Only Dettlaff also remained calm and watched what was happening. After a moment he turned to Ciri. "I hope this is really the last time."  
She nodded at him, but then her attention was drawn to the door.

Regis came back in. He held the thick, leather-bound book in his hand and calmly walked back to his seat, where he dropped the tome heavily onto the tabletop.  
Immediately, the discussions stopped again and all eyes turned to him in wonder.

"Well?", Geralt finally asked impatiently.

"I can't judge whether we are caught in a time loop, but at least I can confirm that the information in question is actually in this book," Regis explained and then pointed to the star sapphire. "There is at least a chance that this stone could create a loop."

He had barely uttered a word when Dettlaff sighed out loud. "I would advise anyone who still has doubts to go to the Corvo Bianco border. You will find that it will be impossible to leave the grounds anywhere but the road to Castell Ravello."

"No Regis, it's not possible for you either," Dettlaff beat the other Vampire to it when he saw that he had already opened his mouth again.

"Never mind," Veit's suddenly interjected. "I believe you."  
Immediately astonished looks were directed at the Witcher. "How come?", Ciri also asked in surprise. "You were always the one with the most doubts."  
"You know, this whole story seems too complicated to be just a stupid joke. And besides, your performance suddenly makes much more sense," he added with a smile.

"That's right," Geralt also remarked and looked at them vigorously. Then he suddenly turned pale and buried his face in his hands. "Damn. Then it's worse than I expected," he mumbled muffled and Ciri burst out laughing.

"Yes, it is for sure," she confirmed to the Witcher with a laugh. "And that brings us to the second reason for my exuberant state of mind."  
She was about to say something, but suddenly stopped when she felt Dettlaff's hand on her leg. She turned to him and saw him shake his head slightly. She was a little irritated for a moment, but then she noticed the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
Dettlaff was up to something.

She squeezed her lips and leaned back expectantly to let the Vampire take over.  
The confusion about their silent exchange was clearly written on the faces of everyone present, but Dettlaff didn't let it bother him. He turned directly to the Witcher.  
"Geralt, I would like to make you an offer."

Astonished the man raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to say anything.  
"In one of the previous repetitions you let me know that you are thinking of acquiring the estate that was once owned by Orianna," Dettlaff continued.  
"So what?", Geralt asked irritated. "I haven't decided yet. It would be an enormous investment."

"That's what I'm getting at. There's a building on the estate in which I'm very interested. I have some financial resources. Certainly not enough to purchase the whole property, but more than enough for the house and necessary repairs. My suggestion would be for us to team up. You can use the land to expand your olive grove, and I can get the house."

The Witcher's brows pucker. "You want to settle down in Toussaint again?"  
"That's my intention," confirmed Dettlaff.  
At first the expression on Geralt's face darkened even more, then his eyes suddenly twitched towards Ciri for a short moment, before he concentrated on the Vampire again.  
She knew even before the Witcher's expression relaxed that Dettlaff had already won.

"Agreed", Geralt announced and hit the tabletop with his flat hand. "B.B., please write a letter for the Duchess's office, informing them of my intention to buy."

Before the majordomo could react, Regis spoke up again.  
"You really agree to let Dettlaff stay here?" he asked, astonished. He had just been about to bring his teacup to his mouth when Geralt's words made him freeze in mid-motion. His voice, as well as the look on his face, reflected absolute disbelief.  
"I am", the Witcher simply confirmed.

Stunned, Regis shook his head. A moment later he flinched when Valka gently pushed him. "Be happy. You wanted him to stay here," she rebuked him gently.  
Regis did not react directly and she turned to Dettlaff instead. "I am happy in any case. Besides, it's nice that you are staying in our immediate vicinity. Even if the house is perhaps a little oversized."

"Thank you," replied Dettlaff kindly. "But I will certainly need the space as the years go by."  
"Oh, what for?", the Witcher asked curiously.  
"For my children," the Vampire replied curtly.

"Your...children?" Regis stammered stunned.  
Smiling, Ciri snuggled up to Dettlaff and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You meant for OUR children, of course."

The stunned silence was only interrupted by the teacup that fell out of Regis' fingers and broke on the tabletop rattling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> It's just a little chapter of babble. I will attempt to upload the next chapters a bit faster as there is not so much happening in the following chapters.  
> I hope you won't get bored too much until more action is added to the story. 


	13. The Last Loop - Evening

The awkward silence lasted for quite a while. No one moved, said a word, or even seemed to dare to take a breath. Only the spilled tea silently dripped from the tabletop onto Regis' trousers.  
Suddenly and seemingly without reason Valkas bright laughter sounded and released the tension, like a knife cutting a bowstring.  
"Great", the Witcher announced gurgling and wiped a tear from her eyes. Still giggling, she rose from her chair and unfolded her napkin to wipe the spilled tea from the table. "You want to restore the orphanage to its proper purpose, right?"  
Dettlaff nodded at her with a smile and amused himself at Regis' face, which changed colour in rapid sequence.  
"That's the idea," he confirmed immediately afterwards and bowed his head appreciatively towards the Witcher. "I need a new assignment, and after all the trouble I caused in Toussaint, maybe I can pay back part of my debt."

Valka nodded enthusiastically and dropped back into her chair. Then suddenly she turned to her daughter and stroked her head. "Just imagine Rabea, you'll probably have some playmates soon, are you happy?"  
The eyes of the girl, who until now had only followed the conversation silently and baffled, immediately lit up hopefully, but before she got the chance to say anything, Ciri spoke up.

"Is everything alright with you, Regis?", she asked with a smile. "You look a little pale."  
Shocked, the Vampire tore himself out of his still existing stiffness and cleared his throat embarrassed. "Excuse me, please," he finally began haltingly and looked frantically back and forth between her and Dettlaff. "I must have misunderstood you at first."  
"Misunderstood?", Ciri asked innocently. "What did you misunderstand?" She looked at Dettlaff, who tried hard to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"I... thought that... that... you two..." Regis stammered embarrassed and Ciri fought against her laughing in vain. Finally, she snorted. "You thought that Dettlaff and I...?"  
Again, Regis cleared his throat and stroked uncomfortably over his clean-shaven chin, while nodding off.  
"Well then, you will certainly be pleased to hear that you are quite right about that," Dettlaff dryly said. He didn't even wait for a reaction but pushed his chair back a little and pulled Ciri into a short but passionate kiss.

Without losing contact to her lips, Dettlaff grinned broadly as he heard Regis gasp for air. Slowly he understood the attraction that such teasing exerted on Regis and he had no doubt that he could develop a taste for it as well.

It didn't take long before Regis calmed down and his stunned voice interrupted her kiss.  
"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked in Geralt's direction, clearly overwhelmed by the situation.  
Immediately, the Witcher demonstratively rolled his eyes and made a face. "You mean something like - Ciri, Witcher and Vampires, that will never work out!"

Regis stared at him stunned for a moment, then he looked back at Dettlaff and Ciri, who were both watching him with a broad grin.  
But a moment later he shook his head in disbelief and put his elbows on the table. Still shaking his head, he buried his face in his hands.  
It didn't take long until his shoulders started to tremble, and the twitching gradually increased until he almost shook. When he finally straightened up, he laughed loud and sincere and it didn't take long before the others joined in his laughter.  
"Well, you fooled me," he gurgled happily when he had finally calmed down a bit.

But suddenly he became serious again. Only his eyes still sparkled with amusement. "I confess that I did indeed have the faint hope that something might develop between you, but I never seriously believed that it would actually happen. I am delighted to know that I was wrong about that."  
He pushed the shards of his teacup aside and laid his arms on the table, then leaned towards them. "I wish you all the luck of the world."  
"We all do," Marlene interjected affectionately, and affirmative murmurs of agreement spread across the table.  
Suddenly Geralt hit the table with his flat hand and attracted attention again. "So now that that's settled, we'll get back to the daily business," he explained still amused.  
"We have to wait until the evening until we can - hopefully - end the time loop, so we use the time until then wisely," he added.

Smiling, Ciri and Dettlaff looked at each other. They knew what was coming now.

~

The daily tasks were distributed as usual and little by little they stood up and the chairs scraped crunchily across the floor as they rose.  
It did not take long before the group disbanded to face the daily tasks.

Finally, Dettlaff also rose, but as he took the first step away from the table, Ciri grabbed his arm and held it back. Surprised, he turned towards her again.  
"Will you get your stuff?" she asked, and her eyes shone hopefully.  
Irritated, he frowned. "My stuff?" He quickly thought about what she could mean but came to no conclusion.  
Ciri smiled slightly. "You weren't planning to sleep in the guest room, were you?"

In surprise, Dettlaff stroked his hair. So much had happened in the last two repetitions that he hadn't thought about details like her sleeping arrangement at all. But now that Ciri mentioned it and with a realistic hope of actually being able to sleep again, the idea of waking up next to her seemed very tempting.  
He nodded happily and grinned immediately. "My... stuff is just a bag of haberdashery, though."  
"Then this should go very fast", Ciri replied smiling. "You know where my... where our room is. I will wait for you outside." She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of the nose and let go of his arm to leave the room.  
Dettlaff looked after her for a moment, smiling, then turned to face the stairs.

During his movement, his eyes touched a suspicious thing which made him flinch immediately. Horrified he realized that Geralt was still sitting silently on his seat and watched him with a remarkably raised eyebrow.  
For a moment there was an ice-cold silence but then the Witcher spoke coldly. " I will not hear you two", he threatened in a dark voice.  
Stunned, Dettlaff collapsed and let his head hang down. But then he puffed out his breath. " You're just the man to say that," he replied and rolled his eyes demonstratively.

For a short moment Geralt kept his iron gaze, then his face distorted to an amused grin and he cheered the Vampire with his cup.

~

Dettlaff sat relaxed on the veranda of Corvo Bianco and enjoyed the warm light of the sun on his skin.  
The day had passed happily uneventful so far. He and Ciri had walked for hours in the limited dimensions of Corvo Bianco and they had enjoyed a lively conversation. He was indeed sincerely astonished that a being of so few years had already experienced so much, and he had listened spellbound to every word she spoke.  
Only when it was time to eat again, they returned to the house and since the end of the meal they both sat here on the cosy veranda and enjoyed the peace and togetherness.

Dettlaff kept his blue eyes tightly closed and a soft smile played around his lips while he listened in fascination.  
The sweet-smelling flowering bushes in the area were full of buzzing insects, which perceived their unwavering search for nectar in a variety of different frequencies.  
In the nearby stables, the Witcher's horses would occasionally snort and whinny, and small tripping mouse paws would make the straw rustle.  
Further away, the barking of a dog sounded in the distance and the warm wind blew occasional laughter from the vines, where the workers did their duty in good humour.  
The serenity and security of this place wrapped itself around the Vampire like a cloak and enveloped him until he felt nothing but peace and deep happiness.

Inside, Dettlaff shook his head in disbelief. When he thought of the reluctance with which he had first entered the vineyard barely three weeks ago, he could hardly believe it.  
Since the unfortunate events in Beauclair, he had been brooding in a desolate cave for years. Torn between his contempt for people and his own feelings of guilt. The constant presence of his esteemed lower relatives was the only change in his bleak existence. Their way of life was simple, but sincere and transparent. To participate in it did not comfort him about his dark thoughts and did not fill him with joy, but it occupied him at least a little.  
He had been aware all along that his self-chosen exile would not bring him satisfaction, but still, it was only the concern for his blood brother that had ever led him to return to civilization.  
Dettlaff felt a short sting and an unpleasant knot forming in his stomach, and then his throat tightened up.  
He squeezed his eyes even harder as he fought against the tears that suddenly rose up inside him.

He never had any intention of seeking happiness again and during his time in Nazair, when the knowledge of the extent of his actions finally leaked out to him, he had also come to the conclusion that he did not deserve happiness.  
He never expected to find peace, but also a new love in the house of that unpleasant Witcher of all places.

Carefully, Dettlaff groped his hand over the cushion of the bench until he finally found what he was looking for.  
He heard the rustling of Ciri's clothes as she looked up in surprise at her book, as soon as he took her hand and pressed it gently.

Even without opening his eyes, he knew that she was looking at him curiously. Finally, he heard her fold the book and lay it on the small table next to her. It took only a moment until she slipped closer and cuddled up against his shoulder.

"Dettlaff?", she said softly, and in her voice clearly resonated an unspoken question.  
Gently he put one arm around her and pulled her even closer against his body. His nose buried itself in the light strands of her hair and he pressed a kiss on her crown.  
Sighing, he inhaled her scent and gently stroked her arm with his other hand. "I'm so glad I came here," he said, when he could finally regain control over his emotions.  
"So am I," Ciri replied as she drew small patterns on his chest with her index finger.

For a moment, they both fell back into silence, but then Ciri pushed away from him a bit to look at him brooding once more.  
"Can you really be happy here?" she asked thoughtfully after a while, as if she had followed his thoughts.  
Dettlaff didn't have to think long and nodded immediately. "If you'd asked me that three weeks ago, the answer would've been different, but now..." He shook his head in confusion. "Here's everything I could possibly want. ...the people closest to my heart and a landscape that could not be more paradisiacal. There is nothing to stop me from being happy here."  
"Nothing?" Ciri asked, giggling softly. "Not even Geralt?"  
Dettlaff smiled without opening his eyes and then shook his head, grinning. "Geralt is an honest man of good character. I appreciate him."  
Ciri gasped in amazement, and Dettlaff opened one eye to mischievously glare at her. "But don't tell him I said that."  
Giggling, Ciri snuggled up against his chest again and pulled his legs up. "I will not. I won't. I promise."  
His whole body hummed and vibrated with joy as he stroked Ciri's back, who had put her head on his shoulder and was staring dreamily into the sky.

He had closed his eyes for a while, but as a surprisingly cool wind brushed across his face, he suddenly realized that the sun was no longer shining on him and he opened his eyes again in astonishment.  
The scattered lamb clouds showed first traces of the beginning sunset.

~

Like innumerable times before, the inhabitants of Corvo Bianco had gathered on the veranda under the impressive night sky of Toussaint.  
They drank wine, chatted and laughed, but the further the night progressed, the more tense the atmosphere became. Only Rabea was exuberant as usual and it didn't take long until she stood next to Dettlaff and looked at him hopefully from her big dark eyes.  
The Vampire smiled and lifted the girl onto his lap where she immediately snuggled up to him and played dreamily with her bat doll.

When the moon finally cast its silvery light over the courtyard, Dettlaff caught himself reaching around Rabea and nervously kneading his hands.  
And although Ciri seemed no less excited, she compassionately squeezed his arm before she stood up and slowly walked towards the centre of the yard.

Dettlaff heard the others around him holding their breath as Ciri drew the star sapphire out of her pocket and held it in the pale, silvery light.  
The stone in her fingers glittered mysteriously, but otherwise it showed no reaction.

Worried, Dettlaff puckered his brows.  
Of course the stone hadn't behaved strangely in the sunlight, but he had still hoped for a visible sign of her success. Now there was nothing left for him but to wait patiently and hope that they would finally be freed.

~

Time passed slowly and the minutes dragged on for hours, despite the eager efforts of Veit and Valka to keep everyone in a good mood.  
But finally, the time came which they eagerly awaited.

Ciri stretched out her hand and Dettlaff grabbed it immediately. Tensely they closed their eyes while they were exposed to the curious looks of the others.  
They waited tense and impatiently and nothing happened.

"It is... over."  
Ciri's disbelieving voice broke through the tense situation and Dettlaff expelled the breath he had not even noticed he was holding.

"It's really over," Ciri repeated happily and he nodded at her smiling. Carefully, so as not to push Rabea down, he bent forward and kissed Ciri in relief, who embraced his face with both hands and could not turn off her broad grin for joy.  
"Are you really sure about this?", Geralt asked sceptically.

Dettlaff kissed Ciri one more time and then leaned back again to nod to Geralt. "For sure. The loop always repeated at the same time and I can tell you with absolute certainty that we are over."  
"And what does that mean now?", Veit asked a bit sceptically. Dettlaff smiled and looked at the Witcher who sat behind Geralt, his arms wrapped around him and his chin resting on his broad shoulder.  
"This means that tomorrow will finally begin a new day." He sighed deeply and then dropped himself against the back of the chair with an expression of such bliss that the others burst out in quiet laughter.

"You absolutely have to tell us what happened during all these repetitions," Valka said a moment later. "I can hardly imagine that every day really always happened exactly the same way."  
"No, they are not," Ciri confirmed and then giggled softly. "It's strange, during the time loop the whole situation disturbed me incredibly, but now that I know it's over, I have to say that some events were really amusing."

"Then don't keep us in suspense any longer," Veit asked them with a grin. Geralt squinted to the side and then nodded in agreement. He reached for the wine bottle and Veit detached himself from him so he could refill the glasses. "Go ahead, Ciri. We want to hear everything."  
But before Ciri could actually follow the request, there was a sudden yawn.

All eyes were directed to Rabea who was still sitting on Dettlaff's lap and leaned against his chest with half closed eyes.  
"Oh my goodness, Rabea," Regis exclaimed embarrassed. "You should be in bed by now." It was obvious that during the excitement he had simply forgotten that it was already bedtime for the girl. He took a quick look at Valka, who seemed surprised herself.

The exhausted girl didn't even look up when Regis spoke, but nodded in agreement.  
Dettlaff smiled slightly and gently stroked the child's back. "No protest at all?", he asked amusedly. "Then I guess we must be veeeeery tired."

Again, the girl nodded and yawned again. She snuggled up a little more against the Vampire and then raised her head to look at him with her big sleepy eyes. "Will you bring me to bed, Uncle Dettlaff?" she asked lazily.

Dettlaff flinched in amazement at her question and looked quickly at Regis, who nodded at him with a smile.  
"Go ahead," he explained. "I'll come along too." Regis put his wine glass aside and got up from his chair.  
Dettlaff nodded silently and lifted Rabea, who was almost asleep, gently into his arms.

Before he got up as well, the soft clink of glass drew his attention to Ciri, who also put down her glass. "We will wait for you," she announced. Then she winked at them.  
Dettlaff nodded and followed Regis slowly off the veranda with the child in his arms.

He had just stepped out of the beam of light when he felt a strange tingling in his neck, and he turned around once more.  
A feeling of warmth rose in him as he watched the loving scene from a distance.

_Home._

Smiling, he looked at the now sleeping child in his arms and then continued on his way.  
Regis was already waiting at the door of his house, holding it wide open for Dettlaff to enter. As he passed the other Vampire, Regis smiled at the uncontrollable grin that dominated Dettlaff's facial expression

Regis smiled briefly. "I know the feeling," he finally explained cryptically, but Dettlaff understood very well what he meant.  
"Come. Let's bring Rabea to bed."

Quietly they climbed up the stairs and Dettlaff carefully laid the girl on the soft mattress. He tried hard not to wake her, but as soon as she was out of his arms, her eyelids fluttered open.  
She blinked lazily a few times and Dettlaff smiled, knowing that she would fall asleep again in a moment.

He sat down beside her on the bed, took the folded blanket from the foot end and spread it gently over Rabea, then he stroked her head lovingly.  
"Will you tell me a story, Uncle Dettlaff?" she asked sleepily.

He looked questioningly at Regis, who shook his head slowly and then circled the bed to sit next to her on the other side. "No, dear," he replied instead of Dettlaff. "You must sleep now. Tomorrow you'll have another story."  
The girl yawned again and nodded a little sadly, but her eyes began to close again.  
For a moment, Regis looked at his daughter, smiling quietly.  
He reached out a hand and lovingly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Then he began to hum softly.

Astonished, Dettlaff lifted his head and looked at Regis in surprise, but immediately afterwards he tilted his head and listened spellbound as the humming gradually changed into a familiar melody. Then slowly words mixed into the melody.

Regis' deep and unmistakable satisfaction as he sat by his daughter's bed, quietly singing her a lullaby, filled Dettlaff once again with incredible joy.

He continued to listen to the gentle words and thought about the fact that he now had the chance to experience such contentment himself.  
His joy turned into tingling euphoria that overwhelmed his whole being.

Dettlaff sighed smiling and happily joined in with Regis' song.

[Please open me in a new tab.](https://youtu.be/5qD1QdWULdw)

_*~_ _♪_ _♫♪_ _♪_ _~*_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_In the cinnamon tree,_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Do you sing for me?_

_Do you bring me word_

_Of one I know?_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_I love her so,_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_I have to know_

_Little bird, little bird._

_Beneath this tree,_

_This cinnamon tree,_

_We learned to love,_

_We learned to cry;_

_For here we met_

_And here we kissed,_

_And here one cold and moonless night_

_We said goodbye_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Oh have pity on me_

_Bring her back to me now_

_'Neath the cinnamon tree,_

_I have waited too long_

_Without a song._

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Please fly, please go_

_little bird, little bird,_

_And tell her so._

_Little bird, little bird._

_*~_ _♪_ _♫♪_ _♪_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Oh, that's weird. Suddenly the loop is over. So completely unspectacular. It is, isn't it?


	14. A new day - New problems

Veit flinched when the needle suddenly pierced the fabric and pricked into his fingertip.  
Cursing, he untangled his hand from the bundle of cloth and put the maltreated finger in his mouth. The coppery taste of his blood faded away as the tiny wound healed almost immediately.  
He took the finger out of his mouth and looked at it suspiciously, but quickly a satisfied smile appeared on his face as he couldn't make out any marks of the needle. He was just about to concentrate on his sewing again when he saw a reddish mist billowing from under the door to Ciri's bedroom, manifesting itself in the form of the dark-haired Vampire.

"Tell me, does Geralt know that you were in Ciri's room?" he asked Dettlaff grinning, who flinched in surprise.  
But the Vampire's shock did not last long. "He knows indeed," he replied casually and smoothed his coat, while he strolled towards the Witcher, who was slouching cross-legged on the dining table.  
"You're up pretty early," he said.

Veit buzzed briefly and then nodded in frustration. "Couldn't sleep." He sighed softly. "I was up half the night thinking about the time loop. As amusing as the whole thing might seem in retrospect, we were in real trouble and weren't even aware of it." He looked up and sighed a second time. "Not that I would accuse you or Ciri of evil intentions, but the thought of being so completely at your mercy makes my stomach ache.”

Dettlaff nodded understandingly. "I would not feel differently."  
Veit also nodded and stuck the needle back into the fabric. But before he pulled it through he paused and looked up at Dettlaff again, grinning.  
"I noticed something," he began hesitantly. "Actually, yesterday."  
Dettlaff raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"You're behaving so very differently all of a sudden. You're much more open-minded and even Geralt had to realize with horror that you have a sense of humour."

The second eyebrow went up as well and the Vampire looked at him with a frown. But finally, he sighed his breath and shifted his weight a bit uncertainly. "I'm not very good at making new acquaintances," he explained tentatively. "I lack Regis's talent for getting involved with new people. It always takes a while to... "  
"Until the ice is broken", Veit completed for him and Dettlaff nodded unhappily.

"I see", the Witcher continued. "I'll assume that we got to know each other better during the days I'm missing memories?"  
Again Dettlaff nodded. "I have got to know everyone better here, and most importantly, I've learned to ...appreciate your company."  
Now it was up to Veit to sigh. "I really regret that I can't remember."  
Dettlaff smiled. "And in view of certain events during the loop, I'm very grateful that this happened."  
Now the Witcher narrowed his eyes in feigned scepticism. "I see, you didn't tell us everything yesterday."  
"Not everything, but the essential. I assure you." Dettlaff grinned broadly at the Witcher, who first shook his head at him and then concentrated on his sewing work, a little offended. He followed his gaze and observed for a moment the uncertain movements of his fingers.

"Veit?" he asked seriously.  
"Yes, …Dettlaff?", he replied in turn.  
"What are you doing?"

The Witcher looked up and stared at him in disbelief. "I am sewing on a button."  
Dettlaff pressed his lips together and then nodded off. "You know that this is a leather needle, don't you?"  
"So what?" Veit asked in surprise.  
"This shirt is obviously not made of leather," the Vampire remarked.  
"Does it matter?"  
Dettlaff sighed incredulously. "You are tearing huge holes in your shirt. You might as well try sewing the button on with your sword. Don't you have a proper needle?"  
"I am a Witcher, not a seamstress," Veit replied dryly. "The needle has served its purpose these past few decades."  
"Perhaps. But I can't watch this. My sewing kit is in the bag in Ciri's room. I don't want to disturb her now, but if I may, I would sew on the button later, before you've finally turned the shirt into rags."

The grin on Veit's face grew wider and wider, and his white teeth gleamed in the twilight of the room. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, Dettlaff quickly raised a hand to stop him. "Think carefully what you are going to say, or I may sew this button right onto your chest."  
Veit laughed and shook his head in disbelief as he put the shirt aside. "In that case I'll limit myself to saying thank you."  
"Let me assure you that in the past your father has told every conceivable housewife and seamstress joke."  
"I'm sure he has," Veit replied still laughing and jumped off the table to stretch.

The Witcher stretched and flexed himself a few times. When he finally straightened up again, his gaze fell back on the door to Ciri's room and a thought came to his mind.  
"What are you up to?" he asked the Vampire curiously.  
Dettlaff shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I just thought I might go to the orphanage. I haven't had a chance to see it up close yet, and I'd like to get an idea of its condition."  
"You don't have to take care of everything right away," Veit replied. "I'm sure that B.B. will have the contract signed by tonight, but you don't have to rush off because of that."  
"That has nothing to do with it. I'm actually excited about having a job again and I'm just curious. After all, I'm going to live there for a while."

The dark-haired Witcher nodded understandingly and stretched out once more. "Would you mind if I accompanied you? I have to walk a bit and it's more comfortable if one has a destination to walk towards."  
"You are welcome to accompany me," replied Dettlaff, but then he hesitated briefly. "You can't fly, can you?"  
Veit shook his head with a grin as they walked towards the front door. "No. I'm a pretty good Witcher, but I'm useless as a Vampire. My little sister seems to have picked up a lot more from Regis."  
"At least you don't have to hide all the time," Dettlaff replied as they stepped out into the yard.  
"Sure", Veit replied dryly. "Because Witchers are popular too."

Dettlaff started to say something, but Veit bumped him friendly with a shoulder. "I understood what you meant. Even though I've never considered myself a Vampire, I understand how you feel. But we are here in Toussaint. Here everything is a bit more relaxed and as long as you are here in Corvo Bianco you don't even have to hide your fangs. I would be a little careful with the workers, but Marlene, B.B. and the maids who keep the house in order know about Regis, Rabea and me."

Sighing, Dettlaff rubbed his neck and thought about the words as they walked across the idyllic grounds, the first delicate play of colours of the rising sun on his back.  
"I suppose I'll need quite a while to get used to living here. In the company of... so many humans"

Veit smiled briefly. "That's all right. Even Regis had trouble getting used to it at first and he likes having humans around him." Suddenly he snorted. "Damn, even I had problems with it."  
The Vampire glanced at him in surprise, but didn't ask any more questions.

For a moment they walked silently side by side and only when they reached the first vines, shining golden and silver in the light of the rising sun, did Veit speak up again. "How is it that you are already up so early? Do you also have stomach ache because of the time loop? I don't think it's just curiosity that drove you out of bed."  
Dettlaff nodded and bit his lower lip briefly. "After all the trouble with the time loop, I find it hard to believe that it is supposed to just be over now, but that's not what kept me awake."  
"And what exactly did?", Veit asked curiously.

The Vampire shuddered uneasily and for a moment he visibly struggled with himself until he finally spoke softly: "It's because of ...Ciri."  
"Ciri?" The Witcher's voice contained distinct surprise.  
Dettlaff nodded sincerely and with a furrowed brow. "We only admitted to each other a few days ago how we felt about each other and this was now ...the first night we spent together."  
Veit narrowed his eyes sceptically and watched him closely for a moment. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

"No, of course not," Dettlaff replied immediately and visibly shocked. "I'm absolutely sure of my feelings for her. It's just that... "  
He interrupted and stopped when Veit jumped over the low wall that marked the boundary of the estate.  
The Witcher turned on the other side and looked at him insistently as he stroked uncertainly with his large hands over the piled stones and struggled for words.  
"When I lay down with her last night, I could hardly believe my luck that I could hold Ciri in my arms. But... I was having a horrible nightmare, and I just couldn't shake it.” Embarrassed, he turned his head to the side.

Veit nodded slowly. "What did you dream?" He could see Dettlaff squinting unhappily.  
"I dreamed that I was back in Nazair and in my arms was not Ciri but ... Rhena... Syanna."  
He jumped over the wall and clenched his fists as he stomped along beside the Witcher.

"You are not responsible for your dreams," Veit said sympathetically, but Dettlaff shook his head immediately.  
"That's not the point. The dream was not romantic, if that's what you thought. On the contrary, she mocked me for my naivety."

He sighed resignedly. "She is dead. She's been dead for almost eight years and yet she still haunts me. ...I fell in love with Ciri so thoughtlessly that I didn't bother to consider that I might have other inhibitions besides my prejudices about humans."  
"You worry too much", the Witcher replied smiling. "You said yourself that your relationship is still at the very beginning. But you should be honest with Ciri. Don't just withdraw without comment when doubts come over you. Talk to her. She is a smart girl, she will understand."

"You mean she'll understand that the woman who shared my life before her is still bothering me?" Dettlaff asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, Dettlaff. That is exactly what I meant," Veit replied mockingly. "After all, you are not the first person in HER life either and even if her bad experiences are not the same as yours, she still has plenty of them. Ask her about her nightmares."

"You really mean it, don't you?" Dettlaff asked astonished.  
"Of course," said the Witcher. "A relationship only works if you talk to each other."  
Dettlaff snorted briefly and turned his head to the side to hide the narrow smile that had settled on his lips.  
But Veit had already noticed. "What?", he asked bluntly.

"Does that mean that you talk with Geralt about ... feelings?" he asked gurgling.  
"Yes of course," Veit replied unperturbed and then winked at Dettlaff. "We even have romantic pet names for each other."  
At once the smile disappeared from Dettlaff's face and he shivered. "Please don't tell me."

Veit laughed out loud and shook his head in amusement, so that his long braid flew around.  
"Here we are," he said a moment later and pointed to the two stone blocks that lined the entrance to the orphanage.

"The façade could use some paint," Veit remarked with a smile as they arrived in front of the large building. "And the garden is the definition of desolate."  
"Paint should hardly be a problem and don't forget that Geralt will plant a large part of the property with olive trees," Dettlaff replied.  
"Sure", Veit replied. "You should still ask Regis to plant a garden here. He'd certainly be glad of the opportunity and it would only benefit the visuals."  
"I suppose you're right," Dettlaff nodded and slowly began to circle the house.

He smiled as his gaze fell on the small shrine with the burnt candles behind the house. Veit followed his gaze and grinned as well. "At least the decorations can stay where they are."  
They walked on and had almost completely surrounded the building when Dettlaff frowned. "There are no toys here."  
Veit shrugged. "Probably there had been looting. The house stood empty for a long time."

This time the Vampire shook his head. "The door seems to be still locked and look at the tree. It would be perfect for a swing, but the bark is completely undamaged. There were no toys here." A deep growl rumbled in his throat. "Apparently, Orianna was content to feed the children well to make their blood taste good. ...I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Geralt killed her."

Now Veit frowned and scratched his chin, brooding. "Dettlaff, ...regardless of the Bruxa... you know why there are no more kids around here, right?"

The Vampire turned to him abruptly and frowned. "I do. ...And I am deeply sorry. I would never have willingly allowed children to be killed." He sighed bitterly. "I should never have let the Garkains get involved in this. These damn vermin are a constant irritant."  
"Vermin?" Veit repeated incredulously. "I thought you liked lower Vampires?"  
"I do," Dettlaff replied angrily. "Bruxae, Alps, Katakans, even Fleders, but no Garkains. They're vicious. They don't kill just to eat, they do it because they really enjoy it. They're also devious. They always find a way to disobey orders. ...I really should have known better."

Astonished, Veit shook his head. "I wasn't aware that there are such differences between species."  
"Of course," replied Dettlaff in horror. "Have you never dealt with them?"  
"Only when it comes to how best to finish them. Otherwise, I was only dealing with superior Vampires. Plenty of those, though." He saw the Vampire shook his head once more in disbelief.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he grinned again as he put a finger to his lips and strolled towards Dettlaff. "Perhaps you can answer a question that has been bothering me for a long time."  
"What do you want to know?" asked Dettlaff, disturbed by the dubious grin of his counterpart.  
"Why do Bruxae and Alps always run around naked?"

Dettlaff immediately rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he replied and went to the door of the house to shake it.  
Veit giggled behind him. "Well, I am aware that the other lower Vampires don't wear clothes either, but they are not necessarily ... humanoid. I have also never seen a higher Vampire walking around unclothed. Even Katakans put on clothes when they pretend to be humans...  
"Can we change the subject, please?" Dettlaff threw in an angry reply and Veit laughed again. "But I understand why the company of..."  
" Veit, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to sew that button on your mouth."  
The Witcher gurgled a few more times, but now he actually held back.

Dettlaff shook the door once more and finally came to the conclusion that it was really locked tight. He turned into fog and slipped under the door leaf.  
On the other side of the door he took on solid form again and was looking around.  
There was indeed a latch on the door, but it was not in position. So, the recessed lock had to block the door.

He took a look at the windows, but he realized immediately that Veit, despite his slim shape, would never fit through.  
Finally he shrugged and carefully lifted the door off its hinges. He slowly pulled it to the side so the lock would not break.  
"Not a bad trick," said the Witcher hardly that the door was open and he could enter.  
Dettlaff nodded and leaned the door leaf against the wall. "The door to the toy store was equipped with the same cheap hinges."

They turned their attention to the large room which had obviously been used as a dormitory for the children.  
"A handful of dust everywhere, but at least I can't smell rats," said Veit and put his hands on his waist.  
Dettlaff nodded silently and began to wander through the room. He took a quick look around a partition wall and growled angrily. "Not a real kitchen. I'll have to have a stove put in."

"Right," the Witcher agreed with him. "I hadn't thought of that. Marlene will hardly be able to cook for us and a bunch of kids. But maybe she knows a girl who would be suitable for the job here." He took a quick sideways glance at Dettlaff. "Because with all due respect, Ciri can't cook without guidance. And I doubt if she would enjoy playing cook all the time."  
"I can cook," hummed the Vampire, and immediately Veit pressed his lips together.  
Dettlaff sighed annoyed. "Spit it out already."  
"You really are the perfect housewife", the Witcher explained gurgling and the Vampire rolled his eyes again.

They strolled on through the room and Dettlaff stopped, lost in thought, in front of one of the dusty pictures on the wall. "I need an income", he suddenly explained.  
Veit turned to him again in surprise. "Geralt will surely... "  
"I cannot rely on Geralt's generosity permanently," Dettlaff interrupted the Witcher.

"You don't have to," explained Veit smiling. "B.B. told me last night that the Duchess used to support the orphanage with regular payments. I'm sure when he draws up the contract, he'll make sure it's handled that way again. And you can try to raise funds from the nobles. They may not give a damn about the orphans, but they love to do important things. Especially if the Duchess could hear about it."

Dettlaff nodded absently and ran his finger over the picture frame. "That would be a start, but it won't be enough. "I know that Orianna has also put a great deal of money into this orphanage."  
Veit shrugged his shoulders and strolled to the bunk beds. "You can make toys again... and maybe I can help you."  
"Please?", the Vampire asked astonished.

"Well, I'm only really helpful to Geralt at the vineyard during harvest season. Most of the year I'm of little use. But I could start building you some proper furniture for the house and maybe I could start selling furniture on a larger scale. I don't need a lot of money, so I could support you with the profits."

"Furniture?" repeated Dettlaff incredulously and Veit nodded quickly.  
"Just before Rabea was born, I tried to find a cradle somewhere around here. A hopeless undertaking. These snobs are importing all the furniture from the surrounding countries. The further away, the better. And the poorer people cobble together things of their own needs in a rather amateurish way. Carpenters are a rarity here."

Dettlaff turned stunned to the Witcher, who was still inspecting the beds. "Does that mean you can really do carpentry?"  
Giggling, Veit quickly looked at the Vampire. "I am almost three hundred years old. You don't really think I've never learned anything but swordplay, brewing potions and spanking monsters, do you?"

Concerned, Dettlaff lowered his eyes to the ground. "I knew that, of course, but when I think about your behavior... Geralt, on the other hand..."  
"Geralt can't allow himself a recklessness like mine," Veit explained unusually serious. "If I get a sword rammed into my guts, I pull it out and go on. If that would happen to Geralt, it would be his end. My silly behaviour is a luxury I can only afford thanks to my heritage. But that doesn't mean that I'm not aware of the seriousness of life. I enjoy more things than just making a joke."

"I see," muttered Dettlaff concerned, but immediately afterwards he tensed his shoulders again. "Carpenter," he said. Well, I think if we team up, we could certainly start a successful business." He stroked his dark hair with embarrassment. "Thank you for your generous offer."  
"You're welcome," Veit replied, smiling over his shoulder once more. "I'd love to work properly once again, and besides, we're family. And families stick together."

Before Dettlaff was able to respond, Veit kicked with his heavy boot against a bedpost and large clouds of dust whirled in the air and were mysteriously illuminated by the incoming morning light.  
"The beds are only good for firewood, but I didn't expect the house to be in such good condition."

The Vampire still nodded in amazement, but then inspected some of the furniture. "You're right. It needs to be thoroughly cleaned and the roof should be checked, but otherwise, at most it needs some beautification."

Veit turned in circles and let his gaze wander further through the room. "Even the window panes are intact." Then he suddenly pointed to a door in the background. "I guess that's where the previous inhabitants slept."  
He walked towards the door and Dettlaff curiously followed.

Immediately before they reached the door, Veit pointed again to the large empty area in front of the beds. "Here we need a proper dining table. At least as big as Geralt's. ...I wonder if the children used to eat on the floor."  
Dettlaff didn't get a chance to respond because he continued immediately. "And you should consider putting up a partition. Because it would make the sleeping area much more private."

The Witcher opened the crooked door with verve, and to his surprise he found no bedroom, but another, quite nicely furnished passage room. He nodded appreciatively. "Not bad. The house could really become quite comfortable."  
Dettlaff also nodded approvingly and then followed him to the door on the other side of the room.  
None of them were surprised when behind this door, the expected bedroom emerged.

The room was small, but sufficient for the expansive bed and some crooked chests of drawers.  
Frowning, Veit examined the bed. "This thing is junk," he explained immediately afterwards. "It was certainly junk when it was new, and time hasn't made it any better."

Since there was no reaction from the Vampire, he turned around in wonder and discovered that Dettlaff stood with his back to him and looked incredulously at an extremely cheesy painting.  
Veit followed his gaze and looked at the painting himself. For a moment he wondered why Dettlaff was so fascinated by the painting, but then his mouth opened in disbelief.

He quickly approached and read the title on the almost blind brass plate attached to the frame.  
Stunned, he looked at the oil painting a second time and then read the sign again before he slowly began to gurgle. "This is ... Ciri?!"  
His gurgle gradually turned into violent laughter as he pointed repeatedly at the portrait.

For a moment Dettlaff struggled with his self-control, but when he thought of this defiant child in the utterly ridiculous dress representing his adorable Ciri, he could no longer keep his composure.  
He laughed out loud too.

It took quite a while before they calmed down, but as soon as one of them looked at the picture again, they started laughing again.

Finally, Dettlaff managed to calm down enough to say something. "We got to get rid of that picture before Ciri finds it."  
"Are you nuts?", Veit asked giggling. "We have to take the painting and hang it in Corvo Bianco." He set about removing the heavy frame from the wall.  
"She'll kill you," Dettlaff threw in disbelief and Veit nodded with a broad grin. Then he looked down at the painting in his hands.   
"It's worth to me."

  
~

"I'll tell Geralt about my plans later and tomorrow I'll ride to Beauclair. I know a blacksmith who can make me some decent tools and I can also start looking for a suitable wood supplier right away," Veit announced.  
Dettlaff hummed approvingly and put his hands together behind his back while walking next to the Witcher. But suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't we wait until the contract is signed?"  
Veit giggled softly and winked at him. "Is it certain that by tomorrow. I tell you, B.B. is a Magician. The man can do the unthinkable."

His amused look suddenly wandered past Dettlaff and he stopped abruptly.  
Surprised, the Vampire saw his face darken and he turned to see what was troubling the Witcher.

His eyes widened in amazement.  
"Tell me, did you notice that it was there?", the Witcher asked restlessly and grabbed the wrapped painting tighter.  
Irritated, Dettlaff shook his head.

As if they had come to an agreement, the two men began to walk carefully towards the two large tents that stood directly on the border of Corvo Bianco.  
The black and white tent tarpaulins fluttered in the warm wind and the big nilfgaardian sun on top of them glowed obtrusively.  
Suspiciously, Dettlaff tilted his head and gave a warning growl when suddenly one of the tarpaulins was thrown aside and two soldiers in full armour stepped outside.

Immediately they stopped again and looked at each other questioningly.  
"What are they doing here?" muttered Dettlaff softly.  
"Nilfgaardians", Veit replied softly. "Geralt and the Emperor don't exactly get along."  
"Maybe they're here for Ciri. If the Emperor is her real father," speculated Dettlaff, but the Witcher shook his head at once.  
"Unlikely. She once told me that Emhyr believes her dead, and even if he had heard rumours about her, he couldn't know she was here. She got to Corvo Bianco barely four weeks before you did."

Veit bit his lower lip brooding and then tilted his head to listen strained. "I can only hear one other person besides the two soldiers."  
"Yes, in the other tent," confirmed Dettlaff.

At that moment the tarpaulin of the said tent also opened and a woman with long raven-black hair stepped outside.

The wind carried her voice across the area and although they could not understand the words, it was obvious that she was giving orders to the soldiers confidently.  
Immediately afterwards the two soldiers bowed stiffly and disappeared from sight behind the tents.  
Veit let his gaze wander along the woman and then nodded appreciatively. "Maybe we should just go and ask what brings them here," he suggested with a smile.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," growled Dettlaff impatiently. "There's something wrong with that woman."  
"Not so suspicious," laughed Veit. "Besides, there's only three of them."  
He pressed the wrapped painting into Dettlaff's arms and then walked single-mindedly towards the woman who was slowly crossing the border to the winery.  
The Vampire growled once more and then decided to follow the Witcher discontentedly.

He hurried to catch up with him and was just on the same level with him when Veit began to wave exaggeratedly. "Can I help you with something, pretty lady?", he shouted loudly.

Immediately the woman turned to them and watched indignantly as they slowly approached.  
Dettlaff, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and hummed softly, "Do you have to flirt with everyone?"  
"I can't help it," Veit hissed just as softly from the corner of his mouth and then grinned broadly. "It's a reflex."

As they got closer, Dettlaff saw that she was indeed very beautiful, but the arrogant expression on her face was of much greater interest to him.  
After a few more steps, he could smell various herbs and alchemical ingredients. He squinted his eyes a little and looked at her immaculate appearance. "Sorceress," he whispered so that only Veit could hear him and the Witcher nodded almost imperceptibly.

The woman did not address a word of greeting to them when they came to a halt before her. Instead, she looked at Veit disparagingly.  
"Another Witcher," she said boredly, after her gaze had briefly stuck to both his medallion and his cat's eyes. "But at least you don't look as torn as the other specimens of your guild."  
Despite her cold manner, Veit smiled charmingly. "I take that as a compliment."

She ignored him and instead turned to Dettlaff, whom she also scrutinized thoroughly. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the striking moth brooch on his chest, but this time she saved herself a comment.  
Nevertheless, Veit could clearly feel the Vampire next to him stiffening even more alarmed.

"Can I assume that you belong to the circus that Geralt calls his friends?", the woman asked arrogantly.  
A violent twitch went through the Vampire, but Veit hurried to put a hand on his arm in a calming way to keep him from giving a harsh answer. When he was sure that Dettlaff had understood, he turned to the woman again.  
"I am Veit," he introduced himself friendly, "and my companion is Dettlaff van der Eretein."  
Before the woman could react, his smile widened a little and his yellow cat eyes sparkled mischievously. "And you are Yennefer of Vengerberg."

The woman's violet-blue eyes widened a little in surprise, but her arrogant expression remained unchanged.  
Veit turned halfway around and then waved invitingly to her. "I guess you'd like to see Geralt? He's probably already awake."  
"I want to know what happened here," barked the Sorceress. "Why..."

"Sure, sure", she interrupted Veit graciously. "With the greatest pleasure. Just come along, but please leave your tin soldiers here. Geralt will explain everything to you. He can also explain who WE are."  
He gurgled softly and muttered: "And I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

He didn't wait for another reaction from her and headed back to the main house of Corvo Bianco. Dettlaff followed him immediately, still visibly confused by the Sorceress' rude behaviour.  
Veit could feel the Vampire's questioning gaze on his person. "Geralt's former lover," he whispered to him in secret.

Dettlaff's eyes immediately widened and a mischievous grin fell on his face.


	15. A new day - Breakfast

With firmly closed eyes, Regis listened to the muffled chirping of birds and the quiet breaths of his wife, who lay relaxed beside him. He let himself be lulled by the almost hypnotic regularity and did nothing more than enjoy the comfort of the bed and the warm rays of the morning sun falling on his face through the heavy curtains. His present condition filled him with so much satisfaction that he felt not the slightest need to open his eyes or move.

The barking of a dog and the persistent bass of some mating frogs mingled with the singing of the birds. Subconsciously he now also noticed the occasional lively conversations of the workers and even if he did not follow their course, they reminded him to his sorrow that it would soon be time for him to devote himself to his daily work.  
He was amused by the sound of a peacock's call. He had always wondered why such magnificent animals made such ridiculous noises.  
A soft rumbling sounded in the next room and his senses focused again on his immediate surroundings.  
Valka moved next to him. She turned a little to the side and sighed softly. Apparently, she had heard the sound too, but wasn't alarmed enough to wake up as well.

Regis suppressed the burgeoning smile as pacing noises approached in secret and the bedroom door was pushed open with a soft creak.  
Valka's breathing rhythm changed abruptly and although she didn't move, Regis knew that she was now awake as well and listened intently into the twilight of the room.  
The pawing sound approached the bed and immediately afterwards Regis could feel the mattress at the foot end giving way under a new weight. Carefully he opened one eye and lusted at Valka. He saw that she, in turn, was watching him with her shining cat's eyes under half closed eyelids and a broad grin adorned her face, which was still largely buried in the pillow.

The corners of Regis' mouth twitched in amusement. Then he straightened up, faster than the human eye could follow, grabbed the little Visitor by the waist and lifted the writhing bundle loudly growling above his head.

Like the countless times before, Rabea screamed out in horror, but before the scream had faded away completely, she giggled happily. Regis playfully threw her a small amount up in the high, and when he caught her right after that, he let himself fall back onto the pillow and laid the girl next to him on the mattress.  
"Good morning, Daddy," she greeted him with beaming eyes. But before he got the chance to answer, Rabea squealed loudly once more, because Valka suddenly rushed forward, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to herself to give her a kiss on the crown of her head. "Good morning, Mommy," Rabea now giggled happily.  
"Good morning, my sunshine," replied the Witcher and stroked her hair gently.  
Smiling, Regis slipped something towards them and put one arm over them both. "A wonderful good morning, my dearest."

Rabea snuggled up contentedly to her parents, but when a distinct growl of stomach sounded immediately afterwards, she stiffened a bit and looked up embarrassed at Regis, who watched her amused. "Someone must be in desperate need of breakfast," he said, still smiling. Rabea nodded silently and Regis straightened up again with a sigh, pulling his daughter with him this time as well. He put her on the floor next to the bed and sat up for good. "Marlene has probably already completed most of the preparations and I see that you are even dressed. So you're welcome to go over and help set the table, dear. We will join you as soon as we're ready."  
Rabea nodded eagerly, turned around hurriedly and ran straight out of the room again. Regis smiled and shook his head when he heard her little feet rumbling down the stairs.  
Finally he forced himself to strip the blanket and lift his legs out of the bed. But before he actually got up, he turned his head to the side to look at Valka. "I'll have a quick shave, so you'd better go ahead as well."  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" replied the Witcher mischievously and crawled quickly over the mattress to wrap her arms around Regis' chest from behind. She put a little kiss in the crook of his neck and nibbled his neck teasingly until he shivered comfortably.  
One of her hands moved slowly to his chin and she traced the stubby contours of his jaw. "How about we go and have breakfast first and then we'll take some time and I'll help with the shaving," she purred lasciviously. "I'll be extra thorough, too."  
"I must confess, the idea has its charms," Regis replied with such a broad grin that his teeth sparkled in the narrow strip of the incoming morning light.

Immediately afterwards and with clear reluctance, Valka broke away from him and climbed out of bed. She picked up the wide, beige men's shirt, which lay as a messy ball on the chair next to the bed. As she crossed the room, she whipped it out vigorously a few times to smooth out the creases and slipped into it. But before she was able to put on her trousers, she took a quick look in the mirror and moaned in frustration. "I'm a bit jealous at times that you don't have a reflection," she murmured to Regis as she tried to straighten her messy hair with her fingers. "It would be nice to be spared this miserable sight in the morning."  
Regis looked up from the bands of his trousers, which he was about to fasten, and snorted in amusement. "We could also just ban the mirror from the room," he smiled amusedly. "However, I think you look quite lovely, dear. A bit like a bursting pillow, but quite lovely."  
"Thank you," snorted the Witcher sarcastically, but could not quite stop the budding smile on her face.  
Shaking her head, she looked at her reflection once more and energetically ran her fingers through her hair a few more times. Finally, she sighed defeated and realized that she could only win the fight with water, pomade and a comb. But that would have to wait until after breakfast.  
Quickly she slipped into her trousers and while stuffing the wide linen shirt into her waistband, she slowly turned to Regis, who watched her with a smile.  
"What is it?", she asked irritated.  
"I merely admire your ability to transform yourself from a grown woman to an adolescent brat."  
"Now the trick to go from an unshaven doctor to a fog cloud is unfortunately beyond my capabilities."

~

Regis closed the front door and prepared to follow Valka when he saw Dettlaff and Veit walking together across the estate, also towards the main house. Only a moment later he noticed with surprise that an elegantly dressed black-haired woman followed them hesitantly at some distance.  
Her posture was proud and self-confident, but she still could not completely hide the amazement that arose as she walked across the yard and looked at the surroundings.  
Curious, he changed direction and now walked towards the strange woman.  
Valka noticed the newcomer as well, but she hesitated only for a moment. A glance at Regis told her that he would take care of the matter and she went on unperturbed instead.

When he was only a few steps away from the visitor, the woman became aware of him. She detached her expressionless violet blue eyes from the pretty buildings and neat borders to point them at him instead.  
A gentle gust of wind carried the scent of lilac and gooseberries into his nose and suddenly he was struck by the realization. "Yennefer," he muttered, actually surprised.  
At the mention of her name, the sorceress frowned in amazement and she examined him from head to toe. "Have we met before?" Her disapproval of his unkempt appearance was clearly written on her face. Regis deliberately ignored it and instead gave her the strange smile that hid his treacherous teeth.  
"Not directly," he replied calmly. "We met once years ago, but unfortunately my condition at the time did not allow us to be introduced. My dear friend Geralt told me a few things about you and of course I couldn't escape the artistic effusions of Dandelion, who dedicated more than a few lines to you". Immediately after his explanation he made a perfect bow, which was rewarded by Yennefer with a benevolent nod. "My name is Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. I offer Geralt my modest skills as a doctor."

Her pupils widened for a moment in surprise, but it was not clear whether his name or the fact that he worked for Geralt was the reason for this reaction. Finally, she shook her head and her black curls swirled elegantly around her beautiful face. "I can't remember."  
"Of course", Regis replied and his dark eyes sparkled amusedly. "I had expected nothing less. ...These were hectic times and everyone had his own priorities."  
The sorceress was silent for a moment, but even her cold expression could not hide her obvious irritation.

~

"You're up early," Geralt noted, without looking up from the letter he had just read.  
"We just took a little walk to the orphanage and got an overview", Veit informed him in a good mood as usual.  
Now Geralt became curious and raised his head to look at the two men. "And to which result did you come to?"  
"That less work will come up than we feared, and that it's time to practice with plane, chisel and hammer again." He paused for a moment and gave Dettlaff a meaningful look. "And also, we noticed that you have a guest."  
"A guest?" Geralt asked in surprise, put the letter aside and got up from his chair. But before Veit got the chance to answer him, the door opened and Valka stepped into the dining room with an extremely amused face. She took a quick look around and then asked, "Have you told him yet?"  
"We are just about to," Dettlaff explained, and the Witcher nodded happily.  
"Could you please come to the point slowly?", Geralt asked sourly.  
Veit gurgled softly and then pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Yennefer of Vengerberg will have the honour."

For a moment there was a stunned silence in the room, then Geralt swallowed heavily and stroked his loose hair in disbelief. "This is a joke, isn't it?  
"Not at all," Veit giggled. "She has no idea what's happened here in recent years, does she?"  
Geralt shook his head silently.  
"Does she know about me?", the dark-haired Witcher asked further and received another shake of the head as an answer.  
"Great", Veit rejoiced and rubbed his hands happily. "I really want to be there when she finds out."  
"Keep it together, boy," Valka still grinned. "Be polite and listen at the door with the rest of us."  
Dettlaff rolled his eyes and took a few steps across the room. "Judging by the smell from the kitchen, I assume breakfast will be ready soon. I'll go get Ciri."  
"We will tell you about it later, in case you miss something," Veit called after him and the Vampire hummed something incomprehensible before he disappeared through the door to Ciri's bedroom.  
The dark-haired Witcher turned to Geralt again, but when he saw that the man's face looked rather tense, his smile slowly faded. "Do you still have unresolved matters?", he now asked more seriously.  
"No", Geralt replied energetically, but nibbled his lower lip anxiously. "Everything has been said and ended between us. I suspect that her visit will be considered more Ciri than me."  
Veit smiled again, but this time with compassion. After a few moments he frowned and turned to the door, irritated. "I wonder where she is. She was right behind us."  
"Regis caught her, but I suspect they should be here any moment," Valka explained, took a stack of plates from the buffet and handed them to Geralt. "I guess we'll set the table for one more person today."  
The Witcher nodded thoughtfully and began to hand out the plates, but his gaze rested constantly on the door.

Veit followed him as he walked around the table and laid out the cutlery. His gaze glided searchingly through the room, finally he asked irritated: "Where is my little sister?"  
While he spoke, Marlene pushed the door to the kitchen open with her hip and carried a first plate of fruit to the table. She must have heard his question, because she smiled at him and nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "She'll make sure the pie is as good today as it was yesterday."  
Veit smiled, but stopped abruptly when he bumped into Geralt, who had suddenly stopped as if rooted to the spot. He looked worriedly at the Witcher, who stared at the door in his absence. "You are nervous", he stated dryly.  
Jerkily Geralt was torn out of his thoughts and looked at him reproachfully. "I'm not."  
"What is it, then?" he wanted to know uneasy.  
Geralt sighed softly and shook his head, face down.  
Veit dropped the last knives carelessly on the table, put a hand on Geralt's neck and pulled him closer. "What about you?", he asked again in a soft voice and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.  
With another sigh Geralt leaned against him and wrapped an arm around his middle. "My life used to be a catastrophe, even by Witcher standards. I was either lonely or had to watch my friends die or had a fight with Yen. Of course, there were some happy moments, but they could never make up for all that shit." He muttered sadly before continuing. "Now I finally have peace and I'm fucking happy. I don't want anything to change." He took the forehead from Veit's chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "I just have an unpleasant feeling that Yens appearing could destroy that peace."  
"Is she that bad?", the dark-haired Witcher asked cautiously. Immediately Geralt shook his head again. "No, of course not. But from experience I know that whenever we've met in the past, sooner or later things got out of hand."  
At his words a smile appeared on Veit's face again. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I'm here with you, and that's where I intend to stay. Let us just wait and see what she wants here. Maybe it really is just a social visit."  
Geralt took a deep breath and nodded seriously. "You're right."  
But he didn't get any further, because Marlene pushed herself between them with another huge plate full of cold roast and various sausages. "Could I pass, you lovebirds?" she asked giggling.

Just as the two men were parting with a smile, the door opened and Regis stepped inside. He held the door wide open with one arm and made an inviting gesture with the other. Only a moment later the sorceress appeared in the door and let her violet eyes wander through the room.

Geralt tightened his shoulders and watched her expressionlessly while she examined him with undisguised curiosity. She pursed her lips and her gaze became more disapproving with every moment as she noticed the shirt hanging loosely out of his pants, the uncombed open hair and his unshaven chin.  
A small guilty sting went through Geralt when he thought about how much importance she had always attached to an accurate appearance with him and how indignant she reacted when he once again didn't meet her demands.  
Then suddenly his gaze jumped to Regis and for some reason it caught his eye that the Vampire, unlike usual, also appeared unshaven for breakfast that day. He looked at Veit and only now he noticed that his chin was also still stubby. Suddenly he even remembered that even Dettlaff's face showed a more distinct beard shadow than it normally did.  
When he finally looked at Valka, the feelings of guilt disappeared completely and he had to suppress a gurgle instead. Not only did the Witcher look like a boy again in her wide man's clothes, but her hair clearly showed that she had not yet dealt with them today. A broad grin fell on his face and he relaxed. Who cares what they look like? The main thing is to have friends around you.

Geralt could feel how the sorceress tensed up with indignation, but before she could speak, he turned to her again and pointed to the table.  
"Hello Yen", he greeted her casually. "Please sit down, breakfast is almost ready." He didn't even wait for an answer, but went straight to the kitchen to help Marlene with the countless plates and bowls, and last but not least, to simply leave the sorceress alone. As he passed by, he playfully nudged Valka with his shoulder. "Nice hairstyle", he smiled, ignoring Yennefer's stunned face.  
The Witcher looked up and winked at him in a good mood. "Thank you. I worked on it the whole night, too."

Right after Geralt disappeared in the kitchen, Veit pulled a chair away from the table and pointed invitingly. "You heard the master of the house. Please take a seat."  
When Yennefer could finally free herself from her stunned stare, she gave him a poisonous look, but finally stepped far enough into the room for Regis to close the door.  
As soon as he had done so, he gave Valka an amused look over the sorceress' shoulder. She replied with a wink, but then took pity on the visitor.  
Smiling, she walked towards her and bowed her head slightly. "We haven't been introduced, although I know who you are, of course. I am Valka the Bear."  
She had to bite her tongue so as not to laugh out loud at the sincerely horrified look of Yennefer. Apparently, she too had been fooled by the Witcher's tomboyish appearance until that moment.

  
Only a moment later the sorceress seemed to have finally had enough of her defensive position. She tensed her shoulders and her gaze became cold. Without a word she stormed past the Witcher into the kitchen, almost knocking over Marlene, who was balancing two full baskets of rolls and croissants.  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she stood up in front of him and put her hands to her sides. "Geralt, where is Ciri?" she asked in an icy voice.  
The Witcher turned around unaffected and Yennefer froze when she saw him holding a little blonde girl in his arms. "I suspect that she will still be in her room," he replied dryly. Then he brushed over the girl's head and said to her, "But now that breakfast is served, I suppose she will join us in a moment, won't she Rabea?  
The girl nodded eagerly and looked curiously at the sorceress with her big dark eyes. "You are very pretty," she said immediately afterwards.  
Yennefer nodded unusually stiffly. "Thank you."  
"I am Rabea," the girl explained in a good mood. "And who are you?"

"YEN," someone suddenly shouted loudly, thus tearing the sorceress out of her irritation. She immediately turned to the door.  
"Ciri", she said relieved and quickly bridged the last steps that separated her from the ash-blonde woman and lovingly embraced her. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound," she murmured, "I was so worried when I came here and found that the vineyard was under a spell."  
Ciri laughed softly and broke away from her. "We were also quite worried for a while. But fortunately, it turned out to be less dramatic than we had feared. And after we knew what had happened, we could easily finish the spell." She smiled happily at the sorceress and put one hand in her pocket. "It is fitting that you should come here at this time. I would feel much more comfortable if you would take this."  
As she spoke, she took out a small box and opened it carefully, taking great care to keep the sunlight out.  
Yennefer's eyes widened in wonder. "A gem of repetition. It's been a long time since I've seen an intact one." With trembling fingers, she took the box from her hand. "They are very useful and powerful tools, but since non-magical people can use them, they have stopped making them and are using a different spell instead."  
Yennefer looked up again when Dettlaff suddenly burst through the kitchen door and his eyes fell immediately on the box in her hand.  
His face darkened suddenly and he turned to Ciri with a furrowed brow. "Are you sure it is wise to give up the stone?"  
Ciri tried to answer, but the sorceress beat her to it. With a flourish, she closed the box and put it into the black velvet pouch on her belt. "I hardly think that is any of your concern."  
Astonished by the harsh reaction towards Dettlaff, Ciri stared at her with open mouth.  
The Vampire, on the other hand, responded to the sorceress' hostile gaze with dangerously narrowed eyes and a slight growl resonated in his voice as he countered: "I was not talking to you."

Ciri tore herself from her rigidity and put a hand on both of them's arms to calm them down. To Dettlaff she said: "I trust Yen and she knows how to handle such things better than any of us." Dettlaff glanced back at her silently for a moment, then nodded, but his forehead didn't smooth down.  
She tenderly squeezed his arm, but then turned immediately to Yennefer. "I'm very happy to see you and I have so much to tell you."  
"I suggest you to do that at the table, Ciri", Geralt now joined in again and walked with Rabea on his arm to the kitchen door. "The little one is hungry and my stomach is growling, too. I want my breakfast."  
In passing, he chased Dettlaff and the two women in front of him until they arrived in the dining room.  
He let Rabea get back on the floor and she immediately ran to Regis, who was already sitting around the table with the others.  
While she climbed onto the free chair next to her father and Geralt took his place at the front end of the table, Yennefer let her gaze glide over the present people and the richly laid table.  
She was not yet familiar with the individual roles played by the people from the colourful bunch, but for the moment she was not interested either. She sat down on the free seat on the other side of Regis, directly opposite Ciri.  
As soon as she had moved her chair, Geralt reached for a roll and immediately the others followed his example.  
Yennefer watched the scene with astonishment.

"How is it possible that you came here of all times? Coincidence?", Ciri asked with full mouth.  
"No, I am here on an important mission", Yennefer replied gracefully. "However, I have been here for a few days now, but due to the magic of time I have not been able to enter the winery yet.  
Ciri nodded understandingly. "That is a longer story, too." She lifted her buttered croissant back to her mouth. But before she bit it, she curiously asked. "And what mission are you talking about?"  
"Your father sent me. He has a serious matter."  
Ciri froze suddenly and looked at the sorceress, speechless. Geralt choked on his bun. He coughed a few times before he could speak again. "Does this mean that Emhyr knows that Ciri is still alive?"  
"Of course. You didn't really think he would fall for your story, did you?" Yennefer asked disapprovingly. "Since she hasn't gotten into too much trouble so far, he has allowed her to neglect her duties a bit more, but his patience is at an end now."  
"Not into too much... ", Ciri repeated, pale as a sheet. "Does that mean he always knew what I was doing?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Yen did you tell him about me?"  
The sorceress did not bat an eyelid when she took a sip of her tea. "Of course, I did. I'm his advisor and I think it's best.”

"For the best?", Ciri now hissed visibly. "I alone decide what is best for me."  
"You are the daughter of Emhyr var Emreis, the Emperor of Nilfgaard. This involves obligations you cannot shirk. I understand that you would prefer to continue playing these Witcher games, but it is time that you faced your real responsibilities. But please do not worry. Of course, I'll be at your side, and the Emperor will allow Geralt to visit you occasionally."  
"WHAT?", it took Geralt and Ciri at the same time. The faces of the two now showed blatant anger and they had jumped from their chairs in rage.  
"You cannot have really believed that Emhyr would allow you to keep his daughter from him forever," she said smugly to the Witcher.  
Geralt started an angry reply, but then he swallowed dryly and looked at Dettlaff instead.  
Unlike the others, who only listened to the angry conversation silently and horrified, Dettlaff sat stiffly on his chair with an angry, distorted face. The polished wood of the table top splintered under his sharp fingernails and he obviously fought doggedly for his control. Geralt could not blame him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment until he calmed himself down a bit. When he had regained control, he asked: "Yen, why are you here?"  
The sorceress smiled narrowly and now she also took a croissant out of the basket. "To prepare Ciri for her wedding, of course."  
"My... wedding," Ciri stammered stunned, and she glanced at Dettlaff for a moment before turning back to Yennefer. "What is going on here?"  
"His Imperial Majesty Emhyr var Emreis has decreed that in order to consolidate Nilfgaard power you will marry General Morvran Voorhis."


	16. A new day - A glorious idea

"NEVER!" Ciri's angry voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled like a sheet across the room immediately after Yennefer's explanation. During her outcry she had jumped up furiously and the dishes were shaking dangerously when she hit the heavy tabletop and her chair fell over with a rattling sound.  
She took one last frosty look at Yennefer before she stormed out of the dining room in a rage and tossed the front door violently into the lock.  
The resulting bang made almost everyone at the table flinch violently. Only Dettlaff and Yennefer showed no reaction. The vampire still stared furiously at the sorceress, who in turn drank her tea completely unaffected.

The table top crunched and groaned softly as Dettlaff's sharp fingernails bored themselves even further into the surface and his iron grip strained the wood almost to bursting.  
With some effort Geralt forced himself to take his eyes off the front door and to focus on the vampire instead.  
Despite all the doubts he had had about him so far, he now felt a wave of sympathy rolling over him. It wouldn't have surprised him if Yennefer suddenly burned to a smoldering heap of ashes under the vampire's blazing gaze, but he was actually surprised by the level of self-control that Dettlaff showed at that moment.  
The vampire had really changed. A different Dettlaff - a previous Dettlaff would probably have just jumped over the table and ripped the sorceress' throat out.  
Geralt quickly let his gaze wander to Regis, who also watched his blood brother with an almost proud expression. But he must have felt the Witcher's gaze, because immediately afterwards he turned to him and nodded slightly. Geralt almost grinned when he could read a clear "I told you so" in this barely perceptible gesture.

The clinking of Yennefer's teacup brought him back into the here and now and his own anger about the arrogant demand flared up again.  
The sorceress tried to get up and Geralt took a sharp breath. "SIT DOWN", he barked at her in a thunderous voice.  
Seriously frightened by the untypical intensity of his words, Yennefer flinched and fell back on her chair. But only a moment later the insecure expression on her pretty face was replaced by the cold smugness of the lodge sorceresses.  
She rose a second time and smiled smugly at Geralt. "I will talk to Ciri now," she explained arrogantly.  
Geralt's eyes narrowed to narrow slits and he sparkled at her dangerously. "Sit down." This time he spoke much softer, but his voice was powerful, ice-cold and demonstrated true authority.  
Again a hint of uncertainty flickered across Yennefer's face, but only the furrowed brow held steady as she defiantly returned his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but Geralt cut her off by turning to the side jerkily. "Dettlaff... ."

The mention of his name was enough for the vampire. The last syllable hadn't quite faded away yet, when he suddenly dissolved into a billowing cloud of dark red mist and only a blink of an eye later he rushed across the room to disappear through the gaps of the front door.  
Geralt took another deep breath and slowly sat back on his chair while his gaze wandered back to the sorceress.  
He felt a hint of satisfaction when he saw that she was now sincerely shocked and staring at the seat where Dettlaff had been sitting just a few moments ago.  
She swallowed dry and her voice trembled slightly as she said: "What...?"  
"If you had shown some sympathy for Ciri's interests and her wishes instead of implementing your own at her expense, you wouldn't have to ask this question," Geralt interrupted her coolly one more time.  
For a moment, it almost seemed as if she was thinking about what he said, but then one of her elegantly curved eyebrows rose. "Geralt, don't twist my words," she groaned sharply at him. "I only want what is best for Ciri. She is the daughter of the emperor, she deserves more than...", she raised her arms and enclosed the whole room in her gesture, "...this."  
Geralt snorted contemptuously. "You really haven't changed at all."  
Angered, the sorceress struck the table and the surrounding dishes bounced clatteringly, then leaned as far as she could towards the Witcher. "And you are just as short-sighted as ever," she hissed angrily.  
"Sit down and eat", Geralt repeated with a disgusted smile on his face. "If Ciri still wants to talk to you at all then it is up to her to set the time and place." He gave her a sceptical look, while shaking his head.  
Anger rose to Yennefer's face and she squinted her eyes as she furiously pushed herself off the table. "Watch your words," she threatened in an angry voice. But when Geralt was completely unimpressed and even seemed almost amused, she snorted up. "I have something to do", she nagged towards the Witcher. "I'll be back." Without further ado she ran around the table and stormed out of the house, as soon as she had spoken.

When the door closed again a short time later, all present breathed a sigh of relief.  
Veit wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up from his chair, then strolled leisurely to one of the windows facing the yard. With his index finger he pushed the thick lace of the curtain aside and glanced curiously outwards.  
"Where is she going?", Geralt asked, without turning his head.  
The dark-haired Witcher watched silently for a moment, then he let the curtain fall back again. "She's leaving the yard," he replied calmly.  
"Good", Geralt replied monosyllabically and then propped his elbows on the table to bury his face sighing in his hands.  
Without comment, Veit approached, bent over the back of the chair to lovingly wrap his arms from behind around Geralt's neck and chest.  
Regis watched them for a moment, then cleared his throat quietly. "Well, that was... unexpected," he said diplomatically. "What are we going to do now?" he continued immediately afterwards.

Geralt sighed another time and leaned back again. With one hand he held Veit's arm so the Witcher didn't misunderstand his movement as a request to step back.  
He pressed his lips together for a moment and frowned thoughtfully. Finally, he shook his head in frustration. "Hope that we can find a solution that doesn't end with Ciri disappearing again for years into another world."  
He brooded silently, then suddenly he rammed his fist onto the tabletop. "Damn", he cursed unhappily and shook Veit off after all. With trembling fingers, he wiped his mouth, got up and began to run nervously through the room.  
The others watched him anxiously but didn't dare to speak to him.  
After a while he stopped abruptly and let his head hang down instead. "I finally got her to stay here and now something like this is happening," he murmured while he pulled his already messy hair up. "She cannot stay in Corvo Bianco. Emhyr wouldn't leave her alone," he continued and resumed his restless walk through the room.

"Pardon, sir," Barnabas-Basil spoke stiffly. "Does this mean you do not want me to sign the deed to La Compassion?" For once, the usually very neutral tone of the majordomo was marred by marked unease. He even flinched slightly, when Geralt stopped again and stared at the man in disbelief. But when the Witcher, a moment later closed his eyes in agony and started to answer, Veit suddenly jumped forward. "No", he exclaimed for sure. "Finish the contract. Preferably today."  
"Veit, it's useless...", Geralt started sadly, but the other man cut off his word with a hand movement and a broad grin. "It's not."  
"Do you have an idea?", Valka asked hopefully and lifted her shoulders, which had been lowered in grief until now.  
"Yes, I do," replied Veit and his grin widened noticeably. "But for that we all have to pitch in."

~

Ciri shook in rage when she noisily slammed another door and came to a halt. She buried her face in her hands and fought doggedly against the rising tears of anger.  
After the horrors of her past and the discomfort of her years of escape, she had finally found the prospect of a truly bright future.  
She was surrounded by friends - people closer to her than her family had ever been, she had found love and the will to begin a new task. But Yennefer had shattered her hope for that future with just one sentence.

A light breeze touched her and the sudden tingling in her neck made her aware that she was no longer alone, despite her sorrow.  
Even before his big hands gently grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to him, she knew it was Dettlaff. Powerless she sank into his arms and leaned her forehead against his chest, then the pain of her situation tied her throat once more and she sobbed loudly. Finally, she lost the fight against the tears, which now ran hot over her face and left dark marks on the vampire's tunic.

The sorrow burned painfully in her throat and made it difficult for her to breathe and think. For some time, she did nothing else but cry bitterly, while she clawed her fingers desperately into Dettlaff's clothes.  
Suddenly a wave of enormous exhaustion rolled over her. Her knees bent and Dettlaff immediately grabbed her tighter so that she didn't fall to the ground.  
The increased pressure on her slender body drew some of her attention back to her present position. Her mind felt subdued, her thoughts wrapped in cotton wool, but she suddenly realized that Dettlaff was gently rocking her back and forth, gently stroking her back with his fingertips in slow, even movements. While doing so he softly hummed an unknown but beautiful melody.  
The calmness he spread was comforting and wrapped around her like a soft cloak. Her perception was completely limited to the loving touch of his fingers and the lulling resonance of his voice.  
Her tears ebbed and also the burning in her throat relaxed. The uncontrolled sobs that made her breathing uneven became less and she now breathed deeply and steadily. He had not used his perfume today, but there was still a hint of the intoxicating scent on his clothes. The gentle vibrations of his chest, triggered by his deep bass, made her body tingle.

Silently she clung to him and bathed in the comfort he gave her.  
The feeling was so strong that she would have liked to stay like that forever, but she knew that she had to say the inevitable. When she had recovered enough to speak, she murmured softly against his chest, "I have to go."  
Dettlaff's soft melody died away suddenly. "I know," he said quietly instead.  
"Have you thought about where you are going?"  
Ciri thought silently for a moment. "I... think... I think I might go to Ard Skellig. I have friends there, and the skellig people will never bow to Emhyr."  
Gently, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, uncertain. "Will you come with me?"  
Smiling, he stroked her cheek. "Ciri, dearest, I shall never leave your side again."

Relieved, she dropped back to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They stood together in silence for a while, but then Dettlaff cleared his throat softly. Ciri looked up at him again and noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable. "What about you?" she asked irritated.  
Dettlaff shook his head slightly and strengthened the grip around her even more. "It's nothing. I just remembered something I said to Veit earlier."

Curious, Ciri pulled back a little and looked at him urgently, but Dettlaff shamefully avoided her gaze.  
"Dettlaff?"  
He sighed softly and looked down at her again. "I expressed concern to Veit that you might not understand that my past still haunts me and that this might become a problem at some point. And despite his assurance that you are absolutely capable of doing so, I didn't believe it until just now.  
I understand now. It was foolish of me to assume that you wouldn't suffer from your past just because you saw fewer years than I did. I hope you can forgive me for that."  
Ciri smiled and put one hand on the back of his head to pull him closer. He followed the call and gently placed his forehead against hers.  
"There is nothing to forgive. Let us only be honest with each other." She put her head to her neck to breathe a feathery kiss next to his mouth. Immediately after she retired, Dettlaff imitated the loving gesture. "I promise you."  
A smile crept across Ciri's face, but instead of kissing him again as she bent over once more, she whispered against his lips, "Let me forget what happened for a moment."

A small sigh slipped away from her as Dettlaff's hand moved from her waist to her chin, gently pushing her head up and he captured her lips with his.  
The kiss they shared was more intimate than any they had ever had before. Ciri melted into it and lost herself in it. As their lips moved against each other and Dettlaff's tongue teasingly explored her mouth, Ciri felt as if she was flying. Eagerly she nipped at his lower lip and sucked it playfully, then she dipped her own tongue into his mouth, tasted him, and euphorically she repeated the sweet game he had started.

Her kiss became faster and faster, more and more passionate. Her lungs were already burning like fire, but she vehemently refused to give in to her need for air. The hunger for him was too strong for her to let go of him over a triviality like breathing. The kiss made her lips tingle and sent hot, ecstatic waves through her body, making every fibre of her buzz.  
Stars danced before her eyes and when the lack of air finally threatened to render her unconscious, she reluctantly detached herself from him and gasped heavily.

Amused, Dettlaff watched Ciri gasping for breath. Meanwhile, her lust-clouded eyes remained fixed on him.  
He allowed her a few more breaths, then he entangled her in another kiss.  
After a while, Dettlaff suddenly felt Ciri moving further and further away, although she made no attempt to interrupt her kiss. Surprised, he withdrew and looked at her questioningly. "What...?", he began hesitantly, but stopped his question immediately when he saw the apologetic smile on her red face.  
"I'm sorry, Dettlaff," she muttered, embarrassed, "but the stubble..."  
Reflex-like he stroked his chin. "Correct," he noted with embarrassment, while recognizing the distinct redness around her mouth as beard burn. "I have not shaved today."  
"Maybe you'll catch up quickly and then we'll pick up exactly where we left off," she suggested with a smile.  
Dettlaff nodded in agreement. "Well then it's a good thing we're already in the bathhouse."

Surprised by his words, Ciri looked around. "Oh," she replied surprised when she realized where she was. "I paid no attention at all to where I was running. I just wanted to get away from Yen."  
Dettlaff nodded again and went to the large cupboard at the side of the room to get the shaving kit that Regis had left him when he arrived in Corvo Bianco.  
Just as he had picked up all the utensils, he suddenly heard water splashing.

Surprised, he turned around and realized that Ciri had opened the tap of the huge copper barrel and hot, steaming water was running into the big bath tub. "Do you want to take a bath?", he asked in surprise and Ciri winked at him. "Actually, I thought we were going to take a bath," she replied teasingly as she opened the ribbons of her blouse.  
A happy grin crept up on the vampire's face and he immediately started to take off his heavy coat and undo the countless buttons of his tunic.

When he had folded the two pieces of clothing carefully and neatly and placed them on a nearby stool, he reached for his shaving kit again and looked again at Ciri, who in the meantime had taken off all her clothes and stood seductively naked next to the tub. Her velvety skin glowed like the moon in the dim candlelight and seemed to beg to be caressed by him. For a brief moment Dettlaff considered throwing the shaving kit into the corner and joining her immediately. But the slight red shimmer still around her mouth proved him wrong. "I ... will only shave quickly," he announced in a slightly trembling voice as his gaze glided longingly over her body.  
"Go ahead," she replied lasciviously and stepped smoothly into the tub. "I'll wait here until then and enjoy the view."  
Dettlaff had to swallow hard as she slowly dived into the steaming water. His hands trembled as he whipped up the thick soap with his brush.

Ciri watched amused as Dettlaff prepared his shave unusually clumsily. Neither when he lathered his chin, nor when he started to sharpen the knife, his covetous look detached itself from her body.  
When he finally applied the razor and cleaned the scratchy bristles from the first part of his face, she let her gaze wander.  
The sight of his bare broad shoulders and narrow waist made the heat rise up in her and she regretted for a moment asking him to shave. Her gaze continued to glide over his body and although she had seen him naked before, she now noticed details she hadn't noticed before.

His muscular chest was completely smooth and hairless, but just below the belly button a thin trace of black hair stretched out, getting wider and wider until it disappeared seductively under the waistband of his trousers.  
Her gaze glided a little deeper and she discovered the distinct bulge in his crotch, just begging to be freed from her.

She leaned against the wall of the tub and her hands unconsciously moved to her breasts. She stroked her rosy, hard nipples. Circling the sensitive bulges with her fingertips.  
One of her hands slowly stroked down her body while the other continued to caress her breasts.  
Her fingers slipped between her spread legs as if by accident, where they found her expectantly tingling clitoris immediately afterwards. Her gaze remained firmly fixed on Dettlaff as she carefully stroked her most sensitive point and waves of pure ecstasy made her body shake.  
"Dettlaff...", she moaned for a long time while touching herself.

The razor fell to the ground clinking as Ciri softly moaned his name and Dettlaff gasped violently for breath as he saw the slight movement of her arm. The thought of what her hand was doing under the surface of the water at that moment made his painfully constricted erection in his pants throb. "Oh Gods. Ciri, what are you doing to me?" he gasped breathlessly.

His shave was only half finished and it took him enormous willpower to turn away from her to pick up the razor.  
But when he looked at her again immediately afterwards, he noticed that her hand, which had been kneading her firm breasts until just now, was now stretched out to him expectantly.  
With wobbly knees he followed the invitation and walked towards her. He hissed as Ciri stroked her fingers over the bulge in his trousers and followed the contours of his hard cock.

Trembling, he put the razor blade against his cheek while Ciri slowly opened his belt and removed the bands of his pants from the eyelets.  
He flinched violently as her hand slipped into his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection.

The slight tickling as the deep cut in his face healed again made him silently thank the gods that he was born a vampire.  
He laboriously suppressed his moans as Ciri playfully circled the sensitive tip with her finger and distributed the first expectant drops of his semen.  
It robbed him of the last remnant of his self-control, but he placed the razor once more and scraped the remaining stubble from his cheek.

Under normal circumstances he would not have agreed with the result of the shave in any way, but when Ciri suddenly bent over and her hot tongue cost him, his claims dispersed to insignificance.  
The razor clashed against a wall and fell to the ground no less noisily.

Dettlaff growled with excitement as he grabbed Ciri firmly by the shoulders and lifted her out of the water without warning. She gasped as he pushed her roughly against the wall and put his hand between her legs to skilfully pick up her previous action. His mouth wandered greedily along her slender neck, sucking on the delicate skin and eliciting countless delicious little sounds from her. With relish, she tilted her head down on the back of her neck and pressed her body against him. She turned pleasurably under the movements of his fingers and enjoyed the feeling of his twitching erection, which slid over her belly and left shiny streaks on her skin.

Full of expectation, she spread her legs to allow him better access, but to her surprise, he pulled his hand back immediately.  
A disappointed sound came over her lips, but only a moment later she felt Dettlaff's hard cock slowly penetrate her. Their merging sent waves of pure lust through her body and made her groan hoarsely.  
Her foreplay had already pushed her so far that after only a few strokes she could already sense the approaching climax.  
His fierce tempo and the fast, gasping breaths suggested that Dettlaff would be similar.  
The iron grip in which he held her almost left her no room to move. Nevertheless, she leaned on his shoulders and let her hips circle gently.

Much too soon Dettlaff suddenly cramped up uncontrollably several times and he pressed himself violently against her while he tilted his head back, exposed his sharp teeth and groaned throatily.

Ciri felt the heat of his semen and the repeated twitching of his cock drove her over the edge as well.  
When the sweet orgasm reached her, she clawed her fingernails into his neck where they left bloody crescents for a short moment, which faded immediately afterwards. Hoarse she screamed his name while the climax shook her uncontrollably and made bright stars dance before her eyes.

~

Breathlessly Ciri collapsed and snuggled up against Dettlaff's neck. The vampire also struggled considerably with the aftermath of his own orgasm and his chest rose and fell in quick succession under the powerful breaths.  
After a few moments, he had regained enough distance to take a step back from the wall they were both still leaning against.  
His movements were still a bit shaky but he let Ciri slide safely back into the tub.

Sulking, she pushed her lower lip forward as he separated from her, but Dettlaff just laughed, "You wanted to take a bath," he reminded her amused.  
"But with you," Ciri replied sulking further, but immediately afterwards she blinked confusedly.  
Without warning, Dettlaff had turned into a cloud of red mist and his trousers and boots fell noisily to the ground. The fog cloud circled over the tub for a moment, then it fell into the water next to Ciri and only a moment later the vampire materialized next to her.  
Ciri laughed up shaking her head. "Sometimes I really forget that you can do this."  
She snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes. "Thanks for making me forget for a moment."

~

When Ciri stepped out of the bath house, the stones in the yard shone with moisture and thick drops fell from the trees. Apparently, it had rained in the meantime, but unlike usual the air was not filled with the sweet smell of a mild, summery shower. Instead, the atmosphere now seemed grey and dull. Untypical for Toussaint, but appropriate to her situation, she thought. Quickly Ciri straightened her blouse and just as Dettlaff stepped out the door behind her, still busy closing the buttons of his tunic, she noticed that Geralt came running towards her with brisk steps. Veit followed him only a few steps behind. She frowned in surprise when she saw that his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Ciri took a deep breath and decided to put the unpleasant announcement behind her.  
Geralt came to a halt right in front of her but instead of saying anything he waited quite excitedly for Veit to catch up with him. When the dark-haired one in front of her arrived and Geralt started to say something after all, she hurried to preempt him. "Dettlaff and I will go to Skellig Island", she announced breathlessly.

Puzzled, Geralt froze for a moment, then to Ciri's surprise he simply waved away. "No, you won't", he replied confidently.  
Incredulous, Ciri raised an eyebrow and gave Dettlaff a quick glance. The vampire seemed as irritated as she was. She shook her head briefly and turned back to her foster father. "Geralt, I have to... "  
"You have to get married", Geralt spoke impatiently and Veit nodded his head enthusiastically at the same time.

Ciri opened her mouth stunned and she stared at the Witcher in astonishment. She needed a moment to get her composure, but then she asked angrily: "Have you both lost your minds?  
The two Witchers exchanged a confused look, but immediately the glimmer of knowledge flickered in their eyes and they began to laugh.  
"But not the Voorhis-boor," Veit gurgled amused and waved his hands in disarmament.  
"That one", Geralt added, pointing at Dettlaff with his finger.

Speechlessly Dettlaff and Ciri stared first at the two Witcher, then at each other and finally at the Witcher again. Neither of them felt the slightest bit able to respond.  
After a while there had been only stunned silence between them, Geralt took the floor again. "You have to be unmarried for Emhyr to force Voorhis on you. But if you are already married, then his hands are tied."  
"Maybe he might try to have Dettlaff murdered," Veit added with a grin. "But the chances of that happening are remarkably slim."

Geralt confirmed his statement with an eager nod. "That's why you have to get married, as soon as possible," he added. "B.B. is already saddling the horse and will ride straight to Beauclair. He will complete the purchase of the orphanage and take care of the necessary paperwork for the marriage. In the meantime, we have a wedding to arrange here."

Overwhelmed, Ciri tried to order her chaotic thoughts. The points made by the two Witchers seemed quite logical, but the consequences of their proposal were overwhelming.  
She had hardly thought about marriage before. Even when Dettlaff explained to her the bond he wanted to make with her, she hadn't considered getting married, despite her comparison to a wedding.

Thoughtfully, she nibbled at her lower lip. According to Dettlaff, her bond would be of a more spiritual nature and she had no doubt that he attached more importance to it than to the ritual custom of marriage. So, for him it would probably just be a silly ceremony to attend. But how did she feel about it herself?  
She looked up at Dettlaff, who had obviously been watching her closely for some time. She let her gaze wander over his even features and she felt the deep love for him again and the feeling of comfort he gave her.  
A little smile appeared on her lips when she realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him anyway. What difference would it make if she could get something out of the concept of marriage? All that matters is that they would be together and if they had to marry for that, she would.  
"Dettlaff?" she asked softly.

Even without elaborating, the vampire apparently knew what question she implied and he shrugged in a calm manner.  
Her smile widened as she saw his reaction. His face said clearly "Regis did it too, so it can't be that bad".  
She winked at Dettlaff once and then turned back to her foster-father who was still looking at her expectantly. "But just to be clear, I'm not wearing a dress."  
"No problem," replied Veit with a grin. "We'll find something suitable for Dettlaff."

~

On her way back to the main house Ciri felt clearly how the last rest of stress faded away and even a slight euphoria set in. Only an hour ago she thought her world was in ruins, but now she had a real perspective again.  
Her plan would inevitably lead to enormous quarrels and if Veit was right, maybe even to bloodshed, but still it was still better than the alternative.

She didn't doubt that she could be happy on the Islands with Dettlaff, or in Nazair or Zerrikania or wherever they might go and where Emhyr's long arm couldn't reach them. But she had only just become fond of the idea of running the orphanage together with Dettlaff, and together with the prospect of having Geralt, Regis, Veit and Valka in constant proximity, the option of staying here simply outshone any alternative. Moreover, exile would mean for her that she would probably never see friends like Dandelion, Eskel, Lambert and Zoltan again.

She bridged the last distance to the house with lively steps and pushed the door open. As she entered, Marlene looked up, just as she was busy cleaning up the leftovers of her fateful breakfast.  
The old lady sighed in relief when she saw her happy face.  
Ciri teetered cheerfully on her toes and swung her arms at the same time. "Geralt told me to go over the menu for the wedding dinner with you."

She had barely uttered a word when Marlene put the plates back on the table and walked towards her with her arms outstretched.  
"Oh, my dear child," she muttered in a dissipated voice as she pulled Ciri into a surprisingly tight embrace. "For a moment, I was really terribly worried." She retreated a little and instead lovingly stroked Ciri on the cheek. "What was that awful woman thinking doing to you? I am extremely relieved that our dear Veit had such a clever idea."

Ciri nodded in reply, only smiling. Then suddenly Marlene withdrew and clapped her hands energetically. "All right, there's a lot to do and we must hurry. Where are the others?"  
"B.B. is probably already halfway to Beauclair and Geralt, Veit and Dettlaff are taking care of some other mysterious preparations," Ciri smiled. "But I don't know where Regis and Valka are."  
Marlene waved off and took the stack of plates back. "Valka said something earlier about an urgently needed shave and dragged Regis out of here. But as far as I know, she had offered to sew you something suitable for the wedding," she giggled softly. "Provided, of course, that you both agree to get married."

"Was there any doubt about that?" Ciri asked amusedly and Marlene gurgled up once more. "Nothing serious. Too bad you weren't there. You wouldn't have thought with what enthusiasm your father reacted when Veit suggested marriage to Dettlaff. Just a few days ago he would have been furious if anyone dared make a joke about it."  
"I really would have liked to see that," laughed Ciri, but then she suddenly shook her head. "It is hard to believe all the events that have happened in the last few days. Every day the world seems to turn upside down."  
The old lady winked happily at her. "That's the way it is when you're young. All that matters is that you're happy, child."  
"And I am," said Ciri, beaming.

Marlene smiled softly at her and then nodded towards the kitchen. "Please be so kind and help me with the dishes and then we will take care of the menu. It will be an incredible amount of work."  
Immediately, Ciri set about collecting the cutlery, but when the cook disappeared into the kitchen, she was suddenly surprised.

"Why should it be so much work?" she asked when Marlene came back to get the baskets. "Even if the food is a bit more sumptuous than usual, there are only nine of us. If everyone helps, it should be done quickly."  
"Nine?" laughed the old lady and her shoulders trembled with amusement. "Oh, my dear Ciri, even if it is necessary to marry you off quickly, do you really think your father would fob you off with such a puny celebration? Even before he ran out of here, he had already named Liam and Matilda of Belgaard, the new owners of Castel Ravello, Count Beledal with his wife and daughter and at least three other people from the town as necessary guests. I provisionally reckon on about one hundred guests."

Ciri had to swallow hard, then she repeated in disbelief, "one hundred?"  
"Provisionally," Marlene confirmed with a wink. "I don't want to exclude the possibility of more."  
"You must be kidding," Ciri replied dismayed.  
The old lady gurgled again, but just as she was about to reply, the front door opened swingingly and Yennefer entered again. Immediately, the cook's face darkened.

"Ciri, I have to talk to you," the sorceress announced without reacting to Marlene's poisonous looks.  
"But I not with you," Ciri replied coldly and prepared to bring the cutlery to the kitchen.  
"Ciri, please." Yennefer's voice now almost had a pleading undertone. "I understand that you are upset, but at least listen to me."

Ciri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she expelled her breath, she shook her head briefly but then looked at Marlene who watched her every move with eagle eyes. "I'll be joining you in the kitchen in a minute."  
"Are you sure?", the old lady asked anxiously.  
"Yes, I'm fine. It won't take long." Ciri smiled at her once more and when Marlene finally hesitated to go into the kitchen, she turned on her heel.  
"I am dying to hear what you have to say, Yen," she hurled sarcastically at the sorceress.

Yennefer nodded thankfully at her. "I can understand that you do not find the prospect of a marriage of convenience very pleasant. But you have to consider the possibilities that a wedding with the general opens up for you. Already now the nilfgaardian empire is one of the most powerful ones, with the right connections you could soon rule an empire like the world has never seen before. Your power would be almost unlimited and you could shape the land according to your will. After the wedding you could also take as many lovers as you wish. You will be expected to produce an heir to the throne with the general, but no one will expect you to be faithful to him." Yennefer paused for a moment as she approached Ciri and lovingly took her hands. "You see, Ciri, you have nothing to give up. You will be an empress and you can keep your lover. All you have to do is to marry this general. Your plan to marry this vampire before Emhyr can make you marry Voorhis will never work anyway."

As the sorceress spoke, Ciri's unbelief grew stronger and stronger. At first, she felt the need to take one of the old-fashioned porcelain vases from the table and hurl it at Yennefer, but as the pleading progressed, this desire gave way to sheer bewilderment.  
With open mouth and horrified widened eyes she stared at the sorceress. The thoughts in her head rotated. Countless memories from her childhood came to her mind. The few happy days she had experienced together with Yennefer and Geralt.  
The sorceress had always been a confidante for her - she had almost been a mother to her, but her momentary behaviour was tantamount to betrayal.

Too shocked to be able to express her feelings, Ciri tore herself away from Yennefer's grip and said the only thing she could think of. "Get out."

"Ciri... daughter..."  
Ciri ignored the startled murmur of the sorceress and also her renewed attempt to touch her, instead she turned around and ran into the kitchen. There she slammed the door shut and leaned against it panting.  
Fortunately, Yennefer made no attempt to follow her, but after a few moments she heard the sorceress speak again. "I am sorry, Ciri."  
Her voice sounded muffled through the door, but still Ciri could hear a hint of sadness swinging inside.

Soft footsteps and the sound of a door indicated that Yennefer had left the dining room.  
Ciri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked up again, she looked directly into the compassionate face of Marlene.  
She sighed softly, then said in frustration, "I don't know what I'd like at the wedding yet, but I'd like something deep-fried for today."  
Marlene nodded in agreement. "I'll put some cheese on top just to be on the safe side."

~

Veit heard the soft footsteps approaching. Since he knew that the two soldiers hadn't noticed him and were still sitting around the small fire, it must have been the sorceress. In a few moments she would discover him through the folded back tent canvas, but he made no attempt to hide or flee. Instead, he continued his inspection without hesitation.  
Just as he took the elegant black dress with the white lace appliqués from the most luxurious camp bed he had ever seen, the steps stopped abruptly.  
"Are you spying on me, Witcher?" sounded the sorceress' sharp voice.  
Veit did not bother to turn around and continued to examine the dress. "Not at all, Sorceress," he answered smugly, emphasizing the last word most emphatically. "Espionage is something you do in secret, so if that had been my intention, you wouldn't have noticed me."  
The clanging of metal against metal indicated that the two soldiers, alarmed by Yennefer's words, had jumped up and now hurriedly positioned themselves beside her.  
"What do you want?" she growled angrily.

Now Veit turned towards her, smiling. "I'd like to know where you got this fancy dress?"  
"You couldn't afford it," Yennefer replied coldly.  
Veit grinned even wider and threw the dress back on the cot. "How do you know that? You don't even know me."  
The sorceress' eyes narrowed to slits. "Get out of here. I'm not in the mood for such games now."  
Veit ignored her request and instead strolled to the small table on the other side of the tent. "I'm sure of it," he replied casually and reached for a letter, which lay with an already broken seal between the countless tins of Glamarye. "Your announcement has rather ruined the mood."

As he spoke, he quickly skimmed over the contents of the letter. When he reached the last line, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"The emperor is coming?"  
Yennefer had watched him silently the whole time, but now she nodded her head in agreement. With a movement of her head she sent the two soldiers away, who had been swaying back and forth uncomfortably, unsure how to behave.  
"I was told to inform him if Ciri was still here. Since this is the case, I transmitted a message via megascope earlier. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis will arrive in a few days to take his daughter home."  
Veit smiled and put the letter back. "This won't necessarily make you popular."  
"I'm just the messenger. The emperor wants it done and usually gets what he wants."

Smiling, the Witcher strolled past her out of the tent. "But during breakfast, I had the impression that you were very pleased completely against Ciri's interests."  
Yennefer turned slowly as he passed her. "I care about Ciri's interests, but Emhyr has made his decision. I cannot change his mind and must submit to him."  
Veit smiled once more and leaned slightly towards her. "Maybe you should tell that to Geralt and Ciri as well, if you don't want to take a clear position for them. Otherwise they might lose their high opinion of you."  
He winked at her and then stood upright again. "And now please excuse me. I should inform the others about the new development. It seems we'll have to hurry a little more."  
"You won't make it," Yennefer replied coolly.  
"Oh, you underestimate the abilities of B.B., Sorceress. This man achieves the impossible, and usually before breakfast." Veit grinned at her crookedly from the side. "Perhaps you should have looked at all the people who live here first. You might have learned surprising things."  
He was about to leave when Yennefer unexpectedly held him back.  
"Wait."

Surprised, he turned back to her.  
She beckoned the soldiers, who immediately complied with her request. "If you're here now anyway, you could help me with this chest." She pointed to a heavy, iron-framed wooden chest that stood between the tents. "Unfortunately, one of my men has hurt his back and it's too heavy for just one person."  
Veit looked at the chest and then shrugged indifferently. Together with one of the soldiers he walked towards it and bent down to grab one of the handles on the side of the chest. Just as he was about to stand up again, the alarm bells rang in his head and he felt the other soldier step close behind him.

He let go of the chest again and wanted to turn around, but it was already too late. Gurgling, he grabbed his throat, and his world turned black.


	17. A new day - Foul play... Part 1

The heavy clouds, which had darkened Toussaint's sun up to now, finally disappeared and for the second time on this day it became bright. With the sun's rays, the workers returned to the vines and groaned as they performed their tasks, while sultry swaths wafted between the rows of plants, making the usual midday heat even more unpleasant.

Geralt wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his light linen shirt and grinned broadly into the group. "So how should we arrange the celebration," he asked curiously and let himself fall against the heated wall of the stable with crossed arms.  
They looked at each other expectantly, but no one made the slightest effort to speak and only the soft chirping of the crickets interrupted the sluggish silence.  
A moment later Ciri widened her eyes in astonishment when she realized that everyone present, including her foster father, looked at her expectantly. "Are you asking me that?", she said unbelievingly and pointed a finger at her stunned face.  
"Of course", Geralt replied with a grin. "After all, I've already decided that you will marry and even who, now you should at least choose the "how".  
"Very generous", she replied sarcastically, but immediately afterwards lowered her head thoughtfully. "I ... have no idea. I've never thought about getting married before," she added, insecurely.  
"There are many different customs, both human and elven, to celebrate this event. You could, of course, just have a classical ceremony according to the traditions here. That would certainly earn you a lot of sympathy, because ... in Toussaint, tradition is sacred. It could be useful for your orphanage project. Or you could opt for an entirely different ritual. I'm not an expert in these matters, but I'm pretty sure that I own a book that describes the more exotic rituals of the humans," Regis said with a smile.

Ciri thought about his words for a moment, then she sighed and dropped her shoulders abruptly. She turned to Dettlaff, looking for help. "What do you think?"  
The vampire flinched slightly, as if he had been torn from his thoughts. For a brief moment he returned her gaze expressionlessly, then he began to wiggle indecisively back and forth until finally he lifted his arms helplessly. "I have no idea. It's not our tradition to marry."  
"But it doesn't contradict them either," Regis immediately threw in a cautionary glance at his blood brother. "My dear Dettlaff, this concerns you both equally. It would be desirable if you would bring your ideas to bear."  
"Unfortunately, I have no ideas about bonding rituals far apart from our own kind," Dettlaff replied with a slightly sarcastic undertone. "Why don't you share your experience with us instead?"

"True," Ciri suddenly exclaimed and looked quickly back and forth between Regis and Valka. "How was it with you? I know you got married in Kaer Trolde, but did you marry in a skellig... way?"  
Valka and Regis nodded at the same time and then smiled affectionately at each other.  
"And how was that?" Ciri asked curiously and shifted her weight to the other leg.  
"Actually quite pleasant. The ceremony was quite short, pretty direct and without unnecessary cheesiness. And right after that, the party was very extensive. I could well imagine that this would be something for you. But it would be necessary to adapt some details to Toussaint's peculiarities", Valka explained thoughtfully.  
"Special details?", Ciri repeated irritatedly.  
"Now in the center of the festivities is of course the banquet. In the case of the Skellige Isles that means barrels of mead and sheep on skewers. That's great, but of course in Toussaint it's nothing to write home about."  
"Have you and Marlene settled on a menu yet?" Geralt suddenly interjected, as soon as the Witcher had spoken.  
Ciri shook her head. "We've collected lots of ideas, but haven't decided anything yet."  
"Then it would be a good idea. Instead of sheep, we'll have oxen and wine instead of mead. Add some cheese and olives and even the most demanding palates will be satisfied. It can all be organized quickly and can be done by just a few people."  
Ciri nodded thoughtfully, but before she could say anything, Regis raised a hand and drew attention back to himself. "Let's not rush to a decision. There are more options. Despite the urgency, I want it to be a special day for you and Dettlaff after all."

"Oh", Valka suddenly spoke up again. "How about a zerrikanian wedding? I've been invited to several, and it's always been quite amusing." As the Witcher spoke, a broad grin appeared on her face, but when her gaze happened to fall on Dettlaff, it died and she cleared her throat embarrassed. "However, at the beginning of the ceremony Dettlaff would have to fight a dangerous predator with bare fists and give the bloody carcass to Ciri as a gift." She hesitated for a moment. "On second thought, it might upset the guests a little. As well as the rather ... skimpy clothing."  
"I don't know", Geralt commented giggling. "Sounds quite entertaining. I wouldn't dismiss it immediately."  
The others fell into his laughter for a while but soon became serious again.  
Finally, Ciri asked curiously: "How do they get married here in Toussaint?  
The attention suddenly turned to Geralt.  
"Pretty cheesy", the Witcher explained with a furrowed forehead. "In fact, it's almost the same as in Temeria or Nilfgaard. Only with better wine and edible food. But otherwise everyone wears itchy clothes, there's dancing, and anything that can't get to safety fast enough is decorated with flowers." He paused for a little while and took a meaningful look around. "Including the bride and groom," he added at the end.

While Geralt was still speaking, Dettlaff and Ciri shared meaningful looks. When the Witcher finally finished his sentence, the mute exchange of their thoughts ended as well.  
"Skellige", both said synchronously.  
"Definitely Skellige," Dettlaff added and rolled his eyes while Ciri nodded violently next to him.  
The others laughed again, but quickly a murmur of agreement mingled with them. Finally, Geralt still clapped his hands with a grin.  
"Great. Then that's settled now. We should start planning." He turned to Regis and his wife with a provocative look. "Well, you're the experts. What do we need?"  
Valka nodded to the vampire with a challenge and Regis slowly began to list: "As we have already noticed, we need plenty of food and drink. I suggest that we make a swift effort to do so." He interrupted briefly and clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "I'm sure our dear Marlene will be able to make a detailed checklist... .«  
"I'll take care of it," Geralt interrupted him. "I know a farmer who has sold me cattle several times. His breeding is big enough to cover our needs in any case and he always offers me good prices." While he spoke, he nodded slightly. "I'll talk to Marlene and then I'll take care of it... . Next?"  
"Cherry pie", Ciri suddenly exclaimed.  
Geralt looked at her with irritation, "Please?"  
"I want cherry pie", she repeated more precisely this time. "Not just roast."  
"Alright, cherry pie," Geralt admitted with a smile. His superficial smile turned into a broad grin immediately afterwards as Dettlaff coughs with his hand in front of his mouth and the Witcher can make out a slight "peach" between the throaty sounds.  
"Aaaand peach pie," he graciously added to his list.

"We must also provide seating for the guests, as well as appropriate decoration," Regis directed their thoughts back to the planning.  
"Veit has already volunteered for that," Geralt replied immediately and then looked around searching. "Speaking of Veit, does anyone know where he is?"  
"He wanted to go for a walk after breakfast", Dettlaff let him know.  
Geralt raised an eyebrow. "That was hours ago."  
"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Valka reassured him. "You know how he is. He's probably fascinated staring at a tree somewhere or catching butterflies.  
Geralt nodded silently.  
Suddenly all eyes turned to Rabea who, with her bat puppet in her hand, had stepped unnoticed next to Dettlaff and now gently pulled his coat.  
"May I strew flowers, Uncle Dettlaff?", she asked shyly.  
Dettlaff smiled at her slightly and then nodded. "I insist, in fact."  
The girl smiled happily at him for a moment and then hopped to Valka to nestle against her leg. The Witcher smirked and brushed at her daughter's hair. "I guess you'll be needing a new dress for this special occasion, my sunshine."

"Speaking of that," Ciri spoke up again. "Valka, what did you wear at your wedding?"  
"A dress, of course," the Witcher replied with a grin and was happy about Ciri's disbelieving look.  
"Seriously?"  
"Sure", Valka confirmed and winked mischievously. "But we are talking about Ard Skellig. The dress was made by the blacksmith and was more plated than many of the armour sets I owned."  
Ciri breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Did you wear your swords?"  
"Is this a serious question?", the Witcher inquired, but laughed as soon as Ciri shrugged helplessly. "Of course, I wore the swords. Good old skelliger tradition. The real problem was to convince Regis to wear a weapon."  
"Why would he do that?" mused Dettlaff in confusion.  
"Like I said, it's tradition. Everyone born on the Isles learns to handle a weapon. Both men and women. It's part of their way of life and they're proud of their skills. That's why they wear their favourite weapons on special occasions. It's... jewellery," Valka told them. "Ciri is a Witcher and I think it is only right and proper that she should display her profession with pride. That means, of course, that Dettlaff has to wear a weapon, because I strongly advise against claws. But the people of Kaer Trolde were happy with the dagger Regis chose, so something similar will do for you," she told the vampire. "Unless, of course, you prefer a mace or a heavy twin-bladed battle-axe," she added amusedly.  
"No thanks," replied Dettlaff dryly.  
The Witcher smiled briefly, but became serious again. "Nevertheless, you need appropriate clothing and I will take care of that with pleasure. "Come with me and we will try to create something suitable for you."

The two nodded slapped, but suddenly Regis stepped forward again and smiled mysteriously. "Just a moment, dear," he stopped Valka, who was already on her way back to the house. "There's something else I have to do with Dettlaff. I would suggest that you take Ciri with you and Dettlaff will join you as soon as he is able."  
As he spoke, he felt visible surprise on his blood brother's face, but Regis made no effort to explain himself in front of the others.  
Finally, Geralt shrugged indifferently. "Let's do it like this. The earlier we start, the better."  
Valka nodded happily and winked at them. Then she took off.  
"If you see Veit, please tell him to come to me," Geralt called after the Witcher, who only raised one hand briefly to signal that she had understood.

Ciri nodded towards them and was about to leave as well to follow the cheerful Witcher when her face suddenly darkened. "There's Yen again," she announced grudgingly.  
Immediately, Geralt turned in the direction his foster daughter was looking.  
He sighed up annoyed. "Go with Valka. I'll take care of Yen."  
"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "She'll definitely make trouble about the wedding.  
"She doesn't have to know yet."  
Ciri frowned in surprise. "But she already knows. Didn't you tell her about Dettlaff and the wedding?"  
"No, I haven't brought it up." Geralt thought about it and then pointed to Dettlaff. "She probably figured it out on her own. After all, he was chasing you when you ran out of the dining room this morning."  
"But she also knew he was a vampire," she added sceptically, and Dettlaff moved uneasily at her words.  
"Running after might not have been the right word. I turned into fog right under her face," he admitted somewhat sheepishly.  
Irritated, Ciri looked back and forth between Geralt and the vampires. "But how does she know about the wedding?"  
"Maybe she learned it from Veit," Regis assumed friendly.  
"It is possible," she replied curtly, and then hastily said goodbye with a wave of her hand before the sorceress could reach them.

Geralt could hear Yennefer's steps accelerate, as soon as Ciri turned around and ran after the Witcher.  
Quickly he pushed himself off the wall and stepped into her way to stop her.  
When she recognized his intention, Yennefer narrowed her brows in annoyance. Geralt prepared himself that she would snarl at him poisonously, but to his surprise her expression softened almost immediately and she let her shoulders droop. "Is she very angry?" Her voice was filled with concern.  
Geralt snorted contemptuously. "I can't believe you're even asking this question. Yes, she's very angry. And she has every right to be. How can you stab her in the back like that?", he asked angrily.  
He did not give her the opportunity to answer, but he moved his hand harshly to cut off her word. " Forget about it. I don't want to know. But if you are here to talk to Ciri, then you can leave right away. She doesn't wanna see you." He snorted another time. "And now, if you want to regale us with any more of Emhyr's megalomaniacal ideas, just let it go. We really have more important things to do right now."  
e was about to turn away and go back to the main house, when suddenly Yennefer grabbed him gently by the shoulder and held him back. Grumpy, he turned back to her.  
"This wedding that you are planning will never happen. Emhyr will not permit it." The sorceress' voice was very firm, but the softness of her words and the lack of threatening vibrations in them raised Geralt's suspicion.  
His eyes narrowed to slits and he looked at her with skepticism. "Are you trying to stop us?"  
To his amazement, Yennefer shook her head and her black curls waved gracefully through the air. "Geralt, you know how important Ciri is to me. I just want you to know that your plan is doomed to failure."

For a moment Geralt looked at her in astonishment, then he shook off her hand and leaned slightly towards her. " So be so kind as not to stand in our way if you're not willing to help save CIRI's future."  
The sorceress did indeed flinch briefly under his sharp words, but she quickly gathered and set about replying again. But even before she could, Geralt spoke again. "How do you know about this?"  
"Could you be more specific?" It had taken her a moment to process his harsh question, but then the usual smug tone had finally found its way back into her voice. In former times, this had caused feelings of guilt in Geralt, now it only caused a small vein at his temple to throb.  
"How did you know about the wedding? We didn't tell you about it."  
Yennefer casually drove her hand around as if the question was beneath her. "That... Veit told me."  
"And when did it happen?" Geralt followed impatiently.  
"It's completely irrelevant", the sorceress angrily said.  
Geralt ignored her mood and his already gloomy look darkened even more. "Yen, tell me now when you talked to Veit."  
For a moment, it almost seemed as if Yennefer's face lost its colour for a moment and she thought hard, but when she spoke again immediately afterwards, her voice was as firm as usual. "It was just after breakfast."  
"And where was that?"  
"On the edge of the vineyard. Would you mind telling me what you were doing with these questions?"  
Thoughtfully, Geralt put a hand to his chin. "Nobody has seen him for hours, I'm just trying to find out where he is."  
"Well, I can't help you. We talked for a short while, then he left. I'm sorry, but I don't waste my time trying to find out about your strays' daily plans," she replied snippily.  
"So you don't know where he is?"  
Yennefer threw a quick sideways glance at Dettlaff, who in turn had fixed her with an illegible gaze and followed her every move precisely, but finally she looked back at Geralt and looked him firmly in the eyes before she replied: "No, I have no idea.  
Unhappily, Geralt let his head droop, but immediately afterwards he straightened up again and ran his hand through his hair. "Hmph. In this case, please excuse us now. We have work to do." He turned his back on her and spoke to the two vampires once again. "Put your backs into it, people. I'll go find Veit and then..."  
"NO", Yennefer abruptly spoke to him and Geralt turned to her again in astonishment over her violent outburst. But before he could ask, she suddenly gave him a stunning smile. "Let me do that. If you insist on going through with this pointless exercise, then at least I can do that."  
Geralt looked at her sceptically, but then shook his head indifferently. "I don't mind. Please tell him to round up some of the workers and prepare the yard for the party."  
"Not the yard," Dettlaff suddenly spoke up. "The meadow behind the house."  
Geralt nodded approvingly first in the direction of the vampire, then he addressed Yennefer again. "You heard him. The meadow."  
"I will take care of it", she promised seriously.  
Her sudden helpfulness irritated Geralt, but he suspected that she was cooperating for Ciri's sake and nodded gratefully to her.  
Dettlaff didn't move and held the sorceress firmly in view, but Regis imitated the Witcher's gesture and bowed his head to thank her.  
Yennefer noticed it and suddenly turned to him.  
"Oh Regis, ...I also wanted to thank you," she suddenly explained and smiled at the vampire in a friendly manner. "It took me a while, but I remember you now, or rather what you did in Stygga."

For a moment Regis seemed a little stunned, but it didn't take long until his usual eloquence replaced his amazement. "That's not necessary, Yennefer. I acted out of conviction."  
He paused for reflection before continuing: "But I must confess, I'm surprised you remember."  
"I remembered Geralt speaking of you. "Without you, we would not have survived. So, you deserve my sincere gratitude."  
Regis bowed his head once more.  
She smiled at him for a while, then suddenly took a step back. "Well, I'm going to retire again... and look for the Witcher."  
She turned sweepingly and her hair fluttered around her shoulders. She took a last look at Dettlaff, who was still watching her silently, and then left the cobblestone yard with brisk steps.

For a brief moment there was an irritated silence, but Regis spoke up again immediately. "Remarkable. I did not expect this. We never met in person and yet she remembers," he said in a cheerful voice. He turned to Geralt, who still looked after Yennefer with obvious astonishment. "I suppose I have your sympathy to thank for that, my friend," he added with a smile and tore the Witcher out of his thoughts again.  
"I am astonished myself", Geralt explained right away and his voice reflected his visible bewilderment. "I didn't expect that she kept this at all."  
"What makes you think so?", the vampire asked.  
Geralt did not answer immediately, but shook his head sadly at first. "Yen, isn't... she doesn't care about the fate of people she doesn't even notice."  
Regis smiled at him nicely. "Well she said that you mentioned me. Apparently, it was enough for her to know that you cared about me, my friend."  
Geralt looked at the vampire with an unusually sad expression for a while, then his gaze wandered back in the direction the sorceress had disappeared. "It seems... Regis, I thought you died there. ...I could hardly bear to think about it, not to mention talk about it. I only mentioned you once. Maybe I've been wrong about Yennefer all these years?"  
As the Witcher spoke in a fragile voice, the smile on Regis' face faded and he lowered his eyes to the ground in shame.  
"Perhaps, ... my friend," he replied monosyllabically, then cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "Let's get to work. Dettlaff, are you coming?"  
The dark-haired vampire stared suspiciously after the sorceress for another moment, then he abruptly broke away and followed Regis slowly across the estate.

~

As soon as she was out of sight of the men, Yennefer accelerated her steps to a very unladylike pace. She was in such a hurry to get back to her tent that she even jumped willingly over the low wall of boulders instead of taking the small detour and following the actual path.  
The two nilfgaardian soldiers jumped up immediately when they noticed her approaching.  
Yennefer narrowed her eyes when she saw that they shared an amused look as she stumbled inelegantly closer, but given her situation, she could not afford to stop. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her. "Where did you take the body," she asked in a harsh voice, as soon as she had come to a halt.  
The two soldiers looked at each other again, but this time they seemed rather irritated.  
Annoyed, Yennefer grabbed the taller of the two by the bevor of his armour and pulled him rudely closer. "Where - is - the - body?"  
"We hid it in the woods as ordered, Mistress," the soldier stammered startled.  
"Did you bury it?" she asked.  
This time the man shook his head and stared anxiously at her other hand, in which small flames were dancing around her fingers.  
"Damn it," Yennefer cursed angrily and pushed the soldier away. Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her black mane. "Go and bury him. And bury him deep. I underestimated how quickly they would miss the fool. We can't risk them finding him." The soldiers looked at her questioningly, but Yennefer didn't think to explain herself. " Go, HURRY UP," she hissed angrily and the two men rushed to follow her order.

♦

"I have finished Ciri and have time for you now," it suddenly sounded from the door and Dettlaff looked up in surprise at the thin gold wire he was about to hammer flat.  
He spotted Valka standing in the doorway, grinning. For a short moment Dettlaff could clearly see the similarity between her and Veit and he decided to examine Veit for similarities to his father at the next opportunity.  
"I need some more time. But I will hurry," he replied to the Witcher. "How did you actually know that I was here?"  
Valka laughed softly. "From Regis. He's really having larcenous pleasure with the whole thing." Dettlaff frowned. "Yes, I noticed that too. Sometimes I really wonder what's going on inside him."  
The Witcher still shrugged laughing. "Who knows?" Finally, she curiously pointed at him. " Did you make any progress?"  
He nodded slightly. "The rings are starting to take shape. Fortunately, I don't seem to be out of practice."  
"And yet I hear a faint concern in your voice," the Witcher said politely.  
Dettlaff sighed in a dejected manner. "I have here all the gems we could find in a hurry, but I simply cannot decide on any of them."  
Valka smiled briefly and stepped closer to have a look into the box with the gems. She whistled in awe when she saw the remarkably large amount of precious minerals. "Who knew we had so much tinsel lying around here. Apparently, Regis was right after all. We'll have to muck out more often."  
Dettlaff smiled for a moment, but immediately afterwards his forehead frowned anxiously and he looked in the box again.  
Valka spontaneously took a small stool and sat down right in front of Dettlaff, then she held her hand in front of his face. "Do you know what this stone is?"  
Dettlaff glanced at her wedding ring and immediately said: "A citrine."  
"Correct. Can you imagine why Regis chose this stone for me?"  
Dettlaff leaned back thoughtfully and now looked at the stone a little more intensely. After a few moments, his gaze wandered to the face of the Witcher. "It is the same colour as your eyes," he replied softly.  
Valka smiled at him gently. "Yes, it has... go on. "The vampire lowered his gaze thoughtfully to the ground, but immediately afterwards his face brightened. "They call him fake Topaz. Your horse..."  
"That's right too", Valka interrupted him giggling. "Keep guessing."  
He thought about it for a while, but finally he let his shoulders droop. "I really don't know."  
"Exactly. You can't know it either", Valka replied still smiling. "It's a memory that Regis and I share. The day we finally confessed how we felt about each other, he gave me a sunflower. This stone symbolizes the memory of that moment."  
"So, my dear Dettlaff. Look inside yourself and ask what memory you both share and would it be worth serving as a sign of your bond?" she asked him with a smile.  
For a moment, the vampire silently pondered her words, then suddenly he reached into the box and took out a remarkable ruby of exceptionally rich colour. "There was this rose... " he spoke reluctantly and looked at the stone with puckered brows.  
Valka watched him for a while, then she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked directly at her again. "You don't seem to be completely convinced."  
Dettlaff pressed his lips together and remained silent for a moment. Finally, he put the ruby back, sighing. "It was not the rose that captivated me that day." He swallowed and took an emerald from the box. "It was her eyes."  
Valka smiled and reached into the box as well. She took a stone that Dettlaff had never paid any attention to before and placed it next to the emerald in Dettlaff's palm, then she rose from her stool. Without understanding he looked at the Witcher. "I don't quite understand," muttered Dettlaff irritated. Valka had already taken a few steps back to her house, but stopped once more and smiled at Dettlaff. "Sometimes it's a bit annoying that you have no reflection."  
Dettlaff frowned in confusion and looked once more at the stones in his hand. The rich green of the emerald formed a sharp contrast to the clear, cold light blue of the aquamarine.

♦

Tired, Dettlaff ran his hand over his face, then he unerringly threw the tool back into the small tool box.  
While he had been working on the rings, he changed his mind about the design several times and rejected several approaches until he was finally satisfied with the result. But now two filigree rings rested in a box lined with velvet and waited to fulfil their purpose.  
Dettlaff took a last look at it before closing the box and putting it in the pocket of his coat. A light smile played around his lips. Despite his previous insecurity, he was now quite sure that he would have hit Ciri's taste.  
Quickly he took the rest of his material off the worktop and left the small smithy at the back of the stable.

Actually, he had planned to go straight to Valka, but when he stepped outside, he stopped abruptly and blinked confusedly. He knew that he had needed more time than expected for the rings, but only now did he realize that it was already evening. Only a bright stripe on the horizon marked the spot where the sun had disappeared some time ago.  
Astonished, Dettlaff shook his head and then took the direction to the main house, since he suspected to find the Witcher there at this hour.

As he walked briskly across the yard, almost silent steps announced another person and Dettlaff stopped again.  
A renewed smile crept up on his face and he spread his arms to pull Ciri into a loving embrace as soon as she was within his reach.  
"Here you finally are again," she murmured happily against his lips. "Regis wouldn't let me see you. As if I couldn't have imagined what you were doing there," she protested quietly.  
Dettlaff smiled and breathed a feathery kiss on her forehead. "But in this case, I'm all for Regis. You'll see my work soon enough and I definitely want to surprise you with it."  
With one finger he caressed tenderly on Ciri's cheek. "Have you made progress with Valka?"  
She nodded smiling and cuddled against his chest. "We did. But since you didn't show up, only the two of us determined the cuts." She giggled softly. "So, in this matter, you'll have to be surprised."  
"Well I guess that's fair," he replied.  
She broke away from him again and put her hands on his chest instead. "But you'll still have to let her measure you."  
Dettlaff nodded with a sigh. "I was afraid of that." Finally, he smiled again and he picked a small shiny object out of his pocket and held it out to Ciri. "I did this one, too. I have a feeling it may be useful. At least, if you have not abandoned your plan by now."  
Ciri looked at the little golden jewel in surprise. "My plan? Is that a ring?" she asked irritated. "What are these hooks?"  
"This is a prong setting. You wanted to give Veit the lapis lazuli."  
For a moment Ciri stared at him uncomprehendingly, then suddenly her eyes widened. "But of course." She took a step back and struck her forehead with her flat hand. "In all the confusion, I completely forgot about it. I'm afraid I don't even know where the stone is anymore," she explained slightly embarrassed.  
Dettlaff's smile widened visibly and he pulled the blue mineral out of his pocket as well. "I finally had to determine the size of the prongs correctly," he explained with a smile. "But I wanted to confirm with you whether you would agree to a ring before I actually set the stone."  
Ciri shrugged. "I have no objection. But, why did you make a ring? Wouldn't a chain have been more obvious?"  
Dettlaff nodded as he pressed the strangely cut stone into the claws and fixed it. "Yes, it probably would have been," he reluctantly agreed with her. "But I have an idea... ...that maybe you wouldn't give the ring to Veit."  
He held the ring out to her when he was sure the stone was firmly in place and she accepted it with puckered brows. "Dettlaff, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

To her amazement, Dettlaff hesitated briefly and stroked his hair embarrassingly. "I thought you might be able to give it to... Geralt."  
She looked at the ring and the vampire with baffled eyes. "It's a lapis lazuli. Geralt couldn't do anything with it, so why would I give him... Ohhhh."  
Ciri's eyes lit up in fascination when she finally understood what he wanted to tell her. She laughed and put her arms around Dettlaff one more time to pull him into an enthusiastic kiss.  
"You are quite brilliant," she breathed to him. "Come on, let's go straight to him."  
Dettlaff smiled as Ciri took him by the arm and walked the rest of the way to the main house.

Ruthlessly, Ciri pushed open the front door and stormed into the big dining room, where only Geralt and Regis were staying at the moment.  
When they entered loudly, the Witcher jumped up and asked hastily: "Is B.B. back by now?"  
Ciri ignored his question and instead bridged the last distance between them. She grabbed Geralt's hand and without comment put the ring on his palm, then she beamed at him enthusiastically.  
When Dettlaff saw the irritated expression on the Witcher's face, he had to make an effort to suppress a laugh. The fact that Regis shamelessly stretched his neck to see what Ciri had given her foster father did not make it any better.  
After a moment, Geralt cleared his throat and asked, "What is this?"  
"That is a ring," Ciri replied with a grin.  
"I see. What am I supposed to do with it?"  
Ciri looked over her shoulder and grinned at Dettlaff, before she turned to Geralt again. "The stone is a lapis lazuli... and I'm sure when the time comes, you'll know what to do with it."

Suddenly the colour disappeared from Geralt's face and he first stared at Ciri, then his gaze slowly wandered to Regis, who watched him with wide eyes and open mouth.  
Finally he turned back to his foster daughter and shook his head slightly in panic. "Ciri, I... "  
Undeterred, Ciri took her second hand to help and closed Geralt's finger around the ring. "As I told you," she declared determinedly. "When the time is right."

The repeated rattling of the front door cut the strange atmosphere in the room and Geralt hastily let the ring drop into his pocket when Yennefer casually entered the room.

Geralt cleared his throat once more and tried to ignore the amused look of Dettlaff, who had been watching his every move closely. He shook himself to clear his head, then suddenly he remembered his previous question. "What's the matter with B.B. now?"  
Dettlaff shrugged unsuspectingly. "I didn't know he was coming back."  
Frustrated, Geralt expelled his breath, but then he noticed that Ciri felt visibly uncomfortable and stared motionlessly at one of the decorative armours. He didn't have to think long what caused her discomfort and he quickly stepped in front of her to shield her a bit.  
"Now probably he hasn't finished today and has decided to spend the night in Beauclair," he tried to find an explanation and keep the conversation going. Astonished, Dettlaff raised an eyebrow, but saved himself a comment.

"What about Veit?", Geralt asked just as abruptly and he saw how Yennefer, who was still standing at the door, watching Ciri spellbound, flinched slightly.  
But it didn't take long until a stunning smile lay on her pretty face again. "I gave him your message," she explained, and then glanced out the window. "It's quite late, so he'll probably turn up here again soon."  
"Hopefully", Geralt growled angrily. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."  
Yennefer ignored him and instead took a step inside the room. "Ciri..." she started, but stopped as soon as Ciri turned around and rushed into the kitchen.  
"I see," Yennefer said sadly instead, as the door closed noisily. She sighed softly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "She will understand one day," she added confidently.  
Dettlaff started a protest, but he decided to remain silent when the sorceress suddenly turned to Regis, who was sitting at the table almost motionlessly, watching everything in silence. "The day is almost over," she announced. "Would you mind if I spent some time with some of your books?" she asked the vampire with a smile.  
It took a moment for Regis to react, but then his narrow-lipped smile appeared again on his face and he bowed his head politely. "Of course. Feel free to use my modest library."  
The sorceress nodded gratefully, let her gaze wander across the room for a moment, and then left the dining room without a moment's hesitation.

For a moment the room was filled with oppressive silence, then Dettlaff sighed softly and walked slowly to the window from where he watched Yennefer darkly. "I have a very bad feeling."  
"What do you think, my friend?" Regis asked curiously and put aside the book he had been holding in his hands unnoticed for some time now.  
Without turning around, Dettlaff shook his head. "I can't say exactly, but this whole day just doesn't feel ...right. There' s something wrong."  
In the reflection on the window, he could see that Geralt took a step towards him and apparently wanted to say something. But Dettlaff got ahead of him by turning around jerkily and smiling at the two men. "I have been sitting for hours and I am longing for some movement. I feel like a walk."

Geralt gave Regis a worried look when Dettlaff left the room immediately after his announcement.  
"He has a point," Regis said quietly and the Witcher nodded silently. Restlessly, he let his eyes wander to the kitchen door, behind which Ciri had recently disappeared.  
"Yes. I'm afraid so, too."

♦

A strange feeling overcame Yennefer and the fine hairs in her neck stood up tingling. She shivered uncomfortably and looked up from the book in which she had browsed listlessly.  
She looked around quickly but could not see anything unusual, but then suddenly a thought came to her and she turned around completely.  
She was able to suppress a surprised scream, but the startled twitch that ran through her body when she suddenly found herself face to face with the dark-haired vampire could not be hidden.  
She took an uncertain step backwards to create distance between herself and the dark man who watched her motionlessly.  
It only lasted a moment, then she regained control of her self-control and she gave the vampire a glance. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dettlaff?", she asked smugly.  
For a moment it seemed as if he wouldn't react, but then suddenly a dangerous smile settled on his face and his sharp teeth sparkled in the light of the candles. "No thanks. I'd rather handle it myself," he replied enigmatically and turned away from her suddenly.  
Yennefer looked irritated after him as he walked with almost unbearably calm steps to one of the closed windows.  
The sorceress loudly snapped the book in her hands and carelessly threw it onto a tea table, making a small vase sway dangerously.  
Yennefer pondered for a moment how she should react to him, when Dettlaff suddenly turned back to her. "You're against the marriage."  
There was obviously no question what the vampire said and she looked at him with a petrified expression. Then suddenly she sighed and, with an elegant gesture of her hand, threw her black curls over her shoulder. "It's nothing personal. It is Ciri's fate to be an empress and with you at her side it would never happen."

Another cold smile fell on Dettlaff's face, then he turned away again and he pushed open the shutters. Immediately, silvery moonlight flooded the dim room and displaced the warm golden glow of the candles.  
"Did you ever wonder if it is Ciri's wish to be an empress?"  
Yennefer laughed without joy. "She just doesn't understand yet what it means to her. In time she will understand that I want only the best for her."  
"So you force her into a life she doesn't want to live and hope that she will be... how do people say? ...does your bidding?"  
"I'm not forcing her. I'm just following orders. If I could see a way to accommodate her wishes, I would."  
"One way would be for you to stop deceiving her," Dettlaff replied coldly.  
"Deceiving...?" Yennefer broke off her question and her eyes widened in horror. She quickly looked at her belt and her fear was confirmed. The small black velvet pouch was now in the vampire's hands.  
"That's mine," she hissed and took a step towards Dettlaff before she stopped in horror as the vampire angrily bare his teeth.  
Cold sweat formed in small droplets on her forehead as Dettlaff loosened the silver cord and took a small box from the bag. "You shouldn't do this," she murmured in a trembling voice.  
Dettlaff ignored her and opened the box.  
"STOP!" A small scream escaped Yennefer's throat as the star sapphire began to glisten in the moonlight. Then she gasped breathlessly. "Damn monster. You have no idea what you've just done."  
"Then enlighten me, Sorceress. What have I done?"  
Instead of answering his question, she started babbling nervously. "It's not my fault. I never intended for it to end like this."

"I am touched", suddenly another voice sounded behind Yennefer and she turned around again in shock.  
"One almost gets the impression that you didn't approve of my death after all," Veit added amusedly immediately afterwards.

"You? How can you ...? That is not possible. You were ... ", Yennefer stammered incredulously, while she stared at the Witcher in his blood-soaked shirt in bewilderment.  
"I already told you that you would have been better off getting acquainted with the inhabitants of Corvo Bianco first," Veit replied with a cold smile. "How do you think Geralt and Ciri will react when they find out what you did to me?"  
"The soldier acted on his own authority, he was only supposed to take you out. I thought he would beat you unconscious. Besides, tomorrow you'll be... ", she murmured.  
"You are talking crazy, Sorceress. If I had been anyone else, there would have been no tomorrow. You are lucky that I have inherited at least some of my father's characteristics." As he spoke, the amber of his cat's eyes turned deep red and he walked slowly towards her. Yennefer's face showed obvious fear and she swerved backwards to keep her distance. After a few steps, she approached Dettlaff, who was now showing his true nature, and she quickly leapt to the side to avoid being caught between the two men.  
Trembling, she raised her hands and held them out far in front of her to keep them at a distance. "What are you going to do?" Her voice trembled at every word as she feverishly considered what magic she could use for her protection.


	18. A new day - Foul play... Part 2

Veit maintained his threatening pace as he approached the frightened sorceress.’  
When only an arm's length separated him from her, he suddenly paused, the sinister expression relaxed, his eyes changed back to their usual amber tone and he started giggling softly.  
His amusement intensified as his changed behaviour only upset Yennefer even more.

In one quick movement he pulled his blood-soaked shirt over his head and threw the ruined garment into the slightly smoldering embers of the fireplace.  
Yennefer followed the movement with irritation and stared at the shirt, whose fabric almost immediately turned black and began to shrink in smoke, while isolated small flames lingered greedily over it.

"This depends on you alone," Veit finally answered her question graciously.  
It took a while until the horrified facial expressions on her otherwise so smug face calmed down and a spark of insight showed up.  
As soon as the sorceress had overcome her obvious panic and was able to think clearly again, the eerie frosty draught crept back into Veit's boyish grin.  
"So, how long were we trapped in the time loop this time?", the Witcher now asked in a threateningly hard voice.

Yennefer swallowed heavily and looked hurriedly back and forth between the two men. Finally, she pressed laboriously through her clenched teeth: "Five days."

The Witcher hissed to catch his breath, but only a moment later he turned abruptly to Dettlaff, who watched the events without a movement. " We don't have much time left. Emhyr could be here in three or four days."  
The vampire nodded gloomily but replied nothing.  
Rhythmically Veit tapped his chin with a finger and thought hard. Shortly afterwards he lowered his hand again and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "Alright," he turned to the sorceress again. "We will now go all together to the others. You have time to decide until we arrive there. Either you will humbly confess that you have betrayed us in cold blood and then do your part so that we can complete this wedding in splendid style before the Emperor arrives, or I will let the others know that you have ordered your soldiers to carve me gills.  
He gave her a meaningful look.

Yennefer's eyebrows furrowed above the root of her nose and the two men almost expected her to stomp her foot defiantly.  
"You wouldn't be...", she began to protest, but was immediately interrupted again.  
"STOP." Dettlaff's thunderous outburst came so unexpectedly that even Veit flinched in surprise, but the effect on the sorceress was much stronger. Her already pale face turned a sallow, unhealthy tone and her upright posture collapsed again in fright.

"Spare us your quibbling," he continued as he slowly walked around the woman to build himself up directly in front of her. "You had intended Veit's death, regardless of the duration of this state. How do you think Regis and Valka would react when they find out what you did to their son?"

He had hardly uttered this revelation when Yennefer's stunned look flashed at Veit but when Dettlaff suddenly started to laugh cruelly, she turned back to him.  
"Your ignorance almost makes me wish you would take the chance. I'd love to see what Geralt would do to you if he learned the truth."

The mention of the white-haired Witcher caused a haughty grin to wrap around her lips for a brief moment, but it died instantly when the Vampire rolled his eyes theatrically.  
He leaned slightly to the side to be able to look at Veit without any obstacle. " Could you believe it? She seems to really expect Geralt to forgive her."  
The Witcher's lips curled into a mocking grin and he stepped closer to put a hand on Dettlaff's arm to appease him, but instead of addressing the Vampire, he turned to Yennefer again. "You now know our condition. The decision is entirely yours." For a moment he hesitated, looking at her with amusement, then he added: "One way or another, consequences await you."  
The Witcher took his hand off Dettlaff's arm and turned sweepingly towards the door. But before he could even take a step, Yennefer suddenly took the floor, stammering, and he stopped again.  
"What about... my soldiers?"  
Veit turned his head and grinned at her, over his shoulder. "I wouldn't wait for them," he explained cruelly, then went on his way to the door.  
While he was aiming for it, he picked a fresh linen shirt from a tiny side table in passing, which had been neatly folded and lay there unnoticed until now.  
He shook up the garment, slipped elegantly into it and was just in time to reach for the knob and push open the door.  
Immediately before he disappeared into the warm night, he turned around once more and grinned invitingly.

Shuddering, Yennefer glanced after the strange Witcher.  
An unpleasant knot had formed in her neck and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she had miscalculated fundamentally. Regardless of what she did next, she would upset either the Emperor or several higher Vampires and Witcher.  
Frustrated, she bit her lower lip and thought for a moment whether escape would be the better alternative.  
Emhyr was already on his way and so her task was fulfilled. At the moment the Vampires were still distracted by the nonsensical wedding preparations, so if she could make it in time...  
Suddenly Yennefer froze. Her violet-blue eyes were wide open in horror.  
In her frantic attempt to find a solution to her unpleasant situation, she had actually forgotten the presence of the dark-haired Vampire.  
Trembling, she turned around and found herself once more face to face with Dettlaff.

The sinister look he gave her made her stagger as if he had pushed her. For a panicky moment she wondered if he had read her thoughts.  
If he had, he didn't let on and only the corners of his mouth curled mockingly before nodding his head towards the door with a harsh movement. "You know the way, Sorceress."

Quivering and with frantic steps, she hurriedly complied with the summons. She did not want to be alone with the creature any longer.

~

Yennefer tried to ignore the scornful looks that were firmly pinned to her back as she stared spellbound at the door to Geralt's bedroom, hoping that the Witcher would come back through as soon as possible.

From the moment Veit and Dettlaff confronted her, she knew that the situation would become unpleasant. But it was only when she entered the dining room with the two of them and was forced to confess to the rest of the inhabitants of Corvo Bianco her attempt to delay the wedding with a time loop until after Emhyr's arrival that she realized she had clearly underestimated the sheer amount of open contempt and fierce anger that would come her way.  
In particular, she had been genuinely frightened by Ciri's rage:  
As expected, some of the cheesy vases from the dining room ended in tiny shards and splinters, but the raging wrath of the Witcher quickly turned into something that was calm and calculating and reminded Yennefer of hate in a threatening way.

Although her main focus was on Ciri, it didn't escape her that Geralt reacted differently than she would usually expect him to.  
After the long years together, Yennefer had assumed that he would, as usual, pronounce a severe reprimand with a frown, knowing himself that she would hardly take notice of it.  
The eerie fire that flared up in his eyes instead and the jaw muscles that protruded sharply through the clenched teeth even seemed almost threatening to her.  
For a tiny moment she actually feared that Geralt would throw her out by force.  
But Veit's appeasing intervention prevented her from being confronted with the immediate consequences of the concentrated anger.

His announcement that she had committed herself to do everything in her power to guarantee the success of the wedding interrupted the constant stream of insults and accusations that were pouring down on her, giving her a constant hissing in her ears.  
At the edge of her consciousness she registered a frantic discussion about her trustworthiness and the kind of tasks one might risk assigning her.  
While the others were distracted by the discussion, Yennefer finally found time to think through her situation and shake off the aftermath of the threatening confrontation. She remained humble, but gradually her self-confidence found its way back to the surface.  
Dettlaff and Veit had caught her with her pants down, but now that it became clear that the Vampires had no intention of harming her physically, her pride as a sorceress stirred and she began planning her next move.

The others must have finally come to an agreement, because Geralt gave her one last scowl before he went into the bedroom with wide steps and closed the door behind him, while announcing his intention to write a list.  
While she waited and was exposed to silent anger, she found comfort in the fact that Veit kept his promise so far and didn't report anything about the incident in her camp.

Yennefer shifted her weight uncomfortably to the other leg and risked a cautious look over her shoulder.  
As expected, she had not imagined the looks that were directed at her. When her eyes finally met Ciris, she flinched and quickly turned back to the door.  
The expression on the Witcher's face left no doubt that she had now lost Ciri.

She looked up when the bedroom door finally opened again.  
While Geralt came towards her with a petrified expression, Yennefer frowned in confusion. For some reason, he suddenly seemed so much taller than he had been before.  
But before she could think about it more intensively, the Witcher had reached her and carelessly threw a piece of parchment at her.  
She reached for it, but she missed it and her fingers passed uselessly through the air while the parchment silently glided to the ground. As she looked up to meet Geralt's gaze, she realized that this was exactly what he had intended.  
Yennefer suppressed a sigh and decided to let him get away with his defiant behavior, then she bent down to look for the parchment.  
No doubt she had lost Geralt as well. - For the moment.

While she straightened up again, a little smile crept on her face and she quickly bent over the list to hide it.

Her situation might have seemed like a lost battle to an inexperienced mind, but her decades of experience with the intrigues of politics made her know better.  
Even if she would use all her skills to prepare this ridiculous wedding, it was almost impossible that it would take place before the emperor arrived. She had fulfilled her duty to Emhyr to the last detail, so the emperor would only threaten her with a few words of rebuke if he learned that she had not actively tried to stop Ciri's relationship with the Vampire.  
Besides, Geralt might be angry with her at the moment, but he still had forgiven her. No matter what she had done.  
Sooner or later she would catch him staring at her with hungry eyes again and she would know that his anger was completely gone.  
The situation around Ciri was more complicated in a very annoying way but only her attachment to Geralt would make her forgive her sooner or later.  
Only the dark-haired Vampire and this Witcher-Vampire creature were a real problem. But for the moment they both kept silent and so there would be time to deal with it later.  
Yennefer almost had to smile when she thought about the fact that she only had to put on a good face for a while and soon everything would turn out for her own good.

"You will bring them here with your portal magic," Geralt suddenly tore her out of her thoughts.  
Hectically Yennefer tried to concentrate on the list and quickly skimmed the badly written lines.  
With each line, the furrows on her forehead deepened until she finally looked up with a frown to seek the Witcher's gaze.  
"Are you serious?", she asked in astonishment, waving the parchment.  
Geralt raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am. By noon the day after tomorrow I want every single person on the list here."  
"Geralt, that's almost thirty people. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to create a portal? And after all I have to locate them first", Yennefer grumbled irritatedly.  
The Witcher narrowed his eyes to narrow slits before he replied coldly: "I don't care about that at all. You get the people here or you leave and never show your face here again. Make up your mind."  
Yennefer stared at him in disbelief but then, in capitulation, she let her shoulders droop and took a step back silently.  
"Good choice", Geralt announced. "Start with Dandelion and Priscilla. I need them for the further preparations."

~

"Veit, where have you been?", Valka asked angrily when the hustle and bustle around the scheming sorceress had finally subsided.  
The Witcher grinned apologetically at his mother. "I was walking in the woods and forgot a little about the time. I am very sorry."  
"Forgot the time?" Geralt echoed in disbelief. "You've been completely lost the whole day."  
Veit stroked the back of his neck, giggling. "I might have fallen asleep for a while," he admitted and then hurriedly added: "And I was somewhat busy getting to the bottom of the cause of the new time loop.  
"Indeed," Regis now also spoke up. "I confess, I'm curious. "How did you hear about our new predicament?" The look of his dark eyes flitted back and forth between Veit and Dettlaff, while the two exchanged nervous looks.  
They hesitated uncertainly for a moment, then Veit hurried to say: "I... came across the same barrier in the forest that had trapped us the last time... and then I accidentally met Dettlaff and he told me that Ciri had been left the gem by Yennefer.  
His eyes scurried frantically to the Vampire one more time, then he went on: "We confronted Yennefer and she immediately admitted that she was responsible. And then we came here."  
"That's all?" Geralt asked incredulously. "I had expected a more spectacular story."  
"If we should get into this situation again in the future, I will make sure to engage some jugglers in advance," Dettlaff replied with only a slight sarcastic undertone and earned some amused looks in return.

"Why was the barrier actually so much bigger this time," Valka asked curiously and immediately all eyes turned to the sorceress who had retreated to a corner of the room and brooded over the list.  
Yennefer shrugged indifferently and pushed a few of her black curls behind her ear. "The size of the time anomaly is determined by the range of action of the subject at the moment the stone is activated."  
Her explanation left a questioning expression on most faces, but Regis nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, I see. The size of the time bubble depends on the plans of the trapped persons. That's really very practical."

He smiled toothedly as he noticed the still obvious helplessness of the Witcher. "Imagine that for the day you make no plans but to sit in an armchair and read. If you were to use the stone, the boundaries of the time bubble would be limited to the immediate vicinity of the armchair, or perhaps to the room in which it stands."  
"That's why I could ride to Castel Ravello," Valka suddenly exclaimed. "When the time loop began, B.B. had already accepted the order for the Archespores, so it was clear that at least one of us would go there that day."  
Regis opened his mouth to confirm his wife's conclusion, but Marlene unexpectedly beat him to it.  
"I'm sure this is all very fascinating, my dears. But perhaps we can postpone this discussion to a more appropriate moment?", the old lady asked friendly. "It is already late and Veit has missed two meals, the poor boy must be terribly hungry."  
The dark-haired Witcher smiled first and then nodded his head, smiling. "That's true Marlene. Do you think you could find something for me in the kitchen?"

"But of course, my dear," she whispered happily. "I think I'll prepare another bite for us all. I'll be right back." Without further ado, the old lady turned around and headed for the kitchen.  
"I guess you didn't get to spend much time today preparing for the fairground on the meadow?", Geralt immediately took up her actual topic again.  
Baffled, Veit frowned. "Meadow? Hadn't we planned the yard?"  
Quickly, Geralt turned to the side and scowled at the distracted sorceress. "Yennefer said she had told you about Dettlaff's wish to have the party in the meadow."  
"Oh, the meadow. Of course," Veit replied hastily to distract Yennefer's attention. "Excuse me, I had forgotten it in the excitement just for a moment." He scratched his temple in embarrassment and then shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't managed anything yet. But I won't need much time to set up enough tables and chairs. I'll start right away at sunrise and then we can probably argue about the tacky decorations as early as afternoon." He grinned at Ciri, who nestled up against Dettlaff's shoulder and now rolled her eyes conspicuously. Then suddenly his smile died again, and he looked around searching. "That is, if B.B. is back with the things I need by then."

For a moment it looked like Geralt wanted to give him a frivolous answer, but then suddenly the Witcher froze and his face lost even the last bit of colour.  
"Damn. B.B.", he whispered in horror. "I hadn't thought of that before. He must have left before the time loop began."  
"That means he hasn't been able to return for five days," Veit now also remarked startled.

Immediately, Regis stepped forward and raised a hand in appeasement. "I think you can rest assured, my friends. He will certainly have realized that we are trapped in a time loop again and probably just wait until the problem is solved. In fact, I wouldn't rule out the possibility that he might return early tomorrow."  
"Well, we can only hope so," Valka murmured, running one hand through her short hair, "We have so much to do that we cannot afford to send one of us to Beauclair to inform him that the way is clear again. I doubt that even B.B.'s sense of duty is so strong that he's been sitting next to the barrier for five days, patiently waiting for it to disappear."  
Before anyone could respond, a sound drew attention to the front door.  
A moment later Valka blinked in disbelief, then she sighed: "Just forget I said anything."

"B.B., you're back", Geralt exclaimed happily and immediately they flocked around the visibly exhausted steward who was obviously surprised by the meeting at such a late hour.

~

Barnabas-Basil nodded thoughtfully as Dettlaff finished his summary of the last hours and the origin of the new time loop.  
The majordomo put the last piece of his bread in his mouth and wiped the crumbs from his hands. Finally he nodded once more. "This is indeed an extraordinarily unfortunate development," he literally agreed, scratching his uncharacteristically stubbly chin.  
"Fortunately I quickly became aware of the faded spell and was able to return in time. Of course, I did all the things I wanted to do, sir," he added adeptly to Geralt.  
"I wouldn't have expected anything else," the Witcher replied grinning, but then his face became a bit more serious. "Unfortunately, I can't give you any more rest than a few hours of sleep. "The invitations for the guests from the area have to be written and distributed and we have to hire additional staff."  
"A little sleep is all I require, sir. I've already taken the liberty of preparing the invitations, only the date needs to be added." He indicated a slight bow. "I have also already hired some suitable servants. Of course, they all have excellent references. If you agree with my choice, they' II soon be ready to take up their duties, sir."  
"Excellent", Veit said with bright eyes. "They can help me set up the pavilions." Then he shook his head suddenly in disbelief. "I wonder why we're even worried. Now that B.B.'s back, the rest is gonna be a breeze."  
"You shouldn't get too cocky, my dear Veit," Regis rebuked in a good-natured manner. "When the emperor arrives here, it'll be uncomfortable, no doubt. Remember why we are doing this. We must concentrate on marrying Ciri as soon as possible. This will not protect her from her father's wrath, but at least from the general."  
Veit nodded sheepishly and for a moment they all fell into silence.

Suddenly Dettlaff spoke up: "Don't we need another king?"  
He looked around in confusion as the others stared at him helplessly. Finally, he turned to Regis and his wife. "Didn't you tell me you were married by the Queen of Skellige?"  
For a moment, silence continued, then Geralt suddenly leaned forward moaning and buried his face in his hands.  
When he finally looked up again, he sighed in frustration. "He's right. It doesn't have to be a king, but we need a priest. The marriage must be legally binding, otherwise all is in vain. I have to go to Beauclair tomorrow to find a priest."  
"That won't be necessary, sir," the majordomo took the floor again and Geralt looked at him in surprise.  
"Are you telling me you've already hired a priest, B.B.?", he asked amusedly.  
Barnabas-Basil adjusted his glasses gracefully and then shook his head elegantly. "No, sir, but I have been responsible for marrying off the servants of Corvo Bianco and some of the surrounding estates for years. The Duchess herself has granted me the dignity I require."

Geralt stared at the man stunned for a moment, then laughed in disbelief. "But of course, she did."  
He continued giggling for a while, then he spoke again: "Ciri, Dettlaff, do you have any objections against B.B. performing your wedding ceremony?"  
The Vampire merely shook his head silently, but Ciri, who seemed as surprised as Geralt, rose from her seat, walked around the table and gave the majordomo a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, BB. I would be honoured to be married by you."

Geralt followed their interaction in silence, when he suddenly noticed that Regis had bent over to him. He looked at the Vampire questioningly.  
"My friend, are you actually sure that this man is an ordinary human?" Regis asked grinning.  
The Witcher frowned. "I'm only sure of one thing, "ordinary" is a word you can't associate with B.B."

~

"Well then", said Geralt and pushed himself off the edge of the table. "We have even less time than we thought, but Emhyr is not here yet. Probably he travels with far too much entourage to be able to use portals. We know that he can't have left until five days ago at the earliest, which means he will be here in three days in the worst case or five days at best. So the wedding has to happen in two days, come what may."  
He let his gaze wander over those present, then he went on. "You all know what has to be done. This wedding has to happen. For Ciri."  
Murmurs of approval filled the room immediately.  
Geralt turned to his foster daughter and a soft smile crept up on his face when he noticed that she was clearly blushing when he spoke and had lowered her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.  
A wistful sting went through him as he realized for the first time what her intentions really meant. For a sad moment he lost himself in memories of the cheeky tomboy who had run with him over the broken walls of Kaer Morhen.

Abruptly, Geralt shook off the memories. After the wedding he would have more than enough time to process the fact that the girl who was like a daughter to him hadn't been a child anymore.  
He laboriously stroked through his hair to hide his current emotional disruption. When he finally regained his composure, he found himself in the centre of attention.  
Embarrassed, Geralt cleared his throat, then crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to the sorceress. "Yen, you'd better start bringing people in and... no tricks this time." He squinted his eyes threateningly, then suddenly turned to the others. "As for the rest of us... we have a hell of a lot of work to do, so I suggest we take advantage of the last few hours until sunrise and get some sleep. We won't get another chance before Ciri wears a ring on her finger."

Yennefer's annoyed sigh was drowned out by the prompt sound of numerous chairs scraping loudly across the floor, but for once she was wise enough not to draw any further attention to herself and not to express her frustration in any other way after the previous debacle.  
As the others gradually began to comply with Geralt's request, she turned her attention back to the list in her hand. With her eyes narrowed and her forehead wrinkled, she went through the names and tried to get an overview.  
She shook her head almost imperceptibly as she came across a number of names with annotations next to familiar names such as Lambert and Eskel to let her know that it was a barmaid from the bits and a number of elven travelling jugglers.  
The bitter taste of bile went up her throat when she imagined that such vagabonds would be invited guests at Ciri's wedding. Ciri, the future empress of Nilfgaard.  
She snorted in frustration and struggled against the compulsion to crumple up the dirty parchment in her hand.

When Yennefer turned her gaze back to the room in front of her, she noticed to her amazement that despite the previous activity, no one had left the dining room yet. Rather, all those present stared at Veit, who stood visibly agitated in the middle of the room, obviously desperate for words.  
Suddenly the colour disappeared from Yennefer's face. Would Veit break his promise and inform the others about what she was doing?  
She held her breath spellbound and began to weave the magic for an escape portal in her mind.

For a while, Veit continued to wallow under the inviting looks of his friends and family without being able to really get through to reveal his concern.

"Veit, do you want to get rid of something else," Geralt asked him suddenly and the dark-haired Witcher flinched violently.  
Quite a few eyebrows lifted in astonishment when the Witcher closed his eyes immediately afterwards, put his head back into his neck and took a deep breath.

Only a moment later Veit had regained his composure and with his usual self-confident posture he looked Geralt firmly into his eyes.  
"Listen, Geralt," he began hesitantly. "I know time is pressing and probably now is not the best time, but there's something I really need to get rid of."  
While Veit spoke, his voice became firmer, but he kept fiddling nervously with one of the tiny pockets on his belt and lowered his gaze to the ground.  
"I've been thinking about this for quite a while, and after having reviewed my entire life this morning on short notice, I can no longer put it off."  
Embarrassed, he looked again at Geralt's helpless face and a shy smile played around his lips. "I was quite astonished that you accepted my proposal with the marriage of Dettlaff and Ciri so quickly, after all I know how little you think of marriage. But of course, I am also aware that the situation of the two is extraordinary and... «  
Veit paused in the middle of the sentence and cleared his throat embarrassed when he realized that he was babbling and Geralt's face was getting more and more pinched with every word.  
With his left hand he ran over his face in a nervous manner and while he made a second attempt at his explanation, he pulled a small object out of his belt pouch with his right hand. "Geralt, I know you are not interested in getting married, so I will not bother to convince you otherwise. But... I love you... and I want to continue to be with you and... I wish you'd wear this as a token of our affection."

The oppressive silence of the room was interrupted for a moment by the collective gasp of everyone present, until silence returned.  
No one dared to breathe now. Instead, all eyes rested on Geralt who, in turn, stared perplexed at the elegant ring with the embedded moonstone that Veit held under his nose.

For quite a while Geralt made no attempt to answer or to reach for the ring. Instead, he stared motionlessly and without blinking at the jewelry. Only his pupils followed the slight twitching of the ring, which only intensified with time due to Veit's uncomfortable movements.  
Then suddenly Geralt's gaze snapped upwards like a severed bowstring and he stared into the hopeful cat's eyes of Veit.  
Even now the white-haired Witcher didn't make any effort to answer, instead he released his expressionless look much too quickly to look at Regis instead.  
But the Vampire watched him just as perplexed as the others and seemed unable to react to him.  
Once more Geralt turned his head and this time he looked for Ciris' eyes. Almost imperceptible furrows were running across his forehead while he looked at the face of his foster daughter.  
Once more he turned to Regis in a strangely unchecked movement, only to turn to Dettlaff and pattern him.  
When he concentrated on Regis again only moments later, Veit's smile slowly died and he began to let his hand sink. But he didn't get far, because suddenly Geralt grabbed his wrist with an inhumanly fast movement and held him firmly.  
Silently he answered Veit's questioning gaze, while he in turn pulled the ring made by Dettlaff with the unusual lapis lazuli by Ciri out of his pocket and held it out to Veit.  
"It would be an honour for me", Geralt finally whispered in an unnaturally broken voice and far more formally than one was used to from him.  
But Veit didn't seem to mind that. He breathed a visibly relieved sigh of relief, but on his part, he stared surprised at the ring offered to him.  
"And I hope you will accept... this ring... as a sign... of... mine... Melitele's tits. Veit, I love you too. ...please just take that stupid ring."

Yennefer stumbled back in shock when the room seemed to explode. For a moment she had hoped Veit would make a tasteless joke at her expense, but as soon as Geralt had spoken out, almost everyone present had burst into stormy cries of enthusiasm and now they were crowding around the two men full of enthusiasm.  
Absent and with a dust-dry throat, she caught Dettlaff's smug grin, which he dedicated to her across the teeming crowd. She swallowed clumsily and looked back at her former lover, who at that moment tenderly pulled the dark-haired Witcher into an embrace and now kissed him devotedly.

Stunned, she lifted a shaky hand to her mouth and biting nausea rose inside her as she continued to watch the scene in disbelief.  
"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
>   
> So here we are.  
> Next time Dettlaff and Ciri have their big day.  
> And even more, the next upload is really the end of this story. I know I have mentioned chapter numbers several times, but this time it is really true.  
> I don't know yet if the end will be in one or two chapters, but the next upoad will end this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed the journey and I would be happy if the numerous silent subscribers would also take the floor at the end. 


	19. The big day - Showdown Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise because it has taken longer than expected. I've been extremely busy in the last few weeks and this has become much more text than I thought. I haven't used up all the ideas and notes I have written down for this story, but this is where it ends.   
> I will probably work on this and the other stories in the series a few more times in the near future, especially to eradicate the spelling mistakes. But I don't know if I will write anything about it again. For the moment I am quite overwhelmed.  
> Besides, I haven't been able to read for months, although I have received several notifications of updates from my favourite stories. I'm looking forward to being able to catch up on this now without having a bad conscience.
> 
> I hope you are all happy with the end and I thank all readers. Especially of course those who supported me with comments and kudos.
> 
> Kind regards  
> Ratatosk
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

With strictly arched brows, crossed arms and only wearing his underwear, Geralt of Rivia stood in his bedroom and stared gloomily into the heavy wooden chest that stood beside his huge bed.  
The man's only perceptible movement was in his face, where his amber-coloured cat eyes hectically but concentratedly scrutinised the contents of the chest.  
For some time the tense atmosphere in the room continued to heat up, but just when one got the feeling that the air was beginning to seethe, the Witcher moaned in annoyance, loosened his crossed arms and left both his head and shoulders hanging in frustration.  
"I have absolutely no idea what to wear", Geralt sighed unhappily.

The amused giggle that echoed through the room immediately afterwards made him glance poisonously at Veit, who was comfortably sitting on the bed, also in his underwear.  
"That's not funny", Geralt scolded sourly. "I just haven't had time to think about it yet.  
Grinning broadly, Veit slipped back on the mattress and leaned his back against the carved headboard of the bed. "I didn't think you could really care about that."  
Geralt gave him another sinister look before he bent over the chest again. "I hate to squeeze myself into these stiff garments, but we're talking about the damned wedding of Ciri," he pressed out between clenched teeth and finally pulled a black doublet with white applications and a second one with rich golden weaving patterns out of the chest and spread them out in front of him on the bed.  
"These are the only elegant scratchy rags I own." He pointed to one of the garments. "Nilfgaardian style is probably too macabre under the circumstances. Besides, I don't want to wear anything black and white." He gave Veit a shy smile before pointing to the other doublet. "However, I also doubt that Toussaint's idea of fashion is appropriate for a Skellige-style wedding.  
"Probably not," the dark-haired Witcher agreed with him and leaned over the bed to take a look inside the chest himself. "You have been on the islands for a while. Didn't you bring back anything from there?"  
"Only armour", Geralt growled dull. "And not even a complete set."  
Frustrated, he ran his hand through the still tangled hair. "Yen wanted to dress me up for King Bran's wake, but I was tired of her making me dress like a doll and appeared in my wolf school gear instead. I had no idea I could have needed the clothes again."  
"I can't imagine anyone in Kaer Trolde resented you for that," Veit laughed amusedly and now climbed out of bed himself.  
"Apart from Yen - nobody," Geralt confirmed.

Veit smirked and opened the lid of his own clothes chest with a flourish. While he rummaged through it he said: "But you could just do it the same way. After all, the grandmaster legendary wolf armour is something special".  
Geralt thought about it for a while while while sceptical wrinkles formed on his forehead. "What about you? Will you put on your armour?" he asked after some moments of fruitless brooding.  
Immediately Veit straightened up stiff as a stick and stared at him in disbelief. "Have you had a look out the window? There is not a single cloud in the sky and although the sun has just risen, sultry clouds are already hanging over the vines. I had no intention of stealing the spotlight from Ciri by getting heatstroke in my ursine gear during her ceremony".  
Geralt nodded thoughtfully but before he could ask what Veit would be wearing instead, the Witcher beat him to it.  
He pulled a long, wide tunic from the chest and held it in front of his bare chest for a moment before spreading it out on the bed. "I asked Valka to sew something for me. It is cut in the style of a typical Skellige tunic", Veit explained and started digging in the chest again.  
Curious, Geralt leaned forward and looked at the long, mainly black shirt. He recognized the cut, but to his astonishment he noticed that the shoulders and front were not decorated with the typical island ornaments, but instead, in a successful fashionable compromise, had the elegant woven patterns that were preferred here in Toussaint. He nodded his head appreciatively.

While he was still staring, Veit placed a wide cummerbund on the bed, which shimmered in the same strong blue as the ornaments on the tunic. Immediately after that followed a pair of pointed black leather bracers with a gold band around them and Geralt's brows arched in astonishment.  
Veit must have caught his gaze, because he grinned at the Witcher crookedly and pointed to the bracers. "It's more for decoration and to prevent my sleeves from hanging in the soup, but if someone attacks me with a fork at the buffet, I'm prepared".

Finally, he bent over again and hesitantly took a second tunic from the chest. He cleared his throat embarrassedly as he placed it next to the other one on the bed. "And because I am a hopeless romantic I asked Valka to make one for you too. But you don't have to wear it if you don't want to," he hurried to add.  
Geralt stared at him silently for a moment, then he leaned over the bed and took up the offered tunic.  
When he opened it, he saw that it was cut in the same style, only the woven patterns shimmered silver with this garment.  
A queasy knot formed in his stomach.  
But while he was still searching for the right words to gently teach Veit that black and silver was too close to black and white, the dark-haired Witcher brought out the matching cummerbund for Geralt's tunic. He saw that the silver fabric shimmered in the light and a delicate blue tone replaced the cool silver.  
Astonished, he moved the long shirt and noticed the same colour gradient in the pattern. A soft smile crept up on his lips and he put the tunic back on the bed, turned his hand and looked at the ring on his finger. The large polished moonstone shimmered silvery in the light with just a hint of blue.  
When Veit had finally picked out the matching bracers for him, Geralt was not in the least surprised that their decorative bands were white gold.

"You put a lot of effort into it", Geralt grinned amusedly at Veit's trapped expression when he realised that the origin of the colour scheme was obvious.  
For a second it seemed as if Veit was actually looking for a serious answer, but then a wide grin also spread across his face and he reached out his hand to him so Geralt could see the ring on his finger. "Maybe it was simply fate. After all, you couldn't guess what I would wear and yet the ring you gave me fits perfectly.  
Geralt laughed softly and started to reply when suddenly a thought came to his mind and he froze. "Did Dettlaff know?"  
"Pardon?", Veit asked irritated.  
"Did Dettlaff know what you would wear?"  
"No idea," Veit replied with a furrowed forehead. "Maybe he heard me talking about it with Valka. Why...?" Veit paused and stared at Geralt for a while, then he suddenly laughed out loud. "I see. Dettlaff made the ring, didn't he?"  
Gruffly, Geralt nodded and Veit laughed even louder.  
"Considering the fact that you didn't even like him until a few days ago, he has really won you over in the meantime. But considering that in a few hours he will practically be your son-in-law, it's probably better that way."  
"You know, if you leave out subtleties like the fact that Ciri is just my foster daughter, then you should at least be consistent," Geralt replied dryly.  
Irritated but still smiling, Veit raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"Our son-in-law", Geralt grinned cheekily when he saw how Veit's smile slowly died. "Your uncle Dettlaff will be our son-in-law in a few hours."  
"I'm gradually realising why you're so uncomfortable with the fact that Regis is my father."  
Geralt laughed once more and nudged Veit affectionately. "We should get busy. B.B. and Marlene must have been on their feet for hours."  
The dark-haired Witcher nodded with a grin and bent over his chest once more to look for matching trousers.

~

The two Witchers had barely left their bedroom when Regis met them in the dining room in a good mood. The vampire was also already dressed in his festive garment and although the cut resembled that of their tunics, the choice of patterns and the simpler fabric of his wardrobe suggested a skellige original. At his hip was dangling a shiny dagger whose hilt was apparently carved from bone and contrasted with the dark grey of the fabric.  
Geralt had to suppress a smile when he saw that the hand that was normally on the strap of his otherwise omnipresent shoulder bag was now resting on the dagger as if the vampire just didn't know what else to do with it.  
Despite the unfamiliar style, Regis wore the clothes with the same dignity that he always displayed.

Even before the vampire had arrived before the two men, an unusually wide smile appeared on his face, revealing much of his long, sharp teeth.  
"Ah, a really tasteful ensemble," he joked amusedly and his dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "And how well it dresses you both. ...Especially because you don't look sour in this one for once, my dear Geralt."  
Veit smiled, but Geralt snorted contemptuously and twisted his eyes emphatically, even if the gesture seemed a bit artificial.  
"Did you want something in particular? We were just on our way to B.B.", he growled at the vampire a moment later to stop him from further inspection of his clothes, which amused him far too much.  
"Indeed," Regis confirmed and unashamedly plucked a crooked seam on Geralt's sleeve in position. "Valka should have dressed up Dettlaff's appearance in the most festive way by now.  
But if my memory serves me correctly, then you still had something to... do with him."  
Geralt hesitated for a second but nodded immediately afterwards. "Right."  
He turned to Veit who had followed the mysterious exchange with a frown and patted him on the shoulder. "You go ahead, I'll join you as soon as possible."  
The dark-haired Witcher opened his mouth to protest but Geralt had already turned away and hurried with long steps to the stairs.

He had just placed one foot on the first step when the front door swung open loudly and Yennefer rushed in.  
The Witcher stopped immediately, sighed quietly and looked over his shoulder at the two other men who were suddenly in a conspicuous hurry to leave the house.  
The sorceress let her gaze glide through the room searching and when she saw Geralt, she hurried towards him instantly.  
As she approached, Geralt was amazed to notice that her silky curls were tangled, her clothes wrinkled and deep, dark shadows lay under her eyes.  
For the duration of a heartbeat, a stab of deep compassion went through him, triggered by her obvious exhaustion, but when he remembered the circumstances that led to this, his expression darkened and he unconsciously pulled his brows together.  
"Did you bring all the people on the list here?" he asked in an unemotional voice as Yennefer stopped in front of him.  
The sorceress nodded first without a sound, then changed her mind and shook her head. "All except Triss. She is still needed in Kovir. I have only been able to speak to her for a short time, but she promised to be here in time." She drove herself through the messy hair with one hand exhausted and blinked a few times tiredly.  
"Good. ...Did everyone get a place to sleep?" Geralt continued to drill and she nodded again.  
"Your majordomo is just taking care of the last guests. It will be a bit cramped in the workers' quarter, but everyone will be accommodated," she confirmed in a sluggish voice.

Geralt nodded with grim satisfaction and considered which task he could assign her next. But when the sorceress suddenly yawned violently and her sad look wandered longingly to the door behind which Ciri was preparing for her ceremony, a touch of compassion overtook him again.  
He stroked his neck with one hand and took one deep breath before exhaling the breath out loud again.  
"Yen, go take a bath. You look awful," he growled at the sorceress.  
Suddenly Yennefer turned around again and stared at him sinisterly. But before she could answer anything, Geralt spoke again. "When you're dressed for the party, you'll give Marlene a hand.  
The dark expression on her face faded and was replaced by sadness again. "Does she want me there?"  
For a moment Geralt hesitated and searched for the right words. "She will accept it", he finally said slowly. "That was the deal. You help to fix the mess you made and you won't get kicked out for that." He faltered briefly, then he added: "Even if you don't value it any more, you were once an important person in her life. You should be there when Ciri gets married."  
"I didn't want it to happen that way," Yennefer murmured unhappily.  
This time Geralt sighed loudly. He had feared that this topic would be taken up sooner or later. "You wanted it to happen. Yen, what the hell did you expect at your performance?"  
"Ciri used to trust me. She knew that I only wanted the best for her."  
"She was a child, damn it. Now she is a grown woman and you have no right to tell her how to dress and who to spend her life with," he reprimanded her harshly.  
"I haven't noticed how much she has changed in the last few years."  
Geralt snorted indignantly. "Of course, you haven't. You turned your back on her... you turned your back on us."  
"Geralt, you were the one who ended things between us. You said that you didn't love me anymore," she replied reproachfully.  
"And I told you that I still wanted to spend time with you. It has been nine years now since we reversed the spell of the djinn. Eight years since you sent me the letter about Professor Moreau's research and that was the last time you contacted me. Me and Ciri. ...Not even when I was in prison and my execution was under serious debate did you feel the need to come in contact. Instead, you secretly spied on Ciri for years and betrayed her to Emhyr. This time you really can't talk your way out of it. Your position as counsellor was simply more important to you than the girl you once called daughter. Now live with the fact that Ciri has decided that her own life is more important to her than you.  
"But..." Yennefer began angrily.  
"No", Geralt interrupted her immediately in a sharp voice. "Enough. You've ruined it. If you want to fix it, you'll have to do better than that. Your usual justifications will not help you this time. You will have to work hard if you want Ciri to forgive you." He turned away from her and set off up the stairs again.

The sorceress had flinched sharply at his last words and now looked at her feet with empty eyes. "And what about us?" she asked soundlessly.  
Shocked, Geralt stopped in the middle of the stairs, then turned to her stiffly. "There is no us anymore. There is me and Veit. I love him and he does me a hell of a lot of good.  
Regis, Valka, Marlene and B.B. are the best company I could wish for. Ciri will finally settle down here and marry a guy with whom I had my starting difficulties but who is actually quite ok. So, you see, my life is perfect... and all without you." He snorted again. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind you being here. ...but it doesn't mean anything to me anymore either."  
This time he turned around without further ado and left Yennefer speechless at the bottom of the stairs.

~

Frustrated, Dettlaff tightened his belt a little more and for the second time that morning he wished for a mirror image.  
Valka's numerous assurances that his outfit would suit him well had left him a little relaxed at first, but when the Witcher suddenly started scurrying around him like a giant bumblebee, plucking and pulling at every single seam until it was in the perfect position, his shallow restlessness had turned into distinct nervousness. Added to this was the fact that he would soon be standing in front of countless people to perform a ritual that he knew only from Regis' stories. He sighed and tried to remember that this was a small price to pay to have a future with Ciri.

A violent jerk on his belt, which straightened the buckle, forced him to take a light lunge to avoid falling over. He squeezed his eyes together and tried to suppress a frustrated groan while he was still at the mercy of Valka.  
"You look good", it suddenly sounded from the direction of the door and Dettlaff looked up in surprise.  
To his astonishment he realised that he had not noticed Geralts appearing before. Valka must have had a similar experience, because she took a step back from Dettlaff in amazement.  
But only a moment later a self-satisfied smile appeared on her face. "He really does," she agreed with delight.  
Then she nodded in Geralt's direction. "You too, by the way. I didn't think Veit could convince you to wear the tunic." Her smile widened visibly as she curiously examined the Witcher.  
Geralt grinned at the woman crookedly and shrugged. "Is more comfortable than the clothes that Yen has forced on me in the past. ...Thanks for taking the trouble for me."  
The Witcher waved casually. "Not at all. I can hardly say no when my son asks me to make a matching outfit for him and his sweetheart."  
Geralt snorted up in amusement as he shook his head gently. Then he turned back to Dettlaff, who had lowered his head again and looked down on himself.

The vampire suppressed a sigh. He had no way of knowing whether the clothes really suited him, but he had to admit tacitly that he liked the long, jet-black doublet with its filigree woven-in gold patterns and wine-red accents.  
Just like Geralt's, his wide sleeves were gathered together by leather bracers, but unlike the Witcher's plain framed bracers, his were embroidered with an intricate pattern of gold and red threads.  
His well-fitting trousers were made of plain black leather and disappeared at knee level into boots with a high gloss polished finish, which were as lavishly and artistically embroidered at the hem as the bracers.  
Dettlaff did not startle from his self-inspection until Valka suddenly approached again and attached his moth brooch to the elegant doublet at the level of his heart.

He turned his head as Geralt came strolling up and took aim at the brooch. "Is that actually a vampire thing?", the Witcher asked curiously.  
When he saw the helpless expression on Dettlaff's face, he hurried to add: "You have this moth brooch, Regis the snake fibulas."  
Dettlaff nodded when he understood what Geralt was getting at. "Not a vampire...thing. Rather our fashion."  
"How come that Veit has nothing like that?", the Witcher asked further.  
"Probably because he doesn't see himself as a vampire", Dettlaff shrugged. "However, I had actually already thought about making something for him.  
Geralt grimaced in surprise. "And what motive did you have in mind? Bear?"  
"That depends on his behaviour", Dettlaff replied dryly. "Usually I think of a roebuck, but there are days when I tend more to a blowfly."  
Geralt laughed out loud when Valka promptly gave the vampire an insulted blow to the shoulder and Dettlaff fell in immediately.

When they had calmed down again, Geralt gently nudged the Witcher. "Are you done with him?"  
Valka then took one last long look at the vampire, then she nodded slowly and finally stepped back again. "I think he's done."  
"I need a weapon," Dettlaff reminded her.  
"And that's why I'm here," Geralt replied. "Follow me."

As they descended the narrow stairs one after the other, Dettlaff expected Geralt to lead him to the cellar where the chest with the surplus and rather insignificant weapons was stored. To his astonishment he noticed that the Witcher made no attempt to leave the house. Instead, he unerringly headed for a weapon rack at the back of the dining room.  
Irritated, Dettlaff raised an eyebrow and wondered what the Witcher had in mind.  
But suddenly Geralt stopped so abruptly in the middle of the room that Dettlaff had to move to avoid running into the man.  
"Veit apparently has a longing for death", the Witcher murmured shaking his head.  
Dettlaff followed his gaze and the corners of his mouth began to twitch in amusement when he realised what Geralt was talking about.  
The beautiful still life of a fruit bowl that used to hang on the most prominent part of the wall had disappeared and in its place the defiant face of a young Ciri now looked down on them threateningly.  
"Well, he had announced something like that when he brought it back from the orphanage," Dettlaff smiled.  
Geralt turned to him and gave him a doubtful look. "Ciri is going to freak out. She hates this painting."  
Dettlaff just shrugged silently.

Finally, Geralt looked sceptically at the painting once more, shook his head and went on to the weapon rack.  
Once there, he placed his hand on an exceptionally beautifully crafted sabre with an elegant wooden hilt and metal fittings. For a moment he almost tenderly ran his hand over its back, then he abruptly grabbed the hilt and turned back to his companion.  
He held the blade across his chest so that Dettlaff could see it clearly, and then he began to talk.  
"A ...friend of mine gave me this blade some years ago." Geralt faltered shortly before he continued speaking. "He was once madly in love with a woman. He made a pact to be with her. Which turned out to be a fatal mistake. At first, he was not aware of it, but when the consequences of his mistake hit him in full, it was already too late. He not only lost his wife, he lost everything that made life worth living. ...He became ruthless and cruel, but finally he realized that it could not go on like this. With my help he managed to free himself from the curse that was upon him". Geralt hesitated again and sought direct eye contact with Dettlaff before continuing in an extraordinarily serious manner: "He was given the chance to lead a normal life again, but for the rest of his life he will regret nothing more than that his behaviour not only cost him the woman's love, but that he had also given her a bleak life full of suffering."  
While he spoke, Geralt put the blade over his forearm and turned the hilt towards Dettlaff. "I want you to get this sabre now."  
Stunned, Dettlaff stared motionlessly at the offered weapon.  
While the Witcher's words still echoed in his ears he admired the beautiful, obviously ofieri blade.  
For a moment the two of them held their positions motionlessly and silently, then Dettlaff slowly reached for the hilt. He picked up the blade and held it vertically in front of his face. "I will make Ciri happy," he said in all seriousness.  
When he looked at Geralt again, he noticed that the Witcher smiled at him. "I know.  
Unexpectedly, he reached out a hand and patted Dettlaff on the shoulder in friendship before he pointed to the sabre again. "Its name is Iris."

~

Satisfied, Ciri closed the last toggle button of the light coat and smoothed the delicate fabric with her fingers before she turned back and forth smiling in front of the big mirror.  
Valka had indeed managed to create an outfit that was both elegant and ladylike, yet comfortable and allowed maximum freedom of movement.  
Her smile widened even more as she admired her own reflection. The flowing fabric of the sleeveless black coat accentuated her figure and although it was only just closed to her belly button before it gaped wide apart and her slender legs were visible in the tight trousers, it created the impression that she was wearing a dress.  
The delicate golden embroideries that ran in broad stripes along both sides of the toggles stood out almost glowing against the dark fabric and made the otherwise simple garment look very precious.  
A white fuzz on her forearm caught her eye and she cast a silent curse as she plucked it with her pointed fingers from the sleeve of the wine-red blouse she was wearing under her coat.  
When the troublemaker had disappeared, she quickly checked for further irregularities. Finally finding herself spotless, she nodded contentedly and lifted the leather back scabbard from the bed.  
For a moment she struggled to put the scabbard on without getting stuck on the bronze shoulder plates or pressing the narrow fur collar of her coat flat. But when the leather straps were finally all in place and strapped down, Ciri looked in the mirror again and almost immediately gave a surprised scream.  
"Damn, how long have you been standing there," she asked laughing as she recovered from her fright and turned to the two grinning men she had spotted in the mirror.

"I won't tell," Lambert joked amusedly, but flinched immediately afterwards when Eskel slammed an elbow into his side.  
"We've only just got in," explained the other Witcher, spreading his arms wide as Ciri came towards him beaming and threw herself against his chest.  
For a moment she pressed herself firmly against the man, then she released herself from him again and pulled Lambert into an embrace instead.  
"I am so glad you are here," she sighed happily as she stepped back and beamed at the Witcher.  
"As if we were going to miss this," Eskel replied, curling his scarred face into a wry grin. "Even now I still can't believe that you're getting married."  
Lambert nodded in agreement. "When the Sorceress appeared in the middle of the tavern yesterday, scaring the barmaid the hell out of her life, and then announcing in her inimitably pushy way that we had to come along immediately, I expected everything but that.  
Ciri lowered her eyes in embarrassment and stroked a strand of her ash-blond hair behind her ear. "Sorry for the mess. I didn't really have a choice."  
"I have never liked the sorceress. I knew she would cause real trouble one day," snorted Lambert contemptuously.  
"Lambert," said Eskel sternly to silence the other. "Yennefer has messed up, but at least she's trying to fix it now. Instead of getting upset with her, we'd better make sure the wedding goes smoothly today."

Surprised, Ciri raised her head again. "You know what happened?"  
Both men nodded synchronously.  
"Geralt told us everything yesterday", Eskel confirmed, "I admit I didn't expect her to go so far as to stab you in the back despite her unscrupulousness.  
But then he shrugged his broad shoulders. "On the other hand, there never seems to be any taboo for her."  
"At least it looks like Geralt can finally see her with a clear mind now. I've never heard him talk about her like that before," Lambert suddenly added with a laugh, then he slapped Eskel's back of his hand against his shoulder. "Did you see Dandelion's face when he heard what she had done? Bright red, as if he had the constipation of a lifetime. I bet the next ballad he writes about our sorceress won't be a romantic one."  
For a moment Eskel and Ciri fell into his laughter, but as it slowly ebbed away, Eskel's face suddenly became very serious. He took a step forward and put his hands on Ciri's forearms.  
"I really can hardly believe it. You're getting married today," he murmured in an almost awestruck tone. "It seems to me that only yesterday you were raving with Geralt about the walls of Kaer Morhen."  
Next to him, Lambert theatrically rolled his eyes. " Jeez, Eskel. You're not getting really sentimental now?"  
Now it was Eskel's turn to roll his eyes and frown before he turned to his fellow Witcher. "Who was it who shed tears yesterday?"  
"That was because of the remains of the fogler carcass on your armour. Seriously, didn't you smell yourself? That would have brought tears to anyone's eyes."  
Ciri laughed out loud once more, but immediately afterwards she nodded her appreciation to the men. "I see you've made yourselves pretty nice for me," she said with a benevolent look, looking at the neatly wolf armour. "All buckles and even the boots are polished. And you're both clean-shaven too. I am flattered."  
Lambert put his head to one side before muttering, "Oh, it was time for the monthly bath anyway."  
Eskel rolled his eyes again, but then pointed at Ciri. "Well, you certainly look absolutely gorgeous. Even if Vesemir's amulet doesn't quite fit the colour scheme."  
At once Ciri's hand twitched to the wolf amulet on her chest and she lovingly enclosed it with her fingers. "Maybe so, but I won't take it off under any circumstances," she replied promptly, earning the two men an understanding smile in return.  
Finally Lambert looked around searchingly. "Hasn't Geralt paid you a visit today yet? I don't see any puddles of tears and as maudlin as this jerk is we should actually wade knee-deep through the water.  
Ciri laughed again. "No, he wasn't here today. But he is really making a fuss about the wedding. He wants everything to be perfect. He is probably organising some kind of frippery for the ceremony at the moment. ...I'm still waiting for Valka, too. She just wanted to check on Dettlaff and then help me.  
The Witcher nodded understandingly.  
"A wedding is a lot of work. It's pretty hectic out there too," said Eskel and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Then suddenly he tapped his hand on his thigh and took a step towards the door. "The best thing to do now is to leave you to your mirror again," he winked at her briefly. "Before we can make ourselves useful again, we must pay your future husband a little visit."  
"Oh," Ciri replied and a soft pink shimmer spread over her pretty face. "But you know that he...?"  
"Higher Vampire", the Witcher finished the sentence in unison and grinned at her cheekily.  
"What else could he be?", Lambert added with a smile, just before he silently closed the door behind them again.

~

Arriving at the edge of the festively decorated meadow Geralt paused and looked around searching. It would still take a few more hours until the actual ceremony, but nevertheless the place was already teeming with countless guests who were talking and laughing in good mood.  
The air was filled with the delicious smell of pasties and warm pies, which were piled up on the long tables a little bit aside. The table tops were even beginning to bend under the load, yet still hectic servants hurried back and forth between the main house and the meadow, adding more culinary delights to the sumptuous menu.

Geralt's face was amused when he suddenly saw a small hand jumping out from under one of the tablecloths and stealing a tartlet from one of the plates.  
Moments later, when he caught a glimpse of Rabea crawling out from under the other side of the table with her stolen goods in her hand, his own stomach growled loudly and he decided to do the same.  
While he was still single-mindedly heading for a table with pasties, his gaze happened to touch the person who was the real reason for his being here.  
He quickly grabbed one of the deliciously smelling meat pies and a handful of olives, which he immediately put in his mouth, then chewed and headed for the centre of the hustle and bustle.

He stopped a few steps away and watched Marlene who, like a queen bee, was swarming around the maids and giving instructions in a clear voice while he was still hastily eating his breakfast.

"Have you looted the buffet yet," a soft voice whispered next to his ear and Geralt flinched guiltily. But only a moment later he had regained his composure, demonstratively shoved the last bite of the pasty into his mouth and with arched brows he gestured at the hand Veit was holding behind his back.  
"And you're probably just hiding a bouquet of flowers there, aren't you?" he asked amusedly as he swallowed the rest of his breakfast.  
"Got me," Veit replied with a grin and pulled out the hand he was holding a pilfered tartlet in.

At that moment, Marlene clapped her hands energetically and the servants scattered to do their work dutifully.  
Geralt took the opportunity and closely followed by Veit, he walked towards the old lady who immediately noticed them and raised her head.  
"What is the state of affairs? Is there anything else we can do," he asked without much ado.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, my dears," Marlene replied graciously. "Everything is set up, the oxen have been roasting over the fire since midnight and the extra people hired by good Barnabas-Basil are really extremely conscientious and hard-working.  
"There is really nothing more to do?" Geralt asked incredulously and Marlene laughed softly.  
"Yes really. The servants will do the rest." She tapped Geralt gently on the shoulder and pointed to a more distant part of the meadow. "You should take this opportunity to spend some more time with them, my dear."

Astonished, he turned around and looked in the direction Marlene had pointed. His eyes were immediately drawn to the flashy, pompous clothes that Dandelion had chosen for the ceremony. Another glance revealed to him that the bard was engaged in a lively conversation with Zoltan and Eskel while Priscilla sat beside him smiling and tuning her lute.  
He couldn't make out Lambert for the moment, but Geralt suspected that he too would be nearby.  
He had talked to them immediately after their arrival in Corvo Bianco but the time pressure they were under had made their conversations very short and limited to the bare essentials and now that Marlene had pointed this out to him, he was overcome by a sudden desire to join them.  
But before he could move, Regis' voice suddenly took him back from his thoughts.  
He had missed what the vampire had said but when he turned around again he saw his old friend coming towards them together with Valka and the very insecure looking Dettlaff.

The sight of the festively dressed trio made Marlene sigh and she lay her folded hands on her lips in delight. But only a moment later she still frowned with a smile and she quickly looked back and forth between the newcomers, Geralt and Veit.  
"You look really charming and especially you Dettlaff are really a feast for the eyes, ...but so much black? Couldn't you have chosen some more cheerful colours?" she asked thoughtfully.  
"Not my fault," Valka replied promptly and raised both hands apologetically. "You should have seen the poisonous looks of Ciri and Dettlaff when I only mentioned the word pastel. Then she waved one hand back and forth between her son and Geralt. "Besides, Veit wanted to match Geralt by all means, and since Geralt was not enthusiastic about floral patterns now either, unfortunately only black was left."  
The old lady smiled sympathetically. "Now the main thing is that you all feel comfortable. Her alert gaze was now focused on Dettlaff, who was moving uncomfortably. "You are feeling well, aren't you, my dear?"  
For a moment the vampire didn't seem to notice that he was being spoken to, but then he suddenly turned his gaze towards the cook and gave her a tiny, somewhat distressed smile.  
"I... am not used to having so many people around me. "I can't deny that it makes me quite nervous."  
"Oh good, it's just the people," Valka promptly smirked. "And I was afraid you might be nervous because you are about to make the covenant for life. With a Witcher you have only known for a few weeks."  
Dettlaff froze suddenly and his already pale face became even paler. "Thank you... for the reminder", he stuttered uneasily.  
But the amused laughter that his reaction produced made him roll his eyes again.

The cheerful mood ended abruptly when a loud croak made the group flinch unexpectedly.  
The origin of the sound was revealed only moments later when a large raven circled over their heads several times and then suddenly came crashing towards them.  
The Witcher instinctively made ready to avoid the bird, but Regis quickly took a few steps forward and stretched out his arm.  
The Witcher's tension subsided as the raven peacefully took the offered landing place and put his wings to his body.  
"Don't you ever give your spies a break," Geralt asked as he grinned embarrassed about his own reaction.  
"Actually, I have refrained from using their services in recent years," Regis replied smiling and stroked the bird gently over its plumage. "Even though they are really extremely practical. No, our friend here seems to have a request."  
The bird croaked and shook itself so that some white feathers became visible in its otherwise shiny black plumage.  
"Please excuse me for a moment," Regis said, winking at them with a smile before taking a few steps back to talk to the raven.  
They watched the vampire for a while as he retreated to a more quiet part of the meadow.

Finally, Geralt shook off his curiosity and turned to Valka again instead. "Is Ciri actually satisfied with her dress, or do we have to expect that she will show up here in the clothes she usually weeds in?  
The Witcher opened her mouth to answer, but when she saw how the previously constant smile on Geralt's face suddenly faded, deep wrinkles appeared on his forehead, and he looked over her shoulder with his teeth clenched so tightly that his jaw muscles protruded sharply, she decided to close her mouth again and turn around instead.  
The raven had apparently already left, for Regis came running towards them alone and with very hasty steps. The cause of Geralt's reaction was quickly found in the vampire's face. His smile had also disappeared, instead, one could read clear concern from his noble features.  
"What's going on?", Geralt asked, hardly had Regis come within reach.  
The vampire twitched his head worriedly. "I'm afraid, my dear ones, that the worst conceivable situation will occur. My feathered friend just told me that some time ago, nilfgaardian soldiers crossed the river at Dun Tynn.  
Regis paused for a moment to gather himself, but under the circumstances it seemed rather inappropriately dramatic. "The emperor could be here at any moment."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was only broken when Dettlaff took a sharp breath. "Damn it," he finally hissed in frustration.  
Geralt actually only wanted to agree with him, but in the meantime the thoughts circulated hectically in his mind.  
"How long has it been?" he asked.  
Regis shrugged apologetically. "I cannot answer that."  
The Witcher rumbled softly before he asked the next question: "How many soldiers?"  
"More than a couple, less than a swarm," replied the vampire.  
This time, Geralt groaned and grabbed his forehead. "Regis, that's not very helpful."  
"I'm sorry, my dear Geralt. Ravens may be exceptionally intelligent birds, but arithmetic doesn't do it for them," Regis replied with a touch of sarcasm that resonated in his otherwise worried voice. "In order not to complicate matters unnecessarily, I suggest we assume that we will soon be surrounded by nilfgaardian soldiers". He took a stern look around the scene and then immediately went on to say: "That would be settled now. Let us move on to the next topic. What are we going to do now?"  
Immediately all faces turned to Geralt.  
The Witcher bit his lower lip and stared silently for a moment at the lush, mossy grass in front of his feet. Finally, he slowly raised his head. "The only thing left to do."

He took one deep breath before continuing. "Inform the guests."  
"But we can't...", Valka protested restlessly.  
Geralt interrupted her with a sharp hand movement before she could even formulate her concerns. "We cannot wait any longer. I'll get Ciri. ...The wedding will take place right now."


	20. The big day - Showdown Part 2

Ciri did her best to suppress the burgeoning smile, which wanted to lie on her face very persistently.  
She sat quietly on the bed, bit her tongue inconspicuously and turned casually to the next page of her book, while she waited amusedly for Geralt to finally wake up from his rigidity.

The unusually loud rumbling of his footsteps when he came rushing in was a sign of urgency and hecticness. Moreover, he had taken the open door as an invitation as a matter of course and had stormed into her room without knocking, only to practically freeze as soon as he entered.

In the meantime, a few minutes had passed and Geralt was still standing in the door frame, still mute and seemingly lost, staring at her incessantly.

It took a while but finally he managed to regain his composure and cleared his throat quietly.  
Ciri's amusement manifested itself suddenly in a grin. She looked up and put her book aside.  
"Geralt", she exclaimed joyfully in feigned surprise. "I was wondering if you would come and visit me again before the ceremony."  
But her grin slowly faded away when she noticed the expression on her foster father's face.

The Witcher had continuously lost the ability to keep his stoic facial expression over the last years and instead developed an almost ordinary looking facial expression. And now there was an unmistakably worried shadow on his face and a touch of sadness clouded his amber cat's eyes.  
"Geralt?" asked Ciri and slid anxiously to the edge of the bed to get up and meet him. "Is something bothering you?"

As she started to move, he suddenly took a step towards her, gently taking her right hand and embracing it with his two big, strong hands.  
For another moment he maintained his silence and looked at her without answering her irritated question.  
Ciri wanted to ask a second time when Geralt cleared his throat once more and lowered his gaze.  
"Ciri", he murmured softly. "I wanted to tell you so much more."  
He swallowed dry. "I even practised what I wanted to say. Together with Veit. ...Well, I talked and he laughed at me."  
As his eyes lifted for a tiny moment and a faint smile flickered across his lips, Ciri wanted to smile, but she didn't quite manage. Instead, she restlessly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Geralt...?"

The grip around her hand increased unexpectedly and Ciri flinched slightly when her foster father suddenly looked into her eyes with a firm look. "But that is not important now. After all, you are only getting married and not disappearing into another world. ...We can talk later," he now continued in a louder, more convinced voice. "We have to go now."

Confused, Ciri tore her hand from his, as the Witcher turned around instantly and started to pull her towards the door.  
"Geralt, what on earth?" Ciri asked and stared at him completely confused. "It is still much too early. We will marry in the afternoon."  
"I'm sorry. Change of plans", Geralt replied and reached for her hand again. "Regis' birds have discovered Emhyr. He could show up here at any moment," he explained succinctly as he frantically led her out of the room.  
Ciri's heartbeat quickened and she almost stumbled as she grabbed Zirael from the weapon rack in passing and pushed it into the scabbard on her back.  
"Wait, what?" she asked with a burgeoning panic and unpleasantly squeaky voice as his words finally seeped into her mind.  
"Don't worry. You'll just marry a few hours earlier now, still have a nice day and you leave the rest of us to look after the guests. The invited and the uninvited."

Her thoughts rotated uselessly in her brain, while she stumbled further behind Geralt, trying to process the situation at the same time.  
She stumbled stunned through the front door which Geralt was holding for her and her feet automatically carried her towards the meadow.  
Ciri hardly noticed that her foster-father kept giving her side glances while they quickly ran next to each other.  
But when he cleared his throat a third time and said: "You look absolutely beautiful by the way", Ciri did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She began to laugh out loud.

~

Her uncontrolled laughter continued until Geralt suddenly stopped, turned to her and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. At the edge of her consciousness she noticed that they were still quite a distance away from the meadow, but she was too busy chuckling unrestrainedly to think about why they had stopped and her foster father now gave her such a strange look.

But when Geralt released a hand from her shoulder again, laid it tenderly on her face instead and gently brushed some moisture from her cheeks with his calloused thumb, she suddenly fell silent.  
Irritated and at the same time frightened, Ciri raised one hand and touched her other cheek. As she drew her fingers back immediately afterwards, she was stunned to see the glistening tears that clung to it. When had she started crying?

She wanted to ask Geralt this question, but when she looked up again and met his worried eyes, she couldn't force herself to speak. Instead, she stared at him stunned. Slowly, his hand moved back to her shoulder and deep furrows appeared on his forehead.  
"Ciri, things haven't gone exactly ideal lately and I know you think you have no other choice. But ... you must know that you don't have to rush into anything. I know you love Dettlaff, but the idea of the wedding came from me in the end... Veit, to be precise... but... ." He must have noticed that he was babbling, because he paused for a second, concentrated and then continued purposefully. "Ciri, I just want to say that you don't have to do this now if you are not convinced. ...No matter what you decide, I promise you I will not let Emhyr ruin this or force you to marry someone you don't love.

For a moment Ciri stared at her foster father in disbelief, then she felt a warm feeling slowly spread into her stomach and a wave of affection roll over her. She quickly wiped the last traces of tears from her face and then pulled Geralt into a firm embrace. "Thank you, Geralt. I thank you," she whispered softly into his ear. "I think I was just a little overwhelmed. ...I really want this, I want to marry Dettlaff today."  
Geralt pulled away from her a bit and looked her firmly in the eyes again. "Are you really sure?"  
She smiled at him. "I am."  
The Witcher nodded and returned her smile a little tormented. "I guess there is nothing else to do now", he murmured wistfully and stepped aside smoothly.  
Suddenly Ciri became aware that they were in the rose-overgrown pavilion.  
Only a few steps behind the Witcher stood Dettlaff, who waited for them with a solemn expression on his face and expectant eyes.

At the sight of the vampire, her breath faltered.  
She had only ever seen Dettlaff dressed with perfect elegance, but his present appearance eclipsed everything that had been seen before.  
His wedding garments perfectly underlined his virtues, the colours flattered his pale complexion and made his ice-blue eyes shine. Even the shiny sabre on his hip did its part to complete the outfit, even if the weapon was useless for a higher vampire at best.  
The sight of it made her throat dry out, even though it also made her mouth water.

All of a sudden it hit her and only now did she really realise what she was about to do. Her previous life suddenly passed her by in fast motion. Everything that had been beautiful and terrible in her life appeared before her inner eye and then... the moment passed by again.  
Nothing remained but Dettlaff, who had unexpectedly entered her life and who had easily conquered her heart. And as she looked at him in his festive clothes, getting more and more nervous with every passing second, hardly aware of his own attractiveness and waiting for her to start a new life with him, the smile on her face became more and more radiant.  
Without turning her gaze away from her future husband, she repeated the words for Geralt once more: "I am sure.

The Witcher made a sound that Ciri couldn't identify exactly, but when she looked at him, he had put his head back into the neck and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.  
When he finally opened his eyes again, he stretched out a hand towards the vampire and Dettlaff came closer immediately.  
Without hesitation, Geralt took his and Ciri's hand and put it together, then he looked at Dettlaff firmly. "From now on, I leave her to you."  
Dettlaff opened his mouth to answer, but the Witcher had long since turned around and walked with wide steps to the fairground.

For a short moment they both looked after him in confusion, then Dettlaff shrugged his shoulders and looked for Ciri's gaze. They both smiled affectionately at each other.  
"Shall we?", he finally asked in a gentle voice.  
Ciri nodded without hesitation.  
Quickly she leaned forward and tried to catch a quick kiss, but Dettlaff skillfully avoided her. "Not yet," he explained with a smile as she advanced her lower lip sulking. "Valka was very clear about this part of the tradition."  
"No one will notice," she replied hopefully, but Dettlaff laughed and shook his head. "That's not quite right."  
Like Geralt before, Dettlaff stepped aside and Ciri's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Rabea in a pretty light blue dress with puff sleeves and box pleats waiting on the edge of the meadow. In front of her feet stood a big wicker basket and with her golden hair and big dark eyes she looked almost like a doll from a distance.

A bright smile fell on her face when she noticed that the two of them had turned towards her. "May I...?", she asked hopefully.  
Dettlaff nodded benignly and made an elegant arm movement in the direction Geralt had just disappeared. "Lead the way", he asked the enthusiastic girl.

The vampire squeezed Ciri's hand one last time, then let go of her with the intention to touch her again only when she would be his wife.

As she slowly followed the colourful path of cornflowers, chamomile, poppies, marigolds, carnations, yarrow, corn cockle, ox eyes, night violets, bellflowers, columbines and dandelions, which Rabea devotedly laid out for them.  
Ciri had to smile again when she noticed after a few steps that there were no daisies among the multitude of pretty meadow flowers. She gave Dettlaff a sideways glance and he must have guessed her thoughts, as he winked at her mischievously before he turned his attention back to the front.

Soft lute music filled the air and when they finally went around the last bend, numerous oohs and aahs joined in the soft melody as a harmonious chant.  
As they walked past the crowd of people curiously stretching their necks to catch a glimpse of the bride and groom, Ciri forced herself to let her gaze wander over the guests.  
The many familiar faces she could make out in the crowd filled her with unimaginable joy.  
Her eyes fell on Dandelion, who swayed gently with the sounds he conjured up from his lute, and she smiled as he quickly winked away a few tears, barely noticing her gaze.

But before she knew it, she had reached her destination.  
In front of them stood a waist-high copper fire bowl, in which a crackling fire gnawed at the artistically piled up logs.  
The dry wood hardly smoked at all, but the flames gave off a remarkable spicy smell which Ciri could not identify, but which she found very pleasant.

Barnabas-Basil stood directly behind the fire bowl, at the centre of the arrangement, quietly cursing, unraveling and buttoning the toggles of his chic doublet.  
Ciri bit her lower lip to suppress a giggle.  
The hectic bringing forward of the ceremony must have taken the man by surprise, as under normal circumstances he would never have been so unprepared.  
However, it took only a few seconds before the man was finally correctly dressed and casually smoothed the precious fabric.

He had hardly turned his attention to the bridal couple and the guests when he fell into his usual dignified posture and let his stern gaze wander over the crowd.  
Without comment, he spread both arms wide and there was a sudden silence.

Ciri could see that B.B. was looking attentively at someone standing somewhere behind her and finally nodded almost imperceptibly. She suspected that the dutiful majordomo had just obtained Geralt's consent to start the ceremony.  
She felt vindicated when the man immediately focused on her and Dettlaff again and she tense up nervously.

The nasal, dignified voice of the man rose ceremonially and announced loudly: "Dettlaff van der Eretein. Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon... Ciri"

He stopped and allowed the audience to let the words sink for a moment. When he took the floor again, he spoke in a melodic tone that was both captivating and lulling.

"You are not alone in this decisive hour of your life. ...Here at this fire that burns strong and bright like your love, you are surrounded by the people who are close to you. Your friends and relatives, those of blood ...and those of your choice. They are with you to be witnesses of how...

"STOP!"

A jolt went through the crowd as the outrageous interjection resounded in a commanding tone across the meadow, interrupting Barnabas-Basil in the middle of his sentence.

"STOP!", it sounded a second time and irritated murmuring began.

Ciri took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to suppress the uncontrolled shaking that had been trembling her body since the first syllable.  
She knew this despotic, emotionless voice well enough and did not need to turn around to know who was interrupting her wedding.  
Especially since in the general murmurings now scattered frightened voices whispered the name of the intruder in a worried manner.

The trembling stopped when someone gently took her hand and squeezed gently. When Ciri opened her eyes again and looked down, she noticed that Dettlaff had come closer and looked at her with concern.  
The expression suddenly changed to light amusement as a second voice rose.

"YOU ARE DISTURBING...EMHYR."

Geralt managed to strike such a bored note that, despite the obvious shock, there was soft laughter in the crowd.

"STOP", repeated the emperor of Nilfgaard for the third time, but this time there was clear annoyance in his cold voice.

"HAS NILFGAARD SO LITTLE RESPECT FOR CUSTOMS? BE SILENT DEITHWEN ADDAN YN CARN AEP MORVUDD. YOU TOO HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERRUPT A WEDDING."  
This time it was clearly Cerys an Craite's scornful voice that spoke and was underlined by her brother's angry growl.

While Skellige's queen was still speaking, Ciri could finally convince herself to turn towards her father.  
The accompanying movement was jerky and revealed more of her insecurity than she was comfortable with. She was indeed ashamed that her father could finally outmanoeuvre her after all these years of rebellion. To her relief she realised that no one but Dettlaff was even looking in her direction.  
Instead, all eyes rested spellbound on the emperor of Nilfgaard, who stood at the edge of the meadow with his head held high and his arms folded on his back.  
With the sun and three dozen soldiers in splendid armour standing behind him.

Ciri had to suppress a shiver when her father's icy voice sounded once more.  
"STOP!"

She was not in the least surprised that he completely ignored the previous voices. The emperor of Nilfgaard had no one to justify himself to. His word is law.  
The unpleasant tension in the air only underlined this even more. Despite the whispering, many of the guests seemed as tense and worried as Ciri. Nevertheless, those present made no attempt to disperse or to react in any other way to the emperor.

The situation finally worsened as Geralt took a few steps towards the newcomers, reached out his hand in appeasement and raised his voice again. "IMPERIAL MAJESTY...

That was as far as he got. Emhyr ignored the diplomatically polite address Geralt had chosen, turned on his heel and gave a sign to his soldiers with a harsh hand movement.  
Immediately all but four soldiers stepped forward in step, drew their swords and formed a threatening attack formation under the unpleasant squeaking and scratching of their heavy armour.

The reaction of the opposite side was prompt. The sound of the swinging blades as the Witcher simultaneously drew their swords added up to a single harmonious buzzing up and down, accentuated by an unceremonious clapping as the heavy wooden handle of Zoltan's axe fell into his calloused palm.

The warm feeling of knowing that she was being cared for filled Ciri and tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the Witcher move cat-like through the crowd and position themselves between her and the soldiers.  
They had barely taken up their defensive positions when another jolt went through the crowd and Cerys, Hjalmar, Crach, Folan and Mousesack also took up position behind the Witchers with their weapons at the ready to mow down anyone who dared to attack.  
Ciri's attention was distracted by a slight movement she saw from the corners of her eyes and she almost had to laugh when she saw Dandelion holding his beloved lute like a raw cudgel at its neck and, with a grim expression on his face, apparently waiting for the sign to come forward and thrash the emperor of Nilfgaard.

Both parties had taken up their positions and were now eagerly but motionlessly waiting for the signal to attack or at least for a reaction from the other side.  
The atmosphere was so tense that it was difficult to breathe.

~

After all, it was Dettlaff who had had enough of the obvious stalemate. He grabbed Ciri's hand a second time and pulled her back to the fire bowl as soon as he was sure of her attention.  
Most of the guests had noticed his movement and a few small sighs were uttered, drawing everyone's attention back to the bridal couple.

Dettlaff looked for Ciri's gaze, and when he saw the approval in her shining eyes, he gave Barnabas-Basil a brief nod.  
The man reacted without hesitation and raised his arms again. But when he opened his mouth to continue, he was immediately rudely interrupted once more.

"I SAID STOP!"  
This time there was blatant anger in the frosty voice and events were on the verge of escalating when another voice, which no one had expected, surprisingly rose, and that even before the sound of Emhyr's words had completely ebbed away.

"Your Majesty, I humbly thank you for your efforts, but I think the princess has sufficiently expressed her conviction. I fear that in these special circumstances a marriage between us may not achieve the desired result."  
The eyes of the emperor narrowed to angry slits as he turned towards the source of the words, and with him all the others present.

Murmuring began again when Morvran Voorhis suddenly appeared in the meadow. For a moment his Nilfgaard gala uniform glittered in the mysterious light of a portal and gave him an unreal appearance. But then Yennefer stepped out of the portal after him and the strange glow disappeared when the portal collapsed under a loud hissing.  
The general looked around calmly for a moment, then slowly walked towards the emperor. The other guests left without protest to clear the way for the man.  
When he finally arrived directly in front of the emperor, he made a humble bow of such flowing elegance that Geralt felt a strong desire to roll his eyes.

But the emperor was not very impressed and continued to glint gloomily at the man.  
But despite the obvious annoyance, the arrival and the brief address of the general lightened the mood for a moment.  
Even Geralt felt a hint of hope that the situation could be settled peacefully.

How wrong he was with this cautious assessment became clear only a moment later when Emhyr turned away from General Voorhis in silence, waved to the soldiers in boredom and said: "End this theatre.

~

The occasional panicky cries of frightened guests were almost completely drowned out by the loud roar of the attacking soldiers.

Although all the guests were of course traditionally armed, there were some who were unwilling or unable to fight, and now retreated hastily.  
The majority maintained their position and those who had not yet drawn their weapons now grimly made up for it.

Emhyr's men had finally covered half of the distance in their rattling armour and, as if they had spoken with each other, the Witcher ran towards them at the same time, ready to fight.  
As soon as they had stormed off, a deafening battle cry echoed through the line of the remaining guests and Hjalmar an Craite joined the inevitable fight, closely followed by the rest of the skelligers. Not long after that, the men of Count Beledal's personal guard and several elven jugglers also followed. The remaining people fanned out and tried to form a line of defence.

As the first blades clashed loudly immediately afterwards, the movements of the soldiers and Witcher appeared coordinated and elegant. The whole scenario seemed rehearsed like a play, but the moment both parties struck again, this impression disappeared completely and there was nothing but pure chaos.

The soldiers were among the most experienced and best trained men in the nilfgaardian army, and yet after a few seconds it was clear even to the untrained eye that they could do nothing against the combined force of the Witcher and their friends.  
Within minutes they fell one after the other and were put out of action in a very degrading way, as if as part of a macabre entertainment programme.  
Lambert and Eskel, in particular, seemed to enjoy sending Emhyr's elite face-first into the dirt with a hook to the chin and kicks, while most others at least took the trouble to disarm the soldiers before sending them into the land of dreams with the hilts of their weapons.  
Only Veit and Valka showed a little more grace, as they both fell into their usual choreography and dived elegantly under the blows before positioning themselves with long jumps and somersaults behind their respective opponents. At this point the fighting respect they were prepared to pay ended and with a simple Axii they left the current unhappy soldier slightly drooling and with a dreamy smile to immediately turn to a new victim.  
Despite their different approaches and although no one had mentioned it beforehand, all agreed that it would be unwise to further irritate the already extremely angry emperor by slaughtering his men.  
Even the Skelliger guests, who appreciated the bloodshed at their celebrations, willingly refrained from doing so, contenting themselves instead with merely putting the soldiers out of action.

One of the soldiers who had joined the frontal attack first, but then changed his mind, chose a different tactic instead.  
With his sword in his hand he circled the other guests and tried to storm towards Dettlaff from the side.  
His attack finally ended as quickly as it had begun, when Dettlaff turned calmly towards the roaring man, stretched out his arm and let the heavily armoured soldier fly over the meadow with a casual thrust in a high arc. The loud groaning as he hit the ground next to his switched off comrades and the air was squeezed out of his lungs was the last sound before the noise of battle died down and an embarrassed silence set in.

"Well, that was ...interesting", Morvran Voorhis bravely broke the silence.  
But when the Emperor immediately gave him a frosty look, he cleared his throat embarrassed and looked to the side with a bloodless face.  
Emhyr var Emreis, on the other hand, was still angry but otherwise completely unimpressed by the fact that his soldiers were easily eliminated and were now lying in a messy heap between the wedding guests.  
The remaining four soldiers, still standing in accurate rows behind the emperor, looked at each other with pale faces in panic.  
To their obvious relief the expected order to attack did not come. Instead, the emperor himself went into action.

With firm steps he bridged the distance to his daughter without paying any attention to the armed Witcher or the grim looking skelliger.  
The rest of the crowd split as if by magic and formed a corridor to the visibly tense bridal couple.

The frightened expression on Ciri's face made Geralt instinctively take a few steps in her direction, although he was aware that she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Especially since her silver sword Zirael was waiting on her back, ready to hand, and Emhyr himself was, at least apparently, unarmed. But as Dettlaff also took a step forward and pushed himself half in front of her, Geralt paused in the middle of the movement and decided to wait.

But Emhyr still remained unimpressed. He ignored Dettlaff completely and stretched out a hand in Ciri's direction.  
"I have no time for this ridiculous theatre..."  
A dissonant _clong_ interrupted him prematurely when one of the unconscious soldiers suddenly began to move again and was sent back into Morpheus' arms with a wave of Dandelion's lute.  
Emhyr snorted in suppressed rage and gave the bard a devastating look.  
With a quiet hint of pride, Geralt noticed that Dandelion bravely withstood the gaze with a minimum of fear in his eyes.

Emhyr turned back jerkily and opened his mouth again to continue. Before he could do so Dettlaff finally pushed himself between Ciri and him, obscuring his view of her.  
The emperor's eyes narrowed to thin slits and his ice-cold gaze blazed dangerously.  
But Dettlaff seemed completely unaffected. His posture remained as upright and proud as Emhyr's and he not only met the authoritarian, icy gaze, he responded to it in an impressive way to almost the same extent.

Like everyone else, Geralt held his breath spellbound while the two men, with glances that collided like forces of nature, tried to intimidate each other.  
For a moment he even imagined that he saw an unsuspecting little moth innocently fluttering between the two men, ending in a small flash of flame, only to sail to the ground smoking. Or maybe it was just the light playing a trick on him.  
The air trembled and crackled with tension and it would not have surprised the Witcher if suddenly lightning struck between the emperor and the vampire.

"Who are you?" The voice of the emperor carried far as usual and dripped with contempt.  
"Dettlaff van der Eretein", the succinct answer came immediately.  
The vampire clearly raised an eyebrow and looked at the emperor disparagingly from head to toe until, after a few moments, he added dryly: "I make toys.

Geralt's mouth opened and for a second he couldn't believe his ears, but despite his best efforts he couldn't prevent a loud amused snort from escaping.  
He was by no means alone with it. While he was still fighting the urge to rush forward and pat Dettlaff on the shoulder, laughter flared up all over the meadow, which gradually swelled up more and more.

For a while the tension seemed to have gone, but then the emperor made an unexpected move.  
He abandoned his proud manners and lost his temper.

Emhyr gave Dettlaff a clearly hateful look, then simply stepped aside and shouted at his daughter like a common frustrated father: "I PERMITTED YOU A CHILDISH PIGHEAD ONE TIME. THIS IS NOW OVER. YOU WILL STOP THIS THEATRE RIGHT NOW AND COME BACK TO VIZIMA WITH ME! YOU WILL MARRY THE GENERAL BECAUSE I HAVE DECIDED SO!"

The echo of his words rolled across the meadow and was accompanied by the emperor's fierce angry breaths.  
All eyes now lay on Ciri, who stared at her father with a chalky pale face, while one waited spellbound for her reaction.  
But before she even had a chance to contain herself and react, General Voorhis once again drew attention to herself with a loud clearing of his throat.  
"Your Majesty, I am extremely sorry but I am afraid I can no longer agree to this."

The crowd gasped for breath as Emhyr suddenly froze at the words.  
Slowly and with a furious red head he turned towards the man.

The General swallowed dryly and appeared somewhat intimidated, but remained steadfast in his honour as he hurried to make a statement. "You wish me to succeed you with your daughter and although it would be an honour and a pleasure to do so, I cannot help but notice that a bond between me and Ciri would no longer strengthen us, it would make us vulnerable. After today, everyone would know that our marriage would not be just purely political, but that your daughter is in fact bound to another man. ...I would become the laughing stock of the empire. ...Furthermore, the Princess has publicly announced on several occasions that she has no interest in succeeding you. Instead of being the rightful heir to the throne with a powerful political ally at her side, the citizens would only see us as the unwilling empress with her unwanted husband. No one would respect us."

Morvran had just hesitantly finished his last sentence when Yennefer unexpectedly stepped next to him. She was visibly uncomfortable and her pale face showed a slight greenish tinge that stood out clearly from her figure-hugging black and white dress as she indicated a slight bow.  
"The general raises an important point, Majesty", the sorceress surprisingly agreed with him despite her unease, "this planned connection has lost a great deal of value as a result of today and could prove strategically detrimental to Nilfgaard's expansion".  
She tried hard to speak firmly, but her voice snapped at every word. "Ciri has made very clear her ...unwillingness to succeed to the throne. However, Nilfgaard needs a strong ruler who acts out of conviction. And General Voorhis would still be the most suitable candidate, even without the connection to your daughter. Fortunately, his origins make him a legitimate successor even without marriage."

Despite her burning concern about her bold advance against the emperor's interests, Yennefer felt a touch of sweet relief when she noticed the grateful little smile Ciri gave her, past Dettlaff's broad shoulders. The feeling did not last long as she knew that she would have to face the reaction of the angry emperor at any moment.

All present held their breath spellbound and a disturbing moment of silence ensued, in which it actually seemed for a moment as if Emhyr was seriously considering the words of both of them. The impression faded away suddenly as the emperor hissed, took a breath and, in a voice trembling with rage but at least at a moderate volume, replied: "Cirilla - is - my - successor! She is MY daughter and she will do what I... .

"WHAT'S GOT INTO YOUR HEAD?", Ciri interrupted him loudly.  
Her face was as dark red as Emhyrs and she shook her clenched fists angrily in his direction. "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER AND NOT YOUR DAMNED PROPERTY. STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"CIRILLA!" thundered the emperor towards her.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW!" she roared defiantly.  
To her astonishment, Emhyr did not reply, even though she blamed this on his surprise and did not understand it so well as his kindness.  
She took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths until she finally gave vent to her frustration of the past years, the fear for her future and the smoldering anger of the moment.  
"Under no circumstances will I succeed to the throne. ...ever. ...And you cannot force me to. It doesn't matter what you want or how many of your stupid tin soldiers you come up with. It won't make any difference. If I have to run away again, you'll never find me. Hell, even the wild hunt could hardly find me. The only thing you can do now is to think about whether for once in your life you will be a good father, respect my decision and allow me to live the life I wish for or whether you will continue to be a self-centred asshole and still not get what you want. Your choice, ...father." She spat out the last word with unmistakable sneering contempt.  
She took another couple of sharp breaths, but before Emhyr could put down his amazement at her outburst and react, she suddenly spoke on.  
"Today is MY damn day and YOU will not fucking ruin it for me. I'm going to marry Dettlaff now, we're going to take over the goddamn orphanage and be bloody happy."

With the last word she suddenly grabbed Dettlaff's wrist, turned around and went back to her place at the fire bowl so quickly that Dettlaff tripped in surprise with a little hop and stumbled after her in a rather inelegant manner.  
The concentrated power of Ciri's angry speech and the absurdity of the situation, when Ciri pushed her overstrained future husband to his side of the flame, made those present hold their breath in shock once again.

But after only a few moments a deep clattering laughter broke through the resurgent uncomfortable silence.  
"They grow up so quickly," sounded the deeply amused voice of Crach an Craite from the tangle of guests. "It seems to me that yesterday she was a sweet, innocent child and today she commands men around as befits an upright woman."

The uncomfortable situation was suddenly defused.  
In spite of the still shocked emperor, who was still stiffly surrounded in the centre of the meadow by his soldiers who were only slowly awakening from unconsciousness, most of the guests broke out into loud, amused laughter."  
From different directions, quick anecdotes about Ciri were called into the audience or others commented on them afterwards. At the same time, people slowly approached again, uninhibitedly stepped over the soldiers lying on the floor and gathered again in front of the visibly confused Dettlaff and a rather impatient Ciri, who was hectically bobbing her foot.

The constant noise level continued until Geralt noticed Ciri's impatience and decided it was time to intervene.  
"SILENCE NOW", he shouted in a deep voice and indeed the conversations ebbed almost immediately without protest to a shallow murmur.  
"Have you forgotten why we are here? Put on a festive face and let the two of them finally get married.  
Another wave of amused laughter rolled through the crowd, but this time there was a reverent calm and people looked at the bride and groom in awe.

Geralt fought his way carefully through the crowd, this time positioning himself to the side of his daughter. In passing he gave Emhyr another sinister look, but he only stared into nothingness with a hazy gaze.  
When he had happily taken his place he let his eyes wander over the guests one last time. A wry grin twitched across his face for a moment as he saw Eskel and Lambert push their way through the crowd to get a better view of the bride and groom, but were far too sure of their aim to be accidental as the disintegrating Emperor stroked and made him stumble. The absolute lack of reaction to this brazen disrespect was a clear indicator of Emhyr's surprising but by no means unwelcome admitted defeat.  
Geralt considered for a moment whether he should feel bad about the tingling feeling of triumph that came over him at this sight but quickly decided against it when he remembered how much Ciri had suffered from this man.  
A striking red shock of hair finally distracted his gaze from Emhyr and he wondered how long Triss had been present. However, the fact that she hadn't spoken to him yet and the visibly confused expression she looked around with made him suspect that she might have just arrived. He grinned a little wider as her gaze happened to fall on Emhyr and her mouth opened in astonishment.

Satisfied with what he saw, he finally turned to Ciri, who stared at him smiling but with a very wrinkled forehead. He winked at her and finally turned to Barnabas-Basil, who still stood gracefully behind the fire bowl, watching each of his movements attentively.

With a quick gesture of his head, he signalled to his majordomo to continue.  
Almost instantly, the man again raised both arms above his head to draw the attention of the guests once more to the interrupted ceremony.  
However, when the necessary calm did not set in, the man showed impatience for the first time. With an accusingly raised eyebrow he simply put two fingers between his lips.

The startled twitching that ran like a shock through the assembled people as the shrill whistle sounded conjured a smug smile on his face for a second, until it was immediately replaced by the stoic mask of professionalism.


	21. The big day - Showdown Part 3

"Ready?" he whispered to the bridal couple when he was finally sure of everyone's attention.  
Ciri and Dettlaff exchanged a quick loving look.  
Finally the vampire nodded and Ciri smiled happily at Barnabas-Basil. "Let's do it."  
"Excellent." He raised his gaze so that all present felt addressed and for the second time that day he began to speak in a loud, conscientious voice.

"Dettlaff and Ciri."

Ciri swallowed dryly as B.B. paused for a while, as before, and looked first at Dettlaff and then firmly into her eyes.

"As I said before, before we were so rudely interrupted..."

The indignant tone of voice and the stern look that B.B. gave the emperor triggered the urge to giggle in her and it took her a lot of effort to remain serious anyway.

"...you are not alone in this decisive hour of your life. Here at this fire, which like your love burns strong and bright, you are surrounded by the people who are close to you. Your friends and relatives, those of blood and those of your choice."

She quickly turned her head to the side to catch a fast glimpse of Geralt. He caught it and winked at her again.  
A movement at his side distracted her and she saw that Veit had stepped beside him unnoticed in the meantime. She let her gaze wander down on them and she couldn't prevent a warm smile from falling on her face when she noticed that the two men were holding hands. Quickly she winked back and turned back to B.B. who was still standing in front of her with his arms still wide open.

"They are..." He hesitated at this point and cleared his throat quietly, then a tiny smile fell on his lips and he continued. "We are with you to witness how your lives are bound together."

Ciri breathed in sharply as the majordomo paused for another break and then turned directly to Dettlaff to address him in a loud voice.

"Dettlaff, I ask you: Have you come here, after careful consideration and of your own free will, to enter into the bonds of marriage with your bride Ciri?

Her heart began to beat painfully when she could feel Dettlaff's gaze. She could hardly manage to meet his eyes while she waited spellbound for his answer.

"Yes."

Relieved, she expelled her held breath, ashamed herself a little for her silly reaction. Of course, he was sure.

"So hold your hand over the flames."

Her stomach filled with butterflies as Dettlaff, without hesitation, raised his hand and stuck it straight into the fire.

"A little higher," Barnabas-Basil whispered frantically to him.

This time Ciri could not suppress her gurgling and she even thought she heard a snort that sounded very much like Geralt as Dettlaff raised his hand quickly to keep a less suspicious distance to the flames.  
Dettlaff gave her an apologetic look, but she could just smile at that moment. The situation was too charming to worry about the uninitiated among the guests.

"Will you love and respect your wife, be faithful to her all the days of her life, wield your sword in her honour and always carry her name on your lips through all your battles?

"Yes, I do."

The words spoken with conviction hit Ciri like a thunderclap and echoed in her head until she became dizzy. For a moment she forgot to breathe and almost missed that Barnabas-Basil had now turned to her.

"Ciri, I ask you: Have you come here, after careful consideration and of your own free will, to enter into the bonds of marriage with your bridegroom Dettlaff?"

She had to form the word with her lips a few times before she finally managed to collect enough breath to make a sound.

"Yes", she finally replied in a shaky voice.

"So place your hand in his."

Her brain was doing strange things and it took her a while to remember how to move. But when she finally put her hand over the flame in Dettlaffs, a hot stream of affection passed through her and she grinned stupidly at the vampire, who in turn gazed at her with an almost awe-inspiring look.

"Will you love and respect your husband, be faithful to him all the days of his life, wield your sword in his honour and always bear his name on your lips through all your battles?

Ciri took another deep breath and then, out of deep conviction and without interrupting eye contact with Dettlaff even with a blink of an eye, answered: "I do."

"So now, here in the glow of these flames, you make your covenant for life. Put on each other's rings of fidelity."

Again, Ciri struggled for a moment to tear herself away from the vampire's ice-blue eyes and look for Regis instead, knowing that Dettlaff had entrusted him with the rings.  
She blinked in confusion but when she couldn't see him anywhere and looked questioningly at Dettlaff, she noticed that he seemed equally confused.  
Their irritation immediately turned to amusement as the sound of wings rustled and two large ravens flew towards them, accompanied by the astonished cries of the guests.  
The birds held themselves close above their heads, circling them once, until they finally dropped a ring each in Dettlaff's and Ciri's outstretched hands.  
She smiled as she watched the birds, but as soon as they were out of sight, she looked curiously at the ring in her hand, which would soon adorn Dettlaff's finger.  
She nodded approvingly, for it was quite plain, yet very tasteful. Half of the piece of jewellery was in fact just a simple gold band, but the upper side spread out into a delicate weave, artfully set with four tiny emeralds.  
She silently admired Dettlaff's craftsmanship and good taste.

Then suddenly the vampire's hands appeared in her field of vision and Ciri was abruptly pulled back into the present.  
Dettlaff tenderly clasped her hand and she went through a pleasant shiver when she noticed the smile that played around his lips.

"I take you as my wife. I promise you fidelity in good days and in bad, in health and sickness, in times of peace and war. ...I will love, respect and honour you all the days of my life. ...Wear this ring as a token of our love and fidelity."

The happiness Ciri felt at the moment when Dettlaff put the ring on her finger almost overwhelmed her. She hardly knew how she managed to control herself, to turn her gaze away from his loving eyes and to devote her attention to his hand, instead of simply throwing herself head over heels into Dettlaff's arms.  
With trembling fingers she set about putting his ring on his finger when she first saw the ring Dettlaff had made for her.  
Not surprisingly, her rings were almost identical in design, but the large sparkling aquamarine set in between the emeralds and perfectly matching the tone of Dettlaff's eyes put a smile on her face that could not be more radiant.

Her heart swelled and her whole body vibrated with energy as she spoke fervently, "I take you as my husband. I promise you fidelity in good days and in bad, in health and sickness, in times of peace and war. I will love, respect and honour you all the days of my life. Wear this ring as a token of our love and fidelity."

The man's sincere smile resonated clearly in his voice as Barnabas-Basil spoke for a last time in this ceremony.  
"All who are present, I take as witnesses this holy covenant. ...By the authority vested in me by her her enlightened ladyship, Madam Anna Henrietta, Duchess of Toussaint, I declare you husband and wife".

The excited tension that had been building up over the last few minutes and was crackling in the air like a thunderstorm, was suddenly released at that moment.  
Thunderous applause and cheering voices roared deafeningly across the festive meadow and took on tumultuous dimensions at the moment when Dettlaff took a step towards Ciri, lovingly embraced her and both sank into a passionate kiss.

Geralt was first on the scene when the kiss ended and the thunderous applause gradually subsided.  
He didn't even bother to find the right words, but simply pulled Ciri silently into a firm embrace, which she immediately returned.  
He held her for a long time, but when he finally broke away from her, he only did it halfway and made no attempt to withdraw from her. Instead, the Witcher stretched out a hand, grabbed Dettlaff by the lapel and pulled him closer with a jerk.  
The vampire followed the movement in bewilderment, but froze when he found himself in the embrace as well.  
This time Geralt didn't keep up the contact for that long and before Dettlaff could relax, the Witcher let go of the two and stepped back a few steps with a melancholic smile on his lips.

The gap that had formed between them closed again immediately when the other guests took the opportunity and swarmed around the newlyweds like a gigantic wave to offer them their exuberant congratulations.  
Geralt sighed softly and strolled leisurely aside. It frustrated him a little that he had to share Ciri with so many other people that day, but as he now had the pleasant prospect of spending a lot more time with her in the future, he could bring himself to hold back a bit.

He looked around, hoping to find a quieter place from where he could observe everything. After a few moments he noticed Regis watching him with sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile.  
Standing next to the vampire was Yennefer, teetering nervously back and forth. Her eyes fixed on Ciri and apparently undecided whether the bridal couple would approve of her approaching them.  
Geralt pushed a disturbing strand of hair that had come loose from his braid during the fight behind his ear and slowly walked towards the vampire and the sorceress and stood next to them with folded arms.

"That was an incredibly spectacular ceremony, don't you think, my dear Geralt," Regis asked casually.  
The Witcher did not bother to look at the vampire and arched an eyebrow sceptically. "Spectacular wouldn't quite be the word of my choice," he replied ironically. "But the two are now married, there have been no deaths so far, Nilfgaard's declaration of war has not yet arrived and B.B. has really done a remarkable job. So it was definitely not a flop."  
"Pragmatic as ever," Regis laughed softly. He raised one hand and made a smooth gesture towards the bridal couple. "Look at those two. They look gorgeous together and I'm certainly not just talking about their fantastic wardrobe, even though Valka has done the trick of really bringing out every aspect of their physical attributes".  
Geralt smiled shaking his head as he deciphered the awkward sentence for himself, but agreed with him tacitly.

For a while they watched the bustle of the guests, who almost rolled over to embrace Ciri and Dettlaff, who was visibly uncomfortable about it, and congratulated them before they scattered across the meadow in small good-humoured groups.  
The atmosphere was peaceful and pleasant and despite his reservations about festivities, Geralt could not deny that he liked it.  
Regis had to see it the same way, because the vampire started to hum softly and seemed completely relaxed. A smile crept up on Geralt's lips when he noticed it. He still felt a painful sting when he thought of Regis's sad confession that the vampire could never feel comfortable in human company because he always feared he would accidentally betray himself. Fortunately, there was no sign of this at the moment.

The Witcher tilted his head back, took a deep and relaxed breath and then the corners of his mouth suddenly dropped down stunned. "Damn", he cursed softly and looked around frantically. With one hand he groped blindly for Regis to get his attention. "Do you have any idea where Emhyr has gone? I don't see him anywhere."  
"Our esteemed emperor made a highly dignified strategic retreat before the end of the wedding ceremony, with his shoulders slumped and accompanied by those of his soldiers who were now back on their feet," Regis explained amusedly. "I don't expect to see anything of him today, but he will probably set up camp nearby or perhaps take quarters with his cousin, the Duchess.  
Geralt nodded briefly. "I'm afraid you will be right about that. Guess it's not quite over yet." He paused for a talk and looked around again. "Any idea what to do with the rest of the soldiers that are still lying around here?"  
"Our dear Marlene has already taken care of them. She has instructed the servants to give them wine and something to eat before they are allowed to leave. Apparently, she feels sorry for the boors." He laughed again. "Which is not really surprising considering that they had to suffer a really extraordinary embarrassing defeat."

Geralt growled approvingly, then suddenly he looked at the vampire crookedly. "Where were you when the attack began? You could have helped."  
Regis laughed again and this time so hard that he had to put one hand in front of his mouth to hide his teeth. "Oh, I was helping, my friend", the vampire replied visibly amused. "Marlene may have pity at the moment, but at the beginning I had to make some effort to prevent her from throwing herself at the emperor of Nilfgaard with a rolling pin in her hand".  
"Are you kidding?", Geralt stuttered perplexedly and now looked at him with a sceptical look.  
Regis laughed a second time and winked at him mischievously. "I assure you, she was by no means amused that her darlings' big day was interrupted."  
Incredulous, Geralt shook his head.

Finally, the Witcher turned to Yennefer who was still struggling with herself.  
He took a step towards her, stood right next to her and gave her a friendly nudge with his shoulder.  
As expected she turned towards him and looked at him questioningly. But the expression quickly faded to slight confusion when she noticed the friendly smile he was devoting to her.  
"What is it?", she finally asked in a played casual tone.  
"You've done well, Yen", Geralt replied. He nodded in the general's direction, who took a cup of wine from a tray and toasted the bridal couple. "That with Voorhis, I mean. It was a good idea to bring him here."  
Yennefer snorted softly and shook her black curls. "I'm capable of learning, you know."  
"Seems so," he replied and after a pause he asked curiously: "How did you convince Voorhis to speak out against marriage?"  
This time Yennefer gurgled up and rolled his eyes a little. "The man wants to be emperor. He doesn't care about Ciri at all. After I was able to convince him that Ciri would never succeed Emhyr and that he would be the only logical candidate even without marriage, he immediately agreed to help. I guess he wanted to take the chance and act as a magnanimous hero, who so willingly sacrifices his own future for the love happiness of a woman. ...Here in Toussaint, he will be able to be quite successful with it."

Geralt mumbled approvingly, then after a short pause he added: "Emhyr may have given in, but he will not be happy about the way things are going."  
"Probably not", the sorceress confirmed seriously. "He is used to getting his way."  
"You will probably get into trouble," he continued slowly.  
Yennefer took a deep breath and now turned all the way to him, then she said softly: "Ciri is worth it."  
Geralt smiled at her one more time, then he nodded. "Yes, she is."  
He winked at her once more and walked away with springy steps to one of the heavily loaded tables.

~

Geralt let his eyes wander smilingly over the now widely scattered crowd who were engaged in good-humoured conversation with plates full of pies and meat in their hands. The cheerful laughter and the merry mood that came over him from all sides filled him with deep satisfaction.  
He casually plucked a berry from a huge, flawless bunch of grapes and put it in his mouth, while still patting himself on the back inside for the fact that this day was not a failure or worse than a disaster. His gaze happened to catch on Veit, who was involved in a conversation with Hjalmar and Morvran a few steps away.  
The men seemed relaxed and even the general seemed to be satisfied and was visibly amused.

Veit must have felt his gaze, for he suddenly raised his head, threw his braid, which he had been playing with until just now, over his shoulder, and looked around searchingly. When he finally saw Geralt's eyes resting on himself, he gave him one of those smiles that still made Geralt blush after all these years.

"Geralt!"

The surprised exclamation suddenly drew his attention back to the area directly in front of him. He blinked once in confusion, but finally realised that it was Triss Merigold who had just spoken to him.  
A smile fell on his face and it widened even further as he watched the sorceress frown briefly in irritation at this outburst of emotion. He had almost forgotten that their last meeting had been even longer than the one with Yennefer. In the meantime, much had changed, especially he himself.  
He let his gaze wander along her and noticed that she had not changed, at least visually, in the last few years. She still looked young and charming and still had a weakness for green, body-hugging clothes.  
"Triss", he finally replied. "It's nice that you were able to come. You look great."  
She nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, although I must admit I was quite surprised when Yen came to see me yesterday morning. For a while I even thought you were playing a trick on me." She paused for a break, in which she looked at Geralt quite obviously and then cleared her throat quietly. "You look great too, by the way."  
"Thanks", he replied casually. But inside he grinned broadly. In fact, he found the tunic Valka had sewn for him quite comfortable and if he looked half as good in his tunic as Veit did in the blue one, he wouldn't have to hide.

A servant walked past them and balanced a huge tray of filled wine cups.  
Geralt quickly grabbed two of the clay cups and handed one of them to Triss who gratefully accepted it.  
He took a sip from his own cup and pointed it in the direction of the bridal couple. "Have you talked to Ciri and met her ...husband?"  
Triss nodded, but grinned at the same time a little embarrassed. "I have, but hardly more than two words. I think I will stay for a few days and make up for the lost time with Ciri ...and of course get to know this Dettlaff. ...But of course, only if you want me here," she hurried to add afterwards.  
Geralt took another sip of wine and put the cup down, on the table beside him. "Sure, Triss. You are always welcome here."  
The sorceress' eyes lit up in delight and she smiled blissfully.

Geralt saw that she still wanted to reply but was distracted at that moment by two arms that wound around his waist and chest from behind, with one hand of Geralt being pressed on his belly by foreign fingers. Immediately afterwards, Veit's smiling face appeared beside him and he leaned his chin on Geralt's broad shoulder while he nestled lasciviously against his back. "There you are," whispered the dark-haired Witcher in his ear. "I have been looking for you."  
But he didn't give Geralt the chance to answer, but directed his friendly, curious glance at the sorceress and examined her with interest. "And who is that?", he finally asked.

Geralt turned his head to the side to be able to look at Veit and suppressed a laugh, because he sensed exactly that Veit deliberately held their hands so that the rings were clearly visible.  
"This is Triss Merigold. Court Sorceress of Kovir," he replied and nodded in the direction of the stunned sorceress who stared at them with her mouth open and snapping like a carp.  
Veit acted surprised and smiled radiantly at Triss without changing his posture in the slightest. "I am very pleased, Triss Merigold. I am Veit. Witcher of the Bear School... more or less retired like my handsome boy here.

He gasped as Geralt inconspicuously rammed an elbow into his ribs, but immediately put on his stunning smile again.  
Meanwhile Triss was obviously struggling with her composure. She kept on staring at them overstrained until she finally realized that she hadn't reacted yet.  
Her face turned dark red and she lowered her eyes uncomfortably. "I... I am very pleased," she stammered awkwardly. Then she pointed embarrassedly to a more distant spot. "I...I should have a little talk with Yen," she stammered on. "We haven't had time to talk for a long time."

While Triss took off awkwardly but hurriedly, Veit laughed out loud and finally broke away from Geralt, who shook his head and grimaced.  
"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asked and tried in vain to suppress his amusement.  
"Indeed", Veit replied grinning, grabbed Geralt's cup and emptied it in one go before he continued speaking. "You can't blame a man for getting a little jealous because the sweetheart is talking to the ex."  
Geralt shook his head once more with a grin, but then he registered what Veit had just said. "Wait. Does that mean you knew who she is?"  
"Of course", the dark-haired Witcher joked. "After all, I didn't live under a stone before."  
"Veit, you're even worse than I thought," Geralt groaned and reaped another laugh.

After a moment Veit put the now empty cup back and reached for a pastry instead. Before he bit into it he pointed in the direction in which Morvran and Hjalmar were still vividly discussing.  
"By the way, we should count ourselves lucky that Ciri preferred Dettlaff to the general," he muttered with a smile and took a big bite.  
Geralt wondered for a moment whether Veit was aiming for something special, but then simply raised an eyebrow inquiringly when he came to no conclusion.  
The dark-haired Witcher giggled, finished his chewing and pointed again at Morvran, who at that moment bent over and apparently whispered something to Hjalmar, which made him laugh again. "She wouldn't have had much fun with him. The way he flirted with Hjalmar is not necessarily what you would call subtle."  
"What?" Geralt almost choked. Immediately he concentrated on the general and watched his every move. "Are you kidding me?"  
Next to him Veit continued to amuse himself. "I'm completely serious."  
"Uh, and Hjalmar?", Geralt asked with little eloquence.  
This time Veit had to laugh out loud. "He really doesn't seem to notice and I repeat myself: The guy is not a bit subtle."  
Geralt stared at the other Witcher in disbelief for a moment, then he himself burst into stunned laughter. "This day is just crazy."

~

"You look like you're having fun and yet you always say you can't stand banquets," said Ciri mischievously.  
Geralt looked up from the plate in his hand with a smile and demonstratively wiped the back of his hand over his lips, which were glistening with roast fat. "I can't either", he replied with a wry grin. "But fortunately, this is not a banquet, but your wedding and yes, I'm having fun." He paused and looked at her dismissively. "And what about you? Are you having fun?"  
Ciri took a loving side glance at Dettlaff, grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulder. "Apart from the little incident, this day is simply incredible. I am married to the man of my dreams," she replied almost a little overwhelmed and snuggled even closer to her husband. But then she turned towards Geralt again. "Besides, there is a good chance that Emhyr will finally leave me in peace and that there will be a good chance that not only you will be with me to celebrate the whole thing with me, but also all my friends. Even Bea is here. It's just perfect."

Her face continued to show blatant joy, but now a certain seriousness was added. "I owe it all to you."  
Geralt shook his head, wiped his mouth again and put the plate aside. "I don't think so. Everyone here has done their part."  
"Nevertheless, you made it possible in the first place," Dettlaff now also spoke up and let a finger circle to point at the entire surroundings.  
Geralt smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What use is all this here if I can't share it with those who are important to me?"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Veit suddenly stood behind Geralt again and let an arm hang loosely over his shoulder.  
"Well, you lovebirds, are you already looking forward to the wedding night," the Witcher asked with a grin and promptly got an elbow in his ribs again.  
"We'll avoid this topic as long as I'm here, okay?", Geralt growled at him. When he looked at the other two again, he noticed that Dettlaff tried to hide a grin by turning his face to the side. Immediately Geralt rolled his eyes conspicuously and made Ciri laugh. "The day is not over yet and I guess it still has a lot to offer. But we will see what the future brings", she replied gleefully.

Veit laughed with her and reached for his braid to twist it between his fingers. "Speaking of the future," he then said grinning and pointed to a spot behind Dettlaff. "I have the impression my little sister has fallen for Lambert."  
"WHAT?", Geralt took it sharply and stretched his neck to see what Veit meant. Dettlaff and Ciri followed his example and turned around to look in the indicated direction.  
It didn't take them long to notice Lambert leaning against the pillar of a pavilion with crossed arms and the sun shining in his face.  
A moment later they noticed Rabea, who shyly suggested behind a bush and stared at the Witcher with big eyes in fascination.  
Then suddenly Lambert opened his eyes and turned his head in their direction at lightning speed and immediately Rabea dived behind the bush.  
After a few seconds the Witcher leaned back again and the girl stuck her head out again until Lambert looked in her direction again immediately afterwards.  
The wide grin on the Witcher's face suggested that the two had been playing the game for a while.

"Cuuuute", Ciri enthusiastically said, while Geralt groaned heavily and put his hands over his eyes at the same time. Veit and Dettlaff only smiled while they continued the observation curiously.  
Finally, Geralt moved one hand over his face and shook his head. "Fortunately, she is only six years old. Hopefully she will grow out of it."  
"Why?", Ciri asked laughing. "Lambert is still quite young after all, and Rabea won't remain a child forever."  
"Lambert is a damned idiot", Geralt replied dryly.  
"He is practically your little brother," laughed Veit amusedly.  
"Right. Damn, others have family trees and we have a family copse. I'm losing track." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sulked. "Besides, Rabea is much too cute for him."

"For whom is my daughter too cute?" Regis' voice sounded as if from nowhere and made Geralt jump with surprise.  
He quickly turned around and noticed that the vampire, who looked at him slylyly, stood behind them together with Valka. He drove embarrassed through his hair. "Uh, nothing. We were just..."  
"We just noticed that Rabea obviously has a weakness for Lambert," Ciri finished the sentence for him.  
"Witcher and vampires", Regis smiled. "A pattern is emerging." He gurgled and put one hand on the handle of his dagger. "Fortunately, it will be many years before I have to nail the window in Rabeas room shut."

"Who is nailing up windows?" Dandelion asked curiously as he joined her round with Priscilla on his arm and Zoltan at his side.  
"Probably all married men and fathers of pretty daughters here in Toussaint, now that they know you're back," laughed Eskel, who now joined them closely followed by Lambert.  
Dandelion made an outraged face. "I beg your pardon. I am a married man." He took Priscilla's hand and pointed demonstratively to the ring on her finger.  
"That remains to be seen," Zoltan growled thoughtlessly and scratched his beard in embarrassment. "'Sorry, sweetheart," he added immediately, embarrassed, but Priscilla only laughed in a scratchy voice. "That's all right, Zoltan. It's been a few years, but I still find it hard to believe that Dandelion voluntarily gave up his bachelorhood."

"Well, life is change, as I always say. Who would have thought that one day we would come together to celebrate the wedding of our little Ciri? And yet here we are." Dandelion underlined his performance with a theatrical swing of his arm. A moment later he blinked confusedly, blew the dyed pheasant feather of his beret out of his face and put his index finger and thumb on his chin. "Hmmmmm..." he said, stretched out. "How do you feel now, Ciri?"  
Ciri poked and looked at him irritated. "What do you mean by that?"  
The bard waved his hands. "Well, are you happy? Did you get what you wished for?"

For a moment Ciri let the words work, then she pressed her lips together smiling, nodded quickly and then looked at Dettlaff, who watched her smiling. "Yes", she replied completely convinced. "I am very happy and I have absolutely everything I could wish for."  
Dettlaff's smile widened a good deal further and he bent over to take Ciri's hand, lead it to his mouth and breathe a kiss on it. "That goes for me as well."

Dandelion dreamily tilted his head to one side and his eyes became glassy as he watched them interact lovingly. "Ahhh", he sighed blissfully. "It's perfect. This is what a good love story should look like."  
Suddenly he became active again, straightened up and pointed to their entire group. "This is what a good story should look like. ...And that is why I am announcing that I have decided to stop working on my memoirs."

"What a day", Regis smiled ironically at the surprised murmur of the others. "After all the amazing events of the last few hours, this is really the crowning glory. Our dear Dandelion is giving up his memoirs, in which he has invested so much time, sweat, heart and soul, and so much of his imagination. What will happen next? Will the moon rise tonight but the sun never sets?"  
"Mock if you will, Mr. Barber. I will not write MY memoirs, but I will write OUR memoirs instead.

A surprised silence settled over the round, interrupted only by the laughter of the other guests and the chirping of birds.  
After a while Geralt was the first to fast. "Pardon?"  
"You heard me quite right, my friend", Dandelion replied smugly. "I will write the story of us all." He pointed to the people present once more. "I mean, just look at us. Each of us has experienced and done things that are incredible. The adventures we've had... and the peace we've all found. And each of us can tell an incredible love story. I tell you, my friends, it would be a crime not to tell this story. His voice was almost overwhelmed with enthusiasm. "Only Ciri and Dettlaff's romance could fill a whole book, with today as its grand finale. Oh, the drama, the heartache and finally the happy ending."

"So tell me, Dandelion, what would be the final sentence of this book," Ciri asked amusedly and leaned against Dettlaff's arm again.  
"But that is obvious," Dandelion replied with a grin. He looked around quickly, grabbed a cup of wine from a nearby tray and held it up.  
In a loud voice, so that everyone in the meadow could hear him, he exclaimed: "To the radiant bride and her groom. May their love be endless."

♦

"What are you thinking about," Veit asked quietly, and his amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the bedroom as he snuggled a little closer to his lover's shoulder.  
Geralt didn't answer immediately but kept on staring at the panelled ceiling and his chest lifted and lowered slowly under his regular breaths.  
Just when Veit was convinced that he would not get an answer anymore, Geralt suddenly turned his head and looked directly at him.  
"I've been thinking about earlier", he replied softly. "Before I had all this." He took a short break and Veit waited patiently for him to continue speaking.  
"You know, I always thought that I would stay on the path until the end. Every now and then I would stay with Yen or even Triss for a couple of weeks until we argued again and I moved on and would prefer to find company in some brothels instead. And I really thought that Ciri would become empress one day and I would see her a few more times until she finally had no more time for me, which wouldn't be so bad, as I would have found an inglorious end in a slimy monster's nest soon afterwards anyway. And no one would ever know where I died and no one would care."

While Geralt was talking, Veit had withdrawn more and more and stared at him in disbelief. "Geralt...", he began in a shaky voice, but the other Witcher only shook his head, smiling.  
"It's all right, Veit. What I was getting at was that I still can't believe how things have turned out. I mean, look at me. I'm a retired Witcher. I have a house, ...my friends are with me, ...Ciri is with me and she is finally happy too." He sighed contentedly and squinted again at Veit. "And I have you," he added in conclusion, before quickly bending over and breathing a kiss on the tip of the dark-haired Witcher's nose.  
Veit smiled at him and laid his head back on Geralt's shoulder. "You are right," he murmured affirmatively. "It's perfect."

The harmonious atmosphere ended abruptly when suddenly a shrill scream sounded somewhere in the house.  
Alarmed, both Witchers jumped up, unraveled from their blankets and listened into the night with their swords in their hands.  
For a few moments there was complete silence again, but then a muffled rumbling sounded, followed by very angry steps.  
They exchanged worried looks when suddenly Ciri's angry voice rumbled through the house. "VEIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Once again the two men looked at each other, but this time irritated. But then Veit's eyes suddenly widened and he raised a hand to his mouth to cover his grin. "I guess she finally found the painting."  
"I would guess so too", Geralt replied laughing.  
It only intensified when the door of the bedroom was brutally torn open and an angry Ciri came running in, who immediately pounced on Veit.  
The dark-haired Witcher managed to dodge by a hair's breadth and with a mocking smile he jumped far over the mattress and fled the room, still with Ciri behind him who was on his heels.  
Geralt gurgled a few more times, then sat back on the bed and listened amusedly to the rumbling and Ciri's unladylike curses.

A movement at the door drew his attention and when he looked up, he noticed that Dettlaff had leaned against the door frame and watched him silently.  
He winked at the vampire. "Well? Do you regret it yet?"  
Dettlaff sighed theatrically, but when he finally answered, he smiled sincerely. "Never."  
Geralt returned his smile. "Good." After a pause he added: "Oh, and Dettlaff..."  
"Yes?" asked the vampire.  
"Welcome to the family."


	22. Epilogue - Home

With a dirty little hand, Margaux shielded her big eyes from the blinding sun, while she stared longingly at the market table by the fountain, which was bending under the huge amount of temptingly smelling peaches.  
She pressed the other hand to her belly as her stomach growled loudly and she wished for nothing more than one of the ripe fruits.

"Are you hungry, ...child?"  
The dark, soft voice seemed to come from nowhere and she flinched in shock.  
She turned from side to side in panic, trying to figure out who had just spoken to her.  
None of the people at the market were in her immediate vicinity or even standing in such a way that they could have been noticed her in hiding place behind the hay cart. She exhaled her bated breath and the shock slowly left her limbs as she became convinced that she must have imagined it.

"Are you hungry?" asked the disembodied voice a second time, and this time Margaux pressed herself panic-stricken into the farthest corner of her hiding place at the sound of the words. She had certainly not imagined that.  
She feverishly thought about what to do.  
She was not allowed to be here and if she was caught she would be in big trouble.

Her panic took over and she was trembling miserably all over her body when suddenly two long legs in black trousers appeared at the gap between the hay wagon and the wall.  
Margaux closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable beatings and bitter scolding.

Her youthful forehead wrinkled despite her fear as the seconds passed and the pain still did not come.  
Instead, the velvety voice spoke again: "Don't be afraid and open your eyes, girl.”  
The voice sounded friendly and the soft bass was so calming that Margaux could not help but respond to the call.  
She hesitantly opened one eye first and then the other. She blinked in surprise a few times and noticed that she was staring directly into a pair of bright eyes.  
The stranger had crouched silently before her and watched her with interest.  
"Please don't hit me", she pleaded with trembling lips before burying her face in her hands again.  
The stranger's gaze darkened for a split second, but it immediately became gentle again. "I would never do that."

The situation completely overwhelmed Margaux.  
The stranger seemed to want something from her, but she did not know what. He was elegantly dressed, like the nobles of the city, but still he did not shout at her.  
Carefully she raised her head and risked a second shy look. The man was still crouching in front of her, watching her curiously.  
She wondered if she could risk asking the man what he wanted from her when her stomach started to make a loud noise again.  
Embarrassed, she pressed her hands on her belly once more and squinted at the stranger again. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was enjoying himself, but the look in his eyes suddenly seemed so sad.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked for the third time.

Margaux tilted her head and wondered why the man asked. After a while, she realised that it was probably impolite to take so much time to answer his question.  
She nodded quickly once, clawed her fingers into the tattered fabric of her dirty dress and lowered her head embarrassed. "Yes, sir"

She looked up again as the stranger slowly moved one arm in her direction. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she noticed that he was holding one of the fuzzy peaches in his outstretched hand.  
Stunned, Margaux raised her head and stared hopefully at the man.  
He laughed softly and made an inviting gesture in her direction. "Take it", the stranger asked her with a smile.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if the man was joking with her, but the gnawing hunger quickly convinced her to take the risk.  
With trembling fingers she carefully grabbed the tempting fruit. She almost expected the man to pull the peach back at the last moment, but instead he just watched her expectantly.  
As soon as her little hands closed around the fruit, she led the peach to her mouth as quickly as she could and bit hungrily into it.

Again, the stranger's dark, velvety laugh resounded as she ate the yellow fruit so quickly that she could barely detect the sweet taste.  
But when the agonising emptiness of her stomach finally subsided, she sighed with pleasure and relaxed a little.  
After only a few moments she had gnawed the fruit down to the stone and stared sadly at the remains. Finally, she sighed once more, broke the stone apart and put the bitter seed in her mouth.  
She had never liked the taste, but as she didn't know when she would get something to eat again, she couldn't afford to spurn this part.  
She swallowed the rest and wiped the sticky juice off her face with the back of her hand before embarrassedly biting her lip.  
"Thank you, sir," she whispered softly.

When the man did not react, Margaux carefully raised her head and dared to look at him for the first time completely.  
The ice-blue eyes watched her attentively and she began to wriggle uneasily under the intense gaze.  
"What is your name?", the man suddenly asked without responding to her expressions of gratitude.  
"Ma... Margaux, sir," she replied shyly.  
"A beautiful name," replied the man and smiled friendly. "Tell me Margaux, where are your parents?"  
The question made her flinch and tears welled up in her eyes. "They are dead, sir", she breathed almost silently.  
The man nodded silently and then put his head on a slant. "You have no home?"  
Margaux shook her head and thick tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Would you like one?"  
"Of course, sir," she sobbed and wiped her sleeve across her face, wondering at the strange question.

When she looked up again, the man had already got up and was smoothing out his long black coat. Then he stretched out a hand and invited her to join him.  
Confused, Margaux stared at the offered hand.  
What did this man want from her? She raised her head further to look him in the face again and opened her mouth to ask what it meant. But before she could say anything, the stranger spoke. "Come. I'll take you home."  
Stunned, her mouth opened and she stared at the man motionless.

The wind rushed through the trees planted around the marketplace and Margaux blinked a few times as the sunlight falling through their leaves dazzled her.  
For a second, she wondered how the light could dazzle her, with the tall man standing right in front of her, but the still outstretched hand distracted her too much from this thought to really deal with it.  
Finally she made a decision.  
She reached for his with her little hand and immediately his long fingers closed gently around hers.  
"Come", he repeated with another smile and led her slowly across the busy market place.

As she ran beside the man, stunned, Margaux curiously watched the unusually sharp nails on the hand that held hers. A few steps further they turned into a small uneven cross street and she suddenly noticed that the man cast no shadow, although her own was clearly visible on the dusty pavement.  
She was a little startled for a moment, but then curiosity prevailed and she looked up at the man who was watching her smiling.  
"Are you afraid?" he asked friendly.  
She pondered for a moment and then shook her head.  
"Fine," the man replied smiling and for a brief moment sharp teeth flashed between his lips, but then suddenly he let go of her hand and grabbed her tightly by the waist.

Margaux squealed with pleasure as he gently lifted her up onto a coach box in a flowing movement and sat down beside her immediately afterwards.  
He grabbed the reins and drove the two shiny brown horses to a leisurely pace that slowly led them to the Beauclair city gate.  
"My name is Dettlaff, by the way."

♦

Smiling, Dettlaff watched the sleeping girl beside him as they approached Corvo Bianco at a leisurely pace.  
The child had initially followed their journey with wide eyes, but after a short time the rhythmic clatter of hooves and the pleasantly warm breeze had made her eyes close and she had peacefully sunk against the vampire and fallen asleep.

A sudden jolt went through the wagon as the wheels rolled over a stone and the child was startled. For a moment it almost seemed as if her eyes would close again immediately, but then her sleepy gaze fell on something that aroused her interest and she straightened up.

Dettlaff followed her gaze and smiled.  
He took the reins in one hand and pointed with the other to one of the many dug pits that were regularly scattered around the area. "Olive trees", he said in a calm voice, pointing to a farther away point where several young trees could be seen, still tied and piled up waiting to be planted. "In the next few days we will plant a new grove here", he continued with his explanation.  
Next to him, Margaux nodded silently and let her curious gaze wander over the grounds until she noticed a building with a large tree in front of it.

Dettlaff's smile widened visibly as he saw how longingly she looked at the swing hanging invitingly from one of the thick branches.  
"You will soon be able to play there," he promised with a slightly amused tone in his voice.  
Margaux promptly turned to him and stared at him with glowing eyes.  
"Really?", she asked hopefully. "The owners would allow me to do this?"  
Dettlaff nodded seriously. "It belongs to me. It's just not quite finished yet, ...but it will be soon."  
The girl slipped around on the coach box for a moment in excitement, but suddenly she paused, put her hands in her lap and looked at it shyly.  
"Thank you for being so kind."  
Dettlaff just smiled.

The entrance gate of Corvo Bianco came in sight and Dettlaff took the reins in both hands again.  
He skilfully steered the horses through the posts and slowed their pace further so that the farmhands and maids crossing their path would not come to harm.

They approached the main house and Margaux fidgeted again. She looked around in amazement and her head turned quickly back and forth to see as much as possible at once.

As they approached, Dettlaff noticed that Geralt was sitting on the veranda with arms crossed and eyes closed, letting the sun shine in his face.  
He pulled the reins and brought the wagon to a halt.  
"I'm back", he called out to him, even though he was convinced that Geralt had noticed it long ago anyway.  
The Witcher only grunted in reply.  
"I've got it all", the vampire continued, reached behind him, pushed the coarse blanket aside and knocked on one of the wooden boxes that were stacked on the loading area.  
"Good", Geralt murmured sleepily. "Who is your little friend?" He yawned widely and finally opened his eyes lazily to look at the girl with a touch of curiosity.  
Obviously terrified to have been noticed, Margaux flinched and slid closer to the vampire.  
Dettlaff nudged her affectionately and gave her a nod of encouragement.  
"My... my name is Margaux, sir," she finally said, visibly intimidated by the strange white-haired man.  
Geralt shook off the last sluggishness, got up from his chair and slowly approached.  
"Welcome to Corvo Bianco, Margaux. ...And you can call me Geralt."

The girl moved restlessly, but when Geralt stopped right next to the carriage, her mouth suddenly opened and she stared at him rapturously. Immediately afterwards a fascinated smile spread over her face. "A Witcher. You are a Witcher," she exclaimed in raptures and the two men had to laugh at their childish enthusiasm.  
"Yes, I am. ...There are more inside," Geralt confirmed amusedly. "You'll get to know them too in a moment. Because you have arrived at exactly the right time. ...Dinner is ready."  
"Excellent," replied Dettlaff and finally jumped off the coach box. "Margaux is in urgent need of a decent meal."

He turned to the girl and stretched out both arms to help her off the wagon, but she didn't move and just stared at him with teary eyes. "I... I get... food?"  
"Of course," confirmed Dettlaff with a smile. "All you can eat."  
She looked jerkily at Geralt who nodded at her with a smile. "But leave some space for dessert too."  
Again, the beaming smile spread over her face and she slipped forward a little so that Dettlaff could lift her off the box and set her down on the floor.  
He reached out a hand and Margaux grabbed it immediately. Then they followed Geralt who was already slowly strolling towards the front door.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Dettlaff stopped. He wanted to give Margaux the opportunity to take in the situation calmly and without rush.

He smiled at her surprised little sounds and gestures while she curiously looked at the large, cosy dining room and the people in it.  
Her excited trembling when she noticed that there were indeed other Witchers present. Her quiet wheezing when she saw the many armour and weapons on display on the walls. The small outcry when she saw the huge amount of food on the inviting table and Geralt winked at her smiling while he took out another plate and placed it demonstratively on the table.

Her voice trembled when she finally recovered from her surprise and looked up at Dettlaff in amazement. "What is this place?" she asked reverently.

Smiling, Dettlaff let his gaze glide through the room as he pondered the answer.  
He found Regis in his usual place near the fireplace.  
His old friend looked relaxed. In one hand he held a wine glass and with the other he slowly moved through the blonde hair of his daughter, who was sitting on his lap as so often before. They both laughed at a story that Valka vividly told them.  
He noticed Veit, who came out of the kitchen loaded with a heavy tureen and as he passed by, he breathed a kiss on Geralt's lips before continuing his way to the table.  
And only a moment later he saw the kitchen door open once more, Marlene came into the dining room in a good mood and checked the laid table for completeness. Right behind the old lady, Ciri followed, who stopped immediately when she noticed him and spread a beaming smile on her face.

As their eyes met across the room, Dettlaff passed through a previously unknown feeling of joy and security that warmed him up to the tips of his fingers and toes and made him shiver comfortably.  
He laboriously forced his gaze away from his beloved wife and instead concentrated on Margaux, who still looked at him questioningly.

He smiled affectionately at her and squeezed her little hand. "Home," he finally said. "We are home."


End file.
